Fanática de la lectura
by MadeNaruHina26
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga es fanática de la lectura tanto que no le presta atanción a lo demás y Naruto Uzumaki es un escritor famoso en toda Europa y en parte de Japón, pero tiene un pasado doloroso
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Lo bueno se hace esperar eso espero que lo disfruten**

 **Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva historia**

 **Antes de comenzar con esta nueva quiero agradecer a:**

 **Hime-chan:** Linda no te palabras para agradecerte por siempre apoyarme en mis trabajos te invito acompañarme esta nueva historia

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Fanática de la Lectura

Capítulo 1: Una Sugerencia

Hinata Hyuuga es una chica de 18 años que le encanta la lectura desde muy pequeña, quien es de pelo azulado largo hasta la cintura con sus ojos perlados, élla leía todo tipos de libros de los 12 años tenía sus libros favoritos del autor Naruto Uzumaki eso lo conocía muy bien su hermana Hanabi de 16 años quien es de pelo castaño hasta los hombros con los ojos perlados igual que élla y su mejor amiga Ino de 18 años quien es de pelo rubio con ojos azules

Hinata e Ino iban caminando por la calle

-Hinata aún lees ese libro

-Sí, que me encanta

-Bueno, pero parece que te gusta el autor de ese libro

-¿Qué dices Ino?-apretando el libro contra su pecho-

-No te preocupes Hinata, solo es un comentario

-Mira una cafetería Hinata vamos-tomándola de la mano-

-Espera Ino

Llegaron a la cafetería entraron y se sentaron a tomar un café con unos pastelillos

-¿Qué me cuentas Ino?

-Veamos-con un dedo en los labios- a es verdad tu sabes que me gusta la fotografía, recorro cada lugar para sacar hermosas postales para coleccionar o darlas de regalos

-Que bien por ti

-¿Qué cuentas tú, Hinata?

-Pues nada, tú sabes que me gusta la lectura y me paso horas en ella

-Sí, pero deberías hacer algo relacionado a ello, ya que te gusta tanto

Detrás de éllas habían unas chicas hablando escuchaban lo que decían

-Hana: ¿Sabes quién estará una firma de autógrafo este fin de semana?

-Maki: No, ¿Quién? Dime

-Hana: Estarán autores de libros, pero estará Naruto Uzumaki

-Maki: ¿Enserio?- casi gritando-

-Hana: Ya, vamos- se pararon y se fueron-

-¿Escuchaste Hinata?- con asombro-

-Si, escuche

-Es tu oportunidad de conocerlo

-No sé, Ino-comiendo un poco de su pastel-

-¿Cómo que no sabes? es tu oportunidad no pasara nada, además no estarás sola yo voy contigo aunque no lo creas me gusta la lectura, pero no tanto como tu

-Bueno iré, porque me lo pides- con una sonrisa-

-Entonces nos vemos el fin de semana amiga

Siguieron ellas allí para terminar su pedido, luego se fueron de camino al departamento de Hinata, que hace poco se había mudado era un regalo de su familia por haber terminado sus estudios con honores ya élla era una de las mejores alumnas de su generación en todo, pero en especial en literatura, que era su pasión

Llegando a su departamento junto su mejor amiga Ino, quien le volvió a recordar lo que había escuchado en la cafetería

-Hinata ¿Iras a la firmas de autógrafos este fin de semana verdad?

-Si iré te lo prometí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te lo preguntaba para saber si no te habías echado para atrás con la firma de autógrafos de este fin de semana

-Tú sabes que siempre cumplo lo que te prometo, tú me conoces

-Si se Hinata, pero no estamos hablando de cualquier cosa sino estamos de ir a la firma de autógrafos de tu autor Naruto Uzumaki

-¡Ya basta! – Casi a gritos-

-Bueno amiga –toda relajada-

Luego Ino no insistió más con el tema del fin semana que se aproxima, pero Ino pensó:

- _tengo que saber qué día estará para ir con Hinata ese día_

Ya era tarde, porque se ponía ver el atardecer de ese día Lunes, Ino se despidió de Hinata y se fue del departamento de su amiga, pues Hinata a su vez trataba de asimilar la idea, más bien la sugerencia que se convirtió en un hecho que el fin de semana iría a conocer a su autor Naruto Uzumaki que con lo pensar en ello se tenía tan nerviosa que no podía conciliar el sueño, pues de estar desvelada por estar pensando en lo iba a pasar ese fin de semana se había quedo dormida sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado, pues no se aún si publicaré día por medio creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review?**

 **Atte Made**


	2. Encuentro entre amigos

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Gracias a ustedes por darle una oportunidad a mi trabajo**

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 **Tsuki-NaruHina03:** Linda gracias por leer, eso mismo espero porque me he perdido un tiempo, esperando que les guste…Un abrazo

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Encuentro entre amigos

Al día siguiente Hinata estaba en su departamento preparándose para salir porque se iban a juntar con su amiga Ino en el parque cuando suena su celular

-Aló -agarrando el celular

-Hola Hinata ¿Dónde estás?

-En el departamento aún ¿Por qué?

-¡Apúrate!, estoy en el parque

-Ya voy, no tardare

Hinata en 15 minutos había llegado al parque donde se acercó a una banca donde estaba Ino esperándola

\- Ino, perdón por el retraso- dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego se sentó-

-sonriendo-, Hinata averigüe que día va ser la firma de autógrafos de Naruto Uzumaki

-¡Eh! -una cara de sorpresa-

-Si, Hinata o quieres estar toda perdida en solo pensar que día era

-Bueno, tienes razón ¿Qué día es?-mirando el cielo- que hermoso esta con una suave brisa

-Es el día sábado – sonriendo-

-Que bien - con poco ánimo-

-Vamos Hinata no te pongas así es una simple firma de autógrafos -abrazándola-

-Sí, lo se amiga, pero no sé porque me pongo así- apretando sus manos-

-Mmm puede ser que es la primera vez que vas a una firma de autógrafos- tocándose las manos-

-Puede ser, pero no estoy segura que sea eso- mirándola-

-Bueno lo importante es que no estará sola yo iré contigo – sonriendo-

-Gracias Ino –sonriendo-

Hinata e Ino se estaba yendo del parque caminaron juntas un rato a hasta que Ino tuvo que ir a una tienda y Hinata caminaba de regreso a su departamento pensando en lo que le había dicho Ino

* * *

En una librería estaba Naruto Uzumaki leyendo unos libros que le servían de inspiración para los suyos cuando vio que se le hacía tarde para regresar a su departamento

Naruto Uzumaki es un escritor reconocido en toda Europa y en parte en Japón, pero venia de paso a Japón, por una firma de autógrafos a este país, Naruto es un chico de 22 años, cabello rubio con ojos azules con acento italiano, ya que ha vivido en Italia toda su vida, pero nacido en Japón con la educación de sus padres él nunca perdió el acento Japonés porque sus padres siempre se comunicaba en su idioma cuando salían hablaban en Italiano

En Japón tenía a su mejor amigo Gaara, quien es pelirrojo con los ojos de verdes mediano-alto es fotógrafo le gusta viajar constantemente así que cada vez que tenía que viajar a Milán, Italia visitaba a su amigo y su familia, pues así no perdía en contacto

Naruto estaba caminando por las calles de Japón cuando se encuentra con Gaara, quien estaba tomando fotos a ese atardecer del día martes

-Hola Gaara

-Hola Naruto

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu galería de fotos?

-Muy bien, pero ahora me tomaré el tiempo para tomar mas fotos

-Que bien, te deseo suerte para la próxima galería de fotos

-Gracias ¿y tú como vas con tus libros?

-Bien, por eso, estoy aquí tengo una firma de autógrafos este fin de semana

-Qué bueno te deseo lo mejor para el fin de semana

-Nos vemos Gaara - dándole la mano-

-Nos vemos Naruto

Naruto caminaba por la calle pensando en cómo iba a hacer su próximo libro luego que había leído algunos libros en la librería ya tenía una idea como hacerlo llegando a su departamento se preparó algo de comer antes de ir a su escritorio a escribir su nuevo libro estando allí comenzó a escribir un poco antes de dormir con un café –en las manos-

Naruto –sentó tomo un cuaderno y un bolígrafo-

Veamos-con el bolígrafo tocando los labios- comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno las ideas que se veían a la mente así estuvo hasta 2 am hasta que se fue a dormir hasta al otro día

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, pues no se aún si publicaré día por medio creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review?**

 **Atte Made**


	3. Antes de la firma de autógrafo

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Antes de la firma de autógrafo

Pasaban los días, ya era viernes Hinata iba por la calle pensativa por lo que le había dicho Ino unos días atrás con su libro contra su pecho caminaba mirando de vez en cuando para no tropezar con alguien, pero en un descuido tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo

-Lo siento

-Lo siento –incorporándose del suelo-

-¿Estás bien?-mirándola-

-Si, lo siento-haciendo una reverencia sin mirar a la persona-

Hinata después siguió su camino sin darse cuenta que no tenía su libro Naruto la miro unos momentos y luego miro lo que había en el suelo se acercó-tomo el libro- que estaba al revés lo dio vuelta

-¡Vaya! Que a esa chica le gusta mi libro

El libro se llamaba: "El amor es verdadero", que es el libro favorito de Hinata, que le encanta

Naruto se lo llevo con él a su departamento que tenía en Japón, llego a su departamento dejo el libro en mesa se preparó algo de café con pastelillos que tenía luego se dirigió a la mesa mientras tomaba su café mirando el libro que estaba en la mesa, después recordaba en incidente que había pasado hace pocos instantes y decía

-¿Quién será esa chica? ¿La veré de nuevo?

Se levantó de la mesa dejo las cosas en la cocina y se fue a dormir, con todo lo había pasado no quiso escribir además tenía que descansar para mañana

* * *

Hinata estaba en su departamento dando vuelta todo para encontrar su libro, pero después recordó * Hinata chocando con alguien en la calle* decía

-No puede ser- tapándose la boca con la mano-

-¿Por qué no lo vi a la cara? Si seré

-Bueno será, no creo que lo vea, voy a tener que comprarme de nuevo ese libro- acostada en su cama -mirando el techo- luego se durmió

* * *

Ese día Sábado en la mañana Naruto se levantó temprano para preparar todo lo se refería a la firma de autógrafos que iba a hacer en la tarde Naruto está revisando que no le faltará nada y luego desayuno tranquilamente, pero aún pensaba en esa chica que solo la reconocería por su cabello antes de salir de su departamento miro a la mesa el libro que tenía allí, que por alguna razón lo tomo se lo llevo con él a la firma de autógrafos y se fue a la firma de autógrafos

Hinata estaba preparándose para la tarde aunque era muy temprano élla lo hacía porque no hallaba que ponerse, más aún con los nervios de solo saber que conocería a su autor favorito, pero estaba un poco apenada de no poder tener ese libro "El amor es verdadero" para dárselo para que se lo firmará

-¿Si paso a una librería a comprar ese libro? me encanta y es mi favorito de todos sus libros que me he leído

Eso haré en eso sonó celular que está en velador al lado de su cama

-Alo

-Hola hermanita ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Hanabi

-Hinata te enteraste que hoy sábado hay una firma de autógrafos de Naruto Uzumaki

-Si, Hanabi -sin ánimo-

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? -preocupada-

-Nada estoy bien

-Nada de eso te conozco ¿Te pasa algo?

-Hinata: Pues veras yo estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y choque con alguien con quien me disculpe sin ver su rostro me retire y sin darme cuenta me olvide del libro que llevaba conmigo es mi libro favorito, y era el libro que quería llevar hoy a la firma de autógrafos

-Hanabi: Mmm que lastima Hinata, pero ve igual te divertirás yo también iría acompañarte pero tengo hacer trabajos para el Instituto

-Gracias Hanabi por tu consejo lo hare e iré con Ino a esa firma de autógrafos

-De nada hermanita nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Ambas colgaron Hinata miro el reloj que tenía en la pared de su habitación eran 13:30 hrs era tarde ya que se juntaría con Ino a las 14:00 hrs para almorzar juntas en un restaurante para luego ir a la firma de autógrafos, por la llamada de Hanabi no pudo ir a comprar el libro así que tuvo que ir a juntarse con Ino para llegar a tiempo a la firma de autógrafos

Hinata iba de camino al restaurante Kishimoto caminando a paso lento como sino quisiera ir a ninguna parte porque no tenía ánimo sin su libro favorito es eso llego al restaurante donde Ino estaba esperándola Hinata entro

-Hola Hinata

-Hola Ino

-¿Quieres ordenar algo Hinata?

-No, gracias estoy tan nerviosa que no me pasa nada de comida, apenas desayune

-Bueno, pero me prometes que comerás algo después de la firma de autógrafos

-Te lo prometo

Ino continuo comiendo su comida hasta que termino se fueron a una librería a comprar el libro que Hinata necesitaba entraron a ver si estaba el libro, pero le habían dicho que ese libro estaba agotado en todas las librerías

-No puede ser - con la mirada en el suelo-

-No te desanimes - abrazándola y sonriéndole-

-Lo intentaré Ino

Siguieron caminando y hablaron de cosas triviales por un buen rato y decidieron ir a una heladería a tomar un helado que Ino le insistió a Hinata de comer o tomar algo antes de la firma de autógrafos entraron a la heladería

-Hola joven

-Hola señorita

-Me da un helado de piña con lúcuma

-Claro -preparando el helado-

-Tome señorita

-Gracias joven

Luego siguieron caminando a esta que vieron varios puestos donde estaban los autores de varios libros y también se vendía libros de aquellos autores la gente esperaba en varias filas diferentes para cada autor que se presentaba en esa firma de autógrafos eran tan largas que se podían ver desde muy lejos

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, pues no se aún si publicaré día por medio creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios y creo que uno de ustedes es un adivino, pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review?**

 **Atte Made**


	4. Un Encuentro Inesperado

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Un encuentro Inesperado

Hinata e Ino seguía caminado entre tanta gente para ver la fila del autor Naruto Uzumaki, pero aún no veía nada, aún Hinata estaba deprimida por no tener su libro favorito con élla justo en ese momento tan importante para élla

-Vamos Hinata no te pongas así, no importa disfruta la feria en una de esas encontramos el libro que necesitas antes de ir que lo firme

-No se Ino a decir verdad, lo hago más por ti y Hanabi, quienes siempre me han apoyado- con la mirada triste-

Está bien, pero veamos si en la feria venden el libro que necesitas y luego encontremos la fila de de Naruto Uzumaki *tratando de animarla*

-Supiraba Hinata- caminando a donde la llevaba Ino, porque sinceramente élla no quería nada, porque ese libro, era todo para élla que era el primer libro de su autor favorito regalado por su hermana para su cumpleaños número 14, con mucho esfuerzo por parte de Hanabi y ese libro describía muy bien cómo debería ser una historia de amor y élla quería tener una historia así

Llegaron a un puesto de libros a preguntar por el libro "El amor es verdadero" para ver si lo tenia

-Hola discúlpame Señorita - con un poco más de ánimo-

-Si, dime jovencita…dijo la Señorita

-¿Usted vende el libro "El amor es verdadero" del autor Naruto Uzumaki?

-Déjeme ver…dijo la Señorita

buscando en el puesto que tenía, pues tenía los otros libros de Naruto Uzumaki, pero no ese-, porque ese libro siempre se agotaba cada vez que estaba a la venta, a pesar que ya llevaba 4 años de haber salido a la venta, era uno de los más vendidos del autor Uzumaki

-Lo siento Señorita, no lo tengo lo siento

-Gracias de todos modos vamos Ino

* * *

Al frente de ese puesto de libros estaba el puesto de Naruto Uzumaki, que había tenido una larga fila que sea había terminado con la persona que le estaba firmando su libro y dijo "Gracias a ti" en eso mira al frente y vio a 2 chicas en el puesto de libros y reconoció a la chica que estaba allí por su pelo azulado, quien se veía un poco desanimada y miro el libro que tenía al lado derecho de él que el libro tenía un separador morado en la parte de arriba tenía una paloma volando

Quería ir a acercarse a élla, pero no puedo porque había llegado gente a que le firmará el libro y continuo con ello con su sonrisa, mientras las chicas a quienes le firmaba el libro hablaban de él Naruto miraba constantemente al frente mirando a aquella chica y cuando volvía a firmar los libros de esas chicas, pues le quitaba la mirada de encima a esa chica

Mientras Hinata e Ino aún seguía ese puesto mirando otros libros que le gustaban a Ino Hinata le digo

-Ino voy al frente a ver más libros

-Bien Hinata

Hinata se fue al frente a ver más libros, que había de todo tipo: cocina, manualidades, jardinería, medicinales, etc. Iba pasando mientras veía los libros que estaban levanto la mirada a la fila de gente que estaba cerca de élla, pues la fila estaba por terminar quedan 2 personas a quienes le estaba firmando sus libros y luego se fueron y Hinata vio a Naruto, quien está sacando otro bolígrafo de su bolso Hinata quedo tan sorprendida que casi se cae de la impresión de ver tan de cerca a su autor favorito, Naruto casi de inmediato la ve y le dice

-Hola ¿Buscas algo?

-Hola sí, pero la verdad no lo encuentro- acercándose a Naruto-

-¿Si te puedo ayudar claro?

No sé si pueda –un poco apenada y miro al lado derecho- reconoció el libro que estaba en el mueble por su separador morado con una paloma volando-

-Disculpe Señor Uzumaki ¿Podría pasarme el libro que está a su derecha por favor? Si no es mucha la molestia – con un leve sonrojo-

-Claro no hay problema- pasándole el libro-

-Gracias –con el libro contra su pecho-

-¿Si quieres que te lo firmó?- mirándola a los ojos-

\- Está bien - pasándole el libro un poco apenada-

Naruto se lo iba a firmar y le hablo

-¿Tu nombre? Linda

-Hinata Hyuuga –con un poco de nervios-

Naruto escribiendo en la parte trasera de la portada del libro "Para Hinata con cariño Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto -pasándole el libro a Hinata- rosaron las manos y se miraron a los ojos

-Gracias Señor Uzumaki

-De nada, pero dime Naruto ¿Si?, no soy tan viejo ¿o sí?

-Hinata riéndose- No, tú eres muy joven para ser viejo

-Dime Hinata ¿Desde cuando lees mis libros? –con una sonrisa-

-Bueno desde muy pequeña me gusta la lectura en general, pero los 12 años he leído todos tus libros y tengo 18, pues este libro es mi libro favorito y muy especial también -con una sonrisa-

-Ya veo Hinata, me alegra que te gustes mis libros

-Si me disculpas me tengo que ir gracias Naruto

-De nada Hinata

-Hinata hizo una reverencia- y se fue corriendo a encontrarse con Ino mientras Naruto veía como se alejaba

-Por lo menos la volví a ver -con una sonrisa-

* * *

Hinata iba caminando de vuelta para encontrarse con Ino , pero mientras lo hacía aún no asimilaba que había encontrado su libro favorito no tan solo eso sino quien lo había tenido era nada más ni menos que su autor favorito, quien estuvo la gentileza de firmarle su libro que lo llevaba contra su pecho, cada vez que pensaba en ello se les escapaba una sonrisa que nadie se la podía borrar en eso diviso a Ino, quien estaba comprando un libro de cocina a unos 5 puestos más atrás de donde se había visto la última vez

-Hola Hinata- acercándose a su amiga- después de comprar el libro

-Hola Ino – con una sonrisa-

-Veo que compraste el libro –mirándole los abrazos de Hinata- luego mira bien los brazos de su amiga

-¿Espera? ¿Ese no es tu libro?

-Si – un poco apenada-

-¿Cómo llego aquí? - mirándola extrañada-

-Te cuento, pero vamos a otro lado- con leve sonrojo-

* * *

Hinata e Ino llegaron de un puesto de jugos que estaba dentro la firma de autógrafos pidieron sus jugos Ino pidió de uno de Piña y Hinata pidió uno de Naranja y se sentaron a la mesa más cerca que encontraron

-¡Hinata! Cuéntame ¿Cómo encontraste tu libro aquí?

\- Hinata: Bueno, verás el día de ayer yo estaba caminado por la calle con mi libro contra mi pecho pensando en lo que tú me habías dicho hace días y en un descuido choque con alguien, me disculpe con esa persona haciéndole una reverencia sin mirarlo y me fui sin darme cuesta que no tenía el libro, pues esa persona es Naruto Uzumaki, quien tenía mi libro en su puesto a lado de su lugar reconocí mi libro y le pedí que me lo dirá y luego me lo firmo posteriormente hablamos un poco hasta que decidí venir a buscarte

-¡Vaya! Hinata sí que tienes suerte-con una sonrisa-

-Nada de eso - apenada-

-No para que estés así al contrario por lo menos ya lo conoces y tienes una sonrisa que nadie te la puede borrar comenzaste con un pésimo día y terminaste de maravilla- giño el ojo-

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, no todas las lectoras de Naruto Uzumaki, pueden decir o vivir lo que tú viviste hace momentos atrás

* * *

Al día siguiente después de la firma de autógrafos Naruto se juntó con su amigo Gaara como hacia hace años en Japón ya que Naruto vive en Milán, Italia estaba de paso por una semana

-¿Cómo te fue con la firma de autógrafos ayer?

-Bien, como siempre

-Mmm ¿Estás seguro te conozco?

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué sé qué te pasa algo?

-Naruto con una media sonrisa- A ti no te puedo ocultar nada ¿Verdad?

-No, aunque quieras siempre me entero

-Bien, pues verás el día Viernes me tropecé con una chica en la calle, élla me pidió disculpas sin mirarme y se fue corriendo sin percatarse de que olvidaba su libro que traía con élla lo recogí lo mire era un libro de mi autoría me lo lleve a casa, posteriormente lo lleve conmigo a la firma de autógrafos por intuición en el evento me la encontré élla se llama Hinata Hyuuga, pues le gusta leer en especial mis libros luego le entregue el libro que tenia se lo firme, pues hablamos un poco después se fue a seguir recorriendo la feria

-Vaya Naruto que suerte la tuya, podrías no haberla encontrado nunca más

-Si lo sé amigo - mirándolo a los ojos-

-¿Es linda? - con cara traviesa-

-Sí, más que linda - casi suspirando-

-Por curiosidad ¿No la has vuelto a ver?

-No, y no creo que lo haga -seriamente- ya que regreso a Italia en una semana

-Bueno, pero todo puede pasar en una semana- tocándole el hombro-

-Si tú lo dices

* * *

Comenzaba una nueva semana Hinata estaba comprando algo para el almuerzo en un supermercado que quedaba cerca de su departamento, pues élla siempre compra cosas precocina porque no se le da muy bien, pero refiriéndose a postres quedaban de maravilla

Después de pagar todo lo comprado se dirigía a su departamento con sus bolsas cuando ve a Naruto con una chica -tomado de la mano- con élla dirigiéndose a una tienda de dulces entraron a la tienda y Hinata los miraba por un segundo y siguió su camino

En la tienda de dulces Naruto y Shion miraban los puestos de dulces

-Que delicia no se cual elegir- mirando para todos lados-

-Elige los que más te guste querida –dándole una sonrisa-

Shion y Naruto llevaban 4 años de novios se conocieron en Italia para una galería de fotos que presentaba Gaara en un museo de Italia, Naruto estaba allí por la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo y Shion a estaba allí por acompañar a su amiga Konan, quien le gusta el trabajo del fotógrafo Gaara

Shion es una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros con los ojos lilas con su figura bien definida para envidia de todas las italianas, porque élla es una modelo muy reconocida en Italia, élla es nacida en Italia, pero pareciera Japonesa porque sabe hablar muy el idioma gracias a Naruto, su novio que adora tanto

-Bien, entonces serán estos 5 tipos de dulces, eran panques rellenos con manjar, empolvados con manjar, cachitos con manjar, alfajores de maicena y kuchen de nueces

-Cielo ¿estás segura?-preocupado-

-Sí, quiero probar estos dulces que me recomendó Konan cuando vino a Japón

-Está bien –con una sonrisa-

-Shion pago su compra y se fueron al departamento de Naruto que tenía en Japón llegando Shion preparo él te junto con los dulces que había recién comprado

-Naruto ¿Esta listo él te?, mientras Naruto estaba en el despacho escribiendo para su nuevo libro

-Ya voy - parándose de su escritorio yendo al comedor-

Ambos estaban en el comedor comiendo los dulces con té y Shion pregunto

-¿Cuando regresamos a Italia amor?

-En una semana querida

-O sea el próximo lunes ¿verdad?

-Si, linda-con una sonrisa-

Continuaron comiendo en el departamento de Naruto luego se fueron a dormir a la habitación

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir mostrandoles esta historia, si desaparezco por un tiempo es por motivos de fuerza mayor ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Atte Made**


	5. Una llamada sorpresa

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Una llamada sorpresa

Al día siguiente Hinata con Ino estaban en la cafetería hablando cosas triviales hasta que Ino hablo

-¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?-

-Nada Ino - con poco animo-

-¿Cómo que nada?- mirando la cara de Hinata-

-Dime lo que sea

-Bueno, te diré ayer estaba caminando hacia mi departamento cuando vi a Naruto con una chica entrar a una tienda de dulces – apenada-

-¿Y eso te tiene así?

-No sé, amiga no sé cómo explicarte, pero sentía que hago se me rompía algo por dentro -triste-

-Mmm amiga ¿te gusta Naruto Uzumaki? - mirándola a los ojos y tocando una de sus manos-

-No se amiga, yo no lo entiendo

-Bueno sea como sea arriba ese ánimo

-Gracias amiga

* * *

Pasaban los días ya era día Viernes en la tarde Hinata iba a una panadería que estaba cerca de la tienda de dulce muy pensativa que no se dio cuenta que choco con unas personas

-¡Ay! –Tocándose la cabeza-

-Fíjate por donde caminas –molesta y tomaba del brazo de Naruto-

-¡Shion! - molesto y mirándola-

-¿Estás bien Hinata? - acercándose a Hinata-

-Sí, estoy bien –un poco apenada-

-Naruto le toco la cabeza- ¿Segura? -preocupado-

-Shion viéndolo se molestó y tomo a Naruto del brazo le dice "Vamos"

-Shion no ves que Hinata no está bien –mirando a Hinata-

-No te preocupes estoy bien, de verdad perdón por las molestias y se fue en dirección a su departamento corriendo

Naruto miro como se iba hasta perderse aún preocupado por Hinata

* * *

En el departamento Naruto estaba en la cocina preparándose algo para comer porque Shion iba llegar tarde estaba en ello cuando pensó

 _-Hinata ¿estará bien?_

-Pero como puedo saber eso si no tengo ni su número -suspirando-

-Es verdad –marcando a Gaara-

En la casa de los hermanos Kazekage estaban Gaara y Temari, quien es rubia hasta los hombros con los ojos verdes mediana-alta

-Aló

-Hola Gaara soy Naruto

-Hola Naruto

-Necesito que me ayudes

-Dime, si puedo

-Necesito hablar con Temari ¿me podrías dar su número de teléfono? Por favor

-No es necesario Temari está aquí conmigo

-Que bien ¿podría hablar con élla? por favor

-Si claro

-Gracias Gaara

-Temari ¿Naruto quiere hablar contigo? –Pasándole el teléfono-

-¿Naruto? – Tomando el teléfono-

\- Aló Naruto

-Hola Temari

-Por casualidad ¿tú conoces a Hinata Hyuuga?

-Sí, es mi amiga ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito hablar con élla

-Bien, anota

-Gracias Temari

-Naruto ¿Para qué quieres hablar con Hinata? -extrañada-

-Para disculparme con élla por un incidente que paso con élla

-Entiendo suerte

-Gracias

* * *

Hinata en su departamento poniéndose un poco de hielo en la cabeza después del incidente

-Vaya que soy una tonta, esto me pasa por despistada

En eso suena su celular lo toma de la mesa mira número desconocido, dudo un poco y luego contestó

-Aló - con algo de desconfianza-

-Hola Hinata soy Naruto, disculpa si te desconcierto

Hinata sorprendida- hablo

\- Hola Naruto

-¿Cómo estás? –preocupado-

-Bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-extrañada-

-Porque me preocupe por ti como te fuiste

-Hinata se sorprendió- por lo escuchado de Naruto, quedo pensativa unos momentos y luego hablo

-Naruto ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Ah, disculpa por no decirte Gaara es mi amigo hable con él, quien es hermano de Temari, quien es amiga tuya, pues élla me dio tu número, espero no te moleste

-Ya veo no te preocupes si Temari es mi amiga

-Gracias por entender Hinata

-Naruto ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro dime

-¿Tú eres muy amigo de Gaara?, ya que él habla lo justo y necesario conmigo cuando voy a su casa a hablar con Temari

-Naruto: Sí, pero no te preocupes Hinata él es así tienes que aprender a conocerlo y lo entenderás

-Entiendo

-Hinata volviendo al tema, ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes gracias por preocuparte por mí

-No es nada

-Perdón por quitarte tu tiempo Naruto

-Nada de eso Hinata está bien nos vemos cuídate

-Nos vemos cuídate igual

* * *

Luego de terminar de hablar Hinata sonreía después de esa llamada de Naruto que la tomó por sorpresa, pero a la vez le alegro la noche por un instante, pero lo que no sabía que en 3 días más Naruto se iría de vuelta a Italia

Ya comenzando un nuevo día mas era día Sábado Hinata estaba junto a Ino en la cafetería conversando de todo cuando a hablo Hinata

-Ino, te tengo que contar algo

-Dime amiga soy toda oídos

-Pues verás ayer en la tarde iba la panadería toda pensativa cuando sin darme cuenta me tropecé con Naruto y su acompañante y les pedí disculpas y Naruto pregunto si está bien le dije que sí y me fui corriendo luego en la noche alguien me llamo al celular desconfié un poco, pero igual conteste para mi sorpresa era Naruto, él se preocupó por mi él es amigo de Gaara, hermano de Temari

-Vaya amiga sí que el mundo es un pañuelo, Naruto amigo de Gaara, hermano de Temari, nuestra amiga ¿Quizás esto sea una señal para que te descuenta que hay más vida que los libros, Hinata?

-¡Ino!- con su cara con mejillas infladas-

-Jeje- riéndose Ino- al gesto de Hinata, solo lo dijo porque quiero verte feliz, así como eres feliz leyendo los libros –sonriendo-

-Como si fuera fácil amiga -apenada-

-No te preocupes amiga todo llega en su momento no te desanimes –sonriendo y tomándola de los hombros-

-Sí, tienes razón amiga- sonriendo a Ino-

-Bueno amiga tengo que irme, porque tengo hacer unas compras –mirándola y abrazándola-

-Me voy contigo

se fueron de la cafería caminaron juntos un buen rato hasta que Ino entró a un supermercado y Hinata siguió caminando en eso iba a cruzar a vio a Naruto abrazado junto a su acompañante, quien le dio un beso en los labios y a Hinata sintió como se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, cosa que no entendía porque si él no era nada suyo ni siquiera eran amigos para sentir lo que sentía en eso el semáforo cambio cruzo y siguió caminando a un paso más veloz de lo habitual en élla hasta que llego a su departamento Hinata abrió con algo de rabia interna por lo que había visto hace momentos y entro luego se puso detrás de la puerta

- _¿Qué es lo que me pasa cuando veo a Naruto con su novia? No entiendo_

Luego se dirigió a su habitación a dormir aunque era tarde, pero no para dormir a élla no le importo porque solo quería olvidar lo había visto

* * *

Comenzando un nuevo día era Domingo Hinata estaba de salida ya que Hanabi la había llamado temprano para pasarán el día juntas, eso iba Hinata, pero sonó su celular lo sacó de su bolso y contestó

-Aló Ino ¿Qué pasa?-Preocupada-

-Hola Hinata tenemos que hablar – muy alterada-

-Sí, claro

-Voy a tu departamento –casi cortando la llama interrumpida por Hinata

-Espera Ino tengo que avisarle a Hanabi que no podré juntarme con élla

-Está bien llámala, mientras yo voy para allá -cortando la llamada-

Al instante Hinata llamo a Hanabi marcando su celular

-Aló…

-Hola Hanabi

-Hola Hermanita

-Hanabi discúlpame por no poder juntarnos como habíamos quedado - un poco apenada-

-¿Por qué no puedes Hinata?

-Porque estaba de salida para ir contigo y me llamo Ino es urgente, además sabes cómo es Ino cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza

-Ah, bueno no te preocupes, pero queda pendiente Hinata

-Gracias Hanabi Saludos a Neji y papá

Hinata corto la llamada en eso tocaron la puerta fue abrir era Ino, quien estaba toda nerviosa como desesperada por algo ya adentro en el departamento

-Hola Ino ¿Ocurre algo? Para que te pongas así

-Sí, pasa algo no me lo vas creer -agitada-

-Bien amiga siéntate dejando a Ino sentada en el comedor y fue a preparar un té para las 2 y regreso al comedor con los té sentó al frente de Ino, quien estaba muy nerviosa

-Ino ¿Segura que estas bien?, no es normal en ti verte así

-Sí, amiga es verdad, pero lo que tengo que decirte me tiene así

-Entonces dilo de una vez –tomando sus manos-

-Bueno, verás iba por el parque caminado cuando escuche a 2 chicas que hablaban de Naruto Uzumaki, quien se va mañana a Italia y no regresará muy pronto a Japón

-Y eso que es lo más normal amiga

-Ino: Lo sé, pero yo te conozco con lo que me has contado no es difícil saber lo que te pasa amiga

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te acuerdas lo que te pregunte días atrás Hinata

-Sí, pero que tiene que ver

-Que tiene que ver amiga –tomándola de las manos- amiga siento decirte que te enamoraste de Naruto Uzumaki, por eso, sientes lo que sientes

-¿Eh? -sorprendida-

-Eso mismo amiga te enamoraste de Naruto Uzumaki

-Tu misma me dijiste lo que te paso cuando lo viste en la firma de autógrafos, ayer chocaste con él y su novia luego él te llamo, pues esa llamada te alegro la noche

-Sí, pero como tú dices él se va mañana a Italia y todo seguirá como siempre - fingiendo una sonrisa-

-Hinata a mí no me tienes que fingir, porque yo soy tu mejor amiga

-No te puedo engañar ¿Verdad? - apenada-

-Vamos dime lo que te pasa amiga te escucho- dándole una sonrisa-

-Hinata: Esta bien, verás a parte de lo ya sabes ayer después de despedirnos yo estaba esperando para cruzar cuando lo vi a él con su novia abrazados y besándose, con solo ver eso sentí mi corazón hacerse mil pedazos luego cruce y me fui corriendo a mi departamento con una rabia no sé porque, me acosté temprano hasta el día de hoy

-Entiendo, vez lo que te dijo amiga para sentir lo que sientes tienes que estar enamorada y lo estas amiga –abrazándola y acariciándole su cabello-

-Que hago amiga, él aparece una semana aquí en Japón y me desarma mi vida así de repente

-Lo sé amiga, esto nadie se lo esperaba ni siquiera tú, pero él no sabe nada ¿verdad?

-No cómo crees no tengo intensión de decírselo

-Bueno amiga, yo te lo dije porque sé que iba afectar de igual manera cuando te enteraras de su ida de Japón

-No te preocupes Ino estaré bien-dándole una sonrisa-

Ino pensando:

- _Hinata sé que no lo estarás, si él estando aquí te tiene así no me quiero imaginar cómo estarás cuando se vaya_

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios lo único que les puedo decir que tienen que seguir la historia para ver lo que pasará y ver si están en lo cierto o no ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Atte Made**


	6. Partiendo a Italia

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Partiendo a Italia

Después de la conversación de Hinata e Ino, Hinata despertó muy preocupada ya que su amiga le dijo que élla estaba enamorada de Naruto, quien se iría hoy a Italia con su novia, por otra parte Naruto estaba con Gaara en su departamento hablando mientras Naruto hacia sus maletas para irse a Italia Gaara hablo

-Naruto, por lo que me ha dicho Temari tú y Shion estuvieron muy juntos aquí en Japón que me resulta extraño

-¿Por qué lo dices Gaara? -acomodando sus maletas en un rincón de la habitación-

-Gaara: Porque te conozco desde siempre y sé que las cosas entre ustedes no están bien ¿o me equivoco?

-Me conoces muy bien amigo si las cosas entre nosotros no están bien de hace tiempo solo aparentamos – sentándose en la cama-

-Vamos confía en mi –sentándose en la cama-

-Naruto: Bien, verás que Shion y yo somos novios desde hace 4 años un día Naruko vio a Shion con otra persona besándose en parque a plena luz del día, luego Naruko llego a mi departamento en Italia hablar conmigo me lo contó y le creí porque no hay mentiras ni secretos entre nosotros eso tú lo sabes, bueno Naruko desde ese día siempre para buena o mala suerte de élla siempre los veía a donde fuera a una fiesta, en el parque, un museo, etc. Así que intente que Shion se sincera conmigo, pero no lo hizo siguió como siempre hasta que un día yo los vi en el parque besándose como si nada, claro yo me derrumbe al verla, quien fuera mi novia desde hace 1 año en ese entonces, pero Shion siguió conmigo como si nada, pero sé que también que se junta con él hace 3 años y estoy esperando que élla me lo diga o buscar un momento preciso para desenmascararla para que no tenga motivos para seguir jugando conmigo

-Vaya amigo es para no creerlo lo que me cuentas y tus padres lo saben

-Naruto: si al menos mi padre y me apoyado desde entonces junto con Naruko, pues mi madre no crees nada y dice que Naruko está inventando todo hasta la ha trato de mentirosa, mala hija por hablar de su "nuera perfecta"

-Vaya que está muy equivocada tu madre

-Ni que lo digas, por eso, quiero buscar el momento preciso para demostrárselo a élla y a Shion que yo no soy juguete de nadie

-Así se habla amigo, oye cambiando de tema todo lo que me has dicho de Hinata es verdad

-Si amigo durante la semana que estuve aquí me la encontrado varias veces caminado solo o con Shion, quien se enojó con élla una vez por chocar con nosotros, por eso, te llame y te pedía en número de Temari, que al final no fue necesario Temari me dio el número de Hinata la llame conversamos un buen rato y después sentí una alegría luego de esa llamada que le hice

-Increíble amigo ¿No será que Hinata es quien te sanará ese corazón que tienes todo destrozado por culpa de Shion?

-No sé amigo élla tiene su vida aquí en Japón y yo tengo mi vida en Italia - un poco apenado-

-Por el modo en que lo dices te enamoraste de Hinata

-¿Eh?-sorprendido- ¿Por qué dices eso? Si yo hable con élla muy poco ni siquiera somos amigos

-Gaara: Lo sé amigo, pero por lo que me has contado de Hinata, por élla te preocupas y lo de Shion ya es pasado para ti solo aparentas para tu madre, quien se niega aceptar la verdad, pues buscas la manera de desenmascarar a Shion delante de élla misma y tu madre

-Es cierto Hinata sin proponérselo me ayudo a olvidar a Shion si yo he estado con élla es porque Shion es muy impulsiva con quien no conoce y no quiero que le haga daño a Hinata

-Ves lo que digo amigo te preocupas por Hinata de una manera que ni siquiera has tenido con Shion cuando estaban juntos

-Lo sé Gaara, sabes que yo no conozco a Hinata, pero me doy cuenta que es muy tímida, feliz con quien la rodea

-Es verdad lo que dices Hinata es así, pero como dice Temari no hay manera que despegarla de un libro, porque esa es su pasión

-Es cierto, algo así me dijo el día de la firma de autógrafos -con una sonrisa-

-Además por si te lo has preguntado o pensado Hinata esta soltera

-¿Por qué me dices eso Gaara?

-Porque te conozco, y sé que no te rendirás tan fácil- giñiendole el ojo-

-Gracias Gaara por esta conversación te juro que la necesitaba

-Cuando quieras para eso estamos - sonriendo- ¿A qué hora se van a Italia?

-En un rato más, por cosa del destino iremos en asientos distintos ya que no había asientos juntos vacíos

-Que bien por ti así te puedes ir a Italia pensando en Hinata todo el viaje sin que Shion te moleste ya que te molesto toda tu estadía aquí

Naruto sonrió ante el comentario de Gaara y le dio un abrazo le dijo

-Gaara te quiero pedir un favor

-Quiero que…. -Fue interrumpido por Gaara-

\- Que cuide a Hinata por ti

-Si amigo por favor - mirándolo-

-No te preocupes lo haré con Temari e Ino, ¿Sabes que Ino es la mejor amiga de Hinata?

-No sabía nada, como te dije no conozco a Hinata

-Bien ahora lo sabes ¿No es hora que te vayas al aeropuerto?

-Si es verdad -mirando el reloj de la pared de su habitación eran 19:30 hrs y tenía que estar al menos 1 hora antes de su vuelo partiera

-Te acompaño –tomando una de las maletas de Naruto-

-Gracias amigo - tomando la otra maleta-

Se fueron al auto de Gaara, quien iba manejando hasta el aeropuerto se fueron conversando cosas triviales y Gaara hablo

-No quisiera mencionarla, pero Shion ¿Dónde esta?

-Me dejo una nota que saldría temprano y que nos veríamos en el aeropuerto

-Bueno allá élla y que ojala te deje tranquilo en Italia

-Eso espero amigo

* * *

En minutos estaban en el aeropuerto Gaara y Naruto, pero lo que no esperaban era ver a Temari e Ino allí en el aeropuerto

-Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno vinimos a despedirnos de Naruto

-Gracias chicas no era necesario

-Naruto ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –al odio-

-Claro dime

-Bueno, quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Te gusta Hinata?

Naruto sorprendido ante la pregunta de Ino y hablo

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Ino: Verás yo conozco a Hinata, pues élla esta tan metida en su mundo de la lectura no le presta atención a nada más, pero en esta semana que tú estuviste aquí en cierta manera le mostraste inconscientemente que hay más allá de los libros y eso te lo agradezco Naruto

-Naruto: Gracias Ino por tus palabras y referente a lo que me preguntaste te dejaré que lo deduzcas por ti misma así como conoces a Hinata sabrás mi respuesta, no es que no quiera responderte es que mi vuelo ya llego-con una sonrisa-

-Bueno Naruto gracias por escucharme a por cierto ninguna palabra a Hinata por favor si se enterá me mata

-De acuerdo nos vemos – marchándose-

 **Los pasajeros de Milán, Italia por favor acercarse para poder partir** decía una alta voz en todo el aeropuerto

-Bueno chicos nos vemos

-Claro Naruto nos vemos en cualquier momento saludos a sus padres y tu hermana

-Descuida les diré

-Temari ¿Por qué Gaara dijo "Nos vemos en cualquier momento"? –sin entender-

-Porque mi hermano es fotógrafo y recorre el mundo cuando va a Italia visita a la familia de Naruto- mirándola-

-Ya veo

- _Entonces Hinata tiene suegros y cuñada en Italia_ … pensó-sonriendo-

* * *

Mientras Hinata estaba en su departamento acostada en su cama mirando al techo se acordaba que Naruto estaba partiendo a Italia o ya estaba en Italia –con una mirada triste- se vio vuelta al lado de la mesita de noche donde tenía el libro que Naruto le había firmado lo tomo y lo abrió acariciaba con los dedos la firma de Naruto y hablo

-Naruto Uzumaki que hiciste conmigo, quien leyó nuevamente ese libro era su favorito

-Leyó un poco antes de dormir, porque Hinata sabía que esa noche no iba dormir

* * *

En el avión sentado Naruto esperando que despegará a Italia pensaba en Hinata, quien tan solo una semana se había metido en el corazón sin hacer nada-mirando por la ventana- y hablo

-Hinata Hyuuga te prometo que nos volveremos a ver

En eso comienza despegar el avión a Milan, Italia Naruto se pasó la mitad de vuelo despierto pensando en Hinata y la otra mitad en como haría para desmascar a Shion delante de su madre, quien la tiene como la "nuera perfecta"

En unas 7 horas de vuelo Naruto ya estaba en Milán, Italia en el aeropuerto de Milán recogiendo sus maletas

-Grazie – a la persona que le daba las maletas quien le dio una sonrisa-

Naruto se dirigía a su departamento con sus maletas en un taxi, llego a su departamento dejo sus maletas en la habitación y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo en eso estaba cuando se le venía a la mente *la mirada de Hinata* y sonría al recordarla luego se fue a la habitación con lo preparado se lo comió y se durmió

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. En otras palabras si tiene review mas capítulos ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Atte Made**


	7. ¿Enamorados?

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 7: ¿Enamorados?

Naruto iba por la calle pensando en su próximo libro cuando alguien se le acerca sorpresivamente y muy animada abrazándolo por detrás

-Hola hermanito

-Naruko

Naruko, es una chica pelirroja hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura con ojos azules mediana- alta, quien tiene 20 años es muy madura para su edad, pues es el apoyo incondicional de Naruto, tanto que la gente creían que eran pareja y otros tantos eran mellizos desde que élla supo lo Shion de hecho siempre ha sido así, pero más después de lo Shion ya que Naruko no quiere ver a su hermano devastado de nuevo

-Hola Naruko – distraído-

-Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? -preocupada-

-Nada, no te preocupes estaba pensando en mi próximo libro -sonriendo-

-¿Seguro? ¿Si tiene que ver Shion es tu ánimo? Shion se la vera conmigo -molesta-

-Naruto –sonreía- Nada eso, quizás hay una chica, pero no es Shion –mirándola-

-Vamos a tomar un té y te cuento

-Vamos- tomándolo de un abrazo

* * *

En cosa de minutos Naruto y Naruko estaban en la cafetería en una mesa afuera de la cafetería

-Naruto ¿Me vas contar lo que te pasa?

\- Claro, veras en mi viaje a Japón por mi firma de autógrafos el día antes me topé con una chica en la calle que iba distraída élla me pidió disculpas sin mirarme y se fue corriendo sin percatarse de que olvidaba su libro que traía con élla lo recogí lo mire era un libro de mi autoría me lo lleve a mi departamento, posteriormente lo lleve conmigo a la firma de autógrafos por intuición en el evento me la encontré élla se llama Hinata Hyuuga, pues le gusta leer en especial mis libros luego le entregue el libro que tenia se lo firme, pues hablamos un poco después se fue a seguir recorriendo la feria

-Vaya hermanito, pero ¿es bonita Hinata Hyuuga? –con cara traviesa-

\- Sí, es más que bonita -sonriendo-

\- Por lo menos élla te ayudado a volver a sonreír - mirándolo-

\- Si tienes razón, hermanita

\- Es cierto, pero más lo dije porque te conozco

\- Está bien vamos

\- Vamos

* * *

Los hermanos Uzumaki se fueron al departamento de Naruto en 15 minutos llegaron al departamento y Naruko hablo

\- Naruto ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Sí, claro

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene Hinata Hyuuga?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - mirándola-

-Solo por curiosidad solamente - con una sonrisa-

\- Bueno, no se mucho de élla, pero sé que tiene 18 años –sin entender-

\- Ya veo

- _Entonces élla es menor por 4 años que Naruto_

\- Naruko para que querías saber eso - serio-

-Por nada, ya te dije es solo por curiosidad -mirándolo-

-Bueno Naruto tengo que irme - abrazándolo-

\- Te acompaño a la puerta

En la puerta del departamento Naruto y Naruko

-Te cuidas hermanita- abrazándola-

-Si tu igual hermanito -abrazándolo-

Naruko se fue Naruto cerró la puerta apoyado a la puerta y dijo

\- Será cierto lo que me dijo Gaara ¿Que me estoy enamorando de Hinata?

* * *

En el departamento de Naruko, élla estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana el atardecer –sonrió-

-Hinata Hyuuga quisiera conocerte, gracias por ayudar a mi hermano sin conocerte te tengo agradecer-sonriendo-

Luego Naruko se estaba preparando para dormir, pero aún pensaba en esa muchacha que su hermano le había hablado y dijo

-Espero conocerte pronto Hinata Hyuuga y se durmió

* * *

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Naruto se había ido a Italia y como dijo Ino, Hinata estaba más triste que antes no podía subirle el ánimo entonces Ino junto con Temari y Tenten, quienes eran sus amigas desde la secundaria intentaban animarla, estaban en el parque

-Tenten: Vamos Hinata arriba ese ánimo, quien era de cabello café, con ojos negros, mediana-alta – con una sonrisa-

Hinata- mirando perdidamente a unos niños jugar- y cada cierto tiempo- suspiraba-

\- Temari: Hinata, ¿te gustaría viajar? –Mirándola en frente de élla arrodillada-

Ino y Tenten se miraban sin entender la pregunta de Temari y Ino hablo

\- ¿Por qué le preguntas eso? - mirando a Temari-

\- Espera, luego te explico deja que Hinata me responda -mirando a Ino-

Mientras Hinata seguía en silencio, pero se les escucho un muy leve "Si" que Temari-sonrío- y se levantó y la abrazo a lo que Hinata sonrío y le hablo

-Gracias Temari, chicas

-No te preocupes para eso estamos las amigas

-Es verdad Hinata

-Vamos a tomar algo

-Si, vamos

Se fueron las cuatro a una cafetería, todas muy animadas a excepción de Hinata, quien estaba sin ánimo de nada, pero igual las acompaño las chicas la miraban preocupadas en eso llegaron a la cafetería entraron

Todas pidieron un té con panecillos se sentaron a la mesa estaban a hablando de todo un poco Ino, Tenten y Temari y Hinata solo las escuchaba o pensaba mirando por la ventana con una mano en su cara y Tenten hablo

\- Tenten: ¡Hinata! Ya basta - casi a gritos mirándola- llevas semanas así sin reaccionar

\- Temari: Tenten cálmate, quien estaba a su lado

\- Tenten: Temari que no ves si alguien no hace algo Hinata no volverá hacer la que era -mirando a Temari-

\- Temari: Lo sé, pero es más complicado lo que tú crees - mirándola- yo también estoy preocupada, pero no por eso voy a los gritos

\- Tenten: Lo siento es que me preocupa - apenada-

\- Ino: Lo entendemos amiga -mirándola-

Hinata seguía como ida en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana sin reaccionar a la conversación de sus amigas y las demás se miraban preocupadas, después de eso todas salieron de la cafetería, mientras caminaban Hinata iba a delante y sus amigas más atrás y Temari hablo

\- Temari: Mira Tenten lo que le pasa a Hinata es que está enamorada de un chico que vino de visita a Japón y se fue a Italia

\- Tenten: ¡¿Enserio?!-sorprendida-

\- Ino: Si, Tenten

\- Tenten No lo sabía lo siento -apenada-, pero ¿Quién es él?

\- Ino: Es Naruto Uzumaki

\- Tenten: ¡¿Qué?! El escritor que vino hace unas semanas – sorprendida-

\- Ino: Sí, es él, pero hay un problema tiene novia

\- Tenten: Es una lástima, hace bonita pareja - sonriendo-

\- Temari: Sí, pero todo tiene solución - sonriendo-

\- Ino: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Temari

\- Temari: Ya verán - giño el ojo-

Llegaron al departamento de Hinata todas y hablaron Temari, Tenten, Ino y Hinata

\- Hinata nos vemos

\- Cuídate amiga

\- Nos vemos –abrazándola-

-Gracias chicas, pero lamento no ser de compañía en estos momentos – en la puerta de su departamento

\- Ino: No te preocupes amiga entendemos ¿Verdad? Chicas

-Por supuesto…dijeron amabas

Luego se fueron y Hinata entro a su departamento y se fue a su habitación se tiro a la cama mirando el techo y hablo

\- Hinata: Naruto Uzumaki, que hiciste conmigo porque tengo que pensar en ti todo el tiempo

Aún tirada en la cama Hinata miraba a la ventana donde ya era de noche se veía la luna que brillaba – sonría al ver la luna

\- Hinata: Naruto ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento? y se cerró los ojos se durmió vestida arriba la cama

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Atte Made**


	8. Una conversación sincera

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Una conversación sincera

En la Casa de los hermanos Kazekage estaban Gaara y Temari hablando cosas triviales, mientras Gaara se preparaba sus maletas para su viaje a Italia, pues Temari hablo

\- Temari: Gaara ¿te vas de viaje de nuevo?

\- Gaara: Si, tú sabes como soy yo -cerrando una maleta-

\- Temari: Ya veo, ¿A dónde te vas esta vez?

\- Gaara: Voy a Milán, Italia ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Temari: Porque estoy preocupada por Hinata - preocupada-

Gaara la miro, dejando a un lado la maleta en un rincón de la habitación

\- Gaara: Entiendo - mirándola- mira ven –tomándola de la mano-

Los hermanos se sentaron en la cama Gaara hablo

\- Gaara: Temari se lo que te preocupas –mirándola-

Temari –mirándolo- sin entender-

\- Gaara: Sé que Hinata está deprimida desde que Naruto se fue a Italia, y no es lo que parece referente a Shion y Naruto todo es por aparentar

\- Temari: ¿Cómo? Gaara no entiendo – mirándolo-

\- Gaara: Es largo de contar, pero lo que te diré es que Naruto no siente nada por Shion sino por Hinata

-Temari: ¡¿Enserio?! –sorprendida-

\- Gaara: Si, él mismo me lo dijo y me pidió que cuidará de Hinata por él

\- Temari: Vaya eso no me lo esperaba

\- Gaara: Es verdad, pero deja que Naruto y Hinata se encarguen ya que ellos en solo una semana se enamoraron y Naruto no es de rendirse tan fácil lo conozco

\- Temari: Está bien, pero me prometes que le dirás

\- Gaara: Claro, se lo diré aunque no me lo hubieras pedido lo hubiera hecho igual porque Naruto me preguntará con élla cuando lo vea - con una sonrisa-

\- Temari: Bien, gracias hermanito

\- Gaara: De nada, pero si me prometes que cuidarás a Hinata como lo has hecho

-Temari: Eso ni lo dudes -sonriendo-

\- Gaara: Está bien, de seguro Naruto desde ahora viajará constantemente entre Italia y Japón por amor

\- Temari: Es cierto, pues Hinata creo que hará lo mismo cuando se enteré

\- Gaara: Claro, pero deja que Naruto se lo diga

-Temari: Está bien, tu sabes ¿Cuándo volverá a Japón?

\- Gaara: No sé, pero en este viaje a Italia le diré lo que ha pasado aquí y veremos

\- Temari: Bueno hermanito -abrazándolo- dime ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

\- Gaara: En unas horas más hermanita- sonriendo-

\- Temari: Entonces tomemos té antes y así te acompaño al aeropuerto

\- Gaara: Bien tu ganas hermanita, pero si me ayudas llevar las maletas al recibidor

Temari asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa cada uno de ellos lleva una maleta

En la mesa estaba Gaara y Temari tomando te con algunos panecillos que hizo Temari en la tarde después de almuerzo

\- Gaara: Están rico los panecillos Temari- comiéndoselos-

\- Temari: Gracias hermanito –sonriendo-

\- Gaara: Creo que me llevare unos panecillos a Italia – mirando a Temari-

\- Temari: Si quieres te hago un recipiente con panecillos -mirándolo-

-Gaara: Por favor hermanita

Temari –sonrío- y se a la cocina a preparar los panecillos de su hermano, mientras Gaara terminaba su té luego se fue en el auto de Gaara hasta el aeroepuerto conversaron de todo hasta que Gaara hablo

\- Gaara: Temari cuida a Hinata

\- Temari: Sí, no te preocupes hermanito, pues me prometes que hablaras con Naruto

\- Gaara: Si te lo prometo hermanita

En cosa de minutos llegaron al aeropuerto Gaara y Temari esperaron unos 30 minutos estaban avisado por alto parlante

 **Los pasajeros de Milán, Italia por favor acercarse para poder partir** decía una alta voz en todo el aeropuerto

\- Gaara: Nos vemos pronto

\- Temari: Sí, nos vemos cuídate hermanito

-Gaara: Cuídate igual y maneja con cuidado de vuelta a casa - mirándola-

-Temari-sonrío y lo abrazó- No te preocupes

\- Gaara: Que no me preocupes si tu eres mi hermana menor

\- Temari: Bueno, nos vemos cuídate

Gaara se subió al avión a Italia para una exposición de sus fotos en un museo de Milán, Italia que tenía ese fin de semana en Italia

Mientras esperaba que el vuelo partiera decia

-Gaara: Naruto no sabes las novedades que llevo para ti –sonriendo-

Luego partía el vuelo de Japón a Italia se pasó parte del vuelo despierto y la otra parte pensando en la reacción de su amigo cuando le diría lo de Hinata así se pasó todo el viaje

* * *

En unas 7 horas de vuelo Gaara ya estaba en Milán, Italia en el aeropuerto de Milán recogiendo sus maletas

-Grazie…dijo Gaara a la persona que les paso sus maletas él estaba caminando a la salida del aeropuerto cuando le hablaron

\- Naruko: Benvenuti Gaara -acercandose-

\- Naruto: Benvenuti amico

\- Gaara: Grazie mille

\- Naruko: Prego- sonriendo-

\- Gaara: Noi- mirándolos-

\- Noi…dijeron ambos

Se fueron a la limosina de Naruto hasta un hotel Gaara hablo

\- Gaara: Naruto ¿Por qué hablan italiano, si hablan japonés? - extrañado-

Naruko y Naruto –sonrieron- a la pregunta de su amigo

\- Naruto: Porque ese es el acuerdo con nuestros padres, estando con ellos hablamos japonés y cuando salimos a alguna parte hablamos italiano, porque aquí le importa mucho el idioma

\- Gaara: Ya veo - mirando por la ventana-

\- Naruto: Gaara disculpa por no decirte nada antes se me olvidó mencionarte

\- Gaara: No te preocupes

Ya estando en el hotel Gaara le dio las gracias y los hermanos Uzumaki se fueron a sus departamentos

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Desde ahora en adelante en el trascurso de la historia algunos personajes hablarán italiano solo esperando que sea de su agrado y sigan el transcurso de está, además esta va ser el primero de muchos trabajos así lo espero que tenga buena acogido esta idea de 2 paises para mis otros futuros trabajos**

 **Pd: Mil disculpas por poner los nombres de los personaje en este capítulo, pues sé que algunos de ustedes no les gusta, pero es para que no se confundan solamente espero me entiendan gracias como siempre por su apoyo a mi trabajo**

 **Atte Made**


	9. La inspiración para ese libro especial

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Javipozos:** Gracias por el consejo, pero sabes tan bien que a mi internet hace lo que quiere, pues por eso no respondo mucho los reviews, pero aquí estoy respondiéndote gracias por leer mi trabajo

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 9: La Inspiración para ese libro especial

Al día siguiente Gaara se preparaba para su exposición de fotos en un museo cuando ya estaba todo listo, pues llego Naruto

\- Naruto: Gaara ¿Todo está bien? -acercándose-

\- Gaara: Sí, Naruto no te preocupes

\- Naruto: Qué bueno, todo va hacer todo un éxito

\- Gaara: Gracias amigo

En unos momentos iba a comenzar la exposición de fotos de Gaara, quien siempre mostraba fotos de los rincones más hermosos de Japón para el mundo, era tanto su éxito que los asistentes terminaban visitando a Japón en sus vacaciones luego Gaara recibía los aplausos de los asistentes entre ellos estaban Naruto, Naruko, Minato y Kushina, quienes siempre apoyaban a Gaara con sus exposiciones en Italia

\- Naruko: Felicidades amigo

\- Gaara: Gracias Naruto

\- Naruko: Felicidades Gaara

-Gaara: Gracias Naruko- sonriendo-

\- Minato: Buena exposición

\- Gaara: Gracias Minato-sama

\- Kushina: Excelente exposición querido

\- Gaara: Gracias Kushina-sama

\- Naruko: Vamos a casa a celebrar otro éxito de Gaara en Italia

-Vamos…dijeron todos

* * *

En minutos estaban en la Casa de la Familia Uzumaki celebrando el éxito de Gaara y Kushina hablo

\- Kushina: Gaara ¿Cuándo tienes otra exposición?

\- Gaara: No lo sé, aún porque quiero dedicarme a tomar fotos y luego hacer otra exposición

\- Kushina: Entiendo, te deseo lo mejor para la próxima exposición

-Minato: ¿Cuántos días te quedarás en Italia?

-Gaara: Bueno me quedaré unos días más porque tengo que hacer algunas cosas

\- Minato: Que bien, que disfrutes tu residencia en Italia -sonriendo-

\- Gaara: Gracias Minato-sama

Luego siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llego el atardecer que le avisaba a Gaara que tenía que irse al hotel

\- Gaara: Bueno Kushina-sama, Minato-sama me tengo que ir gracias por la invitación

\- Kushina: De nada querido

\- Minato: Cuando quieras eres bienvenido

\- Gaara: Gracias Minato-sama, Kushina-sama

\- Naruko: Nosotros te acompañamos

\- Naruto: Si, nos vamos contigo

-Naruko: Mamá, papá nos vemos –abrazándolos a ambos-

\- Naruto: Mamá, papá nos vemos pronto -sonriendo- Cuídense todos…dijeron ambos

Se fueron a la Casa de los Uzumaki hablo Kushina, quien es de caballo largo hasta la cintura pelirrojo con los ojos lilas es amable e impulsiva cuando quiere

\- Minato ¿tú crees que Naruto vuelva con Shion? –abrazándolo-

\- No sé Kushina, eso lo decide él no nosotros

Al comentario de Minato, Kushina –volteo la cara molesta-

\- Yo sé que élla le conviene a Naruto lo sé y lo ha demostrado –casi a gritos-

\- Cálmate Kushina, eso lo decide Naruto no nosotros además dale tiempo a ellos, pues ellos verán si vuelven o no - tomándola de los hombros-

\- Bueno tienes razón- mirándolo- luego se fue a la habitación

 _-Kushina, si tan solo supieras lo que Shion ha hecho con Naruto no diría esas cosas_

Minato es rubio con ojos azules alto es igual a su hijo, quien siempre ha apoyado a sus hijos en sus sueños y lo mejor para ellos

\- Minato: Ojala Naruto encuentre a una chica que lo ayude superar lo Shion, porque no quiero verlo así

Minato se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba Kushina acostada en la cama leyendo el libro de su hijo el libro se llama "El amor es verdadero" el libro es un auto retro de la historia de amor de Minato y Kushina, quien son un ejemplo de un matrimonio para Naruto, quien quiere un matrimonio así o un matrimonio asimilar al de ellos

\- Otra vez leyendo ese libro -acostándose-

\- Sí, no me canso es muy bueno

\- Es verdad -sonriendo-

\- Y pensar que nosotros somos los protagonistas de este libro, pero con otros nombres -mirando a Minato-

\- Cierto, Naruto nos dijo que nosotros éramos un ejemplo de un matrimonio para él, por eso, hizo su primer libro pensando en nosotros

-Es verdad Minato, Naruto siempre piensas en nosotros o en Naruko

\- Siempre ha sido así Naruto, él piensa en los demás y no piensa en él

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –extrañada-

\- Porque pronto lo entenderás Kushina

\- Si tú lo dices -dejando el libro de lado-

-Buenas noches Minato

-Buenas noches Kushina

* * *

En las calles de Italia aún estaban Naruto, Naruko y Gaara caminando al hotel cuando Naruko hablo

-Gaara ¿Deberías de venir de vacaciones a Italia de vez en cuando?

-Es verdad amigo

\- Gracias por el consejo chicos, quizás pronto

En eso llegaron al departamento de Naruko, quien está en la puerta

\- Cuídate hermanita -abrazándola-

\- Igualmente hermanito –abrazándolo-

\- Nos vemos Gaara

\- Nos vemos Naruko -sonriendo-

Naruto y Gaara se fueron caminando al hotel en silencio hasta que Gaara hablo

-Naruto, ¿Mañana estas ocupado?

\- No, ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que hablar contigo –sonriendo-

-Está bien

Llegaron al hotel Gaara entro, pues Naruto siguió hasta su departamento cuando llego se fue a su habitación tomo lo que tenía empezado para su próximo libro y lo botó a la basura, porque tenía una idea mejor para su próximo libro se acostó y se durmió

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Pd: Mil disculpas por poner los nombres de los personaje en este capítulo, pues sé que algunos de ustedes no les gusta, pero es para que no se confundan solamente espero me entiendan gracias como siempre por su apoyo a mi trabajo**

 **Atte Made**


	10. La Realidad

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Javipozos:** Gracias por seguir mi trabajo te lo agradezco

 **NaruHina The Last:** Gracias por seguir mi trabajo y que te encantará, mil disculpa si no te respondí antes es porque no acostumbro mucho hacerlo, pero si los leo porque tengo el internet como quieres, por eso, lo hago a veces aunque con miedo que él me falle al subir el capítulo correspondiente

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 10: La Realidad

Pues al día siguiente Gaara se juntó con Naruto en el departamento de Naruto para contarle lo de Hinata ya que él, su hermana y sus amigas estaban preocupados por élla

-Gaara ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? –mirándolo-

\- Se trata sobre Hinata –mirándolo-

-Naruto sorprendido- a lo que escuchaba de Gaara

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir Gaara?

\- Eso que escuchaste, tengo que hablarte de Hinata

\- ¿Qué paso con élla? - preocupado-

Gaara –sonrio- al ver a Naruto preocupado por Hinata

\- Pues verás desde que te viniste de Japón, Hinata no es la misma que todos conocemos, tú la cambiaste de cierta manera Hinata se centraba en su mundo de la lectura y no le prestaba atención a lo demás tu llegaste a Japón y la cambiaste inconscientemente, porque ahora como que anda pensando en *alguien* la mayoría del tiempo y eso nos preocupas o sea a sus amigas le preocupa por lo menos a Temari e Ino, ellas saben que tú tienes novia saben lo que significa eso

\- Garaa no lo sabía, lo siento no era mi intención que Hinata estuviera así por mí –apenado-

Gaara –mirando a Naruto- y hablo

\- No te preocupes amigo tu sabes que esto tiene solución ¿verdad? - giño el ojo-

Naruto –sorprendido- en el fondo estaba feliz por ello y hablo

\- Sí, tienes razón -sonriendo-

\- ¿Tienes planeado viajar a Japón pronto?

\- No, porque tengo cosas hacer aquí –triste-

\- Naruto sé que te enamoraste de Hinata por ti irías por élla en el primer vuelo a Japón, pero sé también que no lo harás por miedo a que te hagan de nuevo lo vivido

\- Tu si me conoces amigo –sonriendo-

\- Si, amigo te diré una cosa Hinata no es Shion así que no te preocupes, si quieres darle su espacio dáselo, pero no la dejes o la perderás

-Gracias amigo

-No me agradezcas Naruto lo hago porque quiero verte feliz de nuevo

-Naruto sonrió- a las palabras de Gaara

\- Tal vez Hinata venga de visita a Italia en algún momento, como Naruko me digo que viniera de vacaciones quizás lo haga e invite a las chicas

Naruto –sorprendido- a lo que su amigo decía

\- Gracias Gaara de verdad con lo que dices me tomas por sorpresa

\- Mmm amigo sabes que estoy para apoyarte y sé que Hinata sin que élla darse cuenta te cambio la vida

-Sí, es verdad no sabes como lo ha hecho - sonriendo-

-Ya entiendo a lo que te refieres –giño el ojo-

\- ¡¿Eh?! -sin entender-

\- Lo que me refiero, es que Hinata es tu inspiración para tu próximo libro ¿no es así? giñiendole el ojo-

Naruto tenía un leve sonrojo lo que su amigo le decía Gaara sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo

-Bueno… pues… yo… solo… –con la cara como tomate y mirando a un lado-

Gaara se seguía riendo de su amigo a carcajadas

\- ¡Ya basta! Gaara no es divertido –gritando con un gran sonrojo-

\- Lo siento amigo, Es que si Hinata supiera lo que ocasiona en ti toda su tristeza desaparecería en un instante

-Pues élla sin conocerme aún ha sido mi inspiración como dices, pero aún no he escrito nada porque… Fue interrumpido por Gaara

\- Porque quieres que sea algo especial ¿Verdad?

Naruto-asintió con la cabeza- al comentario de Gaara

\- Entiendo amigo Hinata no solo está en tu corazón, en tu mente sino es tu inspiración para tus libros este es el primero de muchos más ya lo verás – serio y convencido de ello-

\- sonrío- eso tú quieras amigo ¿Verdad?, pero Hinata y yo ni somos amigos ni quiera

\- Eso está en ti amigo – tomándolo de los hombros- ya que dije antes Hinata esta soltera y tú también –sonriendo y giño el ojo-

\- Sí, pero tú sabes mi situación, pues no quiero que Hinata sufra por mi culpa, por lo que me has dicho élla está deprimida por mí, pues yo no quería eso ni siquiera lo busque y mira que le hecho a Hinata- serio-

Gaara –sonrío de medio lado- lo sé amigo, pero eso tiene solución y lo sabes

-Pero Gaara

-Pero nada amigo le voy a tomar la palabra a Naruko y voy a tomarme vacaciones

Me alegro por ti –sonriendo-

-Gracias amigo, pero para mi próxima visita no vendre solo sino acompañado -giñiendole el ojo-

Naruto-sorprendido- y hablo

-¿No harás lo que estoy pensando, verdad? –extrañado-

\- Sí, pensaste lo mismo que yo estas en lo correcto amigo -sonriendo-

-Gaara ¿Qué pretenderás con eso?

\- Mmm verte sonreír de nuevo, ¿si tú no vas donde Hinata, pues Hinata vendrá donde ti? Si te preguntas si va ser mañana no te preocupes no lo será, primero tenemos que convencerla de venir, por cualquier cosa te estaré avisando amigo

-Gaara no te rendirás ¿verdad?

-No, haré lo que sea por la felicidad de mi amigo- sonriendo-

Naruto solo sonreía a las palabras y dijo

-Gracias Gaara

\- No me agradezcas es por ti y Hinata, porque Temari está preocupada por élla así como yo por mi amigo déjanos a nosotros hacer esto, pues ahora que vuelva lo haremos - giño el ojo-

-Eso espero amigo, ya no sé qué decir a todo lo que me estás diciendo que de verdad es una gran sorpresa lo que estás diciendo y lo que estas a punto de hacer

\- Pues, no digas nada amigo ya lo verás

Naruto –sonriendo-

Luego Gaara se fue porque sea hacia tarde dejando a un Naruto muy pensativo que no pudo cenar y se fue directo a su habitación, estando allí miraba por la ventana una noche estrellada con la luna brillante como una perla Naruto mirando la luna se le vino la mente* los ojos de Hinata*

-Hinata ¿Cómo estarás?

* * *

Mientras en el hotel Gaara sonreía al saber que su amigo estaba enamorado de Hinata, quien sin sospechar que Naruto estaba enamorado de élla y llamo a Temari

-Hola Temari

-Hola Gaara ¿Sabes qué horas son aquí en Japón?

\- Si, y lo siento, pero después que te lo que diga no te importará

-Mmmm ¿A qué te refieres hermanito?

Gaara le conto lo que converso con Naruto y Temari no creía lo que escuchaba

-¿Enserio? Hermanito

-Sí, hermanita así que cuando llegue a Japón lo organizamos mejor

-Está bien como digas

\- Ah, por cierto ni una sola palabra a Hinata ni a tus amigas, sé que son tus amigas, pero éllas tienes un "pequeñito" defecto que sin querer se les cae el casette y esto tiene que ser bien hecho para que funcione

\- Ni lo dudes hermanito, si no sabré como son Tenten e Ino, ellas sí que son las mejores rompe secretos en el mundo

-Bueno, en eso quedamos hermanita

-De acuerdo hermanito

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto había llamado a Naruko para hablar en su departamento que Naruko ya estaba desde temprano con Naruto, quien no hallaba como decirle a su hermana lo que planea su amigo Gaara y Naruko hablo

\- ¿Me vas a decir lo que querías decirme? - mirándolo-

\- Claro, verás Gaara quiere ayudarme a juntarme con Hinata… -apenado-

\- ¿Enserio? -sorprendida-

\- Si, hermanita así como tú, quien se preocupa por mi Gaara también está preocupado por mí y por Hinata, quien está deprimida desde que yo me vine a Italia - preocupado-

-Vaya hermanito, sí que dejaste a una bella donna enamorada en Japón -giño el ojo-

-Es enserio Naruko –molesto-

-Si lo sé

\- Esa no era mi intención -apenado-

\- Lo sé hermanito, te conozco muy bien, tú no eres de esos hombres que juegan con las mujeres-sonriendo-

\- Gracias hermanita -sonriendo-

\- Entonces conoceré a Hinata más pronto de lo que pensaba -emocionada-

-Tal vez hermanita, pero no te emociones tanto, quizás tome tiempo -serio-

\- Lo sé, pero no le quita lo emocionante que es esto-sonriendo-

-Naruto sonriendo a lo que escuchaba de Naruko

\- Es verdad hermanita, pero tiene su tiempo además no quero ilusionarme con algo que luego me destroce

\- Sí, pero tú me dijiste que Gaara te dijo que Hinata no es como Shion además élla esta soltera y está muy deprimida porque cree que tú y esa doña juguete tienen una relación si Hinata solo supiera que Shion y tú solo aparentan

\- Lo sé hermanita, pues lo voy a tener difícil para que Hinata me crea que lo que diga es verdad-apenado-

-No te preocupes, te digo algo sin conocer a Hinata en persona me dice algo que élla no es de ese tipo de persona, también que élla será la que te sane ese corazón -giño el ojo-

\- Gracias hermanita por tu sinceridad, tú sin conocer a Hinata ya le tiene un cariño especial ¿Verdad?

\- Pues sí, porque élla es la responsable que mi hermanito vuelva a sonreír, suspirar y apenarse, todos esos gestos que los tenías muy guardados después de lo sucedido

\- Es cierto Naruko gracias a Hinata por ayudarme tanto sin que élla se dé cuenta

\- Ves hasta tú te das cuenta lo que ha hecho Hinata por ti es bueno para ti y para ella… –sonriendo-

-Sí tú lo dices hermanita

-Naruko –sonrío- claro hermanito solo confía en élla y en lo que vaya a pasar en ese plan que tiene Gaara para ustedes, porque algo me dice que este plan tendrá muchas sorpresa -giño el ojo-

Naruto con la cara toda sonrojada al comentario de Naruko, quien solo sonreía al ver la cara de su hermano

-Naruto aunque no lo digas abiertamente aún sé que te gusta Hinata Hyuuga – moviendo el dedo índice con giño de ojo-

-Naruto se volvió a sonrojar y le dijo

-Ya basta, Naruko – casi gritando-

-Bueno perdón, pero esos sonrojos que se te hacen cuando te molesto son la prueba que te gusta Naruto -sonriendo-

-Sí muy graciosa Naruko – volteando la cara con las mejillas infladas-

-Eres muy gracioso hermanito -sonriendo-

-Naruto me voy a mi departamento - abrazandolo-

-Te acompaño a la puerta

Pues ya en la puerta los hermanos Uzumaki

-Cuídate hermanito –abrazándolo-

-Sí, cuídate tú también traviesa Uzumaki -abrazándola-

-Está bien joven enamorado –mirándolo-

Naruko se fue del departamento de su hermano, Naruto cerró la puerta caminaba por el pasillo llegando al living se sentó en el sofá grande de color rojo con los brazos estirado alrededor del sofá con la cabeza para atrás pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Gaara y luego con Naruko, pues Naruto suspiró y dijo

-Mi piaci Hinata –sonriendo-

Luego se fue a su habitación a descansar, pues le costaba conciliar el sueño por estar pensado en Hinata, pues luego estar gran parte de la noche despierto se pudo dormir

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Mis NaruHinas sé que debí decirlo desde un principio cuando comencé esto, pero nunca es tarde a mí me gusta sorprenderlos con cada historia que escribo así que espero sorprenderlos con lo que queda de está**

 **Pd: Espero que el idioma Italiano usado sea correcto para darle un mejor desarrollo para esta historia que por lo visto es de su agrado y eso se lo agradezco**

 **Atte Made**


	11. Sinceridad

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Javipozos:** Gracias por seguir mi trabajo te lo agradezco, te prometo que me pondré al días con tus historias, pues nuevamente gracias por recomendarme te lo agradezco

 **NaruHina The Last:** Me alegra que te sorprenda mi trabajo, pues te invito a leer mis otras historias

 **Recomendación: Si quieren leer más historias vayan a la cuenta javierpozos, si les gusta más las historias del Mundo Ninja esa cuenta es perfecta para ustedes**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **Gracias a todos lo que llevan a tus favoritos mi primer trabajo La Recepcionista es una Stripper es una sorpresa que después de haber terminado esa historia hace unos meses, gracias de verdad**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Sinceridad

Después de su viaje en Italia Gaara regresaba a Japón, como había queda con Temari comenzaban a planear como hacer que Hinata aceptará viajar a Italia unos días

-Gaara aún no puedo creer lo que me dices

-Gaara-sonrío- es verdad Temari Naruto se siente culpable de lo que le pasa a Hinata

-¿Cómo culpable?-extrañada-

-Sí culpable de que Hinata este deprimida desde que él se fue a Italia, de eso ya han pasado 2 meses

-Lo sé, yo no estuve allí, pero Ino me lo ha contado

-Qué bueno, así me ayudarás a convencer a Hinata de viajar a Italia

-Cuanta con ello hermanito ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

-Porque quiero ver feliz a mi amigo, así como tu quieres ver feliz a tu amiga ¿no es así?

-Entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo porque dices que Naruto no es feliz, si él esta con Shion

\- Bueno te diré, Shion desde que ha estado con Naruto lo ha engañado con otro, pues Naruto lo sabe e incluso ha hecho que élla se sincere con él, pero no lo consiguió aun así aparentan delante Kushina-sama, quien se niega a creer que Shion es de lo peor tanto que Naruko, es quien se ha llevado la peor parte de todo esto ya que Kushina-sama no le cree nada, por otra parte Minato-sama siempre ha apoyado a sus hijos en todo en especial a Naruto, quien ha seguido su vida, pero con el corazón destrozado por culpa de Shion

-Vaya hermanito, pues y yo pensando que Naruto era feliz con élla

-Pues no hermanita la realidad es otra

-Pero para que quieres que Hinata viaje a Italia

-Para que conozca el mundo y de paso conozca mejor a Naruto

-Entiendo quieres que se conozcan y se enamoren

-Puede ser, pero de enamorarse creo que ya se enamoraron

-¿Por qué lo dices así?...dijo Temari

-Porque Naruto ya está enamorado de Hinata –giño el ojo-

¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo conozco muy bien, además no necesito que me lo diga porque élla ha hecho que él vuelva a ser el que era ahora se ríe, se enfada, todas esas cosas simples las hace que Shion se encargó de Naruto no se abriera con los demás sino solo era abierto en sus libros, pues apareció Hinata y lo cambio hasta lo inspirado para sus libros

-¿Enserio? eso hizo Hinata sin darse cuenta

-Sí, pero aún no lo ha escrito

-Increíble a lo que llegado Naruto por amor a Hinata, si quieres reunirlos cuanta conmigo

-Gracias hermanita

-Lo vemos después porque ya es tarde además lo tenemos que pensar muy bien

-Sí es verdad hermanito

Luego se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones Gaara se durmió al instante por el cansancio que conlleva de su viaje a Italia le toma unos días acostumbrarse al cambio de horario y Temari estaba acostada pensando ya como hacer para que Hinata aceptará viajar a Italia luego se durmió

* * *

Al día siguiente en la mañana Gaara estaba en la cocina cuando suena el teléfono fue a contestar y era Naruko

-Alo

-Hola Gaara

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?

-bien gracias

-Gaara ¿quiero hablar contigo?

-Dime Naruko

-Tú y yo conocemos a mi hermano y tú quieres reunirlo con Hinata Hyuuga aquí en Italia ¿verdad?

Gaara quedo en silencio por unos momentos a lo que escuchaba de Naruko, quien sonrío al otro lado del teléfono luego Gaara hablo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tú sabes que Naruto no tiene secretos conmigo

-Ya veo, si es cierto por lo pronto te tomaré la palabra de tomarme vacaciones Naruko

-Que bien me alegro por ti, pero déjame adivinar tus vacaciones tienen como destino Italia ¿no es así?

-Vaya que buena deducción detective Uzumazi

-Gracias Gaara, pero la idea no se queda allí sino que tomarás las vacaciones como una excusa para traer a Hinata a Italia ¿Verdad?

-Excelente Naruko

-Gracias Gaara, pues solo te pido que me mantengas al tanto de cómo va el plan, para yo ayudarte aquí en Italia para preparar a mi hermano y cuando este Hinata aquí en Italia

-Bien Naruko

\- Nos vemos, buen dia

\- nos vemos buena tarde

-adios Gaara

\- adiós Naruko

* * *

Mientras Hinata estaba en su departamento específicamente en su habitación mirando por la ventana el cielo pensando en Naruto como siempre lo hacía desde que se fue a Italia élla caminaba hacia la puerta para ir a la cocina cuando vi en su velador el libro que Naruto le había firmado hace 2 meses atrás se acercó al velador y tomo el libro entre sus manos y hablo

-Naruto me gustas ¿Cómo estarás? – llevando el libro contra su pecho y apretarlo muy fuerte-

Hinata luego decidió leer una vez más su libro favorito "El amor es verdadero" que ya se había transformado en el único motivo que la mantenía unida a Naruto en cierta manera según Hinata

Hinata cada atardecer de cada día desde que se fue Naruto se ponía a leer ese libro, pero antes pasaba unos momentos acariciando la firma que Naruto le había hecho en el libro decía

-Naruto quiera verte una vez más como lamento no haberme despedido de ti en esa ocasión– apenada casi al borde de lágrimas- e intento leer el libro, pero no pudo así que decidió dormir

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata iba a la tienda de dulce cuando se encontró con Gaara y Temari

-Hola Hinata – animada-

-Hola Temari, Gaara – casi sin ánimo-

-Hola Hinata

Amiga ¿Qué te pasa? -preocupada-

-No es nada, estoy bien -con una leve sonrisa-

-Bueno, no te insistiré

\- ¿A dónde vas?

-Ah, voy a comprar unos dulces

-Entonces te acompañamos

-Sí, nosotros también íbamos a la tienda de dulces

En unos momentos llegaron a la tienda de dulces, Hinata entro primero a elegir los dulces y luego Gaara con Temari, quien hablo

-Gaara ¿Por qué le dijiste que nosotros también veníamos? –sin entender-

-Porque vi a Hinata más deprimida de lo habitual y no quiero dejarla sola, si lo hago Naruto me mata

-Entiendo, eres bien despierto hermanito –mirándolo-

-Gracias, pero ve a comprar los dulces a tu elección para que Hinata no sospeche

-Bueno, en un momento vuelvo –corriendo a los puestos de dulces-

-Después de unos momentos salieron con sus bolsas de dulces de la tienda iban caminando de regreso a sus casas cuando Temari hablo

-Hinata ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

-¿Eh? -sin entender-

-Vamos hace tiempo que no hablamos -sonriendo-

-No sé Temari además no soy buena compañía para nadie –apenada-

-Vamos Hinata, se de alguien que no le gustaría verte así

-Hinata sorprendida- ¿Quién? –Mirando a Gaara-

-Te lo diré si nos acompañas a casa –giño el ojo con una sonrisa-

Hinata sonrió y siguió caminado delante de Temari y Gaara, pero no respondió

Temari y Gaara se miraron y sonrieron ante la curiosidad de Hinata, ya que ellos sabían que Hinata estaba pensando en Naruto siguieron caminando hasta alcanzar a Hinata

-Bien Hinata ¿Qué dices? –mirándola-

-Está bien, los acompañare -sonriendo-

En eso llegaron a la Casa de la familia Kazakage, Hinata y Temari se fueron a la cocina y Gaara preparaba la mesa cuando estaba todo listo se sentaron tomaron té con los dulces comprados y Hinata hablo

-Gaara ¿Me vas a decir de qué persona hablabas hace unos momentos? –mirándolo-

-Claro, la persona que no le gustaría verte deprimida es… una persona que vive en Italia-sonriendo-

-Hinata –sorprendida- te refieres a –interrumpida por Gaara-

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Es él, quien no le gustaría verte así porque aunque no lo creas él también lo está pasando mal con todo esto

-¿A qué te refieres Gaara?

-Así como tú, él también está deprimido

-Hinata sorprendida - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hinata mi hermano lo sabe porque hace poco viajo a Italia y lo vio además lo conoce muy bien así como yo o las chicas te conocemos a ti

-Entiendo –apenada-

-No te preocupes Hinata

-Temari, Gaara ¿Puedo hacer sincera con ustedes? –apenada-

-Claro dinos

-Pues verán en estos 2 meses mejor dicho desde que conocí a Naruto, él de alguna manera no sé cómo, pero cambio mi vida desde que se fue siento que mi vida perdió algo de sentido si no fuera por mi mundo de la lectura como dice Ino yo no sé qué haría porque siento que él se llevó consigo algo de mí porque cada día que pasa lo extraño más –con un leve sonrojo-

-Vaya si mi amigo supiera estuviera aquí mismo

-Increíble Hinata, yo sé todo lo que te pasa por Ino, pero esta vez lo pude ver y oír por ti

-Bien Hinata Hyuuga ¿Te gusta viajar?

-Sí ¿Por qué? - mirándola-

-Porque quiero proponerte algo –giño el ojo-

-¿Qué cosa Temari? –sin entender-

-¿Te gustaría viajar a Italia?

-Hinata-sorprendida- por el comentario de su amiga silencio total hasta que Hinata hablo

-Sí, me encantaría –apenada-

Temari –sonrío al verla y Gaara también

-Pues bien Hinata te invito a viajar conmigo a Italia –sonriendo-

-Pero

-Nada de peros Hinata vamos todos a Italia Temari, tú y sus amigas y yo a Italia a vacacionar unos meses ¿te parece? dijo Gaara- giño el ojo-

-Bien, me convencieron, pero no se hablar italiano –volteando la cara a un lado-

-No te preocupes tenemos amigos en Italia que nos ayudaran con el idioma

-Bien, por cuantos meses hablamos

-Veamos –con una mano en el mentón

\- _Conociendo a Naruto, para que escriba un libro necesita por lo menos 6 meses para escribir un libro, pero no cualquier libro, el libro que escribirá la historia de él con Hinata_

-Son por los menos 6 meses Hinata

-Son muchos meses Gaara

-Sí lo sé, y que tiene además necesito vacaciones

-Es verdad lo siento Gaara

-No te preocupes hermanita

Hinata se reía de Gaara y Temari, quienes hablaban mirándose un poco más y se ponen a hablar a gritos sin darse cuenta de que Hinata se estaba riendo cuando se percataron que Hinata reí ellos se miraron y sonrieron porque Hinata desde que Naruto se fue no sonría siempre estaba deprimida

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Atte Made**


	12. Pensando en el viaje a Italia

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Javipozos:** Gracias por leer, pues claro son 6 meses para darle momentos Naruhina en lo que estén en el viaje por Italia

 **NaruHina The Last:** Espero seguir sorprendiéndote con mi trabajo

 **Hime chan:** Que bueno que te encanto y si 6 meses para el romance Naruhina

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Pensando en el viaje a Italia

Después de estar con Gaara y Temari, Hinata se fue a su departamento luego que llego se sentó en el sofá como en estado de shock porque lo que habían mencionado los hermanos Kazekage de que élla junto con sus amigas y Gaara iban a viajar a Italia para poder ver a Naruto luego reacciona porque tocaron la puerta se levantó y fue abrir era Ino

-Hola Hinata

-Hola…Ino

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- preocupada entro al departamento-

-Se sentaron en el sofá Ino hablo

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? –mirandola-

-¿Eh? –Distraída-

-Vamos Hinata cuéntame Paso algo ¿verdad?

-Sí, está bien verás me encontré a Gaara y Temari de camino a la tienda de dulces y luego compramos los dulces ellos me invitaron a su casa a cenar y cenamos, pues Temari me pregunto si me gustaba a viajar luego Gaara dijo que me invitaba, mejor dicho nos invitaba a viajar a Italia a todos por 6 meses – sin mucho ánimo-

-Vaya Hinata y por eso, estas así Ino- mirándola-

-Si –apenada-

-Hinata reacciona vas a Italia a conocer ese país y también- interrumpida por Hinata-

-Y también ver Naruto Uzumaki – sonrojada-

-Eso mismo amiga -sonriendo- además no vas sola estarás con Gaara , Temari, Tenten y yo

-Animo Hinata lo pasaremos increíble te lo aseguro, quizás este viaje será especial para ti –giñiendole el ojo-

Hinata –sorprendida-Con un gran sonrojo

-Ino –sonrío al ver la cara de su amiga- bien Hinata cuando nos vamos a Italia –emocionada-

-No sé Ino, apenas ayer no lo planteo Gaara -mirandola-

-Entiendo, pero aun así se emocionante -sonriendo-

-Si es verdad Ino –con poco ánimo-

-Vamos Hinata arriba ese ánimo estamos hablando de Italia así que de hoy en adelante hasta que regresemos de Italia te quiero ver con ánimos ¿de acuerdo? –dándole el dedo meñique a Hinata-

-Está bien -dándole en dedo mequiñe a Ino-

-Promesa -mirándola sonriendo-

-Promesa -sonriendo-

Después de haber hablo con Ino, quien tenía que irse porque ya era tarde estaban en la puerta del departamento

-Nos vemos Hinata recuerda me lo prometiste-sonriendo-

-Nos vemos si cuídate

-Cuídate igual

Luego Ino se fue del departamento de Hinata, quien sonrío a las palabras de Ino posteriormente entro al departamento se dirigío a su habitación como cada atardecer miraba la ventana pensando en Naruto

-Naruto pronto nos veremos –con sus manos al pecho-

Hinata se dio vuelta a la cama se preparaba para acostarse cuando vio el libro que siempre dejaba en el velador a lado de su cama siempre lo tomaba para leerlo a estas alturas ya se sabía la historia de memoria, pero aun así lo leía porque era su favorito y sentía a Naruto cerca de élla luego se durmió pensando en Naruto

* * *

Al día siguiente en la Casa de los hermanos Kazekage como había quedado Gaara con Naruko la otra vez él se contactó con Naruko y le conto lo que estaba pasando con Hinata, quien había aceptado en viajar a Italia con él y sus amigas a lo que Naruko se sorprendió tanto que quedó en silencio al otro lado del teléfono y luego hablo

-¿Enserio? Gaara

-Sí, Naruko

-Qué bien ¿Entonces cuando vienen a Italia?

-No lo sé, pero estamos en contacto

-Bueno Gaara, Gracias por informarme de seguro mi hermano se va sorprender

-De seguro, nos vemos

-Nos vemos Gaara

* * *

Era una tarde de jueves en Milán, Italia Naruto estaba en su despacho de su departamento pensando como comenzar a escribir ese libro, pero no sabía cómo mirando por la ventana que ya caía el atardecer, pues luego supo cómo hacerlo comenzó a escribir este libro mientras estaba en ello pensaba

 _-Hinata te encantará este libro_ –sonriendo-

Así se la pasó Naruto parte de la tarde y noche escribiendo pensando en Hinata, quien es su inspiración para ese libro luego era ya las 5:30 de la mañana Naruto recién se iba a dormir no te importaba que estaba por amanecer se acostó durmió como si era de noche

Pasaron las horas Naruto comenzaba a despertar eran las 16:00 hrs, pero contento de haber comenzado ese libro entonces se dio una ducha con una sonrisa luego se arreiglo fue a prepararse algo de comer posteriormente se puso a leer un libro en eso tocan la puerta se dirigío a abrir era Naruko

-Hola Naruto

-Hola Naruko

-Naruto ¿Qué te tiene tan contento?- mirándolo y siguiendo a Naruto por el pasillo-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas hermanita? –Sentándose en el sofá-

-Porque te conozco hermanito-sentándose en el sofá-

-Está bien, te lo diré porque no te puedo engañar ¿verdad?- suspirando-

-No, hermanito –sonriendo-…dijo Naruko

-Verás ayer comencé un nuevo libro me quede hasta tarde escribiendo y… -interrumpió Naruko-

-Y lo escribiste pensando en Hinata

-Sí, pero aún no está totalmente definida la idea de este libro

-Lo sé, hermanito todo toma su tiempo

-Es verdad hermanita - sonriendo-

-Me alegra que vuelvas a sonreí -abrazándolo-

Pensó Naruko – mirándolo a Naruto, quien está viendo una revista-

 _-Sí supieras hermanito que pronto Hinata estará aquí en Italia, si ya te tiene así de alegre ni me quiero imaginar cómo estés con su visita a Italia por 6_ meses

-Naruto si cenamos que tuvo la atención de Naruto

-Está bien Naruko

Luego los hermanos Uzumaki se preparaban algo para cenar ambos serán buenos cocineros cosa que a su padre Minato le sorprendió ya que él se esperaba más de Naruko que de Naruto, pero Naruto se lo demostró una vez que estaba de visita en la casa de sus padre no estaba Kushina ni Naruko, pero no quiere decir que Minato no cocine, pero prefería las manos de sus dos mujeres de su vida

 _Flash back_

Era una tarde de Jueves hace 2 años Minato no tenía la intención de cocinar él estaba en la cocina pensando que hacer y tocaron la puerta se dirigió a la puerta era Naruto

-Hola hijo…dijo Minato-abrazandolo-

-Hola Papá…dijo Naruto –abrazandolo-

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Mmm es que estaba viendo que cocinar, pero no quiero cocinar –mirando a Naruto-

-Bueno, no te preocupes yo te haré algo -sonriendo-

Minato sorprendido a sus palabras pasaron a la cocina Naruto saco todo los ingredientes que iba a ocupar mientras Minato solo miraba a Naruto, quien estaba haciendo arroz con bistec luego se sentaron a cenar en la mesa de la cocina porque estaba ellos 2 solamente sí hubiera más personas se hubieran ido al comedor

Minato comenzó a comer primero que Naruto y hablo

-Delicioso Naruto

-Naruto sonrío ante el comentario de su padre

-Naruto tengo que ser sincero pensé que tu no cocinaba

-Ya sabía que tú no creías que cocinaba porque Naruko me lo comentó una vez

-Lo siento Naruto

-No te preocupes papá, quien comenzó a comer

 _Fin Flash Back_

Ya está lista la cena para los hermanos Uzumaki se sentaron a comer mientras lo hacían Naruko hablo

-Naruto sé que no te gusta hablar del tema, pero tenemos que hacer algo para que mamá abra los ojos sobre Shion

-Lo sé Naruko, pero tú sabes que aún no es fácil para mí a pesar que han pasado 4 años de ello además saber que mamá tiene la esperanza de que yo vuelva con Shion

-Eso lo se hermanito si quieres yo me encargo de hacer algo para que mamá sepa en que anda su "nuera perfecta"

-Sí tú quieres hacerlo hazlo, pero yo no pienso meterme en nada, si algo es de saber es por ti - tomando un poco de té-

-Está bien, hermanito no te preocupes - comiendo un panecillo-

-Lo único que te pido es que tengas cuidado ya que mamá y Shion son especiales y sin cortar a ese tipo sea quien sea

-Está bien, hermanito tendré cuidado

* * *

En otro lado de Italia en el departamento de Shion , quien estaba en su habitación en la cama con su amante Menma, quien es de cabello negro con ojos azules es actor de cine quien es su amante desde hace 4 años , pues desde que Shion estaba con Naruto a 2 semanas de estar con Naruto, Shion conoció a Menma en una fiesta realizada por su amigo Nagato, quien es pelirrojo ojos plomos medio-alto, ya que élla siempre salía cuando Naruto estaba de gira por el mundo por sus autógrafos en esa misma fiesta estaba Naruko con sus amigas Ayame, quien es de cabello castaño largo con ojos negros mediana–alta y Mirai, quien es de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, ojos rojos, alta

-Amor dime

-Sí, Menma

-¿Por qué no terminas definitivamente con Naruto?- mirando a un punto fijo a pared-

Shion sorprendida lo miro y hablo

-Porque quiero que Naruto me dé en un escrito todo lo que ha ganado por sus libros

-Pero Shion no es necesario eso un actor de cine gana mas que un escritor

-Puede ser amor, pero Naruto no es cualquier escrito es famoso por todo Europa

Menma suspiraba a lo que Shion decía, aunque le encanta esa mujer, pero lo que le molestaba era que élla era muy ambiciosa quería tenerlo todo más de lo ya tenía como modelo

* * *

En el departamento de Naruko, élla ya estaba pensando cómo iba a hacer para que mamá supiera lo que su "nuera perfecta" hacia para que dejará de presionar a Naruto con esa idea miraba por la ventana la noche de ese día Jueves y hablo

-Se me tiene que ocurrir algo porque quiero que mi hermanito este tranquilo y feliz, aunque sé que ya es feliz por Hinata Hyuuga que pronto te veré Hinata gracias por ayudar a mi hermano

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Pd: No soy de hacer Flash Back en mis trabajos, pero quise intentarlo así que no se acostumbre mucho a ello porque no es muy habitual en mi**

 **Atte Made**


	13. Una invitación

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Javipozos:** Bueno si tú lo dices será y claro que se le caerá el teatro que no va a conseguir lo que busca, pero todo a su tiempo

 **:** Gracias por leer mi trabajo y que te gustará, pues lo actualizo semanalmente para ver el interés, pero a la vez darme tiempo para avanza mis próximos trabajos

 **Tsuki-Naruhina03:** te eche de menos por mi historia, pues no hará nada élla ya hizo suficiente con preocupar innecesariamente a Hinata con algo que no existe

 **Hime chan:** Pasará, pero todo a su tiempo

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Una invitación

En Japón estaba en la Casa de los Hermanos Kazekage junto a las amigas de Temari, quien las invito a almorzar a su casa para decirles algo que ya Hinata sabia y en parte Ino, pero se olvidó de ello estaban comiendo cuando Ino hablo

-Temari ¿Qué querías decirnos?

-Pues verán Gaara nos invita a ir de vacaciones a Italia

-Tenten e Ino sorprendidas por lo que decía su amiga

-¿Eso es verdad Gaara?

-Si, Tenten ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque por lo que se son tus vacaciones

-Si es verdad, pero es mejor pasar las vacaciones acompañado que solo ¿No crees?

-Es cierto –mirando a Tenten- es mucho más entretenido

-Está bien

-No te preocupes Tenten, pero que dicen chicas ¿Nos acompañan a Italia?

-¿Nos?

-Sí, porque voy con Temari y Hinata…dijo Gaara –cruzando los dedos de las manos apoyando los brazos en la mesa-

Tenten e Ino se sorprendieron a lo que decía Gaara luego miraron a Hinata, quien está comiendo un panecillo

-¿Qué chicas? ustedes saben que a mí me gusta viajar

-Sí, pero nunca has viajado fuera de Japón

-Es verdad, pero siempre hay una primera vez – mirando a sus amigas-

Gaara y Temari se miraban y sonreían porque Hinata estaba decidida a ir a Italia y ellos sabían la razón

-Hinata tiene razón además vamos todos los que estamos aquí

-Es verdad Temari solamente me preocupo por Hinata es todo

-Entonces está decidido

-Sí está decidido

-Está bien, chicas ahora que todas están clara con la decisión de viajar a Italia veamos qué día podemos viajar a Italia

-Sí, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo es el viaje Gaara?...dijeron ambas

-El viaje a Italia es por 6 meses

Ino y Tenten con los ojos como platos por lo sorprendidas que estaban a lo que había dicho Gaara

-Woow Increíble

-Vaya sorpresa

-Pero nosotras no sabemos hablar italiano

-No te preocupen chicas tenemos amigos que nos ayudaran el idioma -sonriendo-

-Lo vamos a pasar muy bien ya lo verán

-Ya me convencieron - sonriendo-

-Cuenten contigo

-Bien, ahora decidir qué día viajaremos

-Cuando tú estés listo Gaara ya que tú nos invitas - sonriendo-

-Está bien, entonces yo les aviso cuando mientras ustedes vayan preparando todo para el viaje

-Perfecto está decidido cómo va ser

Luego siguieron conversando cosas triviales mientras terminaban de almorzar posteriormente se quedaron a cenar Hinata y las demás chicas luego se fueron de la casa de los hermanos Kazekage y Temari hablo

¿Qué te parece Gaara la reacción de Hinata?

-Mmm no me la esperaba, pero fue mejor de lo que pensé

-¿A qué te refieres hermanito?

-Yo pensaba que Hinata se echaría para atrás con el viaje

-Ah, se nota que no la conoces élla siempre cumple su palabra

-Bien, tengo que hacer una llamada

-¿A quién vas a llamar Gaara? – mirandolo-

-Voy a llamar a Naruko, élla está enterada de todo y nos va ayudar a juntar a Naruto y Hinata en Italia

-Ya veo tenemos ayuda en Italia

* * *

En Italia estaba Naruko en su departamento ya acostada en su cama cuando sonó su celular

-Hola Gaara

-Hola Naruko disculpa que te llame a esta hora

-No te preocupes para que me llames tienes novedades ¿Verdad?

-Sí, tan inteligente Naruko

-Gracias cuéntame cómo vamos ¿viene Hinata a Italia?

-Sí, Naruko junto con sus amigas y yo, pero aún tengo que revolver algunas cosas antes de viajar

\- Que emoción por fin podre conocer a mi querida cuñada

-Creo que iremos en 3 semanas más a Italia a vacacionar

\- Si, entonces prepararé a mi hermanito a su visita a Italia

\- Hasta entonces Gaara estamos en contacto

\- Sí, Naruko saludos a todos por allá

\- adiós Gaara

-adios Naruko

* * *

Luego de la conversación de Gaara y Naruko todos de a poco preparaban sus maletas para viajar a Italia en 3 semanas, todos estaban emocionados, pero Hinata estaba más nerviosa porque era la primera vez que viajaba fuera de Japón además está nerviosa por iba a ver a Naruto y "su novia"

Todos estaban de un lado para otro porque no querían ser la vergüenza en Italia al menos Tenten, Ino y Hinata ya que Gaara y Temari dominaba algo el italiano gracias Naruto y su familia que llevaban años viviendo en Italia

Estaban las chicas en la casa de Temari en la habitación de élla, todas animadas por el viaje a Italia, pero Hinata esta triste porque élla sabía que Naruto tenía novia, pues élla no tenía oportunidad contra eso las chicas la miraban

\- Hinata ¿Qué te pasa? Arriba ese ánimo que en 3 semanas vamos a Italia

\- Sí, Hinata anímate

\- Cuéntanos Hinata ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No es nada de verdad- dando una sonrisa-

\- Te conocemos amiga estas preocupada por Shion ¿Verdad?

\- Hinata no te preocupes, por eso, de verdad lo único que te diré que este viaje tendrá muchas sorpresas- giño el ojo-

\- Como dices, eso que este viaje tendrá muchas sorpresas

Hinata sonreía a las palabras de Temari, porque por alguna razón sentía que era verdad lo que decía

\- Gracias Temari

\- de nada o perdón Prego –giño el ojo-

Luego de estar con las chicas Hinata se fue a su departamento con una sonrisa que le duró un poco porque no quería preocupar a sus amigas, pero élla esta triste porque sabía si se encontraba con Naruto se iba a encontrar a Shion, quien a élla no le cayó bien desde chocaron, pues cada vez que veía a Naruto con Shion a Hinata le daba una rabia, que Ino le aclaro que eran celos en una conversa de amigas a 1 semana que se fue Naruto a Italia

-Naruto ¿Eres feliz con élla?

Hinata luego se durmió abrazando el libro que Naruto le firmo

* * *

Iban pasando los días y Hinata cada vez más estaba más nerviosa que lo notaron Gaara y Temari se preocuparon

\- Hinata ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes Temari ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí Temari –dándole una sonrisa-

\- Hinata no estás bien

\- ¿Eh?- sin entender-

\- No estás bien, te preocupa Naruto ¿Verdad?

\- Mmm no te puedo mentir Gaara

\- Sí, de solo pensar en él este con élla me pone así

\- No te preocupes Hinata, solo disfruta el viaje el tiempo va arreglar todo ya lo verás-giño el ojo-

\- Gaara ¿Cómo supiste que Hinata estaba triste por lo de Naruto con Shion?

\- Simple hermanita, Hinata no sabe que Naruto y Shion no son pareja, élla no sabe lo que tú sabes, pero deja que el viaje a Italia haga el resto

\- Está bien

Como iban pasando los días solo quedan 2 semanas para el viaje a Italia todos están felices, pero preocupados por Hinata con el pasar de los días Hinata últimamente no salía de su departamento para no pensar tanto en la pareja feliz Naruto y Shion, según élla, porque cada vez que salía alguna parte de la cuidad se acodaba del lugar que se lo encontraba cuando estuvieron en Japón

Hinata está en su habitación leyendo su libro favorito una vez más como todo los días así élla mataba la espera de poder viajar juntos a sus amigas a Italia sin saber que le cambiaria vida en cierta manera

* * *

Mientras tanto en Italia Naruko después de la conversación con Gaara, pues Naruko comenzó a averiguar quién era el amante de Shion, para que su hermano no tuviera que estar preocupado que Shion le arruinara su momento con Hinata ya élla junto Gaara estaban haciendo posible que Naruto, por un lado volviera ser feliz después de lo vivido con la doña juguete como le decía Naruko a Shion y Hinata no estuviera tan deprimida y creyendo algo que no era, por eso, Naruko estaba haciendo todo posible de averiguar un poco que sea del amante de Shion para demostrarle a su madre la verdad de su "nuera perfecta" Naruko hablo

\- ¿Cómo lo hago?

Iba caminado por una plaza muy concurrida en Italia cuando de pronto vio a Shion con su amante, que por suerte está en la dirección que Naruko caminaba, allí Naruko se escondido detrás de un árbol saco su cámara, que siempre lleva con élla le gustaba fotografiar paisajes así como Gaara, quien se enseñó cómo hacerlo con cámara en mano le saco varias fotos al amante de Shion en varias oportunidades hasta que le saco fotos besándose muy abrazados, pero sabía que no era suficiente para que su madre le creyera, pues desde ese momento Naruko decidió comenzar a seguirlos hasta tener pruebas y hablo

\- Shion prepárate porque este es el principio de la verdad y no jugarás más con mi hermano mamá con esto a ver si aún defenderás a tu "nuera perfecta"

Luego Naruko siguió su camino por la plaza como nada llegando a su departamento se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa por lo que tenía en sus manos

\- No puede ser mejor mi día con esto –mirando la cámara en sus manos desde hoy comenzará tu caída Shion saldrá de la vida de mi hermano y de la familia hermanito ha comenzado tu libertad de esta mujer de a poco será libre para ser tu vida como quieras junto a Hinata

Después Naruko se fue a preparar algo para cenar estaban tan contenta por logrado hoy en la tarde que nadie le podía borrar esa sonrisa luego cenó lo preparado y se fue a su habitación esta no tener algo mas concreto sobre Shion y su amante no le diría nada a Naruto

Naruko estaba lista para dormir apago la luz y se durmió

Al día siguiente Naruko iba a comprar unos dulces en una tienda cercana a su departamento para la buena suerte de Naruko de nuevo se encontró con la pareja de amantes, quienes están afuera de la tienda sentados en una barca muy juntos como los enamorados que eran así que Naruko se acercó a ellos sin ellos se dieran cuenta los volvía a fotografiar muy abrazados después entro a comprar los dulces cuando élla salió de la tienda de dulces no estaban

Naruko pensó:

\- _Menos mal que decidí fotografiarlos antes de entrar a la tienda, porque si no hubiera perdido mi oportunidad de tenerlos como los quería_

Caminado a su departamento hablo

-Si siguen así ellos y mi suerte me acompaña pronto podre saber lo que tramas Shion porque a mí no me engañas siempre buscas algo más que un chico guapo y exitoso aparte de que tú eres una modelo reconocida en Italia

-Mmm es cierto Shion es una modelo reconocida aquí en Italia y Naruto es un reconocido escritor cuando se sepa tu engaño Shion tu carrera acabará en un instante de eso me encargaré lo juro

Naruko llego a su departamento feliz porque de a poco iba viendo a Shion con su pareja sin miedo a nada

* * *

Mientras Naruto en su departamento estaba en su despacho ordenando sus libros ya publicados, pues él siempre tenía una copia de sus libros antes de publicarlos y tenía cuadernos que son los borradores antes de convertirse en libros en eso estaba cuando se encuentra el libro "El amor es verdadero" lo toma sonríe porque se acordaba de la conversación que tuvo con Hinata en la firma de autógrafos y hablo

\- Hinata ¿Estarás bien? o ¿Seguirás deprimida? Todo es por mi culpa

Mientras acariciaba el libro con su mano

\- Quisiera verte de nuevo Hinata para ver cómo estas

Luego Naruto salió del despacho con el libro en las manos se dirigío a su habitación entró a su habitación se preparaba para acostarse con un pantalón negro de seda a torso desnudo a pies descalzo se metió a la cama a leer el libro, pero antes hablo

\- Que ironía yo escribí este libro con la historia de amor de mis padres, porque ellos son un ejemplo para mí de un matrimonio feliz y verdadero, pero nunca pensé que este mismo libro me iba ser encontrar el amor después de 4 años de dolor

-Ojala sea así porque me gusta Hinata

Después Naruto se dispuso a leer el libro ya eran las 21:30 hrs, pero a Naruto no le importaba que él sentía que ese libro lo unía a Hinata de cierta manera, pues Naruto se quedó hasta la medianoche leyendo hasta que el sueño lo venció apago la lámpara y luego se durmió

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Pd: intentando por 3era vez subir el capitulo, esperando que funcione**

 **Atte Made**


	14. Días antes del viaje

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Javipozos:** El amante te dejare que lo averigües tú, pues referente a las pruebas lo verás más adelante solo espera y verás. Gracias por el apoyo

 **Tsuki-Naruhina03:** Linda me alegra que te encante mí trabajo dice mucho para mí, pues el apoyo es mutuo

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Días antes del viaje

Iban pasando los días Naruko cada día estaba más convencida que Shion intentaba algo con Naruto, porque tanto aparentar con él en estos 4 años a la vez se juntaba con su amante como sí nada

Naruko estaba llegando a donde su amiga Mirai cuando ve a Shion y su pareja entrar al hotel "Pasión Nocturna" entonces Naruko camino al hotel ya que ambos habían entrado al hotel, élla llegaba a la entrada y miro como se llamaba el hotel para luego entrar

Naruko entró se acercó a la recepción y hablo

\- Hola señorita ¿Ustedes atienden todos los días?

\- Si, señorita

\- Por casualidad ustedes conoce o ha visto a una mujer rubia con ojos lila entrar aquí

\- Sí, élla viene varias veces con un hombre

\- Gracias señorita, disculpe que la allá molestado

\- Hasta luego señorita

\- Hasta luego

Después Naruko salió del hotel con una sonrisa por lo había averiguado y hablo

\- Ya tengo Shion en las manos ahora pensar muy bien cómo hacer que mamá lo sepa y adiós a tu carrera de modelo

* * *

En Japón todos están emocionados porque solo quedaba 1 semana para su viaje a Italia, pero aún Hinata preocupaba a las demás chicas que no sabían que hacer para animarla, todos estaban en el parque junto Gaara, quien sugirió salir al parque para que Hinata tomará aire ya que élla toda la semana pasada se la pasó encerrada en su departamento

Las chicas miraban a Hinata y suspiraban porque no sabían que hacer en eso Gaara hablo

-No se preocupen chicas cuando estemos en Italia Hinata va a hacer la misma que todos conocemos ya lo verán –giño el ojo-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo sé porque este viaje es para eso

Tenten e Ino sorprendidas por lo que escuchaban y Temari se reía de ellas

\- ¿Cómo dijiste Gaara?

\- eso lo que escucharon

Mientras Hinata estaba comprando un resfresco, Gaara y las chicas hablaban

-Es increíble lo que están haciendo

\- Si, ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

\- porque ustedes son especiales y nuestro plan se iría a la borda

\- Vaya que poca confianza nos tienes Temari

\- Sí no es justo

\- Mmm es porque se cómo son cuando algo les emociona y no queríamos que Hinata se nos arrepintiera de ir a Italia

Hinata se acerca a la banca donde están todos y hablo

\- ¿Enserio? No quieren nada chicos

\- No gracias amiga

\- Gracias Hinata

\- No gracias Hinata

\- Gracias amiga

\- pues se nos hace tarde chicos y además tengo que seguir armando mi maleta

\- Si es verdad vamos

\- Vamos

Luego todos se fueron del parque a sus casas y Hinata a su departamento que aún no hacia sus maletas por los nervios y preocupaciones que tenía sobre el viaje así que decidio hacer las maletas para no estar a última hora

Mientras hacia las maletas Hinata sonreía por su viaje junto a sus amigas gracias a Gaara, pues élla llevaba lo necesario, pero por ningún motivo le podían faltar sus libros y hablo

\- Creo que tengo todo para el viaje – sonriendo-

\- Ojala que este viaje no sea mala idea porque Gaara y Temari hacen todo por ayudarme

Hinata cerró la maleta y la dejo en una esquina de la habitación se preparaba para dormir, pero sin antes de leer el libro como cada noche, pues Hinata leyó el libro hasta a la medianoche y luego se durmió

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata estaba preparando el desayuno cuando sonó su celular y era Hanabi

-Aló

\- Hola hermanita ¿Cómo estas?

\- Hola Hanabi, bien gracias

\- ¿Segura? – preocupada-

\- si ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque te conozco hermanita

\- Bueno es largo de contar por celular

\- Entonces voy a tu departamento nos vemos

Luego Hanabi llego en 15 minutos al departamento de Hinata, tomando desayuno juntas Hinata le contaba lo que pasaba y lo que iba a pasar en 1 semana más

-¿Enserio? Hermanita vas a viajar a Italia

\- Si, Hanabi es por una invitación que nos hizo Gaara a mí y las chicas

\- Italia ¿Verdad? – Con una mano en el mentón- No es ¿Dónde vive Naruto Uzumaki?

\- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes, Hanabi?

\- Lo sé por mis amigas que también son seguidoras de Naruto Uzumaki

\- Entiendo

\- pero no estamos hablando de ellas estamos hablando de ti

\- A mí no me engañas hermanita – moviendo su dedo índice- ¿sientes algo por Naruto Uzumaki verdad?

\- ¿Eh? Hinata sorprendida- pero con un leve sonrojo

Hanabi se reía al ver la cara de su hermana

\- Lo sabía hermanita tengo cuñado escritor- giño el ojo-

-Sí, pero él tiene novia –apenada-

\- Bueno, pero aun así te enamoraste Hinata eso no tiene nada de malo, eso que tenga novia es lo de menos si él siente lo mismo que tú todo tiene solución

\- Sí, pero

\- Pero nada hermanita solo disfruta este viaje que harás y lo demás déjaselo al tiempo es el mejor para estas cosas

\- Tienes razón Hanabi ya que Gaara y Temari hicieron este viaje para ayudarme

\- Vez Hinata lo que digo

\- ¿Eh? – sin entender-

\- Nada hermanita no es nada solo disfruta este viaje –sonriendo-

Hanabi pensó:

 _-Hinata solo disfruta esta oportunidad que tus amigos te están preparando para ti y Naruto_

\- Está bien Hanabi- sonriendo

\- A la próxima que viajes me llevas o me invitas para recorre el mundo también ¿de acuerdo? - giño el ojo-

\- De acuerdo, pero tú sigue con los estudios y quizás te tome la palabra –sonriendo-

\- cuenta con ello hermanita- abrazándola-

Luego de esa conversación las hermanas Hyuuga prepararon el almuerzo, pues pasaron el día entero juntas como lo hacían antes, pues posteriormente cenaron luego hablaron de cosas triviales hasta el atardecer que le avisaba a Hanabi que era hora de volver a la casa familiar

\- Bueno hermanita me tengo que ir

\- Si, saluda a papá y Neji

\- Está bien no te preocupes cuídate

\- Igual cuídate nos vemos

\- Nos vemos

Después Hinata se fue a su habitación a tomar un baño mientras estaba en ello no dejaba de pensar en lo que Hanabi le había dicho hace unos momentos sobre el viaje y la posibilidad de ser tener algo con Naruto

Pues Hinata como siempre antes de dormir leí el libro que tanto le gustaba y le inspiraba a tener una vida como lo describía ese libro luego de durmió

* * *

Iban pasando los días ya era Miércoles porque el próximo lunes todos iban a Italia a vacacionar, pero para Hinata iban a hacer más que vacaciones porque iba a encontrar más que bonitos paisajes en este viaje

Mientras tanto en la Casa de los hermanos Kazekage, Gaara había llamado a Naruko para contarle los últimos avances a su viaje a Italia por pequeño ya que Naruko sin conocer a Hinata ya le tenía un cariño especial a la persona que ayudo a Naruto era tanto su cariño que élla era la más interesada que este "plan" funcione y hablo

\- Gaara ¿Entonces estarán el lunes aquí en Italia?

-Sí, Naruko

\- Que bien me muero por conocerla –emocionada-

-Naruko Naruto ¿sabe algo de esto?

\- No sabe, él solo sabe lo que tu le contaste

\- Bueno, pero prepáralo

\- Si se lo diré hoy mismo

\- Esta bien, nos vemos

\- nos vemos luego

* * *

En Italia Naruto estaba en su despacho sentado en su escritorio mirando el techo cuando tocan la puerta él se para haber quiera era y es Naruko

\- Hola hermanito

\- Hola Naruko

\- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aquí intentando buscar ideas para mis libros

\- Ya veo, no será ¿Qué te falta alguien?-giño el ojo

\- ¿eh? –sin entender-

\- eso hermanito te falta tu fuente de inspiración

\- mmm puede ser

\- si, que emoción – casi gritando-

\- ¿Qué te pasa Naruko?

\- Te contaré pero sentemos

Los hermanos Uzumaki sentados en el sofá grande frente a frente

\- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

\- Sí, claro esa es la razón porque estoy aquí, pues verás en 5 días más Gaara junto Temari vienen de vacaciones a Italia

\- Que bien por ellos

\- Sí, pero no es todo vienen unas amigas de Temari, pero lo más importante es que viene Hinata Hyuuga a Italia – emocionada-

Naruto quedo sorprendido por lo que escuchaba de su hermana y a su vez Naruko sonreía al ver la cara de su hermano

\- Naruto ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien Naruto es solo que no me lo esperaba tan pronto se que Gaara es de cumplir su palabra, pero pensé que lo haría más adelante no en cuando él volviera a Japón además Hinata no está bien tú lo sabes

\- Lo se hermanito es, por eso, que Gaara, Temari y yo hemos planeado este viaje para ustedes porque merecen ser felices –sonriendo-

Gracias Naruko –abrazandola-

-No es nada Naruto es tiempo que seas feliz te lo mereces

\- Sí, pero – preocupado-

\- te preocupa Shion ¿verdad?

\- si, ya que Hinata cree que Shion y yo

\- lo sé, pero no te preocupes hermanito de eso me estoy encargando – giño el ojo-

\- ¿En serio? Naruko-sorprendido-

\- La he seguido estas semanas y me sorprendido de saber quién es su pareja, pues su pareja es Menma Namikaze, es un actor de cine con quien ha estado todo este tiempo y a la vez contigo, me lo he encontrado cada momento como sucedía al principio de este engaño doloroso, pues aún así no puedo encontrar algo de gran impacto para que mamá nos crea sobre Shion

\- tiene razón con mamá nunca se sabe, pero hazlo con cuidado ya que Shion puede darse cuenta lo que intenta

\- puede ser, pero no lo creo ya que élla es la que tendría que tener cuidado

\- ¿por qué lo dices Naruko?

\- Todo a su tiempo hermanito, mientras tanto tengo que seguir investigando lo que trama Shion, porque se élla intenta algo y lo sabré

\- bien ten cuidado

\- sí, pero lo importante aquí es que Hinata viene en 5 días a Italia acompañarte a ti –giño el ojo-

\- ¡Naruko! –molesto-

\- sonrió- aunque te moleste es la verdad y estará aquí 6 meses-giño el ojo-

\- 6 meses vaya sorpresa, pues pensé en unas 2 semanas

\- No, 6 meses que espero sean de su agrado y del suyo hermanito

\- Eso espero Naruko-dando una leve sonrisa-

\- Ya lo verás hermanito arriba ese ánimo todo va salir bien te lo prometo –abrazando a Naruto-

-Eso espero Naruko eso espero –abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza-

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Antes de irme quiero desearles unas Felices Fiestas Patrias a mis lectores Mexicanos y Chilenos disfruten, coman, beban y bailen harto como dicen por ahí "Lo comido y lo bailando no te lo quita nadie", pero con prudencia todo. Besos**

 **Me estaba debatiendo si subir o no el capítulo esta semana por las Fiestas Patrias para no ser mala con ustedes, quienes me apoyan en mi trabajo a pesar de los comentarios negativos aquí lo tienen que lo disfruten**

 **Pd: Nos vemos después de las Fiestas Patrias con un nuevo capítulo de** _ **Fanática de la lectura**_ **Cuídense**

 **Atte Made**


	15. Viajando a Italia

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Javipozos:** Querido amigo lee el capítulo 12 y despejarás tu duda

 **Tsuki-Naruhina03:** Linda gracias por leer y que te guste tanto de verdad gracias

 **Gonzalo:** Si fue una buena previa para lo que se viene. Saludos de Chile

 **Neri:** Bienvenida linda me alegra que te encantará mi trabajo que lo sigas disfrutando

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Viajando a Italia

Iban pasando los días hasta que llego el día del viaje a Italia que tanto habían esperado todos Gaara, Temari quienes ya habían ido antes

Gaara por su parte era por su trabajo constante de fotógrafo y Temari por su parte era porque consideraba a la familia Uzumaki parte de la familia quienes siempre los habían apoyado desde la partida de sus padres a temprana edad

Mientras las amigas de Temari nunca habían viajado fuera de Japón era la primera vez para las 3 amigas de élla, mas para Hinata, quien no se imaginaba lo que iba ser este viaje para élla de especial

En el departamento de Hinata estaba élla junto a Hanabi, quien está de descanso ya era lunes feriado Hanabi hablo

\- Hinata llego el día de que disfrutes tu viaje junto a sus amigas-sonriendo-

\- Si, claro

\- hermanita y ese ánimo vamos que es tu viaje de ensueño-giño el ojo-

\- ¿por qué viaje de ensueño?

\- porque va ser especial ya lo verás-giño el ojo-

\- Está bien, Hanabi –sonriendo-

\- Solo disfruta este viaje y cuando vuelvas me cuentas todo sin dejar detalle alguno sea bueno o malo ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo –abrazándola-

\- cuídate –abrazándola-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Ino, pues élla vivía con su novio Sai, quien es mediano-alto, cabello negro con ojos negros él es pintor siempre está muy pendiente de su novia, pues ambos llevaban un noviazgo de 3 años que es tan fuerte según Ino y hablo

\- Ino ¿estas lista?

\- si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque es necesario que viajes tú

\- Sai no te pongas así ya lo hablamos este viaje lo planeo el hermano de Temari, pues nosotras va hacerle compañía a Hinata, quien no lo ha pasado muy bien que digamos

\- Lo se

\- entonces no se hable mas ¿Cuándo este allí te llamaré?

\- Esta bien –rendido-

\- No te preocupes no te cambiaré por un italiano te amo

\- Te amo

Luego se besaron y se abrazaron después ambos se fueron al aeropuerto

* * *

En la Casa de Tenten, élla estaba lista con sus maletas, mientras era acompañada por su amigo Lee, quien era alto, cabello negro y ojos negro, pues Lee se ofrecio a llevarla al aeropuerto, porque aunque Tenten era muy independiente él siempre estaba para ayudarla para lo que fuera

-Gracias Lee por ayudarme

\- De nada Tenten cuando cualquiera

\- Vamos que se nos hace tarde

\- Sí vamos

Partieron rumbo al aeropuerto en el auto de Lee conversaron de todo en el camino, pues para Lee su amiga Tenten es como una hermana para él, por eso, se preocupa por élla

\- cualquier cosa me llamas Tenten

\- descuida no te preocupes lo haré –sonriendo-

* * *

En la casa de los hermanos Kazekage están Gaara y Temari listos para partir a Italia con sus maletas en el pasillo mientras ellos esperaban en el sofá que llegará el taxi que habían pedido y Temari hablo

\- Llegó el día hermanito

\- Si, hermanita

\- Ojala sea increíble e inolvidable para todos este viaje

\- Lo será hermanita

\- En especial para nuestros amigos hermanito

\- Si, este viaje es para ellos, solo de viajar en entre amigos es una excusa

\- Es verdad –sonriendo- es cierto Naruko ya sabe que vamos

\- Si, la llame ayer no te preocupes

\- Está bien

Luego hermanos Kazekage se fueron a esperar a fuera de la casa por si lleva el taxi a buscarlos, en cosas de minutos llego el taxi y partieron al aeropuerto

Después en unos momentos todos ya estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto para partir a Italia Gaara, Temari, Ino, Tenten y Hinata, quienes estaban acompañados por Lee, Sai y Hanabi

\- Cuídense y divertense

\- Recuerda lo que hablamos hermanita- giño el ojo-

\- Gaara cuida a las chicas

\- No te preocupes Sai

\- Lo mismo pido Gaara

\- Descuida Lee las cuidaremos yo y mis amigos en Italia

 **Los pasajeros con destino a Milán, Italia a prepararse a partir** decia un alto parlante en el aeropuerto

Todos se fueron subieron al avión a esperar que despegara sentados en sus asientos repectivos Gaara junto Temari, Tenten junto Ino y Hinata sola al ventana pensando

 _-Voy a verte Naruto Uzumaki_ –sonriendo-

En eso el avión comenzó a despegar a Milán, Italia, mientras todos iban con algo de nervios por el viaje cada uno tenían nervios distintos, pero Hinata era la mas nerviosa que todos lo notaron que Gaara y Temari se preocuparon, pero sabían que esos nervios tenían dueño y sonrieron

* * *

Mientras en Italia en el departamento de Naruto estaban los hermanos Uzumaki juntos desde que Naruko le dijo a Naruto que veía Hinata a Italia porque de algún modo Naruto está muy nervioso a llegada de Hinata

Entonces en el día de ayer Naruko le comento a Naruto que sus amigos ya venía viajando a Italia y como había quedado Naruko con Gaara de recibirlos a ellos en el aeropuerto, pues decidieron dormir temprano para ir al aeropuerto temprano para recibirlos

Llego el dia en que sus amigos llegaron a Milan, Italia después de 7 horas de vuelo, mientras Temari y Gaara se encargaban de recoger las maletas de todos

\- Grazie decían los hermanos Kazekage para sorpresa de las chicas, quienes no sabían nada de italiano para defenderse siquiera un poco

Pues en eso llegan los hermanos Uzumaki muy abrazados para sorpresa de las amigas de Temari

\- Benenuti Gaara, Temari

\- Grazie Mille Naruko

\- Prego Temari

\- Benenuti Amico, ragazza Temari

-Grazie Naruto

-Prego Temari

Las chicas Ino, Tenten y Hinata se miraban y apenadas de no poder hablar italiano como Gaara y Temari

Temari se dio cuenta de eso mirando a sus amigas

\- Chicas vengan les presentaré a mis amigos en Italia ellos son Naruto Uzumaki, quien ustedes conocen muy bien y Naruko Uzumaki, quien es hermana de Naruto hablo

\- Ciao un piaciere Benenutti in Italia

Para sorpresa de las amigas de Temari, pues élla y Gaara sonrieron a su amigo en eso después Ino dijo

\- Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, gracias Ino-sonriendo y abrazando a Naruko-

Hinata estaba tan tímida como élla solía ser que a Naruto le saco una sonrisa con solo mirarla y Naruko se dio cuenta al instante quien era la persona que ayudo tanto a su hermano en una semana en Japón

Naruko se acercó a Hinata con una sonrisa

-Hola Hinata

-Hola ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-No te preocupes, por eso, linda –sonriendo-

-Está bien –apenada-

-Vamos te enseñaré cada rincón de Italia –giño el ojo-

-Bien –sonriendo-

Luego Gaara y las chicas junto con los hermanos Uzumaki se fueron del aeropuerto en la limosina de Naruto hasta el hotel que se hospedarían Gaara y las chicas en estos 6 meses en Italia

En el trayecto al hotel todos se reian de lo que decia Ino acerca de sus amigas Tenten, Temari y Hinata, quienes no les da mucha gracia y cada una se quejada cuando Ino las nombraba

\- ¡Basta Ino! –molesta-

\- Ya Tenten

\- ¡Te puedes callar Ino!

\- Por favor Temari

Ino continuaba hablando hasta que comento cosas de Hinata

\- ¡Uy Ino cállate de una vez!– casi gritando-

Gracias al comentario de Hinata, Ino se quedó callada sorprendida al igual que todos porque Hinata no era de hablar de esa manera

En cosas de minutos llegaron al hotel todos con sus maletas entrando al hotel acompañandos por Naruto y Naruko

Estaban esperando que los recibieran estaban todos

\- Benenuti decia el dueño del hotel "Bellezza"

En eso llegaban los botones a recoger las maletas de todos, Gaara y las demás se iban a las habitaciones hablo Naruko

-Nos vemos

-Nos vemos Naruko, Naruto

\- Gaara

\- ya se, amigo-sonriendo-

\- Gracias

\- Hinata nos vemos

\- Nos vemos Naruko-sonriendo-

Luego los hermanos Uzumaki se fueron del hotel y se subieron a la limosina hasta el departamento de Naruko en el camino Naruko hablo

\- Quien se iba imaginar que Hinata será así –riéndose un poco-

\- No se gracioso hermanita

\- Lo sé, hermanito yo reaccionaria igual que Hinata si una de mis amigas comienza a hablar así de mi yo estando presente, pues no le hablo en meses

\- Tan severa serias si tus amigas comentan cosas tuyas

\- Claro, porque una confía en ellas para que guarden secretos no para que lo cuenten a los cuatro vientos –enojada-

\- Vaya que te llego hasta te enojaste

\- Sí, porque me puse en el lugar de Hinata, quien es mi cuñada

\- ¿Qué dices Naruko?

\- Eso que Hinata es mi cuñada

\- Pero, si ni siquiera somos amigos y quieres que sea mi pareja

\- Sí, pero desde que me contaste de élla para mi Hinata es mi cuñada-giño el ojo-

Llegaron al departamento de Naruko, quien se bajó sonriendo ante la cara de Naruto luego de que le digiera que Hinata era su cuñada

-Gracias hermanito por traerme

\- No es nada hermanita

\- Recuerda lo que dije hace unos momentos si

\- Está bien cuídate cupido Uzumaki

\- cuídate enamorado

Luego Naruko entro a su departamento y Naruto se quedó un momento pensando en lo que dijo Naruko, posterior se fue a su departamento con una sonrisa

Después de unos minutos Naruto llego a su departamento ya era tarde así que se fue acostar a su habitación aunque poco pudo dormir ya que con la conversación de Naruko más la llegada de Hinata a Italia no tenía sueño alguno, pero aun así se acomodó a dormir

Apago la luz se acurruco se durmió sin antes de mencionar a su bella donna, ragazza

-Hinata Benenuti in Italia

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que sea de sus expectativas y recompense al que tuve que hacerlos esperar con los 7 capítulos de alargue es para que vieran que hay cosas que pasan en un posible romance a distancia, sea era mi idea, pues creo que les gusto gracias por su paciencia era eso o ser mi trabajo corto y rápido, pues como han visto a mí no me gusta hacer mis trabajos cortos luego ustedes mismos reclaman jajaja es en buena mis Naruhina**

 **Creo lo notaron ¿verdad? Que uno de los personaje va ser "malita", pero mucho más adelante se sabrá la razón**

 **Mis Naruhina Fieles si se les puede decir a los que siguen este trabajo sin quejas ni reclamos MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN POR LA PACIENCIA que disfruten lo que queda de mi trabajo**

 **Atte Made**


	16. Paseando en Italia

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Javipozos:** Pues si pasará de todo solo sigue la historia

 **Tsuki-Naruhina03:** ¿En serio? Me alegra impresionarte tanto, aunque creo que lo hago inconscientemente

 **Gonzalo:** Que bueno que te guste mi trabajo, pues referente a tu pregunta no pasará ya que Shion está más concentrada en conseguir algo de Naruto no lo conseguirá porque élla espera el momento oportuno, pues de tanto esperar élla caerá, pero pasarán otras cosas en ese viaje

 **Hime chan:** Si por fin, falta todavía para ello, pero sigue la historia y lo sabrás

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Paseando en Italia

Al día siguiente a la llegada de los amigos de Naruto y Naruko a Italia, pues Naruko es la más feliz ya que con solo verla y hablar un poco con Hinata sabía que élla es especial así que Naruko decidió hacerse amiga de Hinata para que estuviera más tranquila en su estadía en Italia

Naruto, quien estaba en su habitación pensando en que ponerse después de la ducha ya que estaba con solo una toalla azul y sonó su celular era Naruko

\- alo diga

\- Hola hermanito ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, supongo

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque no sé cómo actuar con élla ya que está aquí, pues además no sabe que mi "relación" con Shion es una mentira

\- Tranquilo toda va estar bien, con el pasar de los días tú sabrás cuando decirle a Hinata, pero eso si, tiene que ser antes que Shion se te adelante ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo

\- Bien, porque sabes cuando Shion se adelanta termina siendo algo terrible para al que élla quiere lastimar y claro algo satisfactorio para élla, además no dejes que élla haga lo que quiera contigo ya lo hizo durante 4 años es más que suficiente

\- Es verdad Naruko gracias siempre puedo contar contigo

\- De nada hermanito

\- Naruko ¿Para qué me llamabas?

\- Verdad es ¿Te importaría emprestarme a Hinata una semana?

\- Naruko ¿A qué viene eso?

\- A que Hinata es y será tu novia tarde o temprano hermanito

\- Naruko por favor no sigas

\- Está bien, pero dame una semana y así te doy un empujoncito

\- ¡Naruko!

\- No te preocupes hermanito no haré nada que te comprometa, solo quiero conocer a mi cuñada si

\- Naruko –resignado-

\- Jaja sé que te gusta que la llame así aunque no quieras admitirlo

\- Está bien tu ganas

\- Si, te quiero hermanito nos vemos

\- nos vemos cupido Uzumaki

Luego Naruto se vistió con una camisa blanca y pantalones café claro zapatos fue a desayunar algo liviano para luego salir a comprar algunos dulces para la media tarde, en eso estaba Naruto cuando se cruzó con Ino, Tenten y Temari

-Hola Naruto

-Hola Ino

-Buenos días Naruto

-Buenos días Tenten

-Hola Naruto

-Hola Temari

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Voy a comprar unos dulces y ustedes chicas igual, vamos

En cosas de minutos llegaron a la tienda de dulces Naruto y las chicas estaban eligiendo los dulces luego Naruto pago los suyos y digo

-Bueno tengo que irme

-Espera Naruto por favor nos podrias ayudar ya que nosotras no sabemos italiano

-Tiene razón Ino aquí solamente hablan italiano

\- Es verdad lo que dicen, pero no es necesario

\- ¿Cómo qué no? –preocupada-

\- Claro que no porque tienes a Temari con ustedes, quien habla muy bien el idioma –sonriendo-

Las chicas miraban a Temari que hablaba muy risueña con una vendedora mientras esperaba a sus amigas que eligieran los dulces a llegar

\- Ven Chicas

-Lo sentimos Naruto –apenadas-

\- No se preocupen chicas además estamos Gaara, Temari, Naruko, mis padres y yo para ayudarles con el idioma

\- Se fue nuestro acuerdo antes de que ustedes llegarán de visita –sonriendo-

\- Está bien

\- Ahora me tengo que ir nos vemos

\- Hasta luego

Naruto salió de la tienda de dulces con lo comprado se fue a su departamento mientras pensaba: -

- _Vaya amigas tienen Temari y Hinata, pero son buenas chicas solo que le da miedo lo nuevo_

 _-_ Como a mí y Naruko cuando nos vinimos a Italia –sonriendo-

* * *

Mientras Naruko llego al hotel "Bellezza" visitar a Gaara y las chicas entrando en el hotel a preguntar si podía ver a sus amigos cuando Naruko cerca de la recepción iba hablar en italiano una de las recepcionistas le hablo en su idioma natal y sonrío a la sorpresa

-Hola señorita ¿Qué necesita?

\- Hola Señorita ¿usted sabe si los turistas de Japón están aún en el hotel?

\- Ah, si solamente el Joven Gaara y la Señorita Hinata están en el hotel porque las señoritas Ino, Tenten y Temari salieron muy temprano

\- Gracias señorita ¿podria ir a ver a la Señorita Hinata?

\- Claro están en la habitación 32 a la derecha

\- Gracias Señorita

\- De nada es un placer-sonriendo-

Naruko siguió derecho por el pasillo hasta doblar a la derecha y busco la habitación de 32 de Hinata hasta que la encontró, mientras Hinata esta en un sillón turquesa leyendo su libro favorito junto a un gran ventanal que se veía toda la ciudad y luego tocaron la puerta se paró dejo su libro en la mesita de al lado del sillón y abrir la puerta

-Hola Hinata

-Hola Naruko –sonriendo-

\- ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro pasa

Naruko pasa a la habitación y Hinata cierra la puerta luego habla

\- Naruko ¿A que debo tu visita?

\- vengo a invitarte a pasar –sonriendo-

\- Bien, te acompaño-sonriendo-

\- Gracias Hinata, por cierto ¿Que estabas haciendo antes que llegará?

\- Bueno estaba leyendo un libro

\- Ah, es bueno ese libro

-Si, es mi libro favorito –sonrojada-

\- No te preocupes Hinata no te juzgaré tranquila es más puedo adivinar de quien es el autor del libro

\- ¿Eh?- sin entender

\- Si, Hinata puedo adivinar quién es el autor del libro –sonriendo

\- Pues según tú ¿Quién es el autor del libro?

\- Es Naruto Uzuamki

Hinata queda sorprendida a lo que decia Naruko sonreía al ver la cara de Hinata, quien aún no salía de su asombro después reacciono

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –sorprendida-

\- Bueno verás con mi hermano no hay secretos, pues él me ha contado de ti desde que volvió de Japón- sonriendo-

-Ya veo Naruko me alegro que tenga esta relación con Naruto

-Gracias Hinata, es más sé qué libro estás leyendo- sonriendo-

\- Mmmm entonces dime

\- El libro es "El amor es verdadero"- giño el ojo-

\- Vaya Naruko sí que sabes

\- Pues si porque es mi hermano el autor de ese libro

\- Es cierto Naruko

\- Pero ¿Por qué estás aquí leyendo en vez de ir a conocer Italia?

\- Pues yo soy muy distinta a las chicas ya que éllas le gusta pasear más que a mí –sonriendo-

\- Ya veo

\- _Tengo la ligera sospecha que no están así sino más bien es por Shion_

\- Bueno vamos Hinata las 2 a pasear ¿Te parece?- giño el ojo-

\- Este bien, deja cambiarme y vamos

\- No te preocupes estas bien así

Hinata tenía un vestido rosado palido corto con cuello en C, que se le podían ver los hombros terminado en falda tenia tacos blancos con una trenza al lado derecho

-Gracias Naruko –sonriendo- entonces deja ir a buscar algo para abrigarme después

\- Bien, te espero

Luego de unos minutos Hinata volvió con chaqueta blanca muy delgada y cartera rosa palido en las manos

\- Vamos

Después salieron de la habitación caminaron por el pasillo llegando a la recepción del hotel sonrieron a las recepcionistas y salieron del hotel

* * *

Caminaban sin un rumbo fijo mirando cada detalle de la ciudad de Milán al menos Hinata a lo que Naruko sonreía al verla y hablo

\- Hinata ¿Por qué no saliste con las chicas?

\- Bueno aunque son mis amigas, también quiero un tiempo para mí

\- Ya veo no tiene nada de malo lo que dices

\- Es cierto lo dije así porque éllas saben mi fanatismo por la lectura, pues conociéndolas no me iban a dejar traer mis libros para el viaje

\- Vaya que si te conocen tus amigas, pero si me hicieran algo en contra de lo que me gusta, pues no me enojaría con éllas por meses

Hinata se comienzo a reír por el comentario de Naruko, quien la miraba como se reía

\- Hinata vamos aquí es hermoso –tomándola de la mano-

\- Naruko espera

\- Mira esto no es precioso

\- Si, que lo es – mirandolo-

Mostrándole la catedra de Milán

\- Ven ponte allí

-Pero

\- Para tomarte una foto –sonriendo-

\- Está bien

Hinata posando frente a la Catedra de Milán

Luego Hinata y Naruko siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron a Pinocoteca de breca están a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando Naruto apareció por detrás de Hinata, pues cosa que notó Naruko, quien sonrío , pues Naruto saludo al oído a Hinata, quien estaba pendiente en Naruko para la foto

\- Hola Hinata –sonriendo-

-Hola Naruto –dando un salto-

\- Hola Naruko

-Hola hermanito

\- Lo siento Hinata no era mi intención ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, estoy bien, pero que susto me diste – con sus manos al pecho-

\- Ya Hinata ponte allí para la foto

\- Bien

Naruko le tomo la foto a Hinata y le hablo a Naruto, quien estaba al lado de élla

\- Naruto lo que hiciste hace rato lo hiciste porque querias ¿Verdad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No te hagas te conozco

\- Bueno está bien, si lo hice porque me gusta como es élla

\- Te enamoro más de lo que ya estás de élla

\- Si, tanto que a veces pienso élla es mi única razón de ser

\- No te cumplo hermanito Hinata es una buena chica el rato que llevo con élla es increíble no la dejes ir –giño el ojo-

\- Naruko vas a empezar

\- Solo te estoy aconsejando

Hinata se acercaba a los hermanos Uzumaki, quienes conversaban muy complices

\- ¿Pasa algo Naruko?

\- No pasa nada tranquila la típica conversa entre hermanos ¿verdad Naruto?

\- Si, es verdad no te preocupes

Siguieron caminando los 3 sin rumbo fijo mientras conversaban de cosas triviales hasta que Naruko hablo

\- Naruto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Estaba buscando inspiración para escribir

\- Ya veo –mirando a Hinata, quien iba delante de los hermanos Uzumaki

-Basta Naruko

\- Que hermanito, si tú y yo sabemos que tu inspiración es Hinata-sonriendo-

Naruko se fue a alcanzar a Hinata dejando solo a Naruto atrás, quien pensó

 _-Es verdad élla es mi inspiración y todo lo demás_

Mirándolas adelante sonriendo luego alcanzo a las chicas

Se estaba haciendo tarde porque ya se esta poniendo el atardecer en Milán, Italia así que Naruko, Hinata y Naruto estaban de camino al hotel en unos minutos estaban de regreso al hotel dejando a Hinata en el

Luego los hermanos Uzumaki se fueron del hotel Naruto acompaño a Naruko hasta su departamento, pues cuando llegaron al departamento de Naruko élla hablo

-Hermanito gracias por traerme y comienza acercarte a Hinata, porque el tiempo pasa, pues los 6 meses se irán volando

-De nada hermanita, gracias por tu consejo nos vemos cupido Uzumaki

\- Nos vemos enamorado –sonriendo-

Luego Naruko entro a su departamento y Naruto se fue a su departamento pensando en lo que le dijo su hermana y hablo

\- Naruko tiene razón, pero lo tengo que hacer con cuidado

Llegando a su departamento se dirigio a su despacho a escribir un poco en su nuevo libro que se quedó escribiendo hasta tarde pasada la medianoche luego se fue a dormir feliz de pasar un momento con Hinata en Italia

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **No sé porque razón no se ven sus posteos a mi trabajo, pero sale la cantidad ellos, pero a su vez no me deja ver mis posteos en las historias que sigo, ojala se arregle luego, pues creo que el problema al igual que una autora que sigo, pues gracias sabré como seguirá esto, pero cabe mencionar que son ustedes los que me dicen si se ve el capitulo o no, yo sabré mediante mi correo sus reviews de los ustedes escriben porque a mi no se me ven los comentarios en la cuenta**

 **Pd: Si por alguna razón el próximo capítulo no respondo sus comentarios es porque mi correo no me dejan ver los comentarios, pues ya que hace un tiempo me paso eso estuvo unas semanas así y podía responderles viendo sus reviews en mi cuenta, pero ahora la cuenta no dejar ver sus reviews**

 **Pd2: Que pasa con este capitulo si se o no, o será hasta nuevo aviso**

 **Atte Made**


	17. Un momemto incomodo

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Javipozos:** Si, por fin llega a Italia, pues si Naruko hace las cosas con cuidado pensando en Naruto y Hinata sobre todo, cuando llegue su momento con su madre espero sorprenderte. Gracias por la paciencia a mi alargue en este trabajo

 **NaruHina The Last:** Linda te he echado de mi trabajo que bueno que te gusto la conversación de hermanos sigue disfrutando de esta historia

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Un Momento Incomodo

Al día siguiente después del paseo de Hinata con los hermanos Uzumaki, Hinata se levantó feliz de saber que pudo estar con Naruto de cierta manera, pues élla estaba lista con su blusa blanca de manga larga con una falda turquesa corta hasta las rodillas con tacos blancos y con un bolso turquesa pálido esperando a Temari en las afuera del hotel

-Hinata perdón por la tardanza

-No te preocupes Temari estuve unos minutos antes que ti –sonriendo-

\- bien, que alivio –sonriendo-

\- Vamos Hinata

Caminado ambas sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Italia hablo Hinata

\- ¿A dónde vamos Temari? –mirándola-

\- Ya lo verás –giño el ojo-

\- Bueno, lo que digas

Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta llegar a una galería de artes que se estaba presentado en un parque a unas cuadras lejos del hotel cuando estaban allí estaba un mar de gente por doquier que sinceramente no se veía nada de la galería de arte a no ser que fueras de la primera fila para ver esa galería de arte

\- Que mala suerte no se ve nada

\- No te preocupes Temari vayamos a otro lugar –sonriendo-

\- Es verdad vamos

Nos dirigimos a el museo Galeria Borghese que estaba abierto entramos a ver las obras de arte que eran muy diversas en diseños, colores, texturas, tamaños, ect eran muy bonitas todas iban en la mitad del recorrido cuando Temari vio a Gaara mirando al otro extremo del museo otras galería y hablo

\- Hola hermanito

-Hola Temari, Hinata

-Hola Gaara –sonriendo-

\- Parece que pensamos lo mismo hoy ¿verdad?

\- Si es verdad hermanito quise traer a Hinata a pasear un poco ya que estamos de vacaciones al que disfrutar ¿cierto?

\- Es cierto hermanita por eso, mismo estoy aquí

\- Entiendo

Los hermanos Kazekage siguieron conversando entre ellos mientras Hinata seguía mirando las obras esperando que nadie la hablará porque élla no sabía italiano cosa que la asustaba un poco de no saber el idioma, pero no sucedió nada de eso término su visita en el museo antes de salir vio a Temari junto a Gaara aun conversando así que no quiso interrumpirlos y decidió salir del museo

Una vez a fuera del museo se quedó apoyada en unos de los muros del museo un momento para esperar a Temari un momento, pero pasaban los minutos no aparecía Temari y dijo

\- Bueno buscaré un lugar a donde esperarla

Se dirigio caminando por las calles hasta buscar un lugar, iba pasando caminado un buen rato hasta que un joven le hablo en italiano que élla no entendia

\- Buen yorno ragazza

-¿Come stai?

-¿come si chiama?

\- Ragazza Acompañame –sonriendo-

Hinata escuchaba, no entendía se tensó ante lo que no podía responder

-Ragazza ¿Stai bene?

-noi per favore

Hinata más tensa aún solo quería que se fuera el joven, pues en eso Naruko y Naruto están pasando ya que querían juntarse con Hinata, Temari y Gaara, según Naruko Temari le dijo iban a estar el museo Galeria boghese y Naruko vio que Menma estaba con una muchacha que no podía verla bien, pero le hablo a Naruto

\- Naruto mira –apuntando a Menma-

-¿Qué pasa?

\- Es Menma y está molestando a esa muchacha

Naruto miro a Menma, pero en cosas de segundos vio a quien era esa muchacha que él la reconocería a donde fuera por su hermoso cabello azulado

-Naruko es Hinata

-¿Eh?

\- Sí, es élla vamos

Dirigiéndose a Hinata corriendo

-pero no se supone que Hinata tiene que estar con Temari en el museo –extrañada-

-no sé, pero no quiero dejar a Hinata con ese tipo

-Bien vamos

Los hermanos Uzumaki llegaron a donde Hinata, quien esta en shock, pues Naruko la abrazaba mirando a Menma y Naruto estaba delante de Naruko y Hinata mirando a Menma

\- Buon yorno -sonriendo-

\- come stai Naruto?

-Mmmm bene-serio-

\- Scusa Naruto ho fatto qualcosa?

-Niente –serio-

-bene arriverdchi

-un piacere razzaga

Menma se fue dejando a los hermanos Uzumaki con Hinata a lo que hablo Naruko

\- Hinata ¿Estas bien?

Hinata seguía en shock cuando sintió que Naruto le acariciaba en el cabello reaccionó mirándolo y luego a Naruko, quien hablo

\- ¿esta bien?

A lo que Hinata solo asiento, luego caminaron los 3 Naruto y Naruko tomaron de la cintura para que pudiera caminar hasta llegar a una banca y Naruko hablo

\- Voy a comprarle algo

A lo que Naruto asinto abrazando a Hinata, quien apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto aún en silencio

Naruto preocupado pensó

- _¿Qué te hizo ese tipo? ¿Qué quería de ti? Si ya tenía a Shion –_ molesto-

En unos minutos Naruko volvió con una botella de agua en manos

-toma Hinata te sentirás mejor

Naruto tomo la botella se la paso a Hinata, quien aún está en shock, pues tomo la botella y se enderezo para tomar agua y hablo

-Gracias a ambos

Los hermanos Uzumaki se miraron preocupados por Hinata, élla seguía sin decir mucho así que no la presionaban para que hablará entonces Naruto le dijo a Naruko que fuera con los demás para decirles que no iban ir, pues eso hizo Naruko se fue al museo mientras Naruto acompañaba a Hinata al hotel

* * *

En el camino Hinata no decía nada que preocupo mas a Naruto cuando llegaron al hotel Naruto acompaño a Hinata hasta la puerta de su habitación la dejo allí iba yendo cuando Hinata hablo

\- Naruto gracias

\- No me agradezcas –sonriendo-

\- Estoy aquí para ayudarte

\- Gracias

\- Hinata te prometo que desde hoy no te dejaré sola al menos que tú me lo pidas ¿de acuerdo? – Tomándole la cara con sus manos-

Hinata al escuchar eso se le emociono y lo abrazo, pues Naruto le devolvió el abrazo, beso su cabeza acariciando su espalda estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que llegaron los chicos que iban a hablar y Naruko le movio la cabeza negando así siguieron de largo a sus habitaciones, la habitación de Temari era la 35, de Tenten era la 37, de Ino era 40 y de Gaara era la 42, Naruko entro a la habitación de Temari para dejarlos solos y Naruto hablo

-Mejor Hinata

-Si, disculpa por molestarte –apenada-

\- no te preocupes, por eso, lo importante que estes bien-sonriendo-

\- Entra quédate tranquila que todo va estar bien

\- Si, gracias –abriendo la puerta de su habitación-

\- No me agradezcas

-También dale las gracias a Naruko también por mi parte por favor – con una leve sonrisa-

\- Esta bien

-Hinata toma –con una tarjeta en la mano-

-¿Qué es?

-Es la dirección de departamento si necesitas algo

-Gracias –recibiendolo-

-Nos vemos

\- Nos vemos

Luego Hinata entró a su habitación y Naruto quedo allí preocupado por élla, pues Naruko y Temari salieron vieron a Naruto frente a la habitación de Hinata –preocupado-

Se acercaron a Naruto y Naruko hablo

-¿Está todo bien Naruto?

\- No, está bien aunque élla me dice que sí, pero sé que no

\- Vamos Naruko

-Sí, hermanito

-Nos vemos Temari y no dejes que Tenten e Ino le hagan preguntas a Hinata, por favor

-de acuerdo cuenta con ello

* * *

Los hermanos Uzumaki salieron del hotel y Naruko vio preocupado a Naruto

-¿Qué pasa?

\- Pasa que Hinata no está bien

\- lo sé, hermanito te lo logro decir algo

-No, nada solo decia gracias y me pidió que le diera las gracias también

\- No tiene que agradecerme

\- ¿Qué le pasaría?

-No sé, Naruko, pero lo que si sé que no la dejaré sola al menos que élla me lo pida

\- Que bueno hermanito así élla podrá disfrutar el viaje que recién comienza

\- Eso espero Naruko porque no dejaré que ese tipo me quite lo que me importa

\- Bien dicho Naruto-sonriendo-

Luego Naruto acompaño a Naruko a su departamento llegaron unos minutos al departamento ya Naruko estaba en la puerta de su departamento y hablo

-Gracias Naruto

\- de nada Naruto, eso si quiero pedirte un favor para mañana que llames a Gaara, Temari y les que nos juntaremos en mi departamento

\- Claro yo les avisaré no te preocupes ¿A qué hora quieres que nos juntemos?

\- Mmm a las 17:00 hrs ¿Te parece?

-Bien, yo les digo y de paso voy a ir a buscar a Temari para ir a tu departamento, pues de paso voy a ver a Hinata como sigue ¿de acuerdo?

\- Esta bien- sin mucho ánimo-

\- No te preocupes Naruto estará bien

\- Eso espero –preocupado-

\- Tranquilo hermanito eso lo sabrás mañana

\- Bien nos vemos cuídate

\- nos vemos cuídate y tranquilo

Naruto se iba a su departamento pensando en Hinata, mientras Naruko lo veía alejarse preocupada por él y Hinata dijo

-Prometo luego tener a Shion y a Menma en mis manos para que ustedes sean felices te juro Naruto y entro a su departamento

* * *

Naruto llego a su departamento paso directo a su habitación sin ánimos de escribir esa noche porque su único pensamiento era Hinata, de quien está preocupado tan así que no podía dormir así paso toda la noche en vela pensando en Hinata dijo

-Hinata te prometo que cuidaré mientras estes aquí en Italia

Pues nuevamente Naruto quedo pensativo por ocurrido con Hinata esta tarde y que Menma fuera el causante de que Hinata estuviera asustada

\- No dejaré que nadie te haga daño Hinata

Naruto paso toda la noche pensando preocupado por Hinata que ni durmió en estar pensado como estará Hinata después de lo sucedido entonces se levantó, se ducho para espantarse la cara de sueño que tenía luego se puso una camisa celeste con un traje café claro fue hacerse algo liviano para el desayuno, pues estaba desayunando pensando en Hinata

 _-¿Cómo estarás Hinata?_

Termino de desayunar después de pensarlo mucho decidió ir al hotel a ver a Hinata lavo los que uso para el desayuno, se lavó los dientes, tomo su chaqueta que estaba en una de las sillas del comedor, tomo las llaves que estaba colgada al lado de la puerta y se fue cerró la puerta

Luego subio a su limosina mientras se dirigia al hotel vio un florería y se estaciono en un lugar y se bajó hasta llegar a la florería, allí compro un gran ramo de rosas rojas, luego dirigio al hotel en unos minutos llego al hotel se bajo de su limosina y entró al hotel llego a la recepción y hablo

-Buon yorno Ms

-Buon yorno giovane

\- mi scusi ms vengo a vedere un amica che ospita qui

\- nome per favore

-Hinata Hyuuga

-si naturalmente, la segnorina Hyuuga é qui in sala 32

\- Grazie mille

-prego giovane

Naruto siguió derecho doblo a la derecha y vio las habitaciones y encontró la habitación 32 respiró un poco antes de tocar y tocó la puerta

En eso Hinata se dirigio a la puerta abrir cuando abrió vio a Naruto, quien estaba allí con un ramos de rosas rojas

-Hola Hinata

-Hola Naruto

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro pasa

Naruto entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta, pues una vez adentro Hinata hablo

-¿A que debo tu visita? –con un leve sonrojo-

\- Vine a ver como estabas después de lo ayer

\- Estoy bien todo gracias a ti –sonriendo-

-Que bien –dandole el ramos de rosas-

\- Gracias Naruto están preciosa no debiste molestarte

\- No es nada Hinata es para sacarte una sonrisa

Hinata fue a poner en agua las rosas mientras Naruto se sentaba en el sillon esperándola, pues en eso vio el libro en una mesa junto al ventanal y sonrío

 _-Hinata aún de viaje lees nunca cambies_

Lueg _o_ Hinata volvió con un florero con las rosas y las dejo en centro en una mesitaentre de los sillones y el sofá Naruto hablo

-Hinata ¿Has almorzado?

-No aún ¿por qué?

\- Quieres almorzar conmigo?

\- Sí, pero no estoy muy segura de ello –apenada-

-¿Por qué lo dices así?-mirandola-

-Porque aquí en Italia hablan italiano, pues yo no sé hablar italiano –apenada-

Naruto se para y se acerca a Hinata, quien estaba aún frente el florero

-Hinata no te preocupes, por eso, lo que dije ayer era totalmente cierto no te dejare sola al menos que me lo pidas –mirándola-

-Pero

-Pero nada, por lo sucedido ayer vas a abandonar el esfuerzo que hicieron tus amigas para animarte y quedarte aquí, pues aunque no estaría mal , yo me quería igual –giño el ojo-

\- Perdón no lo había pensando

\- No te preocupes estarás conmigo –abrazándola-

\- Esta bien –sonriendo-

-¿quieres almorzar aquí o vamos almorzar algún lugar?

\- No sé, ¿Tu que sugieres?

\- vamos a un restaurante ¿te parece?

\- está bien

En eso Hinata se fue a su habitación a cambirse en cosas de minutos regreso con un vestido turquesa hasta las rodillas con tacos blancos y cartera blanca con una chaquta blanca con su pelo largo hasta la cintura

Naruto estaba mirando por el ventanal mientras la esperaba luego mira para ver si Hinata se demoraba cuando la vio allí parada con un sutil sonrojo que la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que era

Pues Naruto quedo tan impresionado que se quedo sin palabras hasta que reaciono le dijo

-Estas preciosa Hinata

Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario de Naruto, él se dirigio a la puerta para abrirla y dijo

-Vamos

Hinata salió primero de la habitación seguida por Naruto, pues ambos llegaron a la recepción y Naruto dijo

-Grazie mille signorina

-Prego giovane

* * *

Ellos se salieron del hotel Naruto abrió la puerta de copiloto para pudiera subir Hinata, luego se subió él y partieron se fueron en un silencio total y de pronto Naruto hablo

-Hinata ¿No te gusta estar en Italia?

\- No es eso, a mí me gusta viajar, pero nunca había salido de Japón y saber que en Italia solo hablan italiano me pone tensa

-No te preocupes haré que disfrutes este viaje lo prometo

\- Gracias Naruto –sonriendo-

Naruto la miro y sonriendo le toco la palma de mano para tranquilizarla mientras están en un semaforo en rojo a que Hinata se sonrojo

-Tranquila estás conmigo

Luego avanzaron esta llegar a un restaurante Naruto estaciono la limosina se bajo y ayudo a bajar a Hinata, quien tomó del brazo a Naruto hasta que entraron una vez a dentro Hinata escuchaba a todos hablar en italiano, por ello se apenaba y Naruto la mira le dice

-Tranquila Hinata

Tocándole el brazo para que se tranquilizará con una sonrisa, luego llegaron a una mesa Naruto la ayudo a sentarse y él hizo lo mismo conversaron de cosas triviales hasta que llego un mesero a su mesa y hablo

-Benevenuti al ristorante "Cibo Italiana"

\- Grazie mille

-Ecco il menú –entregandole los menus-

-Grazie

El mesero se retiró haciendo una reverencia luego Naruto y Hinata estaban eligiendo el menú a comer en conjunto

-¿Qué te parece este? –apuntandole el plato-

-Rissotto alla milanese

-Esta bien lo que digas –sonriendo-

\- Bien tranquila

En unos momentos apareció el mesero con una libreta para el pedido

-Hanno deciso che piatto ho perso?

-Si chairo, vogliono 2 Rissotto alla milanese, un vino e un acqua per favore

\- Perfetto

-Grazie

El mesero se fue con lo pedido por ellos mientras Naruto y Hinata estaban conversando cosas triviales que algunas veces se reian en la conversación luego llega el mesero con lo pedido

-Grazie Mille

-Prego, mi fa piacere

El mesero se retiró y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente hasta que hablo Naruto

\- Hinata ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, dime

-Bueno, espero no incomodarte, pero saber un poco de ti sin no es mucha intromisión

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Bueno, ¿Cómo es tu día a día o como es tu familia? Claro si quieres responderme y sino no importa

\- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber primero?

-No sé, lo que tú quieras contarme está bien –con una leve sonrisa-

-Bien, veamos –con un dedo en los labios- pues mi familia es pequeña esta mi padre Hiashi, quien un hombre de negocios que siempre está viajando así que casi nunca lo veo lo mismo pasa con mi primo Neji, quien es mayor que yo por 6 años, quien trabaja junto a mi padre la mayor parte del tiempo no lo veo muy seguido como quisiera que es más que primo para mí es como un hermano, y esta mi hermana menor Hanabi, quien tiene 16 años, pues élla es muy apegada a mi cuando quiere también sabe muy bien mi fanatismo por la lectura tanto que élla fue la que me regalo un libro con mucho esfuerzo para un cumpleaños

\- Que bien, entonces fue élla la que te regalo el libro que te firme en la firma de autógrafos

-Si, fue el primero que tuve y luego compre los otros

\- Ya veo –sonriendo-

-Eso es todo lo referente a mi familia, pues mi padre cuando termine estudiar me regalo un departamento, que hace poco me mude, pues referente a mis amigas ya lo sabes Ino es mi mejor amiga, pero a veces es un tanto especial cuando quieres

Hinata tenía las mejillas infladas al recordar cuando veian todo en la limosina de Naruto al llegar a Italia cosa que hizo reir a Naruto

-¿De qué es lo gracioso?

-Nada tranquila ¿Qué más me cuentas?

-Bueno Tenten, es como la conoces élla es tranquila, pero cuando algo la desespera tiene su carácter

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno –apenada-

-Vamos no te apenes, que cuando termines yo te contaré de mi –giño el ojo-

-Esta bien, pero me prometes que no te burlaras

-Te lo prometo –levantando una mano-

-Verás cuando estábamos todas en un café yo estaba deprimida tanto que no participa en la conversación con ellas y Tenten me llamo atención para que reaccionará aunque no lo consiguió

-Entiendo Hinata, pero ¿Por qué pensaste me burlaría de una cosa así?

-No se, sentía que lo ibas a hacer

\- No como crees no lo haría sabiendo que yo el culpable de que estuvieras así –apenado-

\- Bueno, lo que importa que Tenten tiene su carácter –sonriendo-

-Es verdad, quien se lo iba a imaginar

\- Es cierto

\- Por último esta Temari, quien tú conoces por ser la hermana de Gaara

-Es verdad, pero aunque no lo creas no lo conozco tanto como a Gaara

\- Cierto a mí me pasa con Gaara –sonriendo-

\- Es verdad cada uno conoce a los hermanos Kazakage a fondo

\- Estas en lo cierto

-Bueno Temari, quien es como la más centrada de todas a mi parecer no sé, porque entre las 3 amigas que tengo élla es la que más se preocupa por mí a pesar que Ino es mi mejor amiga

-Es verdad lo que dices porque Gaara me conto algo que élla estaba preocupada por ti cuando estabas deprimida, pues no quiero decir que las demás no lo hagan es que como es la hermana de mi mejor amigo

-Te entiendo es verdad, tengo la sospecha que élla y Gaara organizaron este viaje porque Temari me preguntaba cada vez que me veía más deprimida de lo normal me preguntaba ¿Sí, me gustaba viajar? Claro que no entendía a que se referia esta me lo dijo cuándo me invitaron a viajar aquí

\- Entiendo creo que cuando tienen algo en mente no hay nada que los haga cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?

\- Cierto Naruto

Pues estaba tan buena la conversación Naruto vio su reloj y eran las 16:00 horas que apenas tenía tiempo de llegar a su departamento para estar allí antes que llegaran Naruko, Temari y Gaara, pues Naruto hablo

\- Hinata me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero tengo que juntarme con Naruko en un rato te molestaría si no fuéramos –con un poco de pena-

-Claro entiendo no por mi tienes que detener tus compromisos –sonriendo-

-Gracias Hinata

-No me lo agradezcas

En unos momentos Naruto pidio la cuenta al mesero

-Mi Scusi giovane conto per favore grazie

\- subito

El mesero fue traerle la cuenta se la pago

-Grazie Mille

-Prego

* * *

Se fueron del restaurante hasta al hotel Naruto ayudo a bajar a Hinata la acompaño hasta su habitación como lo hizo la vez anterior ya estando en la puerta de su habitación Hinata hablo

-Gracias Naruto por invitarme

\- De nada cuando gustes –sonriendo-

\- Esta bien, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

-Si, claro

-Qué no comentes lo que dije de las chicas porque son un tanto especiales

-No te preocupes

-Gracias de nuevo

-No me agradezcas es un placer te prometo que la próxima te contaré todo de mi ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien nos vemos cuídate

-Cuídate nos vemos- dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Hinata se sonrojo ante el gesto de Naruto

-Nos vemos pronto Hinata

-Si nos vemos

Luego Naruto se fue se perdió de la vista de Hinata, luego Hinata entro a su habitación y se apoyó a la puerta tocándose la mejilla donde Naruto le había dado un beso y sonrío

Naruto ya fuera del hotel en su limosina sentado para irse sonrío ante lo había hecho de darle un beso en la mejilla posteriormente se fue a su departamento

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Creo que sea arreglado el asunto de los reviews en mi cuenta**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo si que me he inspirado ojala que todos capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Atte Made**


	18. Un acuerdo entre amigos

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Javipozos:** No tienes relación alguna, es más yo escribo por escribir por decirlo de una manera no me fijo mucho en eso la verdad

 **Tsuki-NaruHina03:** Me alegra que te guste tanto este trabajo

 **Gonzalo:** Bueno la participación en ese momento lo hice por darle un poco más de participación en la historia solamente, pues no tendrá lo dices porque Menma no sabe nada de Hinata es más escribí este capítulo pensando en que una persona se cruza con una x persona por accidente y que tu no puedas defenderte sin saber el idioma en cuestión, pues ojala se me hubiera ocurrido tu idea cuando lo está escribiendo, pero no fue así. Gracias por leer mi trabajo.

 **Hime-chan NH:** Si, hay interacción de NaruHina solo están comenzando en el viaje van a ver momentos NaruHina solo sigue la historia y lo sabrás

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Un acuerdo entre amigos

Naruto en cosas de minutos llego a su departamento preparaba unos bocadillos para los demás y las tazas de café o té mientras esperaba que llegarán porque Naruko lo había llamado que iban en unos minutos, pues a su vez Naruko paso por el hotel a ver a los demás para irse al departamento de Naruto, pero como había quedado con Naruto fue a visitar a Hinata primero Naruko toco la puerta

-Hola Hinata

-Hola Naruko pasa por favor

Naruko entro viendo a una Hinata más tranquila que la vez anterior

-Hinata ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien no te preocupes-sonriendo-

\- Eso veo ¿paso algo?

-No nada ¿por qué lo preguantas?

\- Es que un día estabas como en shock o triste y al siguiente estas de lo más bien

\- Bueno… yo-… -apenada-

-Esta bien no te preocupes Hinata si no quieres contarme está bien

-Gracias Naruko

-Solamente pasaba para ver como seguías ya que nos tenías preocupados a Naruto y a mi

-Entiendo, pero te preocupes estoy bien-sonriendo-

-De acuerdo me voy entonces, pero cualquier cosa me cuentas si-tocandole los hombros –

-De acuerdo

En la puerta de la habitación de Hinata Naruko se sonrío

-Nos vemos cuídate

-Nos vemos

Naruko se fue a buscar a Temeri casi llegando pensó:

\- _Naruto te me adelantaste no sé lo que hiciste, pero me alegro por ambos –_ sonriendo-

Naruko iba a tocar cuando Temari abrió la puerta

-¿Estas lista?

\- Si, vamos tenemos que pasar por Gaara

-Es verdad

Las chicas iban a la habitación de Gaara iban por la mitad de pasillo cuando Gaara iba caminando hacia ellas

-Que bien estas listo

-Claro vamos

Naruko, Temari y Gaara iban a caminado por el pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción y salieron del hotel Temari hablo

-Naruko ¿Sabes lo que quieres hablar Naruto?

-No se exactamente

\- Bueno ojala no sea algo preocupante

-No te preocupes Temari Naruto tendrá una razón para esto es mi amigo

-Es verdad Gaara

\- Se nota que conoces a mi hermano

-Si hemos sido amigos desde que hace años

\- Claro lo se vamos que mi hermano nos espera

* * *

Luego de unos minutos llegaron Naruko, Temari y Gaara estaban en el departamento las chicas preparando té y llevando los bocadillos a la mesa donde ya estaban Naruto y Gaara conversando cosas triviales

-Bueno chicos aquí tienen

-Gracias Naruko y Temari

Luego las chicas se sentaron junto con ellos al comedor que tenía Naruto era bien grande de madera barnizada color café oscuro con sus 4 sillas largas con el respaldo recto liso del mismo color que la mesa con asiento color beige

Pues ellos comenzaron a tomar té con los bocadillos y como siempre Naruko habla porque le incomodaba no saber lo que pensaba su hermano cuando llega a pensar en algo, no era que Naruto no pensará sino que él no era de iniciar la conversación cuando estaban los 4 juntos era cualquiera menos él, pues para hacerlo tenía una razón y Naruko pensó:

 _-Tiene que tratarse de Hinata_

Naruko hablo

-Bien Naruto ¿Por qué nos reuniste a todos?

-Porque quiero pedirle o más bien sugerirles algo

-¿De qué se trata?

\- Es de tus amigas, Temari

-¿Qué pasa con ellas Naruto?

\- Nosotros sabemos que ellas no saben hablar el idioma y para ellas no es fácil

\- Si, lo sé, pero no entiendo ¿Dónde quieres llegar?

Naruto miro a Naruko, quien asintió

-Bien ustedes junto con tus amigas me vieron con Hinata en el pasillo del hotel ayer, fue porque a Hinata estaba sola en la ciudad y se encontró con un italiano que la puso nerviosa por no saber el idioma

-Es verdad Temari, esto paso creo que después que élla te acompaño al museo, pero que quiero decir Temari es que – callada -

-¿Es que, Naruko?

-Que el italiano que puso nerviosa a Hinata es el amante de Shion, Menma Namikaze

Temari y Gaara quedaron tan sorprendido a lo que escuchaban luego de unos minutos Gaara pudo hablar

-¿Cómo eso Naruto?

\- Bueno Gaara como ya te había contado Shion tiene un amante que yo desconocía quien era hasta que la detective Uzumaki lo averiguo unas semanas antes de que ustedes vinieran con las chicas a Italia

-Entiendo amigo y conociéndote no quieres dejar sola a Hinata ¿Verdad?

-Estas en lo correcto amigo es mas no quiero que ese tipo no le haga daño porque no sabemos lo que trama o quiere, pero una cosa es segura no dejaré que se me le acerque en todo el tiempo que Hinata esté aquí en Italia

\- Se nota que la quieres amigo

Naruto se sonrojo al cometario de Gaara, pues Naruko y Temari sonrieron al ver a Naruto

-Bueno lo que digas –con la cara a un lado-

-Ya hablando en serio chicos lo que quería pedirles que cuando algunos de nosotros salgamos algún lugar con ellas no las dejemos solas para que no les pase lo mismo que Hinata o peor

\- Si, tienes razón hermanito lo haremos

\- Es verdad Naruto cuenta conmigo y lo siento por lo que pasó con Hinata –apenada-

-Está bien Temari no te preocupes no es tu culpa

\- Tienes razón amigo además yo les prometi que le ayudaríamos con el idioma estando aquí cuando las invite, bueno invite a las amigas de Hinata y Temari para que Hinata no se negará a viajar y estar contigo, porque lo poco que la he visto se nota que te quiere amigo aunque no lo diga

Naruto se volvió a sonrojar con el comentario de Gaara y luego hablo

-Entonces así quedamos cuando algunas de tus amigas Temari quieran hacer algo las acompañas y las ayudas con el idioma, aunque creo que ellas tendrán la confianza más en ustedes chicas que en nosotros

-Puede ser hermanito, pero algo me dice que Hinata te tiene un poquito más de confianza a ti que a cualquiera de nosotros –giño el ojo-

-Como tú ya sabes hermanita y ustedes también más bien le propuse cuidar de Hinata porque no quiero que ese tipo que me arruino la vida una vez me la arruine otra vez lo poco que he intentado armar de mi vida que élla misma me ayudo inconscientemente a reponerme

\- Se nota que Hinata está todo momento contigo cerca o lejos porque es maravilloso lo que dices de ella

\- ¿A qué te refieres Naruko?

\- A que no estás dispuesto a que la arrebaten o que le hagan daño

-Si tú lo dices, pero lo importante es que ayudemos a las chicas, ellas estando aquí en Italia

\- De acuerdo para eso estamos

\- Gracias a todos

\- No agradezcas Naruto, si tu no lo hubieras mencionado lo hubiera mencionado yo

-¡Naruko!-mirandola-

-Todo sea para que las chicas pasen unas vacaciones increíbles en especial Hinata, pues por élla que hicimos este viaje en Italia

\- Es verdad amigo y veo está dando resultado de a poco, pero dando resultado –sonriendo-

\- Cierto Hinata esta distinta hoy ¿No es verdad Naruko?

-Cierto Temari

Naruto sonrió al comentario de las chicas sobre Hinata, porque sabía por lo menos pudo ayudarla un poco

-Refiriéndonos al mismo tema Temari ¿Cuál de las dos, me refiero a Tenten e Ino es menos demandante? Para ayudarle con el idioma

-Naruko quieres ayudar una de ellas, pues esas loquillas cuando se lo proponen

-Sí, porque si por mi fuera elegiría a Hinata, pero Hinata ya eligió a su acompañante para el resto de su viaje

-No es verdad hermanito –giño el ojo-

Naruto sonrió solamente

-Bueno te lo dejo a ti elegir, pero creo que las demás sean como Hinata, bueno explico Hinata esta tan metida en mundo de la lectura que no me presta atención a más que los libros, pues en cambio las demás saben más de la vida en sí, pero igual necesitan ayuda

\- Es como dices, pero te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi cuñada Temari así mide tus palabras además Hinata tiene algo en común con mi hermano es el mundo de la lectura y eso no es nada de malo Temari

\- Lo siento no sabía que le tuvieras tanto cariño a Hinata, pues apena lleva unos días aquí y la tratas de cuñada

-Claro le tengo cariño a Hinata antes de conocerla de hecho y me refiero así porque sé que ya estará junto a mi hermano lo espera y lo veras

-Bueno Naruko no digo más porque no quiero terminar de mala manera contigo

-Lo mismo digo yo

Mientras las chicas hablaban, Naruto y Gaara las escuchaban atentamente y sonreían a los gestos de ambas, pues las chicas se percataron de ello y hablaron

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso Naruto? –mirándolo-

-Nada Naruko es que alegra que defiendas a Hinata es todo

-Pues claro como no hacerlo es mi cuñada –giño el ojo-

-¿Qué fue lo gracioso Gaara?

-Nada Temari me encanta lo sincera que eres cuando hablas de tus amigas –sonriendo-

-Ah, es que las conozco

-Bueno chicos que les parece cenar aquí ya que con tanta conversa se nos hace tiempo de cenar

-Por supuesto Naruto gracias

\- De nada Temari, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que hemos estado hablando por horas ya son 19:30 hrs

-Bueno te ayudo hermanito en la cocina –parandose-

-Mientras Gaara y Temari preparan la mesa

Luego los 4 cenaron de lo más tranquilamente, pues de vez en cuando hablan de cosas triviales o recordaban cosas de su niñez así se pasaron toda la cena hasta que ya caía el atardecer en la ciudad avisando que era hora de irse

-Bueno tenemos que irnos Naruto gracias por todo

\- No tienes que agradecer Gaara es un placer

\- Gracias a ustedes por venir

\- No nos agradezcas hermanito todos estamos preocupados por las chicas al fin y acabo

\- Gracias Naruko nos vemos cuídate

-Nos vemos tu tranquilo que estamos para ayudar a Hinata o las demás

Después Gaara, Temari y Naruko se fueron del departamento de Naruto, los hermanos Kazekage acompañaron a Naruko hasta su departamento, pues luego ellos llegaron al hotel sin ver a las chicas de paso a sus habitaciones era de esperarse ya era muy tarde

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto, él estaba un poco más tranquilo de saber que Hinata estaba más feliz después de haberla invitado a comer y conversar un rato, pues Naruto se fue a su despacho a escribir aunque era una hora para que le bajará el sueño ya que no podía dormir

Estaba Naruto muy concentrado e inspirado escribiendo que no se dio cuenta que eran las 4:00 am de la madrugada, allí decidió ir a dormir un poco entonces se fue a su habitación a descansar

* * *

Al día siguiente Temari y Naruko se juntaron con las chicas en la habitación de Hinata cúal era la más cerca de las habitaciones de hotel para hablarles de lo que habían conversado con Naruto y Gaara a lo que las chicas les sorprendio, pero en verdad se sentían como una carga para Naruto, Naruko, Temari y Gaara ya ellos podían hablar italiano en esta ciudad o mejor dicho en Italia a lo que Tenten hablo

-Naruko de verdad se lo agradecemos, pero será mejor que…

-Nada Tenten nosotros lo hacemos porque queremos que disfruten de este viaje y no se queden encerradas aquí en hotel

-Bueno como digas Naruko –con una leve sonrisa-

\- Además ustedes son 3 así que cada una si quieren ir algún lado irán acompañada por uno de nosotros

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Qué si Hinata quieres ir a un lugar ira con Naruto, que si élla no se tendrá que preocupar por el idioma sino a disfrutar

\- ah, entiendo, pero espera dijiste Hinata y Naruto –sorprendida mirando a Hinata que esta al lado de Temari en el sofá -

Hinata se sonrojo al cometario de Tenten

-Sí eso dije de hecho Hinata ha disfrutado más de este viaje que cualquiera ¿no es verdad Hinata?

Hinata se volvió a sonrojar y solo asintió con la cabeza

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible Hinata!? –mirándola-

-Ino cálmate es que élla ha ido conmigo a recorrer Italia unos días atrás y creo que también ha salido con Naruto en estos días ¿No es cierto HInata?

-Si, es cierto Naruko – con la cara a un lado-

A lo que Naruko sonrio

-Chicas no se alarme tanto además ustedes saben que este viaje es para que Hinata no estuviera tan deprimida

-Sí, Temari, pero que Hinata siempre ha vivido en su mundo de lectura eso es todo

-No sea así Ino, tu deberías apoyarla más en vez de juzgarla, pues además que tiene que se te adelante un poco a ti en disfrutar de sus vacaciones aquí –molesta-

-Lo siento Temari, no era mi intención

-No te disculpes conmigo sino con Hinata

Cuando Ino iba a disculparse con Hinata, élla no estaba para sorpresa de Temari, Ino, Tenten y Naruko mientras las chicas hablan Hinata se fue de la habitación sin que éllas se dieran cuenta, pues la comenzaron a buscar por todos lados nada incluso con la ayuda de Gaara, quien estaba en su habitación revisando algunas fotos a petición de Temari Gaara se unio a buscarla

Todos están afuera buscándola y ya estaba cayendo el atardecer cuando iban cerca de una cafetería y Temari hablo

-Vez lo que ocasionas Ino con su envidia de que alguien se te adelante a disfrutar de algo

\- Lo siento –apenada- será mejor buscarla, después de lo que me han contado no me perdonaré

-Ahora si te preocupa ¿Verdad? , lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer ese comentario envidioso e hiriente

-Tu sabes que Hinata ama la lectura deberías saberlo, pero también tiene derecho de disfrutar el viaje tanto o más que tú, porque la idea era traer a Hinata solamente a Italia acompañada por mí y mi hermano ya que sabíamos que contábamos con Naruko y Naruto solo tú y Tenten las invitamos para que Hinata no fuera de desistir de viajar

-No lo sabía Temari de verdad lo siento –apenada-

\- Ya deja de lamentar y ayuda a buscarla te aviso que tu pasearas conmigo lo que resta de viaje y Tenten con Naruko o Gaara

-Está bien

Pues ellos seguían buscándola, pero nada ya tenían el atardecer en su vista, no tenían idea donde podía estar

* * *

Hinata caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con la cara triste ante escuchar de su mejor amiga ese comentario que de verdad le había dolido, pues Hinata tenía una blusa rosa con unos pantalones celeste bien apegado a su cuerpo con una chaqueta blanca y zapatos negros desde el incidente y luego que Naruto le dirá la tarjeta, élla lleva siempre consigo por cualquier cosa estonces decidio ir a ver a Naruto

Hinata iba a la dirección que le indicaba la tarjeta luego llego al departamento de Naruto esta al frente de la puerta estaba indecisa si tocar o no, pero luego dio un suspiro toco la puerta

Espero unos segundos iba a tocar nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió Naruto tenía una camisa blanca remangada las mangas esta los codos y tenía los primeros botones desachochados, tenía unos pantalones negros con zapatos negros luego Hinata se sonjoro levemente y hablo

-Hola

-Hola –sin ánimo-

-Hinata ¿Qué pasa?

\- Disculpa por venir a molestarte a estas horas –apenada-

-No te preocupes pasa

Naruto se hace un lado para dejarla pasar

-Gracias

Estando adentro del departamento Naruto hablo

-Siéntate Hinata -indicandole el sofá de color rojo-

Hinata se sentó a esperar a Naruto que fue la cocina a preparle un te con unos bocadillos en unos momentos volvió con una bandeja con un té y bocadillos, que los dejo en la mesa del centro color negro Naruto tomo el té y se lo paso a Hinata, lo que Hinata hablo

-Gracias

Hinata tomo un poco de té y suspiro Naruto la miraba preocupado

-Hinata ¿Estas bien? ¿Otro italiano te molesto después de que te deje en el hotel?

-No, estoy bien

-¿Segura? Porque puedes contarme si quieres

\- Ojala fuera eso que dices, pero no –triste-

-Entonces ¿Qué te tiene así?

\- Es que estabamos las chicas conversando en habitación sobre lo que ustedes hablaron y de pronto Ino en ataque de envidia me "ataco" de soy una fanática de la lectura y que por ello no tengo derecho a disfrutar de mi estadía en Italia, porque no le gusta que nadie se le adelante a élla, pues pensé que de ser mi mejor amiga creía que la conocía y me doy cuenta que no es así, me doy cuenta de la peor manera –apenada-

Hinata tomando más té y un bocadillo luego le pidió otro té a Naruto quien fue hacerlo y volvió en unos minutos

-Aquí tienes

-Gracias

Naruto se volvió a sentar al lado de Hinata y hablo

-Hinata de seguro que lo hizo sin pensar

-Tal vez, pero no sé qué pensar de Ino, además no quiero volver a hotel –apenada-

-Está bien, pero las chicas de seguro te están buscando

-Lo se, además no les dije nada solo pensé en salir

-Bien, pero tendrías que avisarle para que no se preocupen

Luego sonó el celular de Naruto, que lo tenía en la mesa del centro lo tomó y miro era Naruko

-Hablando de los reyes de Roma-sonriendo-

-Por favor Naruto no les digas te lo pido

-Hinata no te preocupes es Naruko, con élla no tengo secretos además élla es de confianza –tocándole la palma de la mano-

-Está bien- con una leve sonrisa-

Naruto contesta el celular

-Alo

-Hola Naruto necesitamos tu ayuda para buscar a Hinata

-Hola Naruko ¿Qué paso? –Mirando a Hinata-

-Es muy largo de contar, pero Hinata desapareció

-Naruko ¿los demás están cerca suyo?

-¡¿Eh?! No entiendo

Después de unos momentos en silencio Naruko entendio

-Espera

Naruko miraba a los demás que estaban un tanto cerca, Naruko se fue cerca de una banca en el parque Cascine

-Listo, Naruto ¿Cuéntame?

-Hinata está conmigo en mi departamento

Naruko quedo sorprendida por lo que escuchaba y luego volvió a hablar

-¿Cómo? ¿Es posible? Si, Hinata no sabe dónde vives

Naruto suspiro y Naruko entendió

-Hermanito eres el mejor

-Gracias hermanita

\- Cuídala mucho dale un abrazo de mi parte

Está bien, pero Naruko no les digas a los demás por favor, no te lo pido yo sino Hinata si –sonriendo-

-De acuerdo

-Deja que Hinata mañana hable con ellos con más calma

-Bien nos vemos

-nos vemos

Luego Naruto conto la llamada y miro a Hinata, quien hablo

-Gracias Naruto

-No me agradezcas, bueno como te quedarás aquí tu te quedas en mi habitación y yo dormiré en el sofá

-Pero Naruto no es necesario yo puedo dormir en el sofá

-Nada de eso tu eres nuestra invitada en Italia así no admitiré un no como respuesta –sonriendo-

-Bueno tú ganas –sonriendo-

-bien, voy a buscar unas mantas y te dejaré la habitación ¿de acuerdo?

\- de acuerdo gracias Naruto

\- tu sabes que no tienes que agradecerme –sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente- a lo que Hinata se sonroja

Naruto fue a buscar unas mantas a su habitación seguido por Hinata, mientras Naruto buscaba las mantas le decia a Hinata que podia ocupar todo lo que estaba en la habitación, en la cocina, el baño, etc. sin pedirle permiso a cada momento a lo que Hinata asintió

Luego Naruto tenía las mantas en las manos y hablo

\- Estas en tu casa Hinata, Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Naruto Gracias –sonriendo-

Naruto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, mientras Hinata se sentó en la cama a pensar un momento todo lo estaba pasando y en unos momentos se levantó a la cama y se dirigió al inmenso ropero que estaba a la derecha y abrió unos de los cajones donde Naruto tenía las poleras, tomo una turquesa y la dejo en la cama, fue al baño que tenía en la habitación a cepillarse los diente, pues regreso a la habitación a preparase para dormir se sacó su ropa y se puso la polera que le quedaba grande que la cubría entera hasta las rodillas, pues se metió a la cama se durmió

Mientras Naruto en la sala estaba en sacándose los zapatos y se bajó las mangas de la camisa y se puso un cojín en almohada y se acostó al largo de sofá cubriéndose con las mantas y pensó

 _-Ojala Hinata este mejor mañana_

Luego se intentó dormir, pero no puedo se queda pensando, pero después de unas horas se durmió

* * *

Mientras aún en las calles todos seguían buscando a Hinata por todos lados a lo que Naruko se reia sin que se dieran cuenta, porque élla sabía dónde estaba, pues luego se acercó a los demás y les dijo

-Chicos ya es tarde vamos

-Pero como dices eso Naruko –una Ino sorprendida-

\- Se lo que quieres decir, pero no sacamos nada seguir buscando porque ya no podemos ver

-Es cierto Ino

-Temari

-Será mejor volver al hotel y mañana seguimos buscando, además estamos en esto gracias a ti linda –mirandola con una cara de asesina-

A lo que Ino sintió miedo a la mira de Temari y hablo

-Está bien

Después todos se fueron, primero fueron a dejar a Naruko a su departamento y posteriormente todos se fueron al hotel, llegando todos a sus habitaciones y Temari estado en la suya

-Hinata que no te haya pasado nada –preocupada-

De hecho nadie pudo dormir, pero Ino menos que nadie por lo ocurrido

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Los lugares mencionados como el museo, parques son de Italia en tanto el hotel y restaurante son mencionado por mi en italiano para hacer los más creíble e italiano posible el viaje de los nuestros viajeros por Italia. Solo quiera aclarar**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo si que me he inspirado ojala que todos capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Atte Made**


	19. Más Unidos

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Javipozos:** Si, se armó el pleito, pero va acostar, pues Ino a seguir hiriendo a Hinata

 **NaruHinaTheLast:** Que bueno que te gusto, si es verdad, pero lo hice así para hacer mas drama en la historia y unir a Naruto y Hinata

 **Hime-chan NH:** Si a Hinata la hice un tanto sensible solo esperando que ustedes no me odien por ello

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Más Unidos

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertaba en una cama grande de 2 plaza con sabanas blancas con los rayos del sol que le daban en el rostro, pues de sentó en la cama mirando por la ventana la gran ciudad de Milán, luego se sento en la orilla de la cama se puso una pantuflas negras y fue directo a la cocina

Hinata iba caminando por el pasillo hasta la cocina de lo mas tranquila llego a la cocina que estaba Naruto haciendo el desayuno cuando lo vio hablo

-Hola Buenos días

-Hola buenos días –sin mirar a Hinata-

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

-No te preocupes siente en unos momentos te sirvo

Luego de decir eso Naruto quedo sorprendido de ver a Hinata allí parada con una polera suya y sus pantuflas hablo

-Te queda bien esa polera –con un leve sonrojo-

-Gracias, espero que no te moleste que aparezca así es que acostumbro estar así para tomar desayuno en mi departamento, pues luego de ello me preparo

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Hinata, haz lo que te haga sentir mejor, como te dije anoche esta es tú casa

-Gracias –sentándose en una de las sillas –

Naruto pasándole unas tostadas con huevo revuelto y un té, mientras se sentaba

-Hinata ¿Cómo dormiste?

-bien gracias –sonriendo-

-Naruto esto esta delicioso

-Gracias –sonriendo-

Después siguieron tranquilamente con el desayuno y conversando cosas triviales, pues posteriormente Hinata se fue a prepararse cuando estaba lista con la misma ropa de ayer , en la noche luego fue el turno de Naruto, quien tenía una camisa celeste con los primeros 2 botones desabrochados con pantalones beige con zapatos negro ya estando listos para salir suena el celular de Naruto, pues mira era Naruko

-Hola Naruko

-Hola hermanito ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias

-¿Cómo esta Hinata?

\- Esta mejor, quieres hablar con élla?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- claro

Naruto le pasa el celular a Hinata y le dice

-Naruko quiere hablar contigo

Hinata recibe el celular y hablo

\- Alo Naruko –con un poco de miedo-

-Hola linda ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte

-Mi hermano te trato bien –seriamente-

-Si, no te preocupes –sonriendo y mirando a Naruto-

Esté le sonrió

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-No te lo puedo decir por celular vengan a mi departamento

-Está bien nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Hinata cortó la llamada y se pasó el celular a Naruto

-¿Qué quería mi hermana?

-Está preocupada por mí y me pido que fuéramos a su departamento

-¿Qué pasó?

-No sé, solo me digo que fueramos y allí nos contaba

-Entonces vamos

* * *

Luego Naruto y Hinata se dirigían al departamento de Naruko, en trancurso hablan de todo un poco y Naruto le conto como era su relación con Naruko hasta que llegaron al departamento de Naruko, hablaron aún en la limosina

-Llegamos

-Si –sonriendo-

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No es nada

-¿Estas segura? Puedo confiar en mí

-Si, estoy bien, es solo que me asusta lo que querrá decirnos Naruko

\- Esta bien, pero tu tranquila de seguro se le ocurrió un panorama sino es así yo mismo la regañare por hacer cosas que no debiera y querer asustarse –tocandole las manos

-Esta bien, vamos

-vamos

Tocaron la puerta luego unos minutos abrieron la puerta

-Hola hermanito, Hinata

-Hola hermanita –dandole un beso-

-Hola Naruko-con un beso-

-Pasen por favor

Entraron al departamento se sentaron el sofá de color beige luego Hinata hablo

-Naruko ¿Qué quieras decirnos?

\- Bueno quería decirle que todos te estábamos buscando por todos lados con ayuda de Gaara también y no te encontrábamos todos nos empezabamos a preocupar

-Lo siento Naruko no era mi intención –apenada-

-No te preocupes, entiendo luego Temari regaño en toda la búsqueda a Ino por lo sucedido Ino se siente tan mal por lo que paso

-¿Enserio? –extrañada- porque no creía lo que decia Naruko de Ino

-Hinata no te culpo por desconfiar Ino se merece este pequeño sufrimiento por meterse y opiniar sin ver tus sentimientos

-Nosotros seguimos buscándote a pesar de ser de noche y fue allí que llame a mi hermano me contó todo, después de que hable con Naruto y saber donde estabas, a todos demás deje que buscaran un rato más y me reía de ellos –sonriendo-

-¡Naruko!

-Que hermanito si fue divertido verlo en especial a Ino, que no paraba culparse y a la vez ser regañada por Temari

-Gracias por contarme Naruko

\- No es nada de seguro iran a buscarte de nuevo antes de que lo hagan vamos a verlos

\- Esta bien, pero quiero pasar al hotel a cambiarme

-Hinata no es necesario, yo pase por el hotel temprano y te hice un bolso que esta en mi habitación, pues si gustas tomar un baño estas tu casa –sonriendole-

-Gracias a ambos por ayudarme

-De nada es un placer ¿verdad Naruto?

-Si, tú tranquila

-Bueno entonces vuelvo al rato

-Adelante nosotros estaremos en la cocina

Luego Hinata fue a la habitación de Naruko a cambiarse de ropa mientras los hermanos Uzumaki estaban en la cocina y Naruko hablo mirando a Naruto

-Naruto ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? –Con cara traviesa-

Naruto se sonrojo ante la pregunta de Naruko

-Nada Naruko ¿por quién me tomas?

\- Lo sé, solo bromeo tranquilo

-Si, claro una broma, pues una broma de mal gusto, pero si quieres saber te dire

-Entonces ¿Paso algo?

-Si quieres decir entre nosotros nada, pero Hinata estaba muy triste de que su mejor amiga la trate así solo por que es amante de la lectura creo que esta sentida con élla

-Ya veo, si es verdad Ino no se mide con lo que dice y vaya que manera se lo dijo solo por haber paseado unos días conmigo o contigo desde que llegaron

-¿Cómo sabes que élla ha paseado conmigo?

-Te conozco hermanito, apuesto lo que quieres que tú fuiste a verla al hotel al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, pues para animarla la invitaste hacer algo ¿Verdad? –con cara traviesa-

-Vaya no se te escapa hermanita –sonriendo-

-Claro ¿Qué hiciste la invitaste almorzar a un restaurante?

-Increible claro que Hinata no quería, pero la convenci ya que élla se tensa de que le hablen en italiano, pues que élla no sabe el idioma

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso cuando la encontramos

-Sí, pero conmigo no se pone así ya que a veces en el restaurante hablaba con el mesero y élla de lo más tranquila

-Porque sabe que eres tu hermanito, si fuera otro italiano cambia totalmente

-Es verdad hermanita

Los hermanos Uzumaki estaba en living esperando a Hinata, quien apareció con un vestido turquesa hasta las rodillas con un delgado chaleco blanco con tacos blancos y bolso turquesa con una trenza al lado y hablo

-Perdón por la tardanza

Los hermanos la miraron, Naruko solamente sonrío al verla y Naruto se sorprendió al verla con un leve sonrojo que a su vez Hinata también se sonrojo a lo que Naruko se reía disimuladamente de la pareja y hablo

-Te ves preciosa Hinata –acercándose- Hermosa –sonriéndole-

-Gracias Naruko

-Descuida Hinata –dandole un beso-

\- Hinata estas preciosa

-Gracias Naruto-con un leve sonrojo-

-Vamos Chicos a contarle a los demás donde estuviste Hinata

-Esta bien Naruko

Los Hermanos Uzumaki y Hinata salieron del departamento de Naruko a encontrarse con los demás que estaban en el Parque Cascine quedaba muy cerca del departamento de Naruko en unos minutos llegaron

Naruko se acaba corriendo a los demás que estaban reunidos debajo un gran árbol mientras Naruto y Hinata iban caminando hacia ellos cuando Hinata le hablo

-Naruto te puedo pedir un favor –apenada-

-Sí, claro –mirandola-

-No me dejes sola por favor –apenada-

-Cuenta conmigo –sonriendo-

-Gracias Naruto-tomandolo del brazo se apegó a él sonriendo-

Naruto sonría ante la reacción de Hinata y dijo

-Es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo

-Eh, perdón no era mi intención –mirando el suelo-

-No te preocupes Hinata está bien, por lo visto no quieres estar cerca de tus amigas ¿Verdad?

Hinata asintió al comentario de Naruto

-Bien vamos –mirandola-

-Gracias y perdón por molestarte

\- Nada de eso ¿Te acuerdas lo que dije cuando te deje en el hotel?

-Si, vas a estar conmigo siempre a no ser que te lo pida

\- Eso mismo así que vamos

Hinata y Naruto llegaban muy tomados del brazo hacia donde los demás e Ino hablo

-¡Ustedes ¿por qué se tardan tanto?! Sin darse cuenta como estaban Naruto y Hinata

\- No grites Ino

\- Lo siento Temari

-Bien siéntense

Estaban sentados Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Naruko y Naruto de rodillas a excepción de Hinata que estaba de lado casi apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, que él no le incomodaba eso lo vieron Naruko, Temari y Gaara, quienes sonrieron al ver a la pareja

-Hinata cuéntanos ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Estabamos muy preocupados

-Lo sé, Temari lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa –mirando a Ino-

-Bueno, sinceramente este no es un lugar para hablar de eso

-Sí, tienes razón, pero me cuentas luego-giño el ojo-

-De acuerdo

-Hinata-sutilmente o con un poco de miedo-

Hinata miro a Ino por un segundo y miro a otro lado los demás se dieron cuenta y Hinata hablo

-Ahora no Ino –parándose con cuidado-

-¿A dónde vas Hinata?

-No te preocupes voy a caminar un poco Temari a no ser que a Ino le moleste –mirandola-

-De acuerdo

Hinata camino unos pasos y se comenzaba alejar del grupo, pues Naruto se paró y hablo

-Sí, me permiten con su permiso –siguio a Hinata hasta alcanzarla-

Los demás los miraban que se alejaban estaban contentos por ellos todo iba bien por no ser por el comentario de Ino del día de ayer luego Temari hablo

-Ino deja que Hinata se calme un poco y piense fue muy duro lo que dijiste un poco más y la obligabas a que se quedará en el hotel en todo el viaje

-Lo siento pensé que no le iba a molestar

-Pero ya ves que sí, nosotras sabemos que Hinata es feliz leyendo, pero igual tiene derecho a disfrutar como los demás para no ir tan lejos el ejemplo es Naruto, pues él es escritor y también disfruta del viaje

\- Entiendo Temari no lo volveré hacer

-Demasiado tarde ya lo hiciste, pues Hinata esta dolida

-Chicas porque no se calman y decidimos que hacemos mañana o los demás días para disfrutar el viaje

-Tienes razón Naruko

* * *

Mientras Hinata y Naruto caminaba por otro lado del parque Cascine que es más hermoso porque tenía una pileta de agua en el medio del parque con flores de diversos colores a los alrededores de ese lado del parque al lado contrario de la pileta habían bancas a donde Naruto y Hinata se sentaron Naruto hablo

-Hinata ¿Estás bien? –preocupado mirando a Hinata, quien estaba mirando detenidamente unas rosas blancas-

-Sí, estoy bien-sin mucho ánimo-

-Claro que no lo estas Hinata –mirandola-

-Tienes razón –con los ojos llorosos-

Naruto mirándola con tristeza

-Hinata todo va estar bien te lo prometo –abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza-

Hinata estaba llorando a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas ya que el día anterior no puedo desahojarse como debería entonces lo hizo en un parque en los brazos de Naruto, pues estuvieron así por unos momentos hasta que Hinata ya solo sollozaba y Naruto hablo

-Mejor –tomandola del mentón-

Hinata solo asintió y volvió abrazar a Naruto, quien hablo

-Hinata si quieres nos vamos

-Pero y los demás

-No te preocupes les avisamos que nos fuimos y ya

Naruto le enviaba a un mensaje a Naruko

Naruko nosotros nos vamos a mi departamento, que Gaara te lleve no te preocupes por Hinata está mejor

Naruto y Hinata salieron del parque Cascine por el otro lado así no se pudieron despedir de sus amigos, pues la pareja se fueron caminando hasta el departamento de Naruto que quedaba a 2 cuadras del parque Cascine luego ellos llegaron y Hinata hablo

-Naruto gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi primero el incidente con el italiano y ahora mi pelea con Ino lo mejor sería que-interrumpida por Naruto-

-No me agradezcas tu sabes porque lo hago, lo hago para verte sonreir, como lo hiciste en el parque esta tarde –sonriendo-

-Pero tú has hecho más cosas por mí que mis amigas aquí en Italia, pues no es justo para ti

-No digas eso, si no lo hubiera hecho lo hubiera hecho Naruko, nosotros te queremos mucho y lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero

-Pero nada tú quedas aquí esta noche y no se habla mas mañana será otro día ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien, no te puedo convencer de lo contrario ¿Verdad?

-No, porque aun así no te dejaría porque que no quieres ir al hotel ¿o me equivoco?

-Estas en lo cierto –sonriendo-

-Bueno ve a relajarte mientras yo preparo algo de cenar, estás en tu casa-dándole un beso en la frente-

-Gracias Naruto –abrazándolo-

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron unos momentos abrazados como si no importaba lo demás

-Tranquila estás conmigo si –mirándola-

-Si gracias Naruto

\- Ve a relajarte lo necesitas –dandole un beso en la frente-

Hinata se fue a dar un baño mientras Naruto hacia la cena luego Hinata apareció con una polera roja hasta las rodillas con las panfulas negras con su pelo recogido en una cola a lo que Naruto sonrio al verla hablo

-Mejor más tranquila

-Sí gracias –sonriendo-

-Vamos a comer

-Claro

Ambos de sentaron a cenar tranquilamente y conversaron cosas triviales entre risas hasta que Hinata hablo

-Naruto yo dormiré en el sofá

-No, tú dormirás en la habitación y yo en el sofá –seríamente-

-No se me hace justo-con las mejillas infladas-

Naruto se reía del gesto de Hinata, quien a la vez le sonreía luego hablo

-Hinata no es necesario tú has pasados momentos difíciles en Italia y lo menos que quiero que te quejes que el sofá estaba duro

-No seas exagerado Naruto no es para tanto

-Claro que no solo quería ver como reaccionabas y lo logre que no estuvieras deprimida-giño el ojo-

Luego terminaron de cenar Hinata se fue a la habitación y Naruto al sofá sonriendo ya que Hinata estaba mejor que antes y pensó

 _-Hinata si supieras que todo lo que hago es porque me importas_

Naruto se durmió al instantes mientras Hinata no podía dormir aun sabiendo todo lo conversado con Naruto así que se fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina élla iba por el pasillo en dirección a cocina cuando vio a Naruto dormido en el sofá, pues Hinata se le acerco estando de frente a él sonrío luego se acercó a darle un beso en la frente hablo

-Gracias por todo Naruto, que sería de mí en Italia sin ti –dandole un beso en los labios-

Luego Hinata fue por su vaso de agua a la cocina y se fue a la habitación

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata despertó más contenta porque cada día más conocía a Naruto, quien siempre estaba con élla en todo paso a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a Naruto, quien seguía dormido en el sofá

Hinata preparo la mesa para los dos con el desayuno cuando estaba todo listo Hinata fue a despertar a Naruto

-Naruto despierta –moviéndolo un poco-

-¿Eh? –abriendo un poco los ojos

-Naruto a desayunar –mirandolo-

Naruto abrir los ojos por completos se levantó vio a Hinata con una polera roja con pantuflas negras en la cocina buscando algo hablo

-Buenos días Hinata

-Buenos días Naruto –sonriendo-

Naruto vio la mesa ya estaba preparada con el desayuno y se asombró luego dijo

-Hinata comienza a desayunar vuelvo en un momento

Se fue al baño a asearse y se cambió de ropa luego apareció con un polera blanca y un buzo azul y recién bañado a lo que Hinata se sonrojo y él hablo

-Perdón por la tardanza

-No te preocupes Naruto

Naruto se sentó a desayunar, mientras estaba en ello le decia a Hinata

-Hinata no debiste molestar

\- No es nada es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que tú me has ayudado mucho desde que llegue a Italia

\- No es nada y lo sabes

-Gracias –sonriendo-

-¿Naruko ha llamado cuando me fui a la ducha?

 _-_ No ¿Por qué? -extrañada

\- Élla sabiendo que estas aquí de seguro llama para saber como estas

-Ya veo no ha sonado tu celular

-Bien ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy? O bien ¿quieres juntarte con las chicas?

-La verdad no sé, pero me siento mal por Temari, Tenten, Naruko e incluso por Gaara, ya que ellos han hecho todo lo posible por este viaje –apenada-

-No te sientas mal, por eso, es normal que quieras estar aislada por unos días, pero también sabes que tienes que hablar con tu amiga

-Sí, es verdad en lo que dices, pero también si hago eso no poder estar más tiempo contigo-con una sonrisa leve-

-Pueda que tengas razón, pero tienes que arreglar tu situación con tu amiga ¿Me lo prometes?

-Esta bien

-Porque si arreglas tu situación con élla te sentirás mejor y podras disfrutar el viaje que tus amigos hicieron para ti

-Cierto, gracias por todo Naruto e incluso de emprestar me tu habitación en estos días lamento que por mi culpa tengas que dormir en el sofá

-No me agradezcas tu sabes que mi casa es tu casa y puedes venir cuando quieras toma

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es mi número celular, por cualquier cosa –sonriéndole-

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Porque quiero cuidarte mientras estes aquí además te lo prometi

-Gracias Naruto

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo si que me he inspirado ojala que todos capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Pd: Mis Naruhina dentro de este capitulo hubo un mensaje que Naruto le manda a Naruko que lo subraye, pero al parecer la cuenta no me marco , pero alli esta aclarado antes que es un mensaje se lo acloaro por si no se me marca. Además eso de la pileta esta en parque en Italia y lo demás es imaginación mia, me imagine el parque grande o sea sensación me dio el parque Cascine que es de Italia cuando imagenes de ese parque.**

 **Atte Made**


	20. La Declaración

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **NaruHinaTheLast:** Gracias por seguir mi trabajo y que te encante tanto. Eso dice mucho

 **Hime-chan NH:** Gracias linda le va a costar porque Ino seguirá hiriendo a Hinata, espero este capítulo resuelva tu expectativa referente a Shion pronto aparecerá me dedique un poco en el desarrollo de nuestra pareja

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capitulo 20: La Declaración

Iban pasando los días, pero desde la última conversación Hinata y Naruto eran más unidos tanto que parecían pareja delante sus amigos sin serlo aún, pues además tanto Naruto como Hinata sentían cosas muy fuerte por el uno y el otro

Naruko como es tan cerca a Naruto élla se daba cuenta como estaba su hermano por los sentimientos que tenía por Hinata, pues a su vez Temari se daba cuenta como estaba Hinata por los sentimientos hacia Naruto

Desde hace unos días Temari era mas confiable que Ino según Hinata porque desde ese momento por alguna razón Hinata aún no podía tener una conversa con Ino, pero se lo había prometido a Naruto lo iba hacer, pero aún no encontraba el momento ya que Ino cada vez que Hinata intentaba reconciliarse con élla, Ino hacia comentarios a las espaldas de Hinata, como si élla no estuviera presente, pues cosa que no era así todos se daban cuenta menos Ino, preguntaba por Hinata como si lo hacia por preguntar solamente y los demás negaban con la cabeza porque ellos sabían que Ino sabia porque Hinata se iba de una junta de amigos u otro panorama que tuvieran organizado para el viaje, pues la mayoría de las veces Hinata se iba con Naruto y los demás se quedan tranquilos a la vez contentos por ellos e internamente agradecían a Ino que los unieran mas aunque eso no quiere decir que los demás no estuvieran molestos con élla

Un día Sábado en la tarde en una junta de amigos en el parque Cascine estaban todos estaban reunidos debajo un gran árbol, que de hecho era el lugar preferido de todos para juntarse cuando iban al parque, pues estaban todos reunidos en un círculo de rodillas Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Naruko, Hinata y Naruko cuando Ino hablo

-Hinata ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? –con una voz muy suave-

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

\- Pues te podría decir nada, pero te estaría mintiendo Ino, la verdad es que es estoy sentida o mejor dicho estoy dolida

-¿dolida por qué?

-Porque la que yo consideraba mi mejor amiga lo único que ha hecho es hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera, por eso, estoy dolida

-Lo siento Hinata lo siento

-Tu crees que con un "lo siento" arreiglaras todo ¿cierto?, pues te equivocas desde que llegamos a Italia lo único que has hecho es contar cosas mias como si fueran suyas y no lo son además todos estos días yo he intentado arreiglar el momento incomodo que me hiciste pasar en el hotel cuando estábamos todas las chicas en el hotel, pero tu siempre terminabas hablando de mi como si nada y por esa razón me iba con Naruto para no seguir escuchándote, pues se que Temari y Tenten siendo mis amigas de verdad no dirán nada de lo que tu has dicho de mi e incluso Gaara, Naruko y Naruto, quienes los estoy conociendo en el trancurso de este viaje se que no dirán nada de lo que tu has dicho, además creo que Temari es mejor amiga que tu Ino, lo siento si en algún momento volvemos hacer amigas no seremos como antes si eso quieres saber

Ino después de escuchar a Hinata quedo en silencio, que los demás la miraban para ver si decia algo, pues en eso Hinata se levanto y Temari hablo

-Hinata ¿A donde vas?

-No te preocupes Temari voy a caminar, pues chicos discúlpenme por meterlos en un momento tan incomodo Naruto ¿Me acompañas? –mirandolo-

-Claro vamos permiso chicos

-Naruto cuidala

-No te preocupes Naruko-sonriendo-

Hinata y Naruto se iban alejando de los chicos hasta llegar al otro lado del parque Cascine que en cierto modo era el lugar favorito de Hinata en todo el parque mientras iban caminando Hinata hablo

-Naruto lo siento por meterte a ti, Gaara, Naruko en esto que se supone que esto quedaría entre Temari, Tenten, Ino y yo

-No te preocupes Hinata, por eso, además todos nos hemos dado cuenta de la situación y no podiamos estar ajeno ha hecho ya que ustedes son nuestros amigos

\- amigos entiendo

-¿A que te refiere Hinata?

-No nada no me hagas caso

Hinata mírame y dime ¿que te pasa?

Naruto se detuvo he hizo que Hinata se detuviera

-Hinata mírame ¿puedes confiar en mí? Te preocupa que yo diga algo de lo que Ino a dicho ¿es eso? –Tomandola de los hombros-

-No es eso no te preocupes Naruto

-Hinata no me gusta verte así

-Vamos Naruto

Naruto y Hinata se fueron del parque hacia al departamento de Naruto como era de costumbre, pero en completo silencio que incomodo a Naruto todo el camino hasta que llegaron al departamento Hinata hablo

-Es mejor que me vaya a al hotel

-Hinata eso lo dices por algo que dije que te molesto –triste-

-No es eso, es solo que ya he sido una molestia para ti que llevo 2 semanas dormiendo en tu habitación y tú en el sofá

-A mi no me importa dormir en el sofá cuando tu estas aquí –mirandola a los ojos-

-Pero Naruto

-Hinata ¿aún no lo entiendes?

-Entender que

-Que desde que te pasó esa situación incomoda, pues yo me prometí cuídate no por prometerlo a ti sino porque no quiero que él te haga daño

-¿él? ¿A quien te refieres?

-Me refiero al amante de Shion

Hinata quedo sorprendida a lo que decia Naruto luego de unos momentos hablo

-¿Cómo? Sí élla es tu novia

-Novia nada Hinata ven siente

Ambos se sentaron el sofá para conversar lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Hinata ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Qué te prometí que te iba hablar de mí, mi vida como tú lo hiciste cuando fuimos al restaurante?

-Sí claro

-Bueno te contare, mi familia toda es de Japón, pero por tener una vida mejor a la que había en Japón hace unos años mis padres decidieron irse a vivir a Italia así que, por eso, vivimos en Italia yo estoy viajado a menudo a Japón a ver a Gaara o por mis libros, pues mi padre Minato, quien es un escritor también, pero él lo hace para relajarse no para ser famoso, esta mi madre Kushina, quien es ama de casa que apoya en todo a mi padre y Naruko, quien mi hermana es mas es muy apegada a mi es como mi melliza o gemela porque élla siempre a estado para mi he incluso en los momentos difíciles

Pues referente a Shion es una modelo italiana reconocida, que conocí en una de las tantas exposiciones de Gaara aquí en Milán, Italia que nos hicimos amigos y luego novios de ellos han pasado 4 años, pero en el 1 año de estar juntos Shion ya me engañaba con otra persona, pues a su vez Naruko los veía en cada parte que élla iba para buena o mala suerte de élla, pues con Naruko no tenemos secretos así un día élla fue a contarme y yo le creí así que intente Shion se sincera conmigo, pero no lo hizo al contrario siguió conmigo como si nada, pero sé también que hace 3 años que se junta con su amante hace 3 años y estoy esperando élla me lo diga o buscar un momento preciso para desenmascararla para que no tenga motivos para seguir jugando conmigo, pues a la vez demostrarle a mi madre que Shion no es lo que cree, porque Naruko y yo les contamos a nuestros padres lo que hacia claro mi padre nos apoyo y mi madre no es más trato de mala hija, mentirosa a Naruko por inventar todo acerca de su "nuera perfecta"

Cuando yo iba a viajar a Japón por la firma de autógrafos iba solo, pero mi madre llamo a Shion para que me acompañara cosa que mi madre no sabe que yo se que élla esta detrás de que Shion viajará conmigo a Japón, yo estaba cerrado a una nueva relación por la culpa de élla, porque con todo lo que sabia de élla me quito las emociones o sentir algo por alguien, yo solo vivía através de mis libros, si yo estaba con Shion en Japón como pareja era para élla no te hiciera daño porque cuando Shion es muy impulsiva con quien que no conoce y élla ya te tenía en la mira desde la vez que chocaste con nosotros en otras palabras aparentaba algo que no era

Pues además con la persana que te hizo pasar ese momento se llama Menma Namikaze, quien una vez me arrebato lo que me importo alguna vez, pero no se lo permitiré de nuevo que me arrebate lo que me importa

-Naruto de verdad no se que decir yo pensé que Shion era tu novia que eran felices

-Ya vez que no era así, pues te confieso que tenía miedo a tu reaccionar después de que lo supieras

-Naruto ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lo que me decia Gaara sobre ti cuando venia a Italia

-Entiendo, pero ya vez, aunque me tomo de sorpresa esto no me lo esperaba

-Hinata ¿Ahora entiendes porque que me prometi protegerte?

-Mmm no entiendo del todo

-Hinata la semana que estuve en Japón me enamore de ti de hecho tu hiciste que volviera sentir esas cosas simples por alguien –mirandola-

Hinata quedo en silencio luego escuchar las palabras de Naruto, después de unos segundos hablo

-Naruto me tomas por sorpresa, pero a decir verdad esa misma semana cada vez que te veía con Shion yo sentía cosas que no podia explicar hasta que Ino me ayudo a entender porque yo para esas cosas soy inexperta a decir verdad –apenada-

-Hinata no te apenes siempre hay una primera vez para todo –sonriendo-

\- Naruto lo que quiero decir que yo me enamore de ti sin proponérmelo, porque desde que te fuiste de Japón no he sido la misma desde entonces y siempre dandaba deprimida preocupando a los demás –sonrojada-

-Hinata no te preocupes, por eso, ellos se preocupan por ti porque te quieren, además durante ese tiempo yo también estaba así preocupando a los demás y especialmente preocupándome de ti

Hinata quedo sorprendida por lo que escuchaba tanto que no se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba de frente de élla cuando reacciono vio a Naruto a centímetros de élla y Naruto hablo

-Hinata tú me gustas desde que te vi en la firma de autógrafos en Japón –acarciandole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano-

-Naruto tú también me gustas –sonriendo-

Naruto tomo el rostro de Hinata con sus manos y se acerco de a poco para darle un beso con todo lo que sentía, estuvieron unos segundos así luego la acerco mas para seguir besándola hasta que les falto el aire

-Perdóname Hinata –con un leve sonrojo-

-No te preocupes Naruto –sonriendo-

Naruto se paro y se puso en frente de Hinata, quien estaba sentada en el sofá mirándolo y hablo

-Hinata ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, quiero Naruto –parándose-

Naruto y Hinata sellaron su noviazgo con un beso suave, pero apasionado, luego se abrazaron Naruto acariciaba el cabello de Hinata sonriendo y hablo

-Te amo Hinata

\- Te amo Naruto

Seguian abrazados unos momentos mas Naruto le dio un beso en la cabeza a ese gesto Hinata sonrío, después se separaron Hinata le dio un beso corto en los labios y se fueron a la cocina a preparar algo para cocinar entre los 2 hicieron una cena liviana para descansar luego ya que había sido un dia de muchas emociones y revelaciones

Luego se sentaron a la mesa a cenar y conversaron mientras cenaban y Naruto hablo

-Hinata no es que quiera presionarte es solamente que quiero saber ¿Qué cosas sentias cuando me veías con Shion en Japón?

-Bueno, cada vez que te veía con élla sentía que una parte de mi se hacia pedazos, estaba triste o tenía rabia que lo único que quería era desaparecer –apenada-

\- Hinata lo siento tanto si tan solo lo hubiera sabido te juro que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para quitarte ese dolor –tomando la mano izquierda de Hinata- te prometo que te haré la mujer mas feliz de toda Italia

-Gracias Naruto

\- Te lo he dicho que no me agradezcas lo hago porque me importas- besando la palma de la mano-

Hinata se sonrojo que Naruto sonreía ante hecho

-¿De que te reias Naruto? –con un tono de molestia-

-De nada tranquila Hinata amo tus sonrojos

Hinata se volvió a sonroja Naruto se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a Hinata, quien esta al frente de Naruto, pues Naruto le dio beso en los labios y sonrio luego hablo

-Hinata será mejor ir a descansar ya que fue un día lleno de emociones y revelaciones

-Es verdad Naruto, pero ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-En el sofá y tu en la habitación te prometo que con el tiempo los 2 vamos a dormir en la misma cama -sonriendo-

-Esta bien Naruto –dandole un beso en los labios-

-Que duermas bien –dandole un beso en la frente-

Hinata se fue a la habitación y Naruto al sofá a descansar, pero felices de ser novios

* * *

En el hotel estaban todos desayunando a excepción de Hinata, Naruto y Naruko, quienes no estaban en el hotel estaban tranquilamente hasta que Ino hablo

-¿por qué Hinata me dijo eso?

-Porque preguntas Ino

-Si, Tenten simple Ino porque lastimaste mucho a Hinata en estos días y todos nos dabamos cuenta menos tu ahora no te vengas hacer la victima, porque no lo eres además perdiste a una gran amiga por tus comentarios fuera de lugar, Hinata fue clara contigo que no sabe si puede volver hacer amiga tuya eso lo dira el tiempo, pero amigas así como eran no lo creo

\- Tienes razón Tenten –apenada-

-Lo único que te queda es pasar bien este viaje, porque intentar forzar la situación con Hinata va ser peor

-Ino Tenten tiene razón deja que el tiempo arreigle todo

-Gracias Temari, Tenten

-Gaara lamentamos que seas parte de esta conversación que no tiene que ver contigo

-No te preocupes Tenten además se que esta situación a hecho de Naruto y Hinata estén mas unidos

-Es verdad hermanito tanto que presiento que pronto serán pareja –giño el ojo-

-de verdad Temari

-Si, Ino gracias a sus desafortunados comentarios has unidos mas a Naruto y Hinata sin darte cuenta –seria-

-vaya por lo menos alguien va ser feliz en este viaje

\- tienes razón es solo cuestión de tiempo no es verdad Naruko –sin mirar-

-Sí, Temari hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

-Bien gracias

-Pero Temari ¿Cómo supiste que Naruko estaba aquí?

-Simple Tenten Naruko me había llamado antes de salir a desayunar –levantando los hombros-

-Es verdad Tenten –sonriendo-

-Chicos ¿Qué panorama quieren hacer hoy?

-Bien veamos ir a la playa ¿Qué le parece?

-Buena idea Tenten

-Bien le enviaré un mensaje a Naruto

Naruto iremos a la playa Silicia los vemos allá

Luego todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a buscar los necesario para su paseo en la playa Silicia, queda a 1 hora de Milán aunque nadie pensó en el viaje iban a visitar la playa no tenía el vestuario apropiado, pero eso no le iba impedir pasarlo bien, mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto estaba la pareja, Naruto sentado y Hinata con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Naruto pensando que hacer ya que los chicos no les había avisado de algún panorama hasta que a Naruto le sonó el celular con el mensaje de Naruko que lo vio Hinata, quien tomo el celular de la mesa de centro del living, pues lo leyó y hablo

-Naruto ¿Parece que tenemos panorama? –Mirandolo-

\- Enserio, es muy tipo de Naruko, élla siempre tiene algo que hacer –sonriendo-

-¿Qué panorama es? Amor

\- Que iremos a la playa Silicia

-Vaya si que es un panorama de impreviso la playa de Silicia queda a 1 hora de Milán

\- Bien, pero no tengo nada ponerme o mas bien tengo toda mi ropa en el hotel

-Lo se, pero sabes como es Naruko ¿Verdad?

-No me digas que Naruko trago mi ropa

\- Pues si –giño el ojo-

-Mientras tú estaban en el baño Naruko, quien había ido al hotel por tus cosas llego y me dijo que te pasará ese bolso que esta en el pasillo luego se fue al hotel a juntarse con los demás

Hinata se enderezo y vio el bolso celeste a lado de la puerta

-A Naruko no se escapa nada ¿Verdad?

-Creo que no además élla te quiere de hecho te ha tenido cariño desde antes de conocer –sonriendo-

Naruto le dio un beso a Hinata antes de que se fueran a preparar para el paseo a la playa

-Vamos Naruto antes que los demás nos digan algo o mejor dicho que alguien diga algo –con algo de molestia-

-vamos amor tienes razón

 _-Hinata pensó en Ino_

Naruto y Hinata se había ido a cambiar de ropa para el paseo que tenia planeado Naruko en cosas de minutos Hinata tenia un vestido de color celeste hasta la rodillas con unas chalas blancas con una tenza que le llegaba a la cintura con un chaleco delgado blanco tenia el bolso celeste que le había dejado Naruko con sus cosas que las dejo en la habitación de Naruto para llevar lo que iba a necesitar así como los demás tampoco tenía el vestuario para ir a la playa, pero eso no le iba impedir disfutar el paseo, pues Naruto tenia una camisa amarilla con un pantalón delgado color café claro con unas chalas negros una chaqueta negra tenia un bolso rojo, pues tenían listo para ir, pero Hinata hablo

-Naruto ¿te molestaría si te pedido 2 favores?

-Claro que no amor dime

-Quiero pedirte ¿si puedo llevar uno de tus libros al paseo? –apenada –

-Amor no lo tienes que pedir esta es tu casa lo sabes –dandole un beso en la nariz-

-Gracias y el otro favor es ¿si me dan unos minutos para hacer unos bocadillos?

-Claro amor no importa si llegamos tarde yo te defiendo de la ira de los demás –dandolo un corto beso en los labios-

-Gracias Naruto –sonriendo-

Hinata se fue corriendo al despacho de Naruto a buscar un libro para llevar luego entro al despacho que era muy grande estaba un estante lleno de libros Hinata buscando el libro que quería su favorito "El amor es verdadero" hasta que lo encontró lo tomo lo miro y sonrío, pues Hinata sin darse cuenta Naruto la estaba mirando desde la puerta del despacho sonriendo luego se fue dejando a Hinata en el despacho, quien salió con el libro contra su pecho, después se dirigió a la cocina a hacer unos bocadillos para el paseo mientras Naruto la mira cocinar esos bocadillos Hinata tenia una sonrisa que nadie se la podía borrar y Naruto hablo

-Amor ¿te ayudo en algo?

-Sí podrias guardar esos bocadillos en esa cajita por favor gracias

-Bien, de seguro están deliciosos igual que la cocinera –dandole un beso en los labios-

Hinata se sonrojo ante el cometario de Naruto, quien se reía cuando Hinata se sonroja

-Amor tranquila solo dije la verdad porque tus labios son como estos bocadillos –dandole un beso en la frente y sonriendo-

Pues ya tenían listo todo para irse a la playa en la limosina de Naruto iban de camino a la playa Silicia, mientras los demás se iban en la limosina de Naruko, quien nunca sacaba su limosina porque siempre se iba con Naruto algún lugar entonces todos se fueron a la playa Silicia quedan a 1 hora de Milán

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo si que me he inspirado ojala que todos capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Pd: Mis Naruhina! Mi internet de mi laptop esta como quiere viene y va el internet además yo no soy de actualizar del celular me tomaría años hacerlo para mi es más cómodo desde la laptop así que si por alguna razón no puede actualizar como lo estado haciendo es, por eso, así que le digo está nuevo aviso la próxima actualización porque depende de mi internet en la laptop**

 **Atte Made**


	21. Paseo a la playa Silicia

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **NaruHinaTheLast:** En verdad gracias por tus palabras hice mi mayor esfuerzo en ello para ese momento me alegra que te gustará que sigas disfrutando esta historia

 **AzulAcero01:** Gracias por tu honestidad espero mejorar con el tiempo

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Paseo a la playa Silicia

Después de 1 hora de viaje desde Milán hacia Silicia había llegado Naruko junto a los demás a la playa que tenía arena blanca y aguas turquesas que maravillo a Ino, Tenten tan solo mirar el lugar mientras bajan de la limosina, pues Temari hablo

-Tenten, Ino ayúdennos por favor

-Si

Cada uno llevaba sus cosas a la playa mientras caminaban por la arena blanca y Naruko hablo

-Aquí chicos

-Bien

No era muy lejos del mar y del estacionamiento luego comenzaron a poner las sombrillas para cubrirse del sol, poner los bolsos sacar las toallas para sentarse a contemplar el lugar, mientras Naruko les sacaba varias fotos en grupo a los chicos en eso llegaron Naruto y Hinata muy abrazados que no pasó desapercibido para los demás y hablo Ino

-Llegan tarde chicos –casi a los gritos-

-Ino por favor dejar gritar

-Lo siento Temari

-Es como si te molestara que ellos lleguen tarde o verlos juntos

\- Nada de eso Temari

-Entonces contrólate tu sabes que gracias a eso perdiste una amiga, no querras perdernos a todos ¿Verdad? Porque aunque no te lo digamos ya no está molestando esta manera de ser suya

-Disculpen chicos –apenada-

Luego Naruto y Hinata se sentaron al lado de Naruko, quien hablo

-Hola Hinata, Naruto

-Hola Naruko

-Hola Hermanita

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas Naruko?

-Por nada hermanito –sonriendo-

Naruko se levantó y se fue a juntar con Temari y Tenten, quienes están tomándose fotos luego llego donde las chicas y miraba de lejos a Naruto y Hinata

-Hasta que están juntos

-¿Qué dices Naruko?

-Ah, Temari es que Naruto y Hinata están juntos –sonriendo-

-¿Enserio? ¿Desde cuándo Naruko?

-No lo sé Tenten, pero lo que si se es que están juntos –mirando a la pareja-

-Es verdad se lo merecían los chicos

-Cierto Temari

-Me alegro por ellos

Naruto y Hinata están sentados mirando a las chicas tomándose fotos y Gaara e Ino , quienes fueron a mojarse los pies con el agua turquesa de la playa en eso hablo Hinata

-Naruto, gracias por ayudarme en todo el viaje –tomandole las manos-

-No es nada amor lo hago porque te amo –dandole un beso corto en los labios-

Hinata se acurruco más hacia Naruto mirando el mar y Naruto acariciaba el cabello de Hinata, pues a la vez todo se hacían los disimulados para que la pareja no se diera cuenta, pero estaban felices por ellos, después Naruto le dio beso a Hinata en la palma de la mano que hizo que Hinata lo mirara y se besaron como si nada le importará Naruto hablo

-Te amo hermosa

-Te amo amor

Luego en eso llega Naruko muy sonriente hacia ellos, pues Naruko estaba frente a la pareja y hablo

-Chicos vamos a jugar volley playa ¿Quién se anima?

-yo voy hermanita –levantándose-

-Bien vamos

-Vamos

Naruto miro a Hinata y entendió lo que le decia, pero antes de irse Naruto le dio un beso a Hinata en los labios y le decia

-Te amo –mirándola-

-Te amo y gana por mí –sonriendo-

Luego Naruko y Naruto se fueron a juntar con Tenten , Temari, Ino y Gaara para jugar volley playa con unos fietros y malla que tenía Naruko en su departamento así formaron una improvisada cancha de volley con las parejas formada por Naruto y Naruto, Ino y Tenten, Temari y Gaara listos para jugar más marcar la cancha de juego mientras a su vez Hinata sentada sacaba el libro para leer, lo comenzaba a leer, pero a su vez hacia pausas para ver jugar a los demás en ese momento están Temari y Gaara contra Naruko y Naruto, pues mientras jugaban Naruko no iba a perder su oportunidad de preguntarle a Naruto ¿Cómo le había pedido a Hinata ser su novia? Entonces hablo

-Hermanito ¿Te puedo pregutar algo? –Tirandole la pelota a Gaara-

-Si, claro –recibiendo la pelota-

-¿Desde cuándo son novios tú y Hinata? –Tirando la pelota hacia arriba-

-Sabía que me ibas a hacer un interrogatorio hermanita –Golpeando la pelota hacia Temari-

-Dime hermanito-sonriendo y haciendo un punto de juego-

-Bien hace unas horas o sea desde anoche hermanita

-Enserio, pensé que llevan más

-¿Por qué lo dices? –tirando la pelota hacia Gaara

-Naruto lo que dice Naruko es cierto ustedes parecían pareja desde mucho antes –tirando la pelota hacia Naruko-

-Vaya gracias Temari

-Si amigo las chicas tienen razón era cosa de tiempo y ustedes que se decidieran-tirandole la pelota a Naruko-

-Gracias chicos

-De nada Naruto y felicidades

-Gracias –tirando la pelota y un punto de juego y partido

Naruto y Naruko iban ganando el juego ahora les tocaba contra Tenten e Ino, pues a su vez Hinata sonreía al ver que Naruto y Naruko ganaban luego se volvió a meter en la lectura

-Listos hermanos Uzumaki

-Listos Tenten cuando quieras

-Aquí voy –tirando la pelota cruzada a donde Naruto-

-Buen tiro Tenten, pero no ganarás –sonriendo y tirando la pelota en medio de las chicas-

-Eso lo veremos Naruto

\- Buena suerte Ino –tirando la pelota a Tenten-

Naruko recibió la pelota tirándola al aire y Naruto le hizo un punto que boto a Tenten, quien fue ayudada por Ino

-Tenten ¿Estás bien?

-Si Naruto no te preocupes sigamos con el juego

-De acuerdo

Naruko tiro la pelota la recibió Ino la tiro al aire y Tenten la lanzo entre los hermanos Uzumaki, quienes se miraban seriamente, pues Hinata los miraba se reía porque sabía de algún modo que Naruto y Naruko iban a ganar el juego y se volvió a meter en la lectura

\- Aquí vamos –tirando la pelota Naruko cruzada a Ino

-No lo creo Naruko –devolviendosela-

-Eso lo veremos –tirandosela a Tenten-

\- Vamos –tirandosela a Naruto-

Naruto tiro la pelota entre las chicas que estaban boto a Ino mirando hacia Hinata, quien estaba leyendo tranquilamente, pues Ino con una mirada de molestia se paró rápidamente salío del juego corriendo Tenten hablo

-Ino ¿A dónde vas?

Ino no le respondio y seguio caminado hacia Hinata y todos chicos se miraron entre si y hablo Temari

-Esto no es bueno –negando con la cabeza-

-Naruto mira

-¿Qué pasa?

Naruto mirando hacia la dirección que apuntaba Naruko era Ino que estaba enfrente a Hinata y hablo

-Hinata –tapándole el sol-

-¿Qué pasa? Ino

Ino le quito el libro de las manos a Hinata mostrándole el libro

-Esto paso Hinata

Hinata estaba enojada mirando a Ino, mientras Hinata se levantó y los chicos se acercaban corriendo Naruto hablo

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Pasa que mi mejor amiga aun estando de vacaciones lee no puede estar sin leer un día

-Perdón Ino ya no soy tu mejor amiga –Hinata decia molesta-

-Ino me pasas el libro por favor –poniendo la mano-

-No, porque sé que Hinata seguirá leyendo y no es la idea –molesta con el libro detrás de su espalda-

-¡auch eso dolió! –sobándose la mano mirando a Naruko, quien le quito el libro-

-Toma hermanito- dándole el libro-

-Gracias Naruko

-Toma amor –dándole el libro-

Hinata lo recibió mirando a Naruto y Naruko, quien estaba al lado de Hinata abrazándola y Naruto hablo

-Ino con todo el respeto tú tienes una pasión que sigues sin importar lo que digan los demás ¿Verdad?

-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Cuál es?

-Tomar fotos

-Entonces te molestaría que nosotros le diéramos algo sobre tu pasión en este viaje

-Pues si

-Entonces entiende para Hinata la lectura es su pasión por más que tu o yo le digamos algo no va a cambiar o mejor dicho no quiero que cambie porque así yo me enamoré de élla así te pido por favor con todo respeto que no molestes más a mi novia ya le has hecho mucho daño en este 1 mes de viaje o si no te voy a tener que pedir que te vayas de Italia

Ino estaba sorprendida por lo que acaba de pedir Naruto a la vez Hinata estaba sorpredida también como Naruto la defendía luego Ino miraba el suelo apenada luego Naruto se acercó a Hinata hablo

-Amor ¿Estas bien? –Tomandole el rostro-

Hinata asintió y se abrazaron hablo Naruko

-Hinata lo que mi hermano dijo es verdad y él te entiende mejor que nadie

-¿Por qué lo dices? Naruko –mirandola aún abrazada con Naruto, quien solo escuchaba-

-Porque mi hermano era igual que tu cuando íbamos de paseo familiar y no había manera de quitarle un libro hasta que mis padres entendieron que la lectura era su pasión

-Entiendo –mirandolo a Naruto dándole un beso cortó en los labios sonriendo-

Mientras todos miraban lo que pasaba hasta que Tenten hablo

-Disculpen chicos se nos está haciendo tarde además está haciendo frio

-Es verdad Tenten mejor vamos

-Bien vamos

Luego todos comenzaron a recoger las cosas para irse algunos chicos iban con cosas a las limosinas de Naruto y Naruko y volvían a llevar las demás cosas y Hinata hablo

-Naruko, Tenten tomen

-Si Hinata

-Tomen son bocadillos para que disfruten

-Gracias Hinata

Naruko le dio 2 besos en la mejilla porque son 2 besos en Italia y Tenten le dio un abrazo hablo

-De seguro están deliciosos Hinata gracias

-De nada Tenten

Naruko y Tenten se dirigieron a la limosina de Naruko donde están Gaara, Temari, Ino esperando y partieron a Milán, mientras Naruto lleva las cosas a la limosina y volvió a donde Hinata y hablo

-¿Qué pasa amor? –abrazándola por la cintura-

-Nada en serio –mirando el atardecer-

\- Te conozco Hinata ¿Te pasa algo?

-Bueno estaba pensando en lo que dijiste hace unos momentos atrás ¿Es verdad que te enamoraste de mí solo también me gusta la lectura?

-Eso ¿te tiene asi? Bueno en parte porque como te lo había dicho antes tú fuiste la que hizo volver a vivir las cosas simples más aún porque me encanta como eres y no quiero que cambies hermosa

-Gracias Naruto que haría sin ti –mirandolo a los ojos-

-No se dime tu Hinata –sonriendo-

\- Tú eres todo para mi amor

-Y tú para mi cielo

Se besaron lentamente, pero de a poco fue mas apasionado hasta que le hizo falta el aire sonriendo ambos siguieron abrazados mirando el atardecer y Naruto saco su cámara que estaba en la chaqueta y hablo

-Hinata mírame

Hinata miro y se sacaron varias fotos con el atardecer de fondo luego de la sección de fotos se fueron a la limosina se marcharon a Milán de 1 hora de viaje regreso felices a pesar de los inconvenientes en el paseo llegaron al departamento como de costumbre Hinata se fue a dar un baño mientras Naruto hacia algo liviano para ambos, pues en eso Hinata apareció un polera verde claro esta las rodillas y las pantuflas negras y Naruto sonrío al verla

-Te ves preciosa sabes amor –dandole un beso corto en los labios-

-Gracias –con un leve sonrojo-

-Amor sabes cada vez que te veía así me dan unas ganas de besarte te juro no se como me aguantaba hacerlo- tocándole la mejilla-

-De verdad Naruto –mirandolo-

-Si, preciosa

Naruto mirándola a los ojos tomando su rostro en sus manos y acercando sus labios a los de Hinata para darle un beso que comenzó lentamente Naruto tomándola de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo Hinata entre lazando sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto de a poco el beso fue haciéndose mas pasional entre lazando sus lenguas que hicieron gemidos así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que les hizo falta el aire sonriendo y mirándose uno al otro con miradas llenas de complicidad mutua Hinata hablo

-Te amo Naruto –dandole un beso corto-

-Te amor preciosa –dándole un beso apasionado-

Luego los 2 cenaron tranquilamente entre risas y conversación después Naruto estaba prepararando el sofá para dormir como era de costumbre, pero Hinata no quería dormir sola en la habitación así que hablo

-Naruto –tomandolo de un brazo-

-Dime amor

-Sé que me dijiste que con el tiempo íbamos a dormir juntos en la habitación, pero no quiero dormir un día más sola –mirandolo-

Naruto la miraba y solo sonreía al comentario de Hinata y hablo

-Pero amor ya hablamos esto

-Si, pero –con un puchero-

-Amor

-Por favor si –con las manos juntas-

-Amor ya te lo había dicho

-Por favor si por favor –sentándose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y con un puchero-

-No tengo elección ¿verdad? –dando un suspiro-

-No, si no vas yo me quedo aquí contigo –con un puchuro-

-Está bien Hinata

-Sí, gracias Naruto –abrazándolo-

-Solo que esperaba un poco más de tiempo solo llevamos un día de novios y quería hacer las cosas bien –mirándola a los ojos-

-Tu siempre cuidándome ¿Verdad? –mirandolo a los ojos y luego mirando esos labios que la invitaban a besarlo

-Claro amor eres tu todo para mí –mirandola-

Hinata estaba sonrojada

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Nada –dándose la vuelta hacia el sofá-

-Amor confía en mi –abrazándola por detrás dándole un beso en el cuello-

-No es nada enserio estoy bien vamos a dormir

-Está bien

Luego como habián quedado Naruto durmió con Hinata en el sofá Naruto con una almohada acostado junto con Hinata abrazada a él tapados con unos mantas así estaban el par de enamorados Hinata estaba deseado de estar así con Naruto después de hacer el amor cosa que no le iba ser fácil ya que sabía el doloroso pasado de Naruto, él no quería hacer nada que lo lastimara a él o Hinata, quien lo respeta en lo que piensa Hinata pensó

 _-Naruto te juro que no te haré daño haré todo lo tu has hecho por mí en este viaje te amo_

–Dándole un beso en los labios- y se acurruco para dormir con un Naruto profundamente dormido

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **He intente explicar más o menos un partido de voleibol playa para darle una entretenida tarde de nuestros viajeros espero haber explicado bien, y si no me disculpan**

 **Pd: Mis Naruhina! Mi internet de mi laptop esta como quiere viene y va el internet además yo no soy de actualizar del celular me tomaría años hacerlo para mi es más cómodo desde la laptop me la he arreglado, pero nada seguro definitivamente, pero aquí estamos**

 **Atte Made**


	22. Consiguiendo Algo

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **NaruHina The Last:** Gracias hago mi mayor esfuerzo en cada capítulo que sigas disfrutando esta historia no tienes idea lo que para mí leer tus comentarios breves, pero llenos de motivación. Nuevamente gracias

 **Javipozos:** No te preocupes van a estar ahí los capítulos no se moverán. Gracias hice mi mayor esfuerzo para este momento como digo ustedes son los quienes la última palabra. Si Ino se pasa de indiscreta, pero para ser sincera no sé cuántos capítulos hice así con Ino de indiscreta, pero menos mal tú llevas la cuenta, pero todo tiene su razón porque Ino reacciona así. Que sigas disfrutas mi trabajo

 **hime chan NH:** No te preocupes van estar ahí para cuando puedas sí lo que tanto anhelabas llego los momentos NaruHina sigue disfrutando de esta historia

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Consiguiendo algo

Después del paseo a Silicia Naruko tenía decidido averiguar de alguna manera como demostrar que Shion no era la "nuera perfecta" que su madre creía más aún que Naruto es feliz con Hinata así que Naruko fue al hotel "Notte Passione" para ver si conseguía algo más, pues entro al hotel se dirigio a la recepción que estaba la misma chica que la había atendido anteriormente que estaba sola en la recepción y hablo

-Hola Señorita

-hola Señorita ¿Necesita algo?

-Si, claro –sonriendo-

-Digame

-Te va a sonar extraño lo que te voy a sugerir, pues verás necesito tu ayuda se que la señorita Shion junto a Menma Namikaze visitan el hotel, la historia es larga de contar ahora, pero ¿Sí quieres nos juntamos en otro momento cuando tengas libre

-¿quiere decirme señorita?

-Lo que quiero decir es necesito ayuda para demostrar que la señorita Shion no es lo que dice ser

-Entiendo pero ¿Cómo se llama usted señorita?

-Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki un placer –extendiendole la mano-

La recepcionista quedo tan sorprendida que no pudo hablar segundos después hablo

-Naruko Uzumaki, ¿usted es pariente de Naruto Uzumaki?

-Sí, soy su hermana –sonriendo-

-Un placer mi nombre es Fuka, quien es cabello castaño rojizo hasta la cintura con ojos azules alta, atractiva

-El placer es mio Fuka, me encantaría hablar contigo si puedes claro

-Sí, puede ser mañana jueves está bien, que tengo día libre –con una leve sonrisa-

-Claro gracias en el parque Cascine ¿te parece? A las 16:00 Hrs

-Bien Señorita Fuka fue un placer –dandole la mano-

-De nada Señorita Uzumaki-dandole la mano-

Naruko salió del hotel "Notte Passione" después de conversar con la recepcionista Fuka, quien sea comprometido a juntarse mañana con élla en el parque Cascine, pues Naruko estaba feliz porque de a poco estaba resultando más que la vez anterior, pues élla pudo ver en Fuka sin decir mucho que élla sabía que Shion era la novia de Naruto y que Shion tenía un amante que se justaban en el hotel muy seguido con eso en mente sonrió dirigiéndose al departamento de Naruto

* * *

Mientras tanto Naruto aprovecho que Hinata se había ido a juntar con Temari y Tenten al parque Cascine, él estaba escribiendo un poco en un cuadernillo todo lo que vivía con Hinata hasta que tocaron la puerta, pues Naruto guardo todo y fue abrir era Naruko

-Hola hermanito- con un beso-

-Hola Naruko

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien Naruko, si buscas a Hinata no esta

\- ¿enserio? ¿Dónde está?

-Con Temari y Tenten en el parque Cascine

-Qué bueno, por lo menos te comienza a soltar hermanito –riéndose-

-Naruko no te rías, ya te quiero ver en el lugar de Hinata cuando tus amigas te hagan lo que han hecho Ino durante todo este tiempo o que un italiano sé que acerque y tú no puedes hablar en el idioma para defenderte –molesto-

-lo siento hermanito no era mi intención es que Hinata pasa más tiempo aquí que en el hotel –seria-

-Sí, es verdad, pero a mí no me molesta al contrario me gusta que élla este feliz y tranquila a pesar de los inconvenientes

-Es cierto, debería traer sus cosas para acá si se evita a ir al hotel

-Cierto se lo plantearé, pero no fue por Hinata estas aquí ¿Verdad? –mirandola-

-Es estas en lo cierto hermanito

Naruko se dirigió a sentarse en el sofá seguida por Naruto, pues ambos sentados Naruko hablo

-Naruto vengo a contarte que antes de venir para acá estuve en el hotel "Notte Passione" hablando un poco con una recepcionista que ve constantemente entrar y salir a Shion con Menma

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, es más élla cuando me presente se impresiono mucho y me pregunto si era algo tuyo, pues sabiendo eso dedujo que Shion te engaña, pues creo élla va ayudarnos de algún modo a desenmascarar a Shion

-¿Por qué lo dices Naruko?

-Porque tengo a la impresión que Fuka, la recepcionista está molesta o no me gusta dicha pareja o sino ¿por qué accedió a reunirse conmigo mañana en la tarde?

-No me imagino hermanita, pero lo único que te pido que te cuides –mirandola-

-Claro todo lo estoy haciendo por ti y Hinata, ustedes se merecen ser felices sin la entrometida de Shion y el juicio que tiene mamá de Shion

\- Ni lo digas hermanita

-Bueno esto lo que tenía que contarte, pero dime ¿Cómo se tomó Hinata tu pasado?

-Bien, hasta me sorprendió sinceramente Hinata es única –sonriendo-

-Ves te lo dije antes que élla viniera a Italia

-Tenías razón Naruko

-Naruto supongo que… -mirandolo seriamente-

-¡Naruko! Tú me conoces mejor que nadie además ¿Por qué crees que hay mantas en el sillón?

-Está bien –sonriendo-

-Pero te lo diré igual Hinata se queda en la habitación y yo en el sofá ahora estas más tranquila

-Bien, pero ¿Cómo lo haces para sacar tu ropa y esas cosas?

-Lo hago antes que Hinata se duerma o mientras élla está en alguna otra parte del departamento

-¿y Hinata?

-Élla se pone la ropa que le traes, porque por lo visto desde que esta peleada con Ino no ha vuelto pisar el hotel o se pones una de mis poleras para dormir

-Ya veo, ni lo digas Hinata aún no se arregla con Ino, por lo que se por Tenten si Hinata se quiere juntar con Temari o con élla tienes que hacerlo afueras del hotel, en la recepción o Hinata las espera fuera de tu departamento

-Eso es cierto ¿Qué Hinata espera las chicas a fuera del departamento?

-No lo sabias

-Claro que no Naruko, seguro aún tiene miedo que le pase lo mismo de esa vez, pues te aseguro que no me había dicho nada para no preocuparme porque siente a veces que élla es una molestia para mi

-Élla piensa eso, pero si élla es la chica más afortunada de tenerte después de mi claro-tocandole la mejilla y giño el ojo-

-Sí, pues yo le he dicho que no es una molestia sino todo lo contrario lo hago porque la amo

-Seguro que élla quiere dormir contigo en la habitación ¿Verdad?

-Pues sí, pero –interrumpido por Naruko-

-Pero nada Naruto ustedes se aman que tiene de malo además ya esta mas que claro que HInata no es Shion lo sabes

-Lo sé, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas eso es todo

-Lo sé, pero déjate querer hermanito no creo que Hinata en la primera noche que duerman juntos querrá hacer el amor ¿O sí?, además me dijiste que Hinata se tomó bien todo tu pasado ¿No?

-Es verdad

-Entonces Hinata sabiendo eso élla no hará las cosas apresurada, mira si el caso fuera al revés tu la apoyaría sin apresurarla como élla lo ha hecho contigo

-Tienes razón no te prometo nada, pero hablaré con élla ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien hermanito –abrazandolo-

Luego tocan la puerta Naruko en el sofá, pues Naruto se levantó fue abrir y era Hinata

-Hola amor

-Hola Naruto –dandole un beso-

-Hola Hinata –acercandose a Hinata-

-Hola Naruko –sonriendo-

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No Hinata, llegas junto a tiempo yo me tengo que ir –sonriendo-

-Nos vemos Naruto, Hinata

-Nos vemos –abrazados-

Naruko se fue del departamento, pues Naruto y Hinata quedaron solos

-Naruto ¿te hago algo de comer?

-Bien ¿y tú ya comiste?

-Si, con las chicas yo no quería, pues quería cenar contigo, pero las chicas me obligaron

-No te preocupes ¿lo pasaste bien con éllas?

-Si, pero fue raro

-Raro ¿Por qué?

-Porque no estabas conmigo –dándole un beso-

\- Amor, está bien que pases tiempo con tus amigas, además estaba tranquilo de que Temari te iba acompañar

-Lo sé, pero no fue lo mismo sin ti –dandole un beso-

-Qué bueno amor –sonriendo-

-Te prepare algo ¿sí?

-pero algo liviano

-¿Cómo eso? –mirandolo confundida-

Naruto se reía y se paró del sofá a la cocina y hablo

-ven te enseñaré

Ambos están en la cocina Naruto saca del refigerador lo que necesitaba luego se lavo las manos y Hinata lo miraba, pues Naruto solo sonreía y hablo

-A lo que me refiero con algo liviano es que no sea tan abundante solo puede ser un té con un pan con margarina o con un vaso de leche con panecillos con huevos, porque como es tarde no quiero dolor de estomago

Hinata sorprendida a lo que decia Naruto y hablo

-Lo siento Naruto –mirando el suelo-

-Amor ¿Por qué dices eso? –mirandola-

Naruto se acerca a Hinata que estaba en el medio de la cocina mirando el suelo, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos, pues Naruto le toma el mentón para mirarla y ve a una Hinata haciendo un puchero con lágrimas en sus ojos y Naruto hablo

-Amor ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Es…que…cuando…te…vi…cocinar… -sollozando-

-¿Qué paso con eso amor? -abrazándola-

-me…sentí…una…inútil… -sollozando-

-¿Por qué amor?

-Porque…ni…siquiera…sabia…como…te…gusta…cenar…cuando…es…tarde…-sollozando aún abrazada por Naruto-

-Tontita no te preocupes, por eso, estamos juntos y aprendemos uno del otro mírame amor

–sacandole las lágrimas de los ojos-

-No te preocupes si no sabes pregúntame y te enseño con gusto amor no tengas miedo en pedirme un favor escucha muy bien tu nunca serás una molestia para mi al contrario tu eres la razón porque amo esas cosas simples que te había dicho antes todo te lo debo a ti amor

–Tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Hinata para darle un beso en los labios-

-Naruto

-Ambos abrazados Naruto beso su cabeza a lo que Hinata sonrio-

-Gracias cariño por todo lo que has hecho por mí no sé cómo explicártelo, pero cada vez me dices lo que siente me das fuerza y me hace feliz

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido a lo que dijo Hinata ya élla nunca le decia Cariño solo nombraba por su nombre

-Bien amor a comer algo y a dormir porque se hace tarde

Ambos tomaron su té con bocadillos posterior a eso Hinata se fue a dormir a la habitación y Naruto al sofá

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó temprano se fue a tomar una ducha, pues en un rincón del baño él tiene los que necesita para no molestar a Hinata tan temprano después de estar listo fue a acomodar las mantas en el sofá luego a la cocina hacer el desayuno para los 2

Naruto pensó

- _Me estoy acostumbrando tanto a tener a Hinata conmigo que espero después no estar peor que antes_

Luego Naruto término de hacer el desayuno que eran 2 tazas de té con tostadas con marganina, ceniza o huevos revueltos después se dirigió a la mesa con lo preparado, pues en eso aparece Hinata con una polera color turquesa con plantuflas negras y con su pelo tomado en una cola de caballo

-Hola cariño buenos días

-Hola amor buenos días –dandole un beso-

-Que rico cariño –sentándose al lado de Naruto-

-Gracias amor

-Por lo que veo eres un buen cocinero

-Eso intento amor

-No digas eso cielo eres mejor cocinero que yo

-Bien desayunemos

Comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente hasta que Naruto se acordó lo que digo Naruko ayer y hablo

-Amor ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Sí claro

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que esperabas a las chicas afuera del departamento o fuera del hotel?

Hinata se sorprendió a lo que escuchaba volvió a hablar

-¿Cómo? –Interrumpida por Naruto-

-¿lo sé? Tú sabes que Naruko nunca me oculta nada

-Ya veo

-Y bien amor ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Algo hice que no confías en mi

-No, es eso, es que ya te he molestado mucho en estos casi 2 meses y no quería molestarte –apenada-

-Amor por favor te dije anoche y te lo diré cuantas veces haga falta tu nunca serás una molestia para mi al contario tu eres la razón de mi vida

-Naruto

-Prométeme que nunca más me ocultarás nada ni me mientas ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo

Naruto toco la mano izquierda de Hinata acariciándola y le dio beso en la palma de la mano luego terminaron de desayunar

* * *

Naruko estaba en su departamento preparándose para juntarse con Fuka, quien ve muy seguido a Shion y Menma en el hotel, pues Naruko almorzó rápido para alcanzar a llegar al parque Cascine a la hora acordado, después de 15 minutos Naruko se fue al parque Cascine al encuentro con Fuka, quien ya estaba en el Parque Cascine sentada en una banca esperando a Naruko, quien estaba entrando al parque por el otro lado

-Hola Fuka ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo esperando?

-Hola Naruko no mucho no te preocupes

-Qué bueno

-¿Qué quieres hablar Naruko?

-Mmmm creo que tú lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Puede ser

-Bueno lo que quería preguntarte es ¿qué tan seguido van al hotel ellos? Sí no es mucha la intromisión

-Porque necesito hacer que Shion muestra lo que es en realidad delante de mi madre, pues mi madre cree que Shion es la "nuera perfecta" sin saber todo el daño que le hizó a mi hermano además necesito saber que está tramando con su amante

-Ya entiendo, pero no soy quien para decirte esas cosas

-Entiendo si no quieres decirme para no perder tu trabajo

\- Si, es verdad

\- Pero con que me digas los días que van, eso me ayudaría mucho, pues con eso yo me arreglo para desmarcarlos a los 2 y mostrarle a mi madre lo equivocada que esta referente a su "nuera perfecta"

-Entiendo, pues que te ayude cuando lo haga te diré cuando nos juntemos como hoy o te mando un mensaje para no tener problemas ¿te parece?

-¿Enserio? Linda

-Sí, ya que yo a veces tengo que atenderlos por capricho de Shion, pues no es mi trabajo, pues si no lo hago manda a llamar a mi jefe, quien parece es un conocido de élla no se muy bien, pues élla a veces me saca de mis casillas por ser muy impulsiva

-Ya veo, creo que estas en una condición peor que mi hermano

-Eso parece

-Bien, cualquier cosa me avisas

Naruko dándole un papel con su número de teléfono

-Está bien, pero no esperes mucho ya que soy una recepcionista

-Lo sé, linda lo importante es que por pequeño que sea ayuda a lo que quiero hacer

-Entonces en eso quedamos Naruko

-Sí gracias Fuka y perdón por meterte en esto

-No te preocupes no sé qué le paso a tu hermano, pero él es el mejor escritor que he leído

-Lo sabía que tú eres una fan de mi hermano –giño el ojo-

-Sí, pues a mucha honra me encanta el libro "El amor es verdadero", pues también me he leído "Vive tu vida", Viajar es diversión" y "Mi error eres tú"

-Woow vaya que sí, pero hay alguien más fanática de mi hermano –sonriendo-

-Claro si tu hermano es famoso en todo Europa –sonriendo-

-Si es cierto, pues en eso quedamos Fuka gracias

-De nada es un placer ayudarles –sonriendo-

Luego ambas se fueron del parque Cascine cada una por su lado, pues Naruko está cada vez más cerca de esos dos, solo tenía que tener más paciencia para tenerlos a donde élla quería in fragati delante su madre

* * *

En el departamento de Naruto estaban Hinata y Naruto preparando la cena entre risas porque Hinata le contaba a Naruto como era con élla y viceversa, pero a la vez también Hinata intentaba ayudar a Naruto hacer unas rosquillas, pues eso intentaba Hinata, quien estaba llena de harina y Naruto se ríe como cuando ella hace gestos que a Naruto le saca una sonrisa y Hinata hablo

-¿De que estas riendo?

-Nada amor

-Sí como no –inflando las mejillas-

-Esta bien, si es cierto porque estas llena de H-A-R-I-N-A

Naruto se acercó a centímetros de Hinata, aún con toda su cara llena de harina

-Tu haces que ría amor con cada gesto suyo me voy enamorando más de ti –dondole un beso en la nariz-

Naruto tenía los labios con Harina, pues Hinata sonrió, pero en un descuido de Naruto, Hinata le tiro harina en la cara quedaron en igual condiciones, pues Naruto hablo

-¡Hinata! Sí que eres traviesa cuando te lo propones

-Pues si

-Ven acá –abrazándola-

-Creo que tendremos que darnos una ducha antes de cenar

Hinata se sonrojo al cometario de Naruto, quien sonreía al ver la cara de Hinata luego Naruto hablo

-Amor si quieres nos bañamos juntos

-¡Eh! –mirando a esos ojos azules-

-Tranquila solo decia no es para que te asustes, aunque no estaría mal para ver este cuerpo que tienes

-¡Naruto!

-Que te vas a enojar porque lo que te dije que es totalmente cierto

-No, pero –mirando el suelo-

-Amor no te preocupes no te obligaría hacer algo que no quieres hacer –levantandole el mentón-

Naruto le dio un beso corto en los labios y se fue a la habitación para darse un baño mientras Hinata quedaba pensativa por lo que dijo Naruto, pues luego se sento en una silla a pensar

- _Ahora que haré quizás Naruto_

Luego Naruto con una camisa celeste con 2 primeros botones desabrochados con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos con su cabello desordenado medio húmedo, con pantalones beige con pantuflas blancas

-Amor es tu turno para ocupar el baño

Hinata aún estaba pensativa

-Amor amor ¿estás bien?

-Eh si claro voy a ducharme

 _-Hinata, de seguro la puse nerviosa con el comentario que hice –_ mirando como Hinata entraba a la habitación-

-Tengo que tener cuidado con élla para no perderla

Después de eso Naruto se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena que he intentaban a hacer con unas roquillas vio la cocina todo un desastre con harina por todos lados ante eso sonreía por lo sucedido para que quedará así mientras él limpiaba la cocina apareció Hinata con una de las poleras de Naruto y con las panfuflas negras con su cabello trenzado al lado derecho y hablo

-¿Te ayudo Naruto?

\- No te preocupes ya estoy terminando mientras preparas la mesa para cenar por favor

-Claro

Hinata paso por el lado de Naruto a tomar las cosas que necesitaban para la mesa y Naruto sonreía al verla aunque Hinata tenía algo de ropa suya en el departamento seguía poniéndose las poleras de Naruto, pues élla se dirigía a la mesa con las cosas mientras Naruto botaba la basura al basurero cuando termino veía que Hinata regresaba a la cocina Naruto la miraba con miedo de hablar por lo sucedido hace un momento atrás

-Hinata ¿podemos hablar?

-Si, claro

-Bueno verás lo que dije hace rato lo dije sin pensar no pensé que te iba a incomodar lo siento no quiero que pienses que yo te obligaría hacer algo que no quieres si te incomode no era mi intensión lo menos que quiero es perderte por un comentario que hice –mirandola a los ojos-

-Está bien Naruto no te preocupes

Hinata iba a los muebles a buscar unas cucharas para el té o café que iban a tomar, pues Naruto la conocida muy bien en estos 3 meses, pues Hinata esta fingiendo porque si le preocupada que él la forzaría hacerlo luego cenaron muy callados eso no era normal siempre tenían algo que conversar aunque fuera simple e insignificante debido a eso Naruto pensó:

- _No sería bueno pedirle que se venga a vivir a mi departamento como me sugirió Naruko_

Naruto termino de cenar y se paró a dejar su taza y plato a lavaplatos él se fue a la cocina en completo silencio que preocupa a Hinata, quien aún en la mesa lo miraba cuando entraba a la cocina, pues él se demoró en regresar porque se puso a lavar lo que uso en la cenar y Hinata apareció en la cocina con lo que uso en la cenar y Naruto estaba guardando los platos en los muebles después de eso salió de la cocina dejando a Hinata en élla y pensó:

- _¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?_

Al momento escucho a Naruto

-Voy a salir a comprar lo que hace falta vuelvo al rato

Y luego sintió cerrarse la puerta Hinata solo escucho lo que le dijo y se dirigio a la puerta

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?

* * *

Naruto salió del departamento seguía caminado hasta llegar al supermercado a comprar lo que necesita que eran huevos, margarina, azúcar, sal, café luego paso a la cajera a pagar los comprado con las bolsas en mano iba de camino al departamento y hablo

-Eso me pasa por idiota seguro Hinata me debe odiar o algo peor mientras esperaba un semáforo se encuentra con Gaara, quien a veces le gusta tomar fotos de noche en los lugares que visita y hablo

-Hola Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Hola Gaara pase al supermercado –mostrandole las bolsas-

-Ya veo, es verdad haces una reposición de la mercadería cada 2 semanas

-Sí, es cierto me conoces bien

-Lo sé por qué haces lo mismo cuando estás en tu departamento en Japón

Ese momento cambio el semáforo y cruzaron ambos, pues Gaara sabía que a Naruto le pasaba algo más

-Naruto ¿Dime que te pasa? Te conozco

\- Bien te lo diré, hoy en la tarde en mi departamento estábamos Hinata y yo haciendo la cena cuando a Hinata se le ocurrió hacer rosquillas, pues élla lo intentaba, pero no le salía y quedo llena de harina junto con parte de la cocina y yo me comenzaba a reír con sus gestos y cuando élla me tira harina y quedamos en igual de condiciones después yo le dije que tendríamos que bañarnos, pues le sugerí en tono de broma que nos bañáramos juntos luego Hinata se preocupó pensó que yo la iba a obligar a algo

-Entiendo crees que élla piensa que en un momento tú la obligarás y si no lo hace no estarán juntos

-Creo que sí, tú me conoces bien yo no soy así después de lo que tu sabes

-Claro amigo solo dale tiempo y élla misma se dará cuenta que no es así

-Eso haré gracias amigo

-De nada

Luego siguieron caminado en el camino Naruto le contaba a Gaara como Hinata termino durmiendo con él en el departamento como eso a cambiado su día a día y que le iba a proponer a Hinata antes del incidente de hoy

-Vaya amigo no sabía que las cosas estaban tan bien, pero ¿porque duermen separados si son pareja?

-Porque no quiero presionarla y arruinarlo además ya me acostumbre en el sofá salvo una vez que Hinata no me dejaba de hacer berrinches para que durmiera con élla en la habitación, pero terminamos durmiendo en el sofá eso fue al día de ser novios

-Hinata se las trae cuando se lo propone

-Es verdad, pero eso es lo de menos porque la amo

-Lo se

Ambos llegaron al departamento Naruto estaba de espalda a la puerta y Gaara enfrente a Naruto

-Nos vemos Gaara gracias por tu consejo

-Nos vemos de nada amigo

Gaara se fue Naruto entro al departamento estaba todo apagado y pensó que Hinata estaba dormida, por eso, no quiso ir a verla así que fue directo a la cocina a guardar las cosas y se acostó en el sofá a dormir

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado este capitulo si que me he inspirado ojala todos los capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Mis Naruhina si ven la palabra "Pasión Nocturna" o "Notte Passione" es el hotel que se me traduce**

 **Mis Naruhina les aclaro que se que Hinata cocina eso lo ha dejado claro en anime y en el manga, lo que yo le hice que se defiene en la resposteria y no la cocina en si, sino que élla aquí se alimenta con alimentos pre-cocidos y lo respecta en ello en los capitulos mas adelante esos momentos culinarios lo hará parte de la diversión en el viaje que pronto leerán. Espero me respeten ese cambio en Hinata**

 **Pd: Mis Naruhina! Mi internet de mi laptop creo se ha arreglado, pero no confío del todo así como se lo he dicho antes todo depende de mi internet, pero igual tengo otra manera de seguir con este trabajo que le han gustado tanto Muchas Gracias**

 **Atte Made**


	23. Preocupación

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Tsuki-NaruHina03:** Gracias linda ya te echa de menos. Me alegra que te encante

 **Javipozos:** Sí, Naruko preparando todo con el mayor cuidado. Gracias amigo

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Preocupación

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó temprano fue al baño a prepararse, luego de unos minutos estaba listo con una camisa blanca desabrochada con los 2 primeros botones de la camisa con un pantalón gris con pantuflas blancas se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pues él estaba en eso cuando aparece Hinata con la misma ropa de ayer hablo

-Hola Buenos días

-Hola Buenos días –sin mirarla-

Hinata sentía que Naruto aún estaba extraño desde ayer

-Cielo ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –mirandola-

-No es nada no me hagas caso –dirigiéndose a la mesa que estaba lista para el desayuno-

Comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente como cada mañana, pero Hinata se daba cuenta que no todo estaba bien luego que prepararon para la salida que tenían con los demás se fueron al parque Cascine, que era el lugar preferido de todos, aun así Hinata e Ino después de varios conflictos frente a sus amigos aún estaban sin ponerse en las buenas, pues todos estaban preocupados luego llegaron al parque Cascine se acercaron al gran árbol se sentaron en un círculo Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Naruko, Naruto y Hinata a pasar un rato juntos después que estar divididos unos días esa idea era de Temari y Naruko

Pues aparte de lo que ya sabían de Hinata e Ino, pues Naruko se dio cuenta de algo con Hinata y Naruto, élla se acercó al oído de Naruto y hablo

-¿Pasa algo verdad?

-Mmm te lo contaré después

Pero aun así Hinata y Naruto se trataba como pareja tomados de las manos o abrazados delante de todos, pero aun así Naruko estaba preocupada por ellos así que le pidió a Naruto que la acompañará luego Naruto se despidió de Hinata con un beso en los labios y siguió a Naruko, quien estaba unos cuantos pasos más adelante, pero lo luego la alcanzo ya estaban al otro lado del parque caminaron hasta que sentaron en otro árbol más pequeño, pero suficiente para dos y Naruko hablo

-¿Me vas a contar?

-Bien verás hace unos días estábamos haciendo la cena en mi departamento y Hinata quiso hacer unas rosquillas que al final no las pudo hacer, pues élla estaba llena de harina y yo me comencé a reír de ello, porque élla con sus gestos u ocurrencias siempre me hace reír y me pregunto porque me reía luego en un descuido élla me tira harina quedamos en igual condiciones después le comente que tendríamos que bañarnos antes de cenar claro lo dije en broma posteriormente a ese comentario la incomode luego me disculpe con élla por el hecho incomodo, pero la conozco bien para saber que no está bien, pues luego no le pedí lo que sugeriste Naruko

-Entiendo y élla cree que si no están juntos esto se termina ¿verdad?

-Creo que si, pero tú y Gaara me conocen después de lo que ya saben jamás me atraveria hacerle algo que élla no quiera

-Es verdad, pero espera dijiste ¿Gaara?

-Sí, porque ese mismo día, pero en la noche sali a comprar lo que hacía falta de mercadería y me encontré con Gaara en el camino, pues él lo sabe también

-Ahora entiendo hermanito aunque se muestran felices tienen este problema entre ustedes

-Si, pero no quiero seguir insistiendo porque no quiero perderla

-¿Entonces que harás?

\- Le daré su espacio para que élla misma se dé cuenta que yo nunca la obligaría algo

-Te comprendo, pero ¿Cuántos tiempo le darás para que élla se dé cuenta de que dices la verdad?

-Mmm en realidad no sé, pero el tiempo que haga falta para que élla se sienta segura, pero seguiremos como siempre delante todos, pero dejándola con su espacio para que piense sobre ello

-Pero si tu idea no resulta y resulta todo lo contrario hermanito

-Sé a qué refieres, pero no va a pasar yo conozco a Hinata, élla es todo lo que quiera, pero no es ciega, pues élla se da cuenta de las cosas que pasa a su alrededor

-Esperemos que estés en lo cierto hermanito, pues si no pasa así yo me comprometo a darle un empujoncito a mi querida cuñada –giño el ojo-

-Está bien Naruko –con una leve sonrisa-

-ánimo hermanito todo va salir bien te lo aseguro vamos que nos esperan

-Vamos

Los hermanos Uzumaki se levantaron y se fueron a donde estaban los demás estaban caminando de regreso en eso Naruko le comentaba a Naruto en que quedo con Fuka ese día que se juntaron

-Naruto lo que se de Shion y su pareja es que frecuentan el hotel Notte Passione según me dijo Fuka

-Espero que la chica que te ayuda no tenga problemas

-Pues para que no tenga problema lo haremos cuando tenga día libre o por mensajes ya que élla es una admiradora tuya y también está cansada que Shion la mandone

-Vaya que no me esperaba eso, pues lo más que me impresiona que Shion la mandone

-Para que veas como sabes Fuka es recepcionista, pero otras veces tiene que estar para lo que quiera Shion, ya que doña juguete es amiga de dueño de hotel o algo así, pues ya no me acuerdo bien

-Entiendo la compadezco

-Digamos élla siente en cierta manera lo que tu viviste con élla hace un tiempo, por eso, Fuka es dispuesta ayudarlos con este asuntos, pero aún no tengo novedades

-Ya veo, pero tengan cuidado por favor

-Claro que si hermanito es más la desmarcaré antes que Hinata se vaya a Japón te lo prometo

-Como digas hermanita cuídate si –abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza-

Los hermanos Uzumaki llegaron con los demás que están conversando lo maravilloso que ha sido este viaje para ellos, pues Naruko vio a Hinata que esta entre Temari y Tenten ya que aún estaba peleada con Ino

Naruko pensó:

- _Espero que mi hermano tenga razón que ese espacio que te dará Hinata te des cuenta que Naruto te dice la verdad esperando que después de esto sigan juntos como lo estaban haciendo_

A la vez veía a Naruto acercarse a Hinata con una sonrisa

Luego todos se fueron del parque Cascine Gaara con Temari, Tenten e Ino al hotel Naruto y Hinata acompañaron a Naruko a su departamento y luego ellos llegaron al departamento de Naruto

-Estoy cansada me voy a la habitación con permiso

-Está bien amor que descanses

Hinata en la habitación a su vez Naruto se dirigía a su despacho a escribir un poco antes de dormir como siempre lo hacía sin que Hinata lo supiera luego llego al despacho se sentó a escribir todo lo que pasaba con Hinata cuando estaban juntos, pues lo tomo todo lo que quedaba de tarde y parte de la madrugada él se acostó a las 04:30 am de la madrugada y durmió un poco antes que apareciera Hinata en la mañana él se dirigió al baño que tenía para los invitados para no molestar a Hinata como era de costumbre en estos 3 meses que élla llegaba en Italia

Pues todo era normal ante todos ellos se abrazaban, sonreían, tomados de la mano, salían juntos a solas o con los demás hacían todo lo que una pareja hacía, pero Naruko y Gaara sabían la razón detrás de todo Naruto en los momentos que estaba con Naruko o Gaara dejaba a Hinata junto con las chicas para que pasearán juntas a su vez Temari, Tenten, Ino, pero especial Hinata no sabía del actuar de Naruto, pues presentía que pasaba algo porque élla sentía algo distante a Naruto aunque él se lo negaba cada vez que se lo preguntaba cuando tenía oportunidad

Era una tarde de jueves Naruto y Hinata están juntos en un café tomando un té porque no tenían de deseos de preparar algo al llegar al departamento

-Naruto ¿Te pasa algo?

-No me pasa nada amor

-Pero

-De verdad no te preocupes estoy bien- tomando un poco de té-

-Está bien

Hinata quedo pensativa, pero preocupada cosa que Naruto se dio cuenta él sonrió a eso

- _Lo sabía amor tú te das cuenta de las cosas, pero no es nada malo créeme solo quiero que entiendas que nunca te obligaría algo eso es todo_

Naruto siguió tomando su té tranquilamente hasta terminarlo, pues Hinata también acaba su té luego pagaron su té y se fueron tomados de la mano hasta el departamento luego de unos minutos llegaron al departamento Hinata se fue a tomar una ducha mientras Naruto pasaba a la cocina a dejar todo limpio porque había salido desde muy temprano a pasar y tomaron todo el día hasta que acaban de regresar en eso aparece Hinata con su ropa que era una pijama de 2 piezas una polera lila sin mangas con blondas en el cuello, en la parte de abajo y un short corto con pantuflas lila con su pelo trenzado al lado izquierdo, pues cosa que a Naruto lo tomo por sorpresa porque Hinata ya no se ponía sus poleras como costumbre que a Naruto lo apenaba por dentro

- _Si tú lo decidiste así amor te lo respeto_

Luego Hinata pasaba por un vaso de agua a la cocina mientras Naruto estaba en el sofá sentado leyendo un libro antes de dormir y escucho

-Buenas noches Naruto

-Buenas noches amor

Hinata entró a la habitación casi al mismo tiempo Naruto se preparaba para dormir en el sofá como de costumbre desde que Hinata estaba en el departamento de él desde hace 2 meses Naruto se durmió

En la habitación de Naruto estaba Hinata ya acostada mirando para la ventana seguían sin entender el actuar de Naruto que ya la estaba preocupando sobre manera por más que le preguntará no tenía una respuesta que la tranquilizará con eso en mente se da vueltas en la cama de 2 plazas que era muy grande para élla

Pues aunque le costaba dormir se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina por otro vaso de agua como se le hizo costumbre hace un tiempo iba pasando cuando vio a Naruto en el sofá dormido luego se acercó a él a mirarlo un momento

Hinata pensó

- _Qué te pasa Naruto no te entiendo por más que pasemos juntos a la vez estamos distantes ¿Por qué? Por favor explícame_

Luego de eso le dio un beso en los labios como la primera vez que estaban allí en la misma situación, pero por otras circunstancias después Hinata se dirigió a la cocina por su vaso de agua posteriormente se fue a la habitación más inquieta que antes sin entender, pero igual intento dormir

A la mañana siguiente como siempre Naruto se levantaba primero estaba listo para hacer el desayuno para dos estaba preparando la mesa para desayunar, pues en estos momentos aparece Hinata en pijamas como siempre lo hacía desde que llego al departamento de Naruto

-Buenos días Naruto

-Buenos días amor –dándole un beso-

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-no te preocupes todo esta listo

Hinata se fue a lavar las manos para desayunar y Naruto la miraba irse

- _Amor todo está bien, solo quiero que entiendas_

Luego Naruto puso lo último que faltaba a la mesa se sentó a esperar a Hinata para desayunar en unos momentos apareció se sentó y comenzaron a desayunar en un silencio más que incómodo para ambos, pero más para Hinata cada uno desayunaba tranquilamente como siempre por más que quería Hinata no hallaba la manera de hablar con Naruto sin que él cortará la conversación

Pues hablaban lo necesario porque la idea de Naruto no es hacer la ley del hielo solo él quiere que entienda que él no de esas personas que obligan a alguien para obtener algo, pero más aún si él tenía un pasado muy doloroso que lo único que quiere que élla no salga lastimada por ello

Después quedo en juntarse con las chicas en el departamento de Naruko, mientras Naruto se quedó un momento en el departamento cuando Hinata se fue él se puso a leer un poco, pero aun así estaba algo culpable ya que era su idea para hacerle ver a Hinata que siempre la protegería de todo y de todos inclusive él mismo

Luego fue al despacho a escribir como era de costumbre cuando Hinata no estaba, pero lo hacia de una manera pausa a momentos pensando que Hinata tal vez ya no sentía lo mismo o que en algún momento élla se iría de su departamento al hotel en que se hospedaba

-Ojala sea solo un pensamiento y no una realidad porque si fuera ello yo tendría la culpa –apenado-

Después fue al hotel a ver a Gaara como lo hacía cuando iba a Japón para pasar la tarde entre ellos se dirigía a la habitación de Gaara toco la puerta y en unos minutos abrieron

-Hola Gaara ¿Estás ocupado?

-Hola Naruto claro que no pasa

Naruto entro a la habitación se sentaron en el sofá blanco a conversar ya que entre salidas las demás o Naruto con Hinata no habían tenido un momento entre ellos como amigos que son

-Naruto ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Si claro

Ambos salieron de la habitación a dirigirse al comedor del hotel a tomar algo y tener una buena conversa llegaron en unos minutos se sentaron y fueron atendidos por el mesero del hotel, quien después de unos minutos les trago los pedido que era un jugo de naranja y un jugo de piña

-¿Cómo has estado Gaara?

-Bien, aquí disfrutando de mis vacaciones como me sugirió tu hermanita

-Que bien, pues lamento no hacerte compañía estos 3 meses que has estado aquí

-No te preocupes amigo además no estaba solo ya que estado con Temari, Naruko y las demás que las he aprendido conocer y créeme son divertida cada una con sus locuras y ocurrencias o peleas entre ellas

-Pero igual pensarás lo peor de mi ¿verdad? Qué clase de amigo soy

-Oye nada de eso, tú mejor que nadie sabe que este viaje tenía un fin ¿verdad?

-Si claro, ni me digas que la pelea entre ellas porque se a qué te refieres

-Cierto, pero creo que Hinata e Ino no creo que se arreglen antes de regresar por la manera que Hinata es con élla, pues a Ino no lo tendrá fácil si quiere el perdón de Hinata ya que la lastimado mucho estos 2 meses

\- Es verdad, pero el tiempo cura todo si es que quieres hacerlo de corazón, pero por lo que he visto y sabido que Hinata es la que sea acercado a Ino, pero élla cada vez que Hinata lo intenta Ino la sigue lastimando

-Cierto además las chicas se dan cuenta y no saben qué hacer para que Ino no lastime a Hinata con sus comentarios inoportunos, pero Hinata está contigo y eso la ayuda bastante, pues las chicas no tienen cara para mirarme porque cada vez que pasa algo la mayoría de las veces estoy con ellas por lo que ya sabes eso del idioma por cualquier cosa

-Es verdad amigo, pues creo que recorriste todo Milán para una nueva galería de fotos ¿Verdad?

-Un poco también he ido a visitar los lugares más importantes de Milán ya que sabes cuando vengo hago mis galerías de fotos y me voy casi de inmediato a Japón para no dejar mucho tiempo a Temari sola

-Cierto, si yo estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo por cuidar a Naruko, pues lo que te voy a decir solo una sugerencia

-¿Qué cosa Naruto?

\- Que debería hacer más seguido esto de tomar de vacaciones para que compartan juntos ya que son ustedes además saben que aquí en Italia nos tienen a nosotros

\- Estas en lo cierto amigo te prometo que lo pensaré gracias

-De nada para eso estamos los amigos –con una leve sonrisa-

\- ¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo libro?

\- Bien de a poco tu sabes como soy me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para ello

-Lo se bien porque te conozco amigo, pues ¿qué te parece cenar aquí? Ya que se estamos en la hora con tanta conversa se nos vino la cena encima

-Claro

Ambos pidieron algo para cenar y continuaron conversando entre risas por lo que comentaban así pasaron el día que ya se anunciaba un atardecer hermoso desde las ventanas del hotel con ello Naruto se despidió de Gaara para dirigirse a su departamento esperando que Hinata estuviera allí como siempre

En unos minutos llego al departamento y encontró a Hinata en la cocina preparándose algo y él sonrió al verla, pero Hinata estaba tan pendiente en lo que hacía que no lo sintió y cuando lo hizo fue para decirle "Buenas noches" y se fue a la habitación, pues Naruto entendia su manera de ser, pero aun así le preocupaba un poco con eso en mente se fue a preparar para dormir como todas las noches

Se acostó en el sofá a dormir esperando que no se prolongará más la situación con Hinata luego se durmió

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado este capítulo sí que me he inspirado ojala todos los capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Pd: Mis Naruhina! Mi internet de mi laptop creo se ha arreglado, pero no confío del todo así como se lo he dicho antes todo depende de mi internet, pero igual tengo otra manera de seguir con este trabajo que le han gustado tanto Muchas Gracias**

 **Atte Made**


	24. Reconciliación

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Tsuki-NaruHina03:** Gracias linda por tu honestidad que te siga atrapando

 **Javipozos:** Bueno, si tu lo dices será y claro Naruko sí que está preparando todo para que su madre lo vea sigue disfrutando la historia

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Reconciliación

Desde que Naruto le dio un tiempo para que Hinata se diera cuenta que él no la obligaría a lo que élla mas le preocupaba habían pasado 2 semanas ya esas alturas todos se daban cuenta que entre Naruto y Hinata pasaba algo a excepción de Naruko y Gaara, quienes sabían porque ellos estaban así, pero como Naruko le había dicho a Naruto que si Hinata no se daba cuenta por si misma Naruko los iba ayudar, pues ese día llego

Era una tarde de día jueves donde Naruko y Hinata salieron de compras o lo que fuera según Naruko para cometarle a Hinata lo que quería hacer Naruto dándole este espacio durante estas 2 semanas

-Hinata por aquí –tomándola de la mano-

Naruko vio a una tienda de lencería corrieron y entraron, pues Hinata la siguió sin entender lo que quería y pensó

- _Creo que esa ropa es para élla o para sus amigas_

Naruko la miro con una sonrisa y le pregunto

-Hinata ¿Estas preocupada por mi hermano verdad?

-Sí, porque por más que trato hablar con él no puedo –apenada-

Naruko la miro y entendió que Hinata en estas semanas no pudo entender quería decir Naruto

-Hinata no te preocupes no es nada malo de verdad –tomándola de los hombros-

-Está bien

-Vamos sígueme

Caminaban hasta el área de lencería mujer donde Naruko escogió varios conjuntos mientras Hinata la miraba escoger la lencería a unos centímetros de élla luego Naruko llamo a Hinata para que la acompañará a los probadores

-Hinata ven sígueme

Ambas se fueron a los probadores a probarse algunos conjuntos uno era su sostén rojo con blondas negras alrededor y un calzón con blondas negras alrededor, otro era su sostén morado blondas blancas alrededor y un calzón morado con blondas blancas

-Naruko ¿Esa lencería es para ti o para regalar?

-puede ser Hinata –sonriendo-

- _Sí supieras Hinata que esta ropa es para ti_

 _-_ Entonces Naruko ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Te las probarás?

-No yo sino tu linda –con una sonrisa traviesa-

-¡Eh! Yo no

-Si tú linda te traje aquí porque si te preguntaba allí afuera te iba dar algo conociéndote Hinata, por eso, estamos aquí

-Pero yo no quiero probármelos – con un leve sonrojo-

-Está bien, pero dime si te gustan –giño el ojo-

-Bueno si, pero para ¿Qué necesito esto?

-Luego te lo diré si –sonriendo-

Ambas salieron de los probadores y siguieron buscando algo que impacta según Naruko en eso encontraron varios vestidos cortos simples que hicieran juego con la lencería elegida, uno era vestido rojo corto un poco más arriba de la rodilla con cuello en C no tan abierto con un poco debajo de los hombros y desde la cintura hacia abajo tenía una falda con tablas que hacía ver muy bien, pues el otro vestido era un vestido corto morado con escote estilo corazón con poco más arriba de la rodilla con brillos en la parte inferior de vestido luego pagaron lo comprado y se fueron de la tienda, pues una sonriente Naruko y una Hinata nerviosa se fueron caminando está el departamento de Naruko, que quedaba un tanto cerca de esa tienda

Luego entraron al departamento de Naruko ambas con las compras en manos y Naruko hablo

-Llegamos Hinata –sonriendo-

-Sí, pero no entiendo lo que quieres decir o hacer

-tranquila Hinata todo tiene explicación

-¿Cuál es? Si no es mucha la intromisión

-Ven siéntate

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá mirándose de frente

-Bien te diré te acuerdas que hace un momento en la tienda le pregunte si estabas preocupada por mi hermano

-Por supuesto, pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

\- bastante diría yo, pues verás Naruto me conto que el día que él te invitaba a bañarse juntos y tú te tensaste luego te pidió disculpa por incomodarte, pero él te conoce bien estos 3 meses supo que tu estaba preocupada por el tema así mi hermano no quiso insistir con el asunto y quiso darte tu espacio dentro la relación de ambos para que vieras que él jamás te obligaría hacer algo esperando que tú lo entenderás por tu cuenta, por eso, te dio este espacio sin importar el tiempo que te tomará luego ese tiempo se transformó en 2 semanas

-¿enserio? Hizo eso por mí y yo pensando que ya no me quería como antes –apenada-

-Si, pero no te preocupes él hizo todo esto por ti porque te ama

-gracias Naruko –con una leve sonrisa-

-No te preocupes linda, por eso, compramos todo esto –giño el ojo-

-¡Eh! –un poco asustada-

-Sí, que mejor manera para reconciliarse –sonrio-

-Sí, pero

-Pero nada ustedes se quieren vamos anímate –tomandola de los hombros-

-Está bien –resignada-

-pero antes tengo llamar a alguien quédate aquí no te vayas si

Naruko se fue a la cocina a llamar a Naruto para saber dónde estaba y respondieron

-Aló

-Hola hermanito

-Hola Naruko ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada es que quería saber dónde estabas

-Estoy por entrar al museo con Gaara ¿Por qué?

-Porque quería pedirle si Hinata es puede que dar a dormir conmigo esta noche

-Claro no tengo problemas y ¿A qué hora llegaras al departamento?

-Mmm creo que a las 20:00 hrs ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque tu sabes que Hinata se preocupa por ti

-Cierto cuídamela

-Claro no te preocupes te quiero

-Nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Luego Naruko regresaba al living donde estaba Hinata toda nerviosa esperándola Naruko la veía con una sonrisa

-Hinata relájate esto es para ustedes bien son las 13:00 hrs tenemos tiempo de sobra primero almorzamos y luego te ayudo a enamorar más a Naruto

-Si, gracias –con un leve sonrojo-

-Bien tenemos hasta las 19:00 hrs para prepararte para que mi hermano caiga a tus pies

Naruko y Hinata se prepararon algo para comer y cuando está listo se sentaron a la mesa a comer conversando cosas triviales entre risas era una almuerzo entre amigas-cuñadas así estuvieron hasta las 15:00 hrs luego Naruko invito a Hinata a su habitación subieron las escaleras para prepararla para esta noche que se acercaba a pasos agigantados, pues Naruko estaba parada frente a Hinata, quien estaba sentada en la cama algo nerviosa

-Bien Hinata tranquila comenzamos

-Sí claro –con un poco de nervios a lo que iba hacer-

-Linda tranquila eres preciosa por naturaleza solo te ayudaré un poquito para estar mas hermosa

-Está bien

-Entonces veamos

Naruko saca las cosas de las bolsas y las puso en la cama a un lado de Hinata

-¿Qué te parece este conjunto, Hinata? Era el conjunto rojo con blondas negras

-No sé tu sabes más de estas cosas que yo –avergonzada-

\- Linda no te avergüences eres preciosa tienes un cuerpo que toda mujer quisiera tener hasta yo –giño el ojo-

-Como digas Naruko –resignada-

Naruko la miraba de pie a cabeza con una sonrisa que a veces a Hinata se le hacia incomodo tanto que se sonrojaba que Naruko la mirará

-Bien linda ten ve a baño –que estaba a un lado de un ventanal grande de la habitación-

-Está bien –tomo el conjunto entro a probárselo-

Mientras Naruko estaba con una gran sonrisa a su vez Naruko cerro la ventana y las cortinas para que Hinata estuviera más cómoda para cuándo estará lista, pues las cortina eran un tanto oscuras como de un tono burdeo con negro luego en unos instantes salió Hinata con el conjunto rojo es su sostén rojo con blondas negras alrededor y un calzón rojo con blondas negras alrededor con su pelo suelto hasta la cintura y con un leve sonrojo

-Hinata te vez preciosa –tomandola de las hombros-

Luego la acerco a su espejo de cuerpo completo para que viera después Hinata se vio se sonrojo al verse luego detrás de élla frente al espejo

-Te vez hermosa eres y serás la envidia de todas las mujeres de Italia especial de Shion, que se jurá más bella, pues la belleza no es lo por fuera sino por dentro, pues así enamoraste a mi hermano –sonriendo-

Hinata solo se limitaba a escucharla y se sonroja al comentario mirándose al espejo y Naruko iba hablar, pero Hinata se le adelanto

-Naruko sabes no me gusta, me gusta el otro

Naruko se sorprendió a lo que escuchaba de Hinata, quien hace minutos estaba toda nerviosa como de no querer hacerlo y luego tenía a otra Hinata más decidida y convencida de sí misma

-Hinata te puedo preguntar ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Mmm nada en especial solo que tu decias me hizo comprender que soy una mujer igual que el resto eso es todo –con una leve sonrisa-

-Hinata mírame a los ojos y dime que esto no es todo ¿Verdad?

Hinata la miro a los ojos y le dijo que había sentido cuando veía a Naruto y Shion juntos en Japón luego que le conto todo sonrió

-Bien manos a obra que esta noche lo vas y van a pasar bien –con una leve sonrisa-

Naruko que paso el otro conjunto para que se lo probará, mientras Naruko la esperaba sentada en la cama luego en unos instantes salió Hinata con el conjunto es su sostén morado con blondas blancas alrededor y un calzon morado con blondas blancas con su pelo suelto hasta la cintura y con un leve sonrojo

Luego la acerco a su espejo de cuerpo completo para que viera después Hinata se vio se sonrojo al verse luego detrás de élla frente al espejo

-Te vez preciosa y tienes razón le hace juego con su pelo y sus ojos hermosos

Hinata escucho el comentario de Naruko sonrío muy convencida

-Bien ya tenemos el conjunto listo entonces usarás este vestido que hace juego con todo –giño el ojo-

Hinata sonreía a ello, pues Naruko estaba feliz que Hinata estuviera convencida y decidida a hacer esto le paso el vestido para que se lo pusiera, pues Hinata en unos minutos volvió con él era un vestido corto morado con escote estilo corazón con poco más arriba de la rodilla con brillos en la parte inferior de vestido

-Te vez hermosa Hinata –sonriendo-

-Gracias, pero falto un detalle –apenada-

-¿Cuál?

-los zapatos –mirandose los pies-

-No te preocupes linda

Naruko se acercó a otra bolsa que tenía en un rincón de la habitación y Hinata la miraba sorprendida cuando se acercaba

-Pero ¿Cuándo…

-los compre? Los compre antes de salir de la tienda, pues tú estaba muy perdida en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta –sonriendo-

Eran unos tacos plateados con brillos en una caja blanca

-Están bellísimos

-Póntelos linda

Luego Hinata se los puso y está lista para esa noche Naruko sonreía al verla

-Con un ligero maquillaje y bien arreglado tú pelo estarás perfecta

-Gracias Naruko

Naruko la maquillo, le puso un poco de perfeme olor a lavanda y peino su pelo

-Listo linda, pues si mi hermano no cae es un tonto el resto de su vida

-¡Naruko! –Con molestia-

-Tranquila linda solo bromeo, mi hermano caerá hoy y siempre porque te ama y no tienes ojos mas que para ti

-Gracias por tus palabras Naruko

-No tienes que agradecer –dandole un beso en la mejilla-

-Bien tenemos el tiempo justo para llegues al departamento y lo esperes

-Pero yo no tengo las llaves del departamento

-Tranquila yo si –mostrandole las llaves en la mano- las tengo en caso de emergencia y esto es una emergencia –giño el ojo-

-Vamos –sonriendo-

-Vamos

Ambas salieron de la habitación bajaron las escaleras y salieron del departamento estaban a 30 minutos que Naruto llegará al departamento luego caminaron a paso rápido, pero no tan rápido para que nada se le estropeará a Hinata en 10 minutos llegaron Naruko abrió y vio todo en silencio, pues élla reviso todo rápido para ver si Naruto no había llegado y dio un suspiro

-No hay moros en la costa

Hinata sonrío a lo que hacía Naruko, quien también sonrío se quedó acompañarla unos minutos antes de irse para que su hermano no la viera

-Hinata tu tranquila se tu misma como siempre esto se dará solo te lo aseguro –sonriendo-

-Está bien –sonriendo-

Naruko se despidió de Hinata con un beso en la mejilla porque solo quedaban 10 minutos para que Naruto regresará al departamento luego Hinata quedo sola con los nervios que comían por dentro así que se fue a la habitación a relajarse un poco, pues en eso sintió la puerta y salto de puro nervio

Naruto entro al no ver a nadie estaba apenado ya que siempre se encontraba con Hinata en alguna parte del departamento, pero más apenado estaba porque no sabía qué hacer para reconciliarse con élla dio un suspiro miro a la habitación que siempre Hinata la tenía cerrada cuando salía esa era su costumbre entonces se dirigio allí para cerrarla cuando estaba por cerrarla vio a Hinata mirando por la ventana

-Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues a Naruko le salió un panorama con sus amigas

-Entiendo, espero no te moleste que élla haya salido con sus amigas

-No me molesta –con un leve sonrojo-

Naruto la miro de frente y quedo asombrado con lo que veía, pues Hinata estaba preciosa con este vestido un poco más arriba de las rodillas con tacos plateados y pelo azulado suelto con ese sonrojo que la caracterizaba muy bien luego entro a la habitación cerró la puerta detrás de él se acercó un poco mientras Hinata también se acercaba a Naruto hasta quedar en el centro de la habitación de frente cada uno

\- Hinata te vez preciosa

-Gracias

\- Tu también te vez guapo

Naruto tenía una camisa blanca manga larga y plantalones beige y zapatos negros con su pelo rubio algo alborotado con sus ojos azules que enamoraba a Hinata siempre

-Naruto perdóname por favor

-¿Qué te tengo que perdonar amor? –Mirándola a los ojos-

\- De ser tan distraída y no darme cuenta –apenada-

-Nada de eso amor tu eres la mujer más especial que conozco, por eso, te amo hermosa

-Naruto –dandole un beso corto-

-Te amo amor –dandole un beso en los labios que de a poco fue pasando a un poco más pasional al punto que Hinata entrelazo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Naruto y luego Naruto la acerca más a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura así quedaron un momento hasta que les hizo falta el aire rompieron el beso

-Perdóname Hinata no era mi intensión

-No te preocupes Naruto –dandole otro beso, pero esta vez un poco más pasional que sorprendio a Naruto-

Naruto le correspondió igualmente tanto que Naruto besaba su cuello que un intento de deseo contenido le mordió y Hinata gemio a ese mordisco que hizo que Naruto sonriera, pues él siguió besando su cuello con ese deseo contenido desde hace mucho dejaba que lo hiciera mientras élla volvia dar un ligero gemido acariciando el pelo de su novio, Naruto levanto la mirada para ver a su novia a los ojos que élla solo le dio una leve sonrisa y le hablo

-Naruto ¿te quiero decirte algo? –algo agitada y apenada-

-Dime amor –mirandola agitado

-Es…que… soy… virgen… -un poco apenada y agitada –

Naruto la miro con ternura sonrio a ver la cara de Hinata quien le decia a la verdad que reflejaban sus ojos perlados

-No te preocupes Hinata no haré algo que tu no quieras lo sabes además yo también soy virgen

-Gracias Naruto no lo sabias

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Estás segura amor? –tomandola del mentón mirándola a los ojos-

\- Si quiero hacerlo, solo que estoy algo nerviosa

-No te preocupes yo también estoy algo nervioso –con una leve sonrisa-

-Está bien

Naruto beso su frente y la abrazo para que se relajara unos momentos

-¿Lista amor?

Hinata asintió

Se miraban a los ojos y sonrieron luego Naruto beso despacio de a poco sus labios se juntaban hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre si luego se fue pasando a un poco más apasionado que Hinata entrelazaban sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Naruto, luego Naruto se acercó más a su cuerpo luego la tomo de la cintura para besarla más cómodamente estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que Naruto besaba su cuello con tanto deseo que hizo gemir a Hinata que Naruto sonreía al saber lo que conseguía la volvió a mirar a los ojos con una sonrisa que Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa le beso en los labios con tanta pasión que Hinata se entregaba a ello mientras Naruto de a poco le bajaba el cierre del vestido sin dejar de besarla luego paso a besar su pecho con toda la pasión a su vez Hinata acariciaba el pelo de su novio al placer recibido Naruto siguió bajándole el cierre del vestido ya está un poco suelto el vestido Naruto comenzó su asalto de besos que ya se veía la ropa íntima superior continuo con sus besos ,luego Naruto subió a sus labios de Hinata para besarla con desesperación, luego Hinata besaba su cuello rápidamente besaba su pecho y comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa, pero los nervios que tenía y las manos que les temblaban no puedo hacerlo Naruto le hablo

-Tranquila amor ¿si quieres te ayudo?

Hinata le asintió y Naruto termino de desabrocharse la camisa luego Hinata le saco la camisa, pues Naruto quedo a torso desnudo luego Naruto siguió besando a Hinata después termino de bajarle por completo el vestido a Hinata que luego lo dejo cae al suelo quedándose Hinata solo quedo cubierta en su ropa íntima y tacones plateados delante de Naruto que quedó maravillado como se veía Hinata con ese conjunto morado con blondas blancas alrededor a lo que Naruto sonreía para luego besarla con todo el amor le tenía tomándola de la cintura para besarla mejor asi se quedaron unos momentos hasta que a Hinata le salió un gemido ahogado que hizo Naruto la tomará en brazos con solo ese acto a Hinata se le salieron los tacones plateados, pues Naruto la deposito con toda delicadeza sobre la cama mirándola un instante con solo su ropa íntima Hinata solo le dio una sueve sonrisa luego Naruto se puso encima de élla con mucho cuidado para besarla en los labios así se quedaron unos momentos entre miradas y sonrisas continuando su asalto de besos

Naruto la besaba por su cuello y Hinata gemia de placer antes esos besos que le daba Naruto su cuerpo a la vez la excitaba Naruto siguió su recorrido por su pecho, pero a la vez miraba a Hinata para proceder luego siguió hasta toparse con esa lencería hermosa que tenia puesta y sonrio al verla tan hermosa más de lo habitual porque Hinata era una hermosura que bajo de a poco arciales para ver la reacción de Hinata, quien estaba tan perdida a las caricias que le daba Naruto, quien luego le desabrocho su parte intima superior con algo de dificultad hasta lograrlo luego la tiro alguna parte de la habitación luego para ver esos hermosos pechos redondos que a su vez acariciaba lentamente con sus manos cada uno de los pechos, pues con solo acariciar los pechos Hinata se excitaba y gemía de puro placer que Hinata intento abrazar a Naruto era tanto el placer que le daba que solo Hinata se estiraba para atrás gimiendo a esa reacción de Hinata Naruto daba una leve sonrisa con algo de preocupación porque quizás lo estaba haciendo con mucha fuerza, pero igualmente siguió en lo que estaba con más cuidado al instante continuo con sus pechos succionando uno con toda lentitud con ese acto Hinata gemía cada vez más fuerte siguío con el otro pecho succionando con toda lentitud nuevamente Hinata gemia más fuerte que Naruto solo sonreía aún succionado el pecho con sus manos acariciado su cadera de arriba abajo hasta que sus manos acariciaban sus piernas con ese acto Hinata ya comenzaba a gritar y ya comenzaba a estar húmeda que Naruto comenzó a deslizar la parte intima inferior por sus piernas hasta que la tiro a un lado Hinata ya está completamente desnuda ante la mirada de Naruto que sonríe Naruto Hinata estaba con un sonrojo la besaba en sus labios con toda entrega Hinata le correspondio de la misma manera así estuvieron unos momentos Hinata bajaba sus manos temblorosas a llegar a los pantalones de Naruto que aún los tenia puesto en un intento Hinata los nervios y sus manos temblaban no pudo, pero sintió una mano sobre las suyas, pues miro rápidamente a Naruto, quien le daba una leve sonrisa luego Naruto se sacó los pantalones y bóxer quedando completamente desnudo con su miembro a la vista Hinata lo miro unos momento y tenso por ello después de eso Naruto volvió a besarla lentamente y se acomodaba lentamente encima de élla a su vez Hinata se perdia en los besos que no supo en que momento Naruto se puso encima de élla luego besaba su cuello posteriormente bajando por su pecho con sus asalto de besos llegando a sus pezones con una sonrisa traviesa que luego los succiono con tal fuerza que Hinata ya gritaba, seguidamente Naruto acariciaba sus piernas lentamente hasta llegar a la parte que le faltaba por acariciar con cuidado puso un dedo en su interior húmedo que Hinata gritaba de placer, pero con algo de dolor, luego Naruto hablo

-Hinata ¿Está bien?- preocupado-

-No, me duele –tomando con fuerza las sabanas-

-Amor pasará –dandole besos para distraerla-

Luego dejo que se acostumbrará al dolor que luego paso a placer

-¡Naruto!

-¿Qué mi amor? –Con voz ronca-

Luego le inserto un segundo dedo con cuidado en su interior Hinata gritaba de placer

-¡Naruto!

-Amor ¿te gusta?

-Si, Naruto… me… gusta… -excitada-

-Que bien, que te guste amor

-¡Naruto!

-¿Lista Hinata? –mirandola excitada-

Hinata asistió mirándolo con algo de nervio, pues Naruto le sonrío se le acerco al oído

-Tranquila amor todo va estar bien

-Está bien –sono como un susurro-

Naruto luego con una sonrisa mirándola se introducía lentamente con cuidado en su interior que hizo a Hinata arrugará las sabanas que a su alrededor para recibir el placer dando posteriormente continuo con sus embestidas que se volvían un poco más fuertes que Hinata daba gemidos eb otros quejidos o simplemente ya gritaba siguiendo así tanto Naruto como Hinata gemían juntos cada vez que Naruto la embestia con más fuerza para darle el placer que le pedía, pero siempre mirándola para saber si élla quería seguir mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa a lo que conseguía, pero luego hablo

-Amor ¿Quieres que continúe?

-Si, por… favor… -excitada-

-Como quieras amor –mirandola-

Naruto siguió con sus embestidas en Hinata, pues a su vez Hinata abrazaba con fuerza a Naruto, quien la besaba al mismo tiempo que le daba embestidas donde entraba y salía en élla a lo que Hinata interrumpió el beso para gritar

-¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Naruto! ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Ahhhhh! – Agarrándose a la espalda de Naruto con fuerza-

Mientras Naruto seguía su asaltos de embestidas en Hinata a lo que élla le respondia con poca coherencia

-¡Sigue así! ¡No pares por favor! –dicho eso Hinata llego a su primer orgamo tan de golpe que se desvanecio y soltó la espalda de Naruto mientras él en pocos instantes después no tardo en llegar a su primera eyaculación que se desvanecio encima del pecho de Hinata totalmente agotado después de lo ocurrido se quedó allí unos momentos para recuperar su respiración, pero feliz de estar con élla y ser el único que la haga sentir así, luego de ello se acomodó al lado abrazándola como acto seguido acariciaba su hermoso cabello dándole un beso en la cabeza que Hinata sonrio a la acción de Naruto

-Preciosa ¿estás bien? –mirandola a los ojos-

\- Si, gracias amor –dándole una sonrisa-

-No tienes de agradecerme

Naruto le dio un beso en los labios volviendo a mirarla a los ojos

-Naruto -abrazándolo con fuerza a Naruto-

-Dime amor-abrazándola igualmente con fuerza-

-Quédate esta noche a dormir contigo por favor –mirandolo-

-Amor no tienes que pedírmelo porque desde esta noche maravillosa que pasamos juntos me quedaré a dormir en mi habitacíon con mi mujer, quien amo con toda el alma

-Naruto gracias, porque ya sentía muy grande esta cama para mi sola –escondiendole en el pecho de Naruto-

-¡Hinata! No te preocupes que desde esta noche estaremos juntos aquí al menos que me lo pidas -abrazándola mas fuerte-

-Lo único que te pido es que estemos así a partir de ahora y que no me hagas la ley de hielo –apenada-

\- Está bien lo que quieras amor, pero ¿Por qué esa carita?

-porque no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez

-Te prometo que no pasará –dandole un beso en los labios-

-Te amo Naruto

-Te amo Hinata

Luego ambos se durmieron abrazados felices de estar más unidos que nunca en esa habitación que fue testigo de su amor que crecia con el pasar de todos días

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **He intente que fuera la primera vez de ambos, esa era la idea principal, pero si no me salió como esperaban mil disculpas e intento hacerlo en diferentes situaciones**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado este capítulo sí que me he inspirado ojala todos los capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Atte Made**


	25. Tiempo Juntos

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Tsuki-NaruHina03:** Gracias por la honestidad, pero referente a la ortografía intento ser lo más cuidadosa posible mientras escribo, unos días antes de publicar y antes de publicar el capítulo es más se los dejo claro antes de comenzar a leer en la parte de arriba, pues aún no manejo del todo la cuenta, por eso, lo dejo claro en la parte superior de la historia

 **Javipozos:** si verdad, sigue disfrutando la historia

 **hime chan NH:** Gracias hago mi mayor esfuerzo en cada capítulo y falta poco para lo que quieres ver

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 25: Tiempo juntos

Al día siguiente en la mañana después de esa noche especial con la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación Naruto despertaba de a poco para ver a Hinata acurrucada a su pecho que lo hizo sonreí al verla como se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo, mientras él le acariciaba su cabello que hizo despertar a Hinata

-Hola buenos días hermosa

-Hola buenos días Naruto –dandole una sonrisa-

-¿dormiste bien amor?

-Si, como nunca gracias a ti-dándole un beso corto en los labios-

-Me alegro amor –dándole un beso en los labios-

\- ¡Naruto! lo que me dijiste anoche ¿Es verdad?

-¿Lo que de dormir juntos?

-Si eso

-Claro amor no quiero separarme de ti- abrazándola con fuerza y dándole un beso en la cabeza-

A lo que Hinata sonreía a las palabras de Naruto

-Gracias Naruto

-No tienes que agradecer soy yo gracias a ti volví a ser feliz como lo era

Luego ambos se besaron con tanto pasión como ellos sabían hacerlo sin importar nada luego se miraban sonreían luego Naruto hablo

-¡Hinata! Solo por curiosidad Naruko ¿Te ayudo verdad?

Hinata se tensó al comentario de Naruto y se acurruco más a Naruto

-Amor no te pasará nada solo quiero saber

-Pues… pues… si… -totalmente sonrojada-

Naruto sonría a la reacción de Hinata

-Amor tranquila no te haré nada tranquila

-Está bien ¿Estas decepcionado de mi verdad?

-¡Que! Tontita nunca eres la mejor –abrazándola-

-Entonces ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque Naruko sabía lo de nuestro distanciamiento, pues me dijo si tú no te dabas cuenta élla misma te iba dar un empujoncito –besándole la cabeza-

-Entiendo, pues élla me conto todo y yo no podia creer lo que me decía de ti amor una vez más me sorprendes

-Gracias amor, pero no encontraba manera de ser te ver que yo no te obligaría a nade que tú no quieras además no quiera insistir con el tema porque sabía que te ponías mal con ello

-Siempre pensando en mi eres el mejor te amo –mirandolo a los ojos-

-Gracias a ti linda por entender lo que te quería decir -mirándola a los ojos-

-De nada, pero la verdad no quería hacerlo, pero tú conoces Naruko mejor que yo, después de una buena conversación me termino por convencer

-Si, es verdad Naruko es la mejor en esos asuntos te puedo asegurar que élla querrá saber lo que eso pasó

-¡¿Eh?! –Mirandolo a los ojos-

-Amor tranquila Naruko es la mejor guardando secretos, pero por mi parte no sabrá nada así que tranquila

-Está bien Naruto –acurrucada al pecho de Naruto-

-Amor ¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Claro dime

-Te veías hermosa con ese vestido con esos tacos ni se diga de esa lencería

-¡Naruto! –volteando la cara a donde está el ventanal con las mejillas infladas-

Naruto sonreía a la reacción de Hinata

-Oye lo que dije es cierto te veías preciosa –tomando el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos- amo todo de ti hermosa cada día mas

-Naruto –Hinata al borde de lágrimas-

-Te amo –dandole un beso en los labios-

-Te amo

-Cuando Naruko quiere ser cupido le funciona perfectamente, ha puesto lo que quieras que élla lo tenía planeado te lo dijo en el último momento para que no te arrepintieras de hacerlo –mirandola a los ojos-

Hinata solo asintió lo que dijo Naruto

-ves lo que digo de Naruko, por eso, la llamo Cupido Uzumaki siempre lo que trama le funciona, pues a la vez se lo agradezco porque gracias a élla estamos como estamos aquí juntos abrazados

-Es verdad

-Bueno señorita es hora de levantarnos hemos estamos toda la mañana en cama-intentando levantarse de la cama-

-¡No quiero! –abrazando a Naruto que lo tiro de espalda a la cama-

-¡Hinata! Por favor

-¡No!

-¡Hinata! Déjame levantarme y de paso te levantas porque quiero enseñarte algunas cosas hoy y pedirte algo

-¿Cómo qué?

-Hoy no saldremos a pasar como otras veces porque hoy estaremos todo el día aquí porque te enseñare a regalonearme y quiero pedirte que te vengas con tus maletas al departamento

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estos 3 meses me he dado cuenta que eres un amor de persona y quiero que vivimos como una pareja el tiempo que nos queda ¿Qué dices, amor? y así te ayudo con ese pequeño detalle

-Sí quiero, pero ¿Qué detalle te refieres?

-El detalle que te falta pulir es cocinar

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, pero a la vez se puso triste porque Naruto tenía razón Hinata sabia cocinar comida pre-cocida, pero cocinar en así no sabía y eso notó Naruto al ver la cara de Hinata, quien se dio vuelta para ir a vestir, pero Naruto la detuvo

-Amor no te pongas así yo te ayudaré para que aprendas –abrazandola por detrás-

Hinata estaba al borde de las lágrimas y se le escuchaban suaves llantos

-Amor no llores por favor lo haremos juntos –poniendo su cara en el hombre derecho-

-Naruto ¿Por qué haces esto? –sollozando-

-Porque te amo y si quiero verte cocinar así como te vi hacer las galletas hace tiempo te prometo que lo haremos juntos y te divertirás –dandole un beso en el cuello-

-¡Naruto! Me haces cosquillas ¡Basta!

-¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentarás?

-Está bien, pero vas a tener que tenerme paciencia

-Claro, que si amor toda la paciencia del mundo para la mujer que mas amo en este mundo, pero no le digas a Naruko porque se va sentir ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo –sonriendo-

-Bien señorita a levantarse que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy –se levanta y sale de la habitación para ocupar el baño que tenía para las visitas

-¡Voy! –Hinata se levanta y va al baño de la habitación

Luego de unos minutos Hinata esta lista con una blusa beige manga corta y unos pantalones turquesa con las pantuflas negras con un trezado al lado derecho y Naruto con polera azul y pantalones negros y pantuflas blancas, pues ambos se encontraron en el living ya que Naruto está ordenando el sofá que ocupo como cama los últimos 2 meses y medio luego Hinata hablo

-Lo siento Naruto –apenada-

Naruto voltea hacia Hinata y la mira

-¿De qué hablas amor?

-De que si no fuera por mi tu no hubieras dormido en el sofá todo este tiempo –con la mirada en el suelo-

Naruto acercándose a Hinata

-Amor nada de eso sabes también como yo como empezó todo ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero

-Pero nada ahora estamos más unidos que nunca y estamos juntos en la habitación como querías mi amor

-Es cierto –sonriendo-

-Esa es la Hinata que me gusta ver y amo con todo mí ser –dándole un beso tan apasionado en los labios-

Luego Hinata estaba toda sonrojada y Naruto sonreía al verla

-Ven amor –tomandola de la mano-

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde Naruto en unos minutos hizo el almuerzo para ambos bajo la mirada de Hinata, quien intento aprender sin preguntarle porque le daba vergüenza eso lo noto Naruto que la miraba de reojo cuando estaba haciendo el almuerzo

Naruto llevaba los platos a la mesa mientras Hinata llevaba lo demás Naruto antes de salir de la cocina paso por el lado de Hinata y le dijo al oído

-No tengas miedo a preguntarme algo amor

Luego Naruto salió de la cocina estaba en la mesa poniendo los platos, eso veía Hinata en estado de shock, pero luego reacciono y pensó

- _Naruto me esta viendo mientras él cocinaba_

Hinata salió de la cocina pensando eso, pero a la vez apenada luego llego a la mesa donde Naruto estaba a punto de sentarse vio a Hinata apenada, que se sentó al frente de Naruto, quien estaba preocupado mirándola

-Amor ¿Pasa algo?

Luego Naruto se levanta para ir al lugar de Hinata se pone en cunclillas delante de Hinata mirándola, quien está mirándolo sus manos con la cabeza agachada, pues una mano sobre las manos de Hinata

-Hinata ¿Pasa algo?

Hinata seguía en silencio que comenzaba a incomodar a Naruto, quien se estaba preocupando

-Hinata respóndeme

Luego Hinata le corrían las lágrimas en sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus manos al instante noto Naruto mirándola

-Hinata amor mírame

Hinata seguía llorando por ver y saber que no era capaz de cocinar así como era capaz de hacer cosas sencillas como unos bocadillos para ir de paseo luego entre sollozos

-No… soy… capaz…de…cocinar…

-amor tranquila ya habíamos hablado de esto –mirandola-

-Si…pero…

-pero nada –levantándose y se puso detrás de Hinata abrazándola- lo haremos juntos

-Soy… un… desastre… de… persona… -sollozando-

-Amor no es cierto eres un amor de persona por esa razón y muchas otras me enamore y estoy enamorado de ti –dándole un beso en la cabeza-

Naruto se ponía delante de Hinata, quien aún lloraba hasta ya comenzaba a ponérsele los ojos rojos de tanto llorar Naruto levanto su cara para verla y sonrio

-Amor te amo como eres no te cambiaría nada, pues lo único que quiero hacer es ayudarte a que aprendas a cocinar eso es todo

-Soy un desastre

-Claro que no –limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares- eres la mejor en todo –dandole un beso en los labios-

-Gracias Naruto por estar conmigo y no aburrirte conmigo

-¿aburrirme? Nunca amor siempre me divierto contigo como no tiene idea-con una sonrisa- mejor será comer algo ¿si?

-está bien

Luego comieron el almuerzo que estaba tibio, pero delicioso conversaban de cosas triviales hasta que Hinata hablo

-Lo siento Naruto por mi culpa estamos comiendo todo tibio –apenada-

-No es tu culpa la comida se puede hacer de nuevo, pero lo importante aquí eres tu preciosa, pero te culpes mas ¿Si? Lo haremos juntos –con una sonrisa-

-Naruto gracias eres el mejor –sonriendo-

-Ahora con el tiempo que nos queda antes de caiga la noche ¿te parece si comenzamos la lección de cocinar? –giño el ojo-

-mmm está bien

Ambos se fueron a la cocina para que Hinata aprendiera cocinar Naruto vio nerviosa a Hinata con todo esto

-Amor tranquila estamos juntos en esto no te dejaré sola ¿de acuerdo? –dandole un beso en la frente-

-Bien

-Empecemos ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Alguna idea?

-No lo sé Naruto

-¿Qué te parece hacer unos fideos? Esto será el almuerzo de mañana

-Está bien lo que digas –con una leve sonrisa-

Naruto les explicaba a Hinata como hacer los fideos mientras se lo anotaba en un cuadernillo

-Entonces para hacer los fideos necesitas una olla con agua hirviendo luego echar una cucharada de sal luego echas los fideos esperas unos minutos dependiendo el tipo de fideos que hagas luego que estén listos los pasas por el colador para sacarle el agua los vuelves a meter a olla luego echas aceite y si quieres les echas salsa de tomate y los tienes listo , pero cualquier cosa me preguntas ¿SI?

-mmm entiendo no parece difícil, de acuerdo

-Ahora intenta hacerlo amor y cuando lo hagas no iremos a dormir y mañana seguimos ¿Está bien?

-Bien

Hinata comenzaba hacer los fideos siguiendo la receta de que había escrito Naruto, a medida que Hinata lo hacia Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa porque Hinata lo está haciendo bien, para ser su primera vez luego de unos minutos Hinata había hecho tallarines blancos

Luego ambos se fueron a dormir a la habitación Naruto se puso un pantalón negro de tela y a torso desnudo se metió a la cama mientras Hinata estaba en el baño de la habitación cuando regreso a la habitación tenía un camisón lila luego que le llegaba a las rodillas deshizo la trenza dejando su pelo ondulado posteriormente se metio a la cama

-Te amo preciosa

-Te amo hermoso

Luego ambos abrazaron quedándose dormidos como si nada más le importará

Al día siguiente gracias a los rayos del sol que entraban por el ventanal de la habitación Naruto y Hinata despertaban con lentitud, pues el primero en hacerlo fue Naruto, quien vio a Hinata que se estaba intentando esconder de la luz acurrucándose en él, pues ese acto lo hizo reir

-Buenos días hermosa ¿De quién huyes?

-mmm Buenos días hermoso es que quiero seguir durmiendo

-Amor mírame

Hinata lo miro con una sonrisa luego se besaron tan apasionados como si nada existía así estuvieron unos momentos luego rompieron el beso después sonrieron

-Te amo preciosa

-Te amo hermoso

-¿Lista para seguir aprendiendo? –mirándola giño el ojo sentado en la cama-

\- si, creo –nerviosa-

-Tranquila amor va ser como ayer o ¿quieres cocinar juntos?

-¡Cocinar juntos! Por favor –juntando las manos con los ojos cerrados-

Naruto la miraba con una leve sonrisa

-Está bien

-¡Gracias! –tirandose encima de Naruto luego ambos cayeron de espalda a la cama Naruto tomándola de la cintura riéndose ante el acto de Hinata, quien luego se sonrojo que hizo reír mas a Naruto luego le dio un besito rápido para luego levantarse para vestirse

-Amor vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy

-Bien vamos

Hinata se levantó con mucha energía y se fue a vestir primero entrando al baño cerrando la puerta luego hizo sonreír a Naruto que estaba a un lado de la cama mirando por donde se había ido Hinata después se dispuso a irse a vestir también, pues luego unos minutos aparece Hinata con una blusa blanca y shorts rojos con unas zapatillas blancas con un cola de caballo con unos mechones libres en cada lado de la cara, mientras tanto Naruto aparece con camisa celeste manga corta desabrochados los 2 primeros botones con unos pantalones beige con zapatos negros

Ambos se fueron a la cocina tomar desayuno hecho por Naruto ya que Hinata no se atrevía, pues estaba muy nerviosa sabiendo lo que se le venía en un momento más en la cocina desayunaron tranquilamente después de unos minutos

Entrando a la cocina

-Mi amor ¿Lista?

-No creo –toda nerviosa-

-Amor tranquila vamos a cocinar juntos –dandole un beso en los labios-

-Lo que digas –con una leve sonrisa-

Luego se pusieron manos a obra Naruto le explicaba con hacer el arroz al lado de élla ya cuando tenían todo necesario para hacerlo Naruto ayudaba a Hinata poniéndose detrás de élla por ejemplo mediendo las tazas de arroz con cada cantidad de agua o cuando cortaban las verduras para hacer verduras saltadas entre otras cosas, pues así Hinata le ponía atención a Naruto sin darse cuenta llego la hora del almuerzo

Naruto se puso hacer el almuerzo con los fideos de había hecho Hinata el día anterior con las verduras salteadas que recién había hecho Hinata, quien estaba nerviosa de haber lo hecho mal o que no sea comestible ambos se dirigían a la mesa y Naruto lo notaba

Ambos sentados en la mesa frente a frente Hinata tan nerviosa que no se atrevía a comer estaban con sus manos en sus piernas mientras Naruto la mira, pero a la vez comía un poco cosa que Hinata vio y se puso más nerviosa aún en eso Naruto hablo

-¡Delicioso! ¡Exquisito! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Perfecto!

-¡¿Eh?! –Mirandolo con ojos como platos- Bromeas ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no prueba y veras por ti misma

Hinata lo probó y quedo sorprendida, pero no lo creía del todo aun así seguía comiendo luego de unos minutos terminaron de almorzar luego Hinata está en la cocina dejando los platos en el lavaplatos, pues Naruto se acercó a Hinata abrazándola por detrás poniendo su cara en su hombro derecho

-Lo vez amor que todo salio bien

-mmm sí, es que aún no me lo creo

-Está bien, pero seguirás como hoy más bien seguiremos como hoy me lo prometes preciosa

-Bien

Naruto miraba de frente a Hinata dándole una sonrisa tomándole el rostro entre sus manos para darle un beso tan apasionado que luego les hizo falta la respiración juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron

-Gracias Naruto por todo

-No es nada si puedo ayudarte y hacerte feliz soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

-Te amo amor

\- y yo a ti amor

Naruto estaba sorprendido ya que Hinata acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre, pero feliz si élla era feliz

Luego siguieron en la lección de cocina que estaban tan metidos que se les paso la hora de cenar, pero no les importaba porque estaban pasándola bien entre risas y gestos mientras cocinaban la comida del día siguiente, pues ya eran 2:00 am de la madrugada se dirigieron a dormir cansados, pero felices

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Mis Naruhina les aclaro que por favor lean todo no solo el capítulo porque en estas letras negras no las escribo porque si es para que estén informados y aclaro cosas por favor gracias**

 **Les dejo claro que sé que Hinata sabe cocinar eso lo dejo en el anime y el manga solo que yo decidi hacer que se defiede en la reposteria y no en cocinar para darle un momento de diversión entre ellos**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado este capítulo sí que me he inspirado ojala todos los capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Atte Made**


	26. Una Cena Incomoda

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **NaruHina The Last:** Gracias, la intensión de ese capítulo era hacer que pasarán tiempo junto

 **Javipozos:** Bueno lo que digas te imagino riéndote por ello

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 26: Una cena incomoda

Desde que Naruto le enseñaba a cocinar a Hinata habían pasado 2 semanas Hinata ya vivía junto con Naruto y ya sabía cocinar platos de todo tipo, pero bajo su punto de modestia porque élla no se encontaba una buena cocinera, pero Naruto le demostraba que si, porque él a veces la grababa cocinando para mostrárselo después cuando élla creía cosas como esas

Al mismo tiempo había pasado 2 semanas desde que no veian a sus amigos, porque decidieron esas semanas para pasarla juntos, pero igual manera extrañaban a sus amigos

Luego sonó el celular de Naruto, quien vio que era Naruko

-Hola hermanito desaparecido

-Hola hermanita ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Hinata?

-Bien, no te preocupes

\- Me alegro que estén bien ambos, pues quiera invitarlos al parque Cascine para que pasemos un momento todos

-Está bien iremos

-Los espero un beso

Naruto corto la llamada y se dirigio a la cocina donde estaba Hinata

-Amor los chicos quieren juntarse en el parque Cascine para pasar un momento juntos todos

-Que bien entonces vamos

-Perfecto, pero no quiero que te sientas mal por Ino o por cualquier cosa ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo te amo

-Y yo a ti hermosa

Luego en cosas de minutos Naruto y Hinata llegaron al parque Cascine donde están Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Naruko e Ino debajo del gran árbol que era un punto de encuentro fueron saludados por Temari mientras se sentaban al lado de Ino

-Hola Naruto, Hinata tanto tiempo ¿verdad?

-Si chicos es cierto, pero también queríamos tiempo a solas ¿cierto amor?

-Es verdad Naruto

-Que bien amigo me alegro por ustedes

-Gracias Gaara

Estuvieron hablando cosas triviales para ponerse al día en estas 2 semanas que no se veian eso aprovecho Naruko para acercarse a Naruko ya que Hinata estaba con Temari y Tenten

-Hermanito ¿Me vas contar que te parecio la sorpresa que hicimos Hinata y yo? –giño el ojo-

Naruto se tensó y se sonrojo levemente a lo que dijo Naruko

-¡Naruko!

-¿Qué? Dime no te gusto-con cara traviesa-

\- ¡Naruko! ¡Ya basta! –Hablando bajo-

-está bien hermanito, pero dime algo

-Bien, gracias por ayudarnos te agradecemos, pero no te dire nada ya que se lo prometi a Hinata

-Lastima, pero me alegro que estén mejor que antes y ¿Qué más hicieron en estas 2 semanas?

-Como les dijimos queríamos tiempo a solas para nosotros

-Si, está bien, pero ¿Que hicieron?

-Bien, ¿Tu sabias que Hinata hacia comida pre-cocida?

-¡No! Entonces no sabe cocinar –sorprendida-

-¡Si! Pero corrección ahora sabe cocinar por lo menos se defiende claro que aún no confía en si misma de ello

-Ya veo, ¿Y le enseñaste verdad?

-¡Si! –mirándola, que estaba con Temari y Tenten riéndose

En esos momentos se acerca Gaara a Naruko y Naruko

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Claro eso no te pregunta Gaara eres parte de la familia

-Gracias Naruto ¿y de que hablaban?

-De que Naruto y Hinata estaban desaparecidos en estas 2 semanas

-Es verdad amigo ¿Qué paso?

-Nada no te preocupes amigo

-Veras mi hermanito y mi cuñada han desaparecido porque están de maestro y alumna de cocina

-¡Woow! Te felicito Naruto

-Gracias, pero no es a mí a quien tienen que felicitar es a Hinata, quien se a convertido en una excelente cocinera en 2 semanas –sonriendo-

-Naruto tengo que decirte algo

-Sí, dime

-Papá me llamo ayer miércoles para una cena familiar en la casa que será mañana jueves

\- ¿Enserio? Naruko, pero no quiero dejar sola a Hinata

-Si, pero si élla quiere que te acompañe

-Es verdad amigo además son pareja hace tiempo y ya es hora que tus padres lo sepan especial Kushina-sama

-Lo que dice Gaara es cierto además no están solos estarán conmigo y papá, pues si pasa lo que me imagino ustedes se van antes y asunto arreglado

-Está bien Naruko, Gaara

-No agradezcas amigo

Después de esa conversación en el parque todo se fueron de allí los chicos al hotel, pues Naruto y Hinata acompañaron a Naruko a su departamento y luego se fueron al departamento de Naruto en cosas de minutos llegaron al departamento

Prepararon algo para cenar luego de estar listo cenaron tranquilamente como siempre conversando de cosas triviales hasta que Naruto hablo

-Amor tengo que decirte algo

-Claro dime

-Mis padres quieren tener una cena familiar mañana a esta hora, pero más temprano

-Ya veo, que te vaya bien –un poco apenada-

-Mi amor tu iras conmigo

-¡¿Eh?! Pero yo no puedo es tu familia

-Por eso, mismo quiero que te conozcan y te acepten

-Está bien, pero tu mamá

-No te preocupes por élla si algo te incomoda nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo

Luego se fueron a la habitación a dormir después de un dia agradable, pero agotador

* * *

Al día siguiente por la conversación que tuvieron Naruto y Hinata anoche Hinata estaba algo preocupada que élla sabia como era la mamá de Naruto por él eso lo noto Naruto, quien estaba en la entrada de la cocina ya que Hinata estaba preparando el almuerzo para ambos

-Amor ¿Qué rico huele?

-Gracias amor

-Seguro te quedo delicioso –abrazandola por detrás-

-Lo que digas amor –sin mucho ánimo-

-Amor ¿Qué pasa? Dime

-Es que estoy nerviosa por la cena con tus padres

-Mi amor quédate tranquila a parte de nosotros ira Naruko así que ella te apoyará también-dandole un beso en el cuello-

-Está bien, pero me prometes que Naruko ni tú me dejarán sola con tu madre por favor

Naruto se puso al lado de Hinata para mirarla que estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos puso sus manos sobre las de ella para tranquilizarla a lo que Hinata lo miro, quien estaba al borde de lágrimas luego Naruto abrazaba a Hinata, quien estaba con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas se quedaron un momento así luego se fueron al living donde Naruto puso una almohada en su cabeza y se recostó y Hinata se puso encima de él aun llorando por los nervios de lo que se venía en unas horas más mientras Naruto acariciaba su cabello y espalda diciéndole

-Tranquila amor todo va salir bien te lo prometo

Lo que Hinata le había pedido hace unos momentos en la cocina

-Tranquila yo estaré contigo no me iré a ninguna parte –dándole un beso en la cabeza-

-Gracias –se escuchó como un susurro-

Naruto continuaba acariciando su cabello y espalda se acordó que así habían estado el primer día de hacerse novios antes de dormir

-Mi vida ¿estás mejor?

-Si, un poco

-Que bien –dándole un beso en la cabeza-Amor ¿Te acuerdas que el primer día de ser novios nos quedamos así?

-Es verdad amor, pero eso también me recuerda que…

-¿Te recuerda que?

-Que así como estábamos ese día tú te dormiste primero y yo te di un beso mientras dormias además no es la primera vez que te doy un beso dormido

Naruto quedo sorprendido antes la confesión de Hinata, quien esta un tanto sonrojada por decírselo a lo que Naruto sonrió al ver que Hinata intentaba esconder su cara

-Amor no te avergüence así que besaba dormido

Hinata lo miraba avergonzada y Naruto seguía sonriendo

-Por estas cosas tan simples e inesperadas te amo amor –dandole un beso en los labios-

-Naruto –mirándolo a los ojos-

-Te amo preciosa ¿Estas mejor?

-Si gracias por preocuparte por mi te amo

-No me tienes que agradecer

-¡Cierto! Por culpa de mis nervios a la cena de tus padres no almorzamos lo siento amor

-Es verdad, pero no te preocupes en todo caso ya estamos a la hora de ir a cenar con ellos así guardamos lo que preparaste hoy para mañana ¿Te parece?

-Está bien

-Bien, lo importante en este momento eres tu mi amor

-Naruto eres el mejor te amo

-Todo lo que hago es porque te amo

Luego Naruto y Hinata se fueron arreglar para la cena con los padres de Naruto, pues Naruto tenía una camisa blanca con unos jeans azules, zapatos café claro, chaqueta negra de cuero mientras Hinata tenía un vestido celeste con manga corta hasta las rodillas con chaleco y con tacos blancos con una trenzado que le llegaba hasta la cintura con una cartera blanca luego de estar lista Hinata fue a cocina a guardar el almuerzo que hizo antes que se fueran a la casa de los padres de Naruto , pues Naruto estaba esperándola en el living que quedo embobado a la belleza de Hinata, quien salía de la cocina

-vamos Naruto ¿o es muy temprano?

Naruto saliendo de su embrujo le respondió

-Sí, vamos amor te ves preciosa

* * *

Luego salieron en la limosina hasta la casa de los padres de Naruto en él iba una Hinata más que nerviosa que Naruto lo noto cuando estaban en un semáforo en rojo le tomo la mano a lo que Hinata lo miro

-Tranquila estás conmigo amor

-Bueno, pero los nervios me ganan amor

-Lo sé, pero tranquila que yo estoy y estaré contigo

Luego cambio el semáforo y siguieron hasta la casa de los padres de Naruto, pues en unos minutos llegaron a una casa grande con un gran jardín que tenía una reja de color blanco después de abrieron la reja para que pasará la limosina de Naruto, quien estaciono la limosina a un lado luego Naruto se bajó le abrió la puerta a Hinata le dio la mano y bajo se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa que los recibió Naruko con alegría

-Hola Naruto, Hinata

-Hola hermanita

-Hola Naruko-con una sonrisa-

-Entren por favor

Luego entraron, pero antes de ver a sus padres Naruto hablo antes con Naruto delante de Hinata

-Naruko queremos pedirte un favor

-Claro díganme ¿Cuál es?

-Que por ningún motivo dejes sola a Hinata con mamá por favor

-Cuenten con ello –giño el ojo-

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Naruto ya llego!- decia a gritos-

Después Minato y Kushina aparecieron desde el comedor al living contentos de ver a Naruto, pero para su sorpresa venía acompañado

-Hola hijo

-Hola papá –dándole la mano-

-Hola hijo –sin mucho ánimo-

-Hola mamá-dandole un beso-

-Naruto ¿Quién es élla? ¿Es una amiga? –Pregunto Kushina mirando detenidamante a Hinata-

Naruto miro a Hinata, quien se tensó a las preguntas de Kushina se acercó a Hinata que le dio un beso corto en los labios antes de responder a lo que entendió Minato enseguida, pues Naruko sonrío y Kushina se sorprendio

-Élla es Hinata Hyuuga mi novia

A lo que Minato se acercó a Hinata le tomo las manos

-Bienvenida a la familia Hinata –sonriendo-

-Gracias señor Uzumaki

Kushina aún no salía de su asombro a lo que escuchaba de Naruto y cuando Kushina salio de su asombro hablo

-Con su permiso tengo que ir a la cocina

Kushina se fue prácticamente corriendo a la cocina luego estando allí Kushina pensó

- _Si crees muchacha que ocuparás el lugar de Shion estas muy equivocada_

Mientras preparaba todo para la cena luego cuando estaba todo listo salía al comedor donde estaban ya sentados Minato en la cabecera al lado izquierdo estaban Naruto y Hinata, pues lado derecho estaban Naruko y el puesto de Kushina, quien sirvió la cena para todos después cenaron todos tranquilamente, pero Hinata tanto Naruto como Naruko estaban preocupados por lo que podía hacer Kushina que a veces era impredecible

Luego Minato hablo mirando a Naruto y a Hinata

-Naruto ¿Cuéntanos como conociste a Hinata?

-Bueno papá la conocí en la semana que fui a Japón por una firma de autógrafos

-Entiendo hijo entonces Hinata ¿Te gusta la lectura?

-Si, desde muy pequeña me gusta la lectura

-Ya veo ¿Tienes un autor favorito?

Hinata se sonrojo al cometario de Minato, Naruko junto con Naruto sonreían, pues Naruto la miraba mientras toma su mano y le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano a lo que Hinata sonrió

-Sí, tengo mi autor favorito desde los 12 años –sonriendo-

-¿Quién es?

Hinata miraba a Naruto, quien le sonreía y Minato entendio que su hijo era el autor favorito de Hinata luego Minato volvió a hablar

-Hinata Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia –sonriendo-

Luego siguieron cenando y brindando por la llegada de Hinata a la familia, pero Kushina no estaba muy contenta que digamos porque una chica como Hinata no le llegaba a los pies a Shion, porque Shion es una modelo profesional, según Kushina, quien hablo

-Hinata es fantástico que le guste la lectura, pero es como un hobby ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Cuál es tu profesión?

Después del cometario de Kushina hubo un silencio total en el comedor porque Minato, Naruko y Naruto sabían a donde apuntaba el comentario de Kushina, pues Kushina quería fuera a Hinata ya que según élla Hinata no era rival para su "nuera perfecta" a lo que Naruko se levantó de la silla a ir adonde Hinata, quien se tento y está a punto de llorar en eso se percató Naruto, quien se dio un lado a Naruko, mientras Naruto estaba de pie al lado de Hinata, pues Naruko hablo

-Tranquila hermosa ven acompáñame

-Ve amor tranquila –dándole un beso en la frente-

Mientras Naruko y Hinata se iban al baño por el pasillo Naruto las quedo mirando hasta que desaparecieron y luego hablo

-¡¿Que pretendes Kushina?! –Mirandola a los ojos-

-Nada, solo quería saber más de élla, es todo

-¡Mientes! Siempre estas adorando a Shion, estando o no –con las manos en la mesa-

-Si, porque élla te ama, es la mejor elección para ti

-¡No! Tú no sabes todo lo que sufrí y pase por su culpa – a gritos-

-Eso es verdad Kushina, lo que dice Naruto es la verdad solo tu no te das cuenta

-¿A qué te refieres Minato?

-A que cuando Naruko te dijo que Shion engañaba a Naruto, tu no le quisiste creer

-¡Ah! Porque eso es mentira

Minato suspiro al cometario de Kushina, quien seguía tan ciega de ver la verdad sobre Shion

* * *

Mientras Naruko y Hinata estaban en el baño para que nadie la viera llorar ante el comentario de Kushina, quien trato de ser sutil, pero Naruko la conocía y pregunto eso para herirla y lo consiguió, pues Hinata estaba un mar de lágrimas en los brazos de Naruko, quien la cariciaba la cabeza y hablo

-Tranquila linda, aquí puedes llorar todo lo que quieras desahógate linda

Pues así hizo Hinata se desahogó a sus anchas en los brazos y pecho de Naruko, quien odiaba a su madre en el momento que élla le dijo hace tiempo lo de Shion e incluso se lo llego a perdonar con el tiempo, pero esto de Hinata la desestaba y no se lo iba a perdonar nunca aún con Hinata en su pecho llorando pensó

 _-Kushina ahora sí que te demostraré la verdad de tu "nuera perfecta"_

Aun acariciando su cabeza luego tomó el mentón de Hinata para verla, pues Hinata con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar luego Naruko le dio un calmante para que se tranquilizará con un vaso de agua que está un poco mejor al instante después Hinata se miró al espejo, pues aún tenía los ojos rojos así que allí mismo se deshizo de la trenza que tenía para cubrir en algo su mirada así que dejo su pelo largo rizado azulado a la vista de Naruko, quien veía que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y le dijo

-Te ves preciosa Hinata ¿No has pensado en ondularte el cabello?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-porque te queda hermoso así enamorarás más a mi hermano –giño el ojo-

Hinata sonrió al comentario de Naruko con un leve sonrojo

-Vamos linda mi hermano te esperá

-Vamos y gracias Naruko

Aún Naruto, Minato y Kushina estaban en el comedor hablando, pero Naruto a gritos porque estaba más que molesto con Kushina por lo que sucedió con Hinata, quien se acercaba tomada del brazo de Naruko algo temerosa a lo ocurrido luego Naruto se acercó a Hinata

-Amor ¿Estas bien? –tomandole el rostro-

-Si, un poco mejor gracias a Naruko

-Gracias Naruko-mirandola abrazando a Hinata-

-No me agradezcan chicos lo hago porque los quiero-sonriendo y se fue a donde su padre-

Naruto se separó de Hinata y la vio con su pelo suelto hasta más arriba de la cintura rizado azulado sonrio al ver lo hermosa que era Hinata como sea siempre seguía siendo ella

-Te ves preciosa amor –dándole un beso en los labios tan apasionado como ellos sabían hacerlo sin importar en el lugar que estaban lo único que importaba que se aman luego rompieron el beso se miraron y sonrieron

-Vamos amor

-Vamos Naruto

-Papá nosotros nos vamos perdón por arruinar la cena

-Está bien, no es tu culpa nosotros sabemos quién es la culpable

Naruko miraba a Kushina con cara de odio al punto de matarla allí mismo y Kushina se sobresaltó a la mirada de Naruko y Naruto hablo

-Naruko, ¿quieres que te llevemos?

-No, gracias hermanito me quedare aquí

-¡Naruto!

-No quiero escucharte Kushina lo único que te diré que te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que haz hecho ya lo verás

Kushina quedo en silencio a las palabras de Naruto y Naruko sonreía a ello mientras Minato se acercaba Hinata al oído

-Bienvenida a la familia linda –sonriendo-

* * *

Luego Naruto y Hinata se fueron de la Casa de la familia Uzumaki a la limosina se subieron y salieron de la casa, ya en las calles nocturnas de Milán de camino a su departamento en el trayecto Hinata iba en silencio que preocupo a Naruto, quien se culpaba por haberla llevado sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar su madre luego se detuvieron en un semáforo rojo mientras esperaban que cambiará Naruto vio un hotel "Passione" y siguió de largo , pues Naruto sabia por Naruko que el hotel "Passione" es uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Milán, Italia, tenía un estacionamiento subterráneó así que se dirigió allí sabiendo que Hinata, quien estaba en completo silencio estaba cansada y él también lo estaba con lo ocurrido en la casa de sus padres, pues decidio que pasarían la noche allí para descansar, estando casi estacionados Hinata reaccionó y hablo

-Naruto ¿Dónde estamos? –Cuando salio de sus pensamientos-

-Amor estamos en el estacionamiento subterraneó del hotel "Passione"

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Porque te vi cansada y a decir verdad yo también estoy cansado así nos quedaremos aquí esta noche –dándole una sonrisa-

-Entiendo, pero Naruto lo siento por lo que paso en la casa de tus padres –apenada-

-Mi amor no tienes que disculparte tu no tuviste la culpa tranquila ahora vamos

-Está bien

Luego Naruto bajo de la limosina a abriendole la puerta a Hinata salieron al estacionamiento subterráneo para dirigirse al hotel para descansar en unos minutos llegaron a la entrada de del hotel "Passione" fueron a la recepción Naruto pidió una habitación y le dieron la habitación 32 luego ambos siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar hasta a la habitación guiados a un botón del hotel, quien se retiró dejando a Naruto y Hinata en la puerta de la habitación luego entraron a la habitación que era bien grande espaciosa con una cama de 2 plazas con un gran ventanal, baño, ect. Ambos lo miraban desde la puerta más Hinata, quien no estaba acostubrada a tanto lujo, pues en eso hablo Naruto

-Amor ¿debes estar cansada? Es mejor descansar para que te recuperes

-Sí, tienes razón Naruto, pero perdóname por ser la causante de tantos problemas en este viaje

-Pero amor que dices tu no eres la causante de problemas en este viaje ¿O tal vez si?

-¡¿Eh?! –Mirandolo con ojos como platos y luego bajo la mirada al suelo-

Naruto sonreía a la reacción de Hinata, quien no entendio lo que quizo decir

-¡Eh! Amor –tomándole el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos-

-¿Qué? –sin ánimo-

-Lo que me refería era que tal vez eres causaste de un problema en este viaje y ese problema es que me enamore de ti hermosa –sonriendo-

-¡Naruto! –Tirandese a abrazar a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos-

Luego se miraron unos momentos a los ojos y sonrieron

-Te amo hermosa

-Y yo a ti hermoso

Hinata le dio beso tímido en los labios a Naruto que de a poco se fue pasando a un poco más pasional luego de unos momentos Hinata rompió el beso mirando el suelo apenada

-Perdón, no sé lo que estoy haciendo perdón

Naruto la miraba y entendía su reaccionar, porque Hinata sentía de alguna manera sola en un país que no conocía más la reacción de Kushina con élla

-Mi amor no tienes que pedirme perdón soy el primero en entenderte creeme ese beso que me diste hace unos momentos me hizo entender varias cosas, pero la mas importante es que no estas sola estoy contigo para lo necesites y para lo que quieras –tomando su rostro con sus manos-

-Naruto –con ojos llorosos-

-Tranquila-limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares-

-Gracias-sollozando-

Se miraron a los ojos y sonreían Naruto beso despacio a Hinata de a poco se juntaron sus labios hasta que sus lenguas entrelazaban entre si de a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso más pasional Naruto la tomo de la cintura para besarla más cómodamente se estuvieron besando así unos momentos que Hinata ponía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Naruto y continuaban besándose hasta que ambos gimieron a ese beso tan apasionado luego Naruto comenzaba a besar su cuello mientras caminaban un poco a la cama desabrochando el chaleco blanco y se lo saco, pero luego Naruto seguía besando su cuello hasta que Naruto beso su pecho que hizo que Hinata diera un leve gemido mientras él seguía con sus asalto de besos en su pecho que esta vez Hinata dio un gemido que Naruto sonrió ante este acto de placer siguió con su asalto , pero luego Naruto cargo a Hinata en sus brazos, pues acto a Hinata se le salieron los zapatos para luego depositarla con delicadeza en la cama Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa luego se puso encima de ella cuidadosamente comenzó a besarla con tanto deseo mientras a su vez la manos de Naruto acariciaba su pierna derecha de a poco subiendo hasta llegar al glúteo que lo apretó con fuerza Hinata que interrumpió el beso para dar un gemido al placer siguieron besándose un momento Naruto acariciando la otra pierna de Hinata a poco subiendo hasta llegar al glúteo que lo apretó con fuerza que hizo gemir a Hinata nuevamente, pues con eso Hinata se arqueo hacia a Naruto abrazándolo con fuerza y revolviendo el cabello de su novio con toda las ansias Naruto besaba nuevamente su cuello acariciando su espalda y busco el cierre del vestido hasta encontrarlo lo bajo de a poco hasta los hombros donde Naruto comenzó a besarlos con un poco de desesperación luego termino bajando el cierre por completo después Naruto subía el vestido hasta la cabeza de Hinata que ayudo a terminar de sacarse el vestido de color celeste solo quedando en su ropa íntima color blanca con blondas celeste a la mirada de Naruto que sonrió al verla de esa manera con sus pechos redondos, suaves, sensibles, apetecibles y Hinata dándole una tierna sonrisa luego Naruto se acomodó encima de Hinata cuidadosamente besando sus labios que Hinata lo besaba con tanta pasión mientras bajaba sus manos por el torso de Naruto buscando sacarle la chaqueta negra de cuero que se la saco con ayuda de Naruto siguieron besándose con tanto deseo posteriormente Hinata intento desabrochar la camisa, pero no puedo con las ansias y las manos que le temblaban porque quería sentirlo a lo que Naruto sonreia porque le gustaba esas cosas simples de Hinata y hablo

-Tranquila amor te ayudaré –tocandole las manos y sonriéndole-

Naruto se desabrocho la camisa mirando a Hinata a medio torso desnudo Hinata saco la camisa dejándolo a torso desnudo que Hinata abrazaba con fuerza y lo besaba con un poco de desperación, Naruto dejaba los labios de Hinata para comenzar su asalto de besos bajando lentamente por su cuello seguio con sus besos por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pechos los acariciaba lentamente por encima de su ropa íntima a Hinata hizo gemir de placer que hizo sonreír a Naruto, quien besaba sus labios unos momentos para luego besar sus hombros que hizo Hinata diera un leve gemido que la hizo arquearse luego abrazo a Naruto con fuerza , pues Naruto acariciaba su espalda esta encontrarse con algo que le impedía seguir el sujetador del sostén que lo deshizo al instante así permitiendo a Hinata liberar sus brazos luego lanzarlo a un lado de la habitación de ese hotel, pues a la mirada de Naruto quedaron esos lindos pechos desnudos que hizo sonreír a Naruto como respuesta Hinata sonrió también Naruto volvió a besar los labios de Hinata, pues ella de igual manera le respondió rodeándolo por el cuello unos momentos de a poco bajando sus manos por su torso hasta llegar a sus jeans azules, pero Naruto seguía besándola sin hacerle caso a su petición mientras él acariciaba sus piernas hasta llegar a la parte intima que tomo el calzón y lo comenzaba a deslizar entre sus piernas logro sacar lo hizo bolita lo lanzo a una parte de la habitación quedando Hinata completamente desnuda a los ojos de Naruto sonreía a esa belleza de mujer que tenía delante de él, pues Naruto siguió con sus asaltos de besos por su cuello bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pechos que los miro un segundo luego comenzó a jugar con ellos succionando y apretándolo que a Hinata la excitaba más seguido con quejidos que en cosas de segundos eran gritos

-¡Aaaaahhh! Naruto ¡Aaaahhh!

Naruto seguía en lo suyo hacia que Hinata seguiera gritando de placer a lo que Naruto hacia, pues aun así Hinata intentaba desabrochar la última prenda que le quedaba a Naruto, pues Naruto en el segundo intento de atraer su atención lo hizo se sacó el jeans con bóxer en unos instantes que Hinata se sonrojo levemente como si fuera su primera vez allí estaba completamente desnudo con su miembro a la vista él se acomodó encima de ella con cuidado comenzó su asalto de besos en los labios un momento luego Naturo se acercó a su oído le dice

-¿Preparada hermosa?

Hinata le respondió un si con algo de dificultad por estar totalmente excitada en su interior estaba húmedo sin que Naruto hiciera algo

En cosa de segundo Naruto la penetro sin aviso y con fuerza vio como Hinata tiraba la cabeza para atrás y arrugaba las sabanas al acto de Naruto, pues él entraba y salía de ella en varias ocasiones sin pensar si lo dolía o no simplemente seguía que Hinata gemía en otras daba quejidos y gritos a las embestidas de Naruto que tomaban más fuerzas cada vez que Hinata sentía que iba a llegar al climax del placer y dice con algo de dificultad

-Na…ru…to… no… pue…do…mas…

-Amor aguanta, Hermosa aguanta sé que puedes

Siguiendo con sus embestidas y en unos minutos después llegaron ambos al climax de golpe que se desvanecieron al instante Naruto en el pecho de Hinata todo agitado escuchando el latir del corazón de su hermosa Hinata después se acomodó al lado de Hinata acariciando su largo cabello rizado dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Hinata preciosa –abrazándola-

-dime Naruto –Mirandolo a los ojos-

-¿Estas mejor? –mirandola-

-Sí, gracias amor, pero Naruto ¿Por qué pagaste una noche en un hotel tan lujoso?

-Bueno –sonrió a la pregunta de Hinata-Tu sabes mi vida que soy escritor ¿Verdad? , pues quise darme un gustito con la mujer que amo ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, pero no es necesario que hagas esto –abrazándolo-

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo para hacerte feliz mi vida –dándole un beso en los labios-

-Te amo Naruto

-Te amo preciosa

Ambos se durmieron abrazados felices que su amor iba creciendo con el pasar de los días, semanas y meses cada vez se hacía más fuerte

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado este capítulo sí que me he inspirado ojala todos los capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Atte Made**


	27. Mostrando la verdad

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **NaruHina The Last:** Sí que lo fue Kushina con Hinata, pero no te diré más para que lo averigües

 **Javipozos:** Bueno, será que soy una escritora de momentos clásicos infaltables

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 27: Mostrando la verdad

Al día siguiente de la noche de ambos Naruto despertó con la luz del sol que entraba por el ventanal del hotel miraba a Hinata, quien estaba acurrucada al lado de él que lo hizo sonreir al verla allí tranquila mientras le acariciaba su cabello en unos momentos despertó Hinata

-Buenos días amor

-Buenos días Naruto

-¿Cómo dormiste mi vida?

-Bien, gracias amor ¿Estas hace mucho tiempo despierto?

-No, lo suficiente para ver dormir mi amor –sonriendo-

-Bien, apuesto que te burlabas de mi –inflando las mejillas-

-Amor nunca me burlaría de ti porque amo todo de ti hermosa –dándole un beso en los labios-

-Naruto –con sus ojos llorosos-

-Ven aquí –abrazándola fuerte- Amor ¿Por qué reaccionas así siempre que estamos juntos?

-Porque aunque sea independiente no veo mucho a Hanabi, a mi papá ni a mi primo Neji ya que papá y Neji trabajan mucho en la empresa y a Hanabi, pues ella cada vez que puede me llama, pero no la veo mucho por sus estudios y espero que ella sea mejor que yo me refiero que ella tenga una profesión no como yo que lo único que saque fue la secundaria y me encerré en mi mundo de la lectura y no saque una profesión como cualquier persona –abrazando fuerte a Naruto-

-Mi amor lo siento tanto si tan solo hubiera sabido todo lo que siente antes que hubiera ayudado más –abrazándola más fuerte-

-Naruto no te preocupes has hecho más que mi familia desde que nos conocimos tu siempre has estado pendiente de mí y te lo agradezco de verdad –dándole una sonrisa-

-No me lo agradezcas lo haría siempre las veces que hagan falta porque te amo preciosa, pues que tengas o no una profesión no importa igual me hubiera enamorado de ti amor –dándole un beso en los labios-

-Gracias mi amor por escucharme te amo –dándole un beso corto en los labios-

-De nada amor cuando quieras mi vida, pues vistámonos para irnos al departamento

-Si vamos-sonriendo-

Luego Naruto y Hinata se vistieron salieron de la habitación fueron por el pasillo tomados de la manos mientras llegaban a la recepción a dejar la llave de la habitación después salieron del hotel fueron al estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel de regreso a la limosina y se subieron se marcharon del hotel Passione de camino al departamento luego llegaron en unos minutos al departamento, pues ya adentro del departamento

-Amor ¿Te parece si nos quedamos todo el día aquí?

-Si, claro amor me gustaría estar contigo regaloneando –abrazandolo-

-Bien, mi vida almorzamos en la habitación

-¿Seguro? Con lo que propones –Mirándolo a los ojos-

-¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta la idea amor?

-No es eso –apenada-

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que siempre haces cosas por mí en cambio yo nunca hecho algo por ti me siento una inútil porque no puedo hacer algo para ti –con la mirada a un lado-

-Mi amor no te preocupes, por eso, tu haz hecho cosas por mi solo que no te has dado cuenta o no recuerdas –abrazándola-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo qué? –Abrazándolo-

-Pues yo con todo lo que sufrí por Shion me refugie en mis libros solamente, dejando de lado las emociones, gestos entre otras cosas cuando apareciste mi amor me cambiaste gracias a ti volví a sentir las emociones, hacer gestos todas esas cosas simples como cuando te molesta algo o sientes que me burlo de ti tú inflas tus hermosas mejillas y me haces reír como nadie, así que no quiero oírte escuchar decir esas palabras nuevamente ¿de acuerdo?

-No lo sabía amor perdóname de acuerdo lo que tu diagas –sonriendo-

-Ahora que está todo aclarado nos preparamos el almuerzo para comer en la habitación –dandole un beso en la nariz-

-Está bien-sonriendo-

Luego ambos se fueron a la cocina a preparar las bandejas para almorzar en la habitación con la comida que había hecho Hinata antes de irse a la cena de los padres de Naruto, pues en unos minutos llevaron las bandejas con los almuerzos y unos jugos a la habitación

* * *

En la habitación Naruto y Hinata se acomodaron en la cama almorzaron conversando de cosas triviales entre risas y gestos así iba pasando la hora de almorzar hasta que a Naruto le sonó el celular vio que era Naruko

-Hola Naruko ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola hermanito bien gracias ¿Cómo esta Hinata?

-Está mejor ¿quieres hablar con élla?

-Qué bueno no te preocupes luego hablo con élla quería hablar contigo

-Bueno dime

-Luego de lo que paso con mi cuñada decidí mostrarle la verdad a Kushina además que te prometí que antes que terminará el viaje lo haría y estoy cumpliendo

-Entiendo, pero como te escucho que lo tienes listo ¿verdad?

-Si, quiero hacerlo hoy mismo para que sepa Kushina que su "nuera perfecta" no es quien dice ser

-Naruko ¿Cómo lo harás?

-Tranquilo hermanito lo haré en el hotel que siempre se juntan Shion y Menma para atraparlos infragantis junto con Kushina, así a élla no le quedarán ganas de defenderla

-Ya veo, pero ¿Cuál es el hotel?

-Es el hotel Notte Passione, allí estaba pensando que nos juntáramos nosotros y nuestros padres así será más rápido, pues a Kushina no tendrá otra alternativa que reconocer su gran error que ha cometido contigo

-Es verdad, pero contigo también

-Cierto, es a ti a quien le hecho mas daño, pero ¿Qué dices?

-Cuenta conmigo quiero cerrar de una vez esta parte de mi vida, para ser feliz con Hinata-mirandola y sonriendo-

-Bien, en la tarde te espero en el hotel te quiero

-Está bien gracias Naruko por todo te quiero

Naruto colgó el celular luego miro a Hinata quien le daba una sonrisa y hablo

-Naruto ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, amor que ¿te acuerda que te hable de mi pasado?

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que Naruko tiene todo listo para que Kushina se entere de la verdad de su "nuera perfecta"

-Entiendo –preocupada-

-Amor no te preocupes además no voy estar solo con ella irán mis padres y Naruko tengo que cerrar esto para que ser feliz contigo y que no te pasen a llevar como esa vez mi madre ni nadie tu eres la mujer de mi vida y lo sabes –dandole un beso en los labios-

-Está bien –dándole una sonrisa-

-Amor ¿por qué no vas a pasear con los chicos? hace tiempo no lo haces además Temari y Gaara te cuidarán y cuando termine te llamó o voy a buscarte

-Está bien, me lo prometes –mirandolo a los ojos-

-Sí, te lo prometo –dándole un beso en los labios-

* * *

Luego ambos salieron del departamento Hinata al hotel Bellezza, quien es acompañada por Naruto, quien luego se fue al hotel Notte Passione a reunirse con Naruko, quien ya estaba allí junto a sus padres a fuera esperando que llegará Naruto, quien aún no llegaba Kushina hablo

-Naruko me puede decir ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Todo a su tiempo Kushina ya lo sabrás –mirándola con poca gana-

-Entonces ¿Por qué me hablas así? Lo entiendo por Naruto, pero ¿tu?

-En verdad quieres que te lo diga y aquí delante esta gente que está pasando delante de nosotros, pues no creo ¿verdad?

Kushina se sobresaltó y miro a Minato, quien la miro con una leve sonrisa, pero también estaba de parte de Naruko así que no dijo nada en eso llego Naruto, quien saludo a su padre dándole la mano luego a Kushina con un sutil beso en la mejilla y por último a Naruko con un beso y abrazo a lo que Naruko hablo

-Entremos por favor

Entraron al hotel Notte Passione Minato junto a Kushina primero luego Naruko junto a Naruto luego Naruko se dirigió a la recepción allí estaba Fuka ocupada por teléfono esperaron un momento a que Fuka se desocupará en eso Fuka vio a Naruko y sonrió y hablo

-Bienvenidos todos al hotel Notte Passione

-Gracias señorita, ¿está listo lo que le pedi la semana pasada?

-Sí señorita Uzumaki como lo pidió aquí tiene la llave de la habitación 34 –entregándole la llave a Naruko-

-Gracias señorita –sonriendo-

-Es un placer

Luego todos se fueron por el pasillo Minato conversando con Kushina atrás mientras que Naruko y Naruto adelante conversando disimuladamente para que Kushina no escuchará, pues en eso Naruto hablo

-Naruko ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Tranquilo hermanito cuando lleguemos a la habitación yo abriré con cuidado y dejaré entrar a nuestros padres, pues papá sabe que es el primer cuarto al fondo y guiará a Kushina, quien entrará, luego nosotros los seguimos y listo, pues lo demás se hará solo

-Está bien lo que digas solo quiero terminar y seguir mi vida con Hinata

-Así se habla hermanito –dandole un beso en la mejilla-

Luego estaban en frente de la habitación 34 del hotel todos con nervios Naruko y Naruto mientras Minato miraba a sus hijos porque sabía a qué se debía y Kushina estaba extrañada con esta situación

* * *

Mientras dentro de la habitación 34 del hotel específicamente en la habitación del fondo a puerta cerrada estaban Shion y Menma, quienes estaban haciendo el haciendo el amor por 3era vez y Shion hablo

-Eso Menma quiero más

Mientras Menma la embestía por detrás con constantes embestidas mientras élla está en posición de perrito

-Más fuerte

Pues Menma embistió de nuevo unos momentos, pero luego salio de allí y le dijo

-Linda te toca

Shion sonrío a eso luego comenzó a besarlo en los labios bajar por su pecho con sus besos hasta llegar a su miembro que lo agarraba con sus manos y lo apretaba al igual que sus testículos en eso estaban ellos en su tarde lujuriosa

* * *

Mientras al otro lado Naruko abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a sus padres, quienes se dirigían a la habitación del fondo por un pasillo Minato abrió con cuidado y dejo pasar a Kushina para que viera con sus propios ojos lo que sus hijos y él sabían y élla se negaba a creer

Con lo que vio Kushina estaba tan sorprendida que abria los ojos cada vez más porque veía a su "nuera perfecta" con otro haciendo el amor salvajemente y cuando pudo hablar dijo

-¡Shion! ¿Qué se significa esto?

A lo que Shion dejo de darle besos a Menma y con los ojos como platos de saber que fue descubierta y Menma también luego Shion se bajó de Menma se cubrió con las sabanas como puedo y Menma hizo lo mismo, seguidamente Shion hablo

-Kushina-sama, Minato-sama, Naruko, Naruto a….

-Shion no te atrevas llamar de amor a Naruto –enojada Kushina-

-Kushina-sama

-Shion ¿desde cuándo estas con él? –Mirando a Menma-

-Eh, no es lo que….

-No intentes justificar lo que vieron mis ojos Shion y responde

-Desde hace 4 años, más específico a las 2 semanas de estar con Naruto –apenada-

-Eres increíble Shion ¿Qué pretendías?

Mientras Kushina está encarando a Shion, pues Naruko se acercó un poco a Kushina y hablo

-Shion lo que pretende o mejor dicho lo que pretendía era que quedarse con el dinero que tiene Naruto por sus libros, pero para eso necesita la firma de Naruto solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo

-¿eso es cierto? Naruko como lo sabes

-Lo sé hermanito porque averigüe en estos días con mis contactos

-¿Eso es verdad Shion? –Pregunto Kushina

-Kushina-sama- rogando-

-¡Respóndeme Shion! –molesta-

-Si, Kushina-sama –apenada-

Mientras tanto Minato, Naruko y Naruto no se sorprendían tanto porque sabían cómo era Shion de ambiciosa eso lo supieron a los pocos meses de que Naruto supo que élla lo engañaba solamente Kushina era la que siempre la defendía de todo a ojos cerrados, pues ahora a quien se le caia la venda de los ojos de ver y saber cómo era su "nuera perfecta"

Luego de unos momentos Kushina volvió a hablar

-Shion no quiero volver a ver y saber de ti así que aléjate de mi familia, pero en especial de Naruto –seriamente-

-¡Kushina-sama! Por favor

-Nada Shion, sino lo hace o sé que he intentaste algo yo misma me encargaré de hundir tu carrera de modelo ¿entendido?

Shion asentía levemente con lágrimas en los ojos porque para élla Kushina era lo más parecido a una madre ya que sus padres murieron cuando era pequeña, desde que élla estaba con Naruto siempre Kushina estaba al pendiente de élla en todo desde lo más simple hasta lo más complejo, por eso, Shion lloraba cuando élla iba a decir algo Naruko hablo

-Shion, tú y tu amante también manténganse lejos de mi cuñada Hi…. –interrumpida por Naruto-

-Los quiero lejos de Hinata, a élla ya le hicieron demasiado daño y no quiero que sufra mas

-¿A qué te refieres hijo? –pregunto Minato

-A que él le hizo pasar un momento incomodo a mi novia y élla es capaz de cualquier cosa con solo mirar a una persona con odio-

-¿eso es verdad Naruto? –pregunto Kushina

-Sí, Kushina esa es tu "nuera perfecta" –con la mirada clavada en Shion- sí, élla o esté le hacen algo a mi novia los demando y me encargaré de hundir sus carreras –saliendo de la habitación- ya se los dije así que ni se ocurra tocarle un solo cabello a mi novia –salio de la habitación-

Después de que Naruto salio Naruko miro a Kushina

-Ahora te convences de quien es tu "nuera perfecta" Kushina

Pues Kushina quedo en totalmente en silencio después de oir a sus hijos molestos y dolidos con élla posteriormente Naruko salió de la habitación también dejando a Kushina y Minato allí con la pareja de amantes luego Minato hablo

-Vamos Kushina

A lo que Kushina pudo decir

-Vamos

Después Minato y Kushina salieron de la habitación dejando a Shion y Menma solos después de lo ocurrido allí a lo que Shion lloro desconsolada de que no pudo conseguir lo que quería y además de ser descubierta de esa manera a lo que Menma también se dio cuenta que él también fue utilizado por Shion para su conveniencia así que se vistió y se fue de allí dejando sola a Shion allí, quien perdió todo lo que élla creía conseguido

Con eso la carrera de Shion se fue en picada ya que Kushina se encargó desmascararla para que no se atreviera a acercarse a sus hijos y a su nuera, pues también por usarla y engañarla durante tanto tiempo mientras que Menma estaba más que dedicado a su carrera que a otra cosa porque desde que se supo lo de Shion con él, pues también estuvo un tiempo sin trabajo después de lo sucedido y luego de un tiempo comenzó de nuevo como si fuera la primera vez en su carrera con un trabajo pequeño, pero agradecido porque lo tomarán en cuenta sin los problemas que había tenido

* * *

Luego Naruto fue al hotel Bellezza a ver a Hinata, quien estaba con los demás esperando que él llegará porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pues ella estaba algo nerviosa con todo lo que le había dicho Naruto, pero no quiso molestarlo más con su preocupación, por eso, le dijo que estaba bien cuando hablaron antes de que Naruto se fuera a juntar con su familia, pues lo sabían sus amigos porque élla se lo había contado al juntarse, pues ellos estaban preocupados por Hinata en la habitación de Temari

De repente tocaron la puerta que se fue abrir Gaara era Naruto la mirada más tranquila de haberse sacado un gran peso de encima ahora podía estar con Hinata sin secretos, pasado o algo que le incomodará para realmente feliz

Casi instantáneo Hinata corrío hacia a Naruto, quien acaba de entrar en la habitación de Temari para abrazarlo, pues ya abrazados Hinata estaba sollozando cosa que Naruto se dio cuenta y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla fuerte entre sus brazos y beso su cabeza a la mirada de sus amigos, quienes son testigos de ese amor que iba creciendo con los días

Luego Hinata y Naruto se separaron para mirarse, pues Hinata estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y Naruto con una sonrisa y sus pulgares le limpiaba sus lágrimas y le decia

-Tranquila mi vida todo está bien –dandole un beso en los labios-

-está bien Naruto –abrazándolo-

-Te amo preciosa –abrazándola-

-y yo a ti

Luego ambos miraron a sus amigos con una sutil sonrisa a lo que Temari y Gaara sabían que Kushina se enteró de la verdad de su "nuera perfecta", pues ellos sonrieron y Temari hablo

-Chicos ¿ Qué les parece celebrar por esta pareja que nacio en este viaje?

-¡Sí! – a gritos decia Tenten –saltando-

Luego de la reacción de Tenten todos se comenzaron a reir y Tenten lejos de enojarse sonrio y hablo

-Yo lo sabía que ustedes hacían bonita pareja –giño el ojo- ¿cierto chicas?

-Es verdad lo que dice Tenten chicos de hecho si tú Naruto hubieras ido a Japón yo personalmente me hubiera encargado de traer a Hinata a Italia

-Temari tan honesta y directa como te recordaba

-Gracias Naruto, pues desde un principio sabía que ustedes iban a estar juntos –sonriendo-

-Ya basta de hablar mejor a celebrar –decia Gaara

Luego Temari pedio servicio a la habitación para 7 personas para celebrar este momento entre amigos después de unos minutos llego lo pedido a la habitación cada uno retiraba su cena, pero Tenten se dio cuenta que quedaba un plato en la bandeja y dijo

-Temari ¿sobra un plato?

Temari sonrió a la pregunta de Tenten y luego tocaron la puerta Temari se dirigió a abrir era Naruko con una sonrisa y hablo

-¿Queda espacio para una persona más?

-Claro hermanita –dirigiéndose a Naruko para abrazarla-

-Gracias hermanito

-No al contrario gracias a ti por ayudarme a cerrar y terminar con mi pasado –dándole besos por toda la cara-

-¡Naruto! ¡Ya basta! ¿Alguien se te prondrá celosa?

Naruto paró de darle besos a Naruko y digo

-No es cierto ¿verdad amor? –Abrazando a Naruko mirando a Hinata-

A lo que Hinata solo sonreía al ver a los hermanos Uzumaki y los 3 sonrieron luego Naruko tenía su cena también se reunió con los demás a cenar y conversar de cosas triviales esta que se les hizo tarde a todos cada uno se retiraron a sus habitaciones mientras Naruto, Hinata y Naruko se fueron a sus departamentos en la limosina de Naruto, quien fue a dejar a Naruko, quien era la más feliz con todo lo que había pasado luego Naruto y Hinata se dirigían al departamento

En unos minutos llegaron al departamento para dirigirse directo a la habitación que comenzaron a sacarse la ropa Naruto solo se puso un pantalón de seda negro quedando a torso desnudo mientras Hinata se puso su pijama lila con tirantes de una sola pieza y se acostaron en la cama de 2 plazas Hinata se acurruco al pecho de Naruto, quien la abrazo fuerte a lo que Hinata hablo

-Naruto

-Dime amor

-Tenía miedo de perderte –abrazándolo fuerte- Pensé ¿Qué no volverías?

-Amor nunca me vas a perder tontita te amo hermosa –dándole un beso en la cabeza-

-Gracias amor –intentando no llorar-

-Amor ¿Qué pasa? –Mirándola-

-Nada, estoy bien –intentando esconder su cara-

-Amor no te escondas confía en mi –levantando la cara de Hinata-

Hinata estaba sollozando a punto de romper en llanto

-Amor no llores por favor nunca me vas perder al contrario siempre me vas a tener enamorado de ti –dándole un beso en la frente-

-Naruto –abrazándolo-

-Ven acá –abrazándola contra su pecho- hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos aquí estos meses que nunca me alejaría de ti ni te olvidaría te amo hermosa

-Te amo Naruto gracias por amar a una llorona como yo –sollozando-

-Nada de eso amo cada cosa tuya y lo sabes amor –dandole un beso en la cabeza- mejor vamos a dormir que lo necesitamos

Luego Naruto y Hinata se durmieron abrazados después un día muy agotador y de verdades que hicieron más fuerte su amor en este viaje

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia, pues digamos que ya entramos en la recta final de esta historia que me alegra que les gustará ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado este capítulo sí que me he inspirado ojala todos los capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Atte Made**


	28. Sensible

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **NaruHina The Last:** Es verdad. Dejaré que lo averigües

 **Javipozos:** Si, espero te haya gustado el plan diabólico de Naruko, pues para Ino falta poco, pero no va ser como lo de Kushina sino narración, porque no hallaba manera de hacerlo

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 28: Sensible

Luego de mostrarle la verdad a Kushina habían pasado un mes y cada vez quedaba menos para regresar a casa, pero todos estaban ansiosos de regresar a Japón, pues ellos comentaba ya todo en pasado como se estuvieran regresando a la vez Naruko se daba cuenta que pronto todos volverían a su vida normal a solo un mes de terminar este viaje, pero a la vez se daba cuenta que a Hinata le afectaba ya que por élla y Naruto planearon este viaje

Todos estaban en el departamento de Naruko a petición de élla para pasarlo bien un rato cosa que Gaara, Temari, Ino, Tenten y Naruto lo hacían mientras Hinata ya comenzaba a estar algo sensible con solo saber que tendría que volver a Japón, pues Naruko se acercó a élla, quien estaba junto al ventanal perdida en sus pensamientos mientras los demás están comentado todo lo que han pasado entre risas, anécdotas de cada uno durante el viaje, luego Naruko le toco el hombro a Hinata, quien la miro con la mirada perdida y hablo

-¿Qué pasa linda? –preocupada-

-Nada estoy bien no te preocupes –con una leve sonrisa-

-Puedes contarme linda

-Está bien, lo que pasa que a fin de mes volveré a Japón –apenada-

-Lo sé, linda no eres la única triste por aquí, porque yo estoy igual separarme de mi adorada cuñada no es facíl porque yo te quiero más que una cuñada como mi hermana –sonriendo-

-No lo sabía Naruko –apenada-

-No te preocupes linda –abrazándola- ahora dime que te pone tan triste aparte de volver

-Es que cuando me vaya Naruto se olvidará de mí –mirando a Naruto, quien estaba riendo de Gaara, porque él hacía unos gestos muy graciosos mientras hablaba de sus padres-

-Linda mi hermanito no se olvidaría de ti nunca tu le cambiaste la vida tanto que Naruto es capaz de ir a buscarte a cualquier parte del mundo con tal de estar contigo –tomandola de los hombros-

-Naruko –mirandola a los ojos-

-Nada disfruta el viaje con mi hermano y nosotros ¿si?

-Está bien –suspirando-

Luego Naruko y Hinata se reunieron junto con los demás, quienes están el living con sofá y sillones de color rojo y alfombra negra conversando de cosas triviales Naruko se sentó junto a Tenten mientras Hinata al lado de Naruto con su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, quien le acariciaba la cabeza a lo que Hinata sonreía a veces luego hablo

-Naruto vámonos –mirándolo-

-Vamos

Hinata se enderezo y Naruto se paraba del sofá junto con Hinata a la mirada de todos y de pronto Temari hablo

-¿Ya se van? –Mirandolos-

-Sí Temari –decia Hinata mirándola

-Sí, porque ya es tarde y mi hermanita necesita descansar-sonriendo mirando a Naruko, quien estaba con Tenten-

-Es verdad amigo

-Si es cierto hermanito

-Es mejor que ustedes se vayan también antes de que Naruko lo comienze a correr –sonriendo-

-¡Naruto! –molesta-

-Es broma hermanita te quiero nos vemos

-Nos vemos que descansen

* * *

Después Naruto y Hinata salieron del departamento de Naruko que quedaba a unas cuadras del parque Cascine en cosas de minutos de llegaron al departamento de Naruto se fueron a la habitación luego se cambiaron de ropa se metieron a la cama abrazados como cada noche desde que estaba juntos después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez, pues Naruto había notado a Hinata algo distante en el departamento de Naruko y se estaba preocupando entonces hablo

-Amor ¿estás bien? –Abrazandola-

No tuvo respuesta ya que Hinata intentaba no hablar porque tenía un nudo en la garganta porque quería llorar, pero no quería que la viera aun sabiendo que Naruto la comprendía mejor que nadie, pero aun así no quería que la viera

-¿Amor?

Naruto la movió, pero así que la enderezo con cuidado y puso al lado, pero se dio cuenta como corría una lágrima en su mejilla se quedó mirándola un momento preocupado por no saber que le pasaba, pero igualmente le dio un beso en la mejilla y la acurruco a su pecho pensando

- _Amor ¿Qué te paso? Tan poca confianza me tienes para contarme –_ abrazandola-

Luego él también se durmió abrazado a Hinata, quien lo tenía preocupado, pero se ocuparía mañana de eso

* * *

Al siguiente ambos se estaban yendo a la cocina para desayunar, pero Naruto quería conversar con HInata sobre lo que vio anoche

-Amor espera ven –la sentó en la cama-

-Dime

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo

-Claro te escucho

-Anoche te quedaste dormida y cuando te acomode para que durmieras me di cuenta que estaban llorando ¿por qué amor? ¿Paso algo que no sepa? ¿No confía en mí?

Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, pero al instante bajo la mirada, pero Naruto le levanto el mentón para darse cuenta que Hinata estaba con los ojos llorosos

-Amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-No es nada, tú sabes que yo soy así –sollozando-

-Amor no tienes que mentirme te conozco bien, dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya te dije no es nada –separo y fue a la cocina dejando a Naruto allí preocupado-

Luego unos minutos desayunaron en silencio Naruto preocupado, pero no quiso insistir porque podía ser peor luego del desayuno Hinata se fue a la habitación, pues allí paso toda la mañana leyendo sus libros para poder calmarse, pero aun así le dolía que le quedaban solo semanas para regresar a Japón y no volver a ver a Naruto, quien según élla se olvidaría de élla tan pronto se fuera a su vez Naruto paso toda la mañana en su despacho escribiendo en su libro y pensando en Hinata, quien estaba en la habitación luego era hora de almorzar que Naruto guardo todo y salio del despacho para hacer el almuerzo que por lo visto Hinata no estaba en la cocina como era de costumbre haciendo el almuerzo ,esa era la rutina en departamento que Hinata cocinará para que fuera aprendido, pero no era el día

Mientras Naruto hacia el almuerzo pensaba en Hinata, quien apena había desayunado y se preguntaba si iba a almorzar como no sabía si iba o no le guardo un plato en el microondas por si le daba hambre más tarde luego se sentó en el comedor para almorzar solo como no lo hacia hace ya 5 meses porque siempre estaba Hinata con él, pero de pronto recordó por Hinata tenía esa cara

-¡Cierto! Como se me fue a olvidar estamos a semanas de que los chicos regresen a Japón –mirando a la habitación que estaba cerrada

-Perdóname amor por no darme cuenta –apenado-

Después de terminar de almorzar dejando todo limpio le dejo una nota a Hinata en el comedor y volvió a meterse al despacho luego de unas horas Hinata salió de la habitación se dirigió al comedor y vio una nota

 _ **Amor: Te deje tu almuerzo en el microondas que lo disfrutes te amo Naruto**_

Después de leer la nota Hinata lloraba con las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas

-Naruto

Luego de que se calmara fue a la cocina calentar su almuerzo y fue al comedor después de unos minutos termino dejo todo limpio y se fue a la habitación nuevamente cosa que Naruto sintió y lo hizo sonreír un poco de saber que Hinata almorzó mientras él seguía escribiendo en su libro así pasaron las horas hasta llegar el atardecer que le aviso a Naruto que era hora de cenar posteriormente hizo mismo que en el almuerzo y se fue al despacho nuevamente, pero esperando que Hinata estuviera mejor luego eran las 20:00 hrs y se fue lentamente a la habitación abrió la puerta despacio se encontró que Hinata estaba leyendo en el tocador, estaba tan metida que no lo sintió que la abrazaba por detrás y dijo

-Amor ¿estas mejor? –Dándole un beso en la cabeza-

-¡¿Eh?! –Con un pequeño salto allí mismo- ah si no te preocupes

-Amor ven

Se sentaron en la cama

-Amor dime ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?

Hinata se tiró a los brazos de Naruto a llorar estuvo un momento así mientras le acariciaba la espalda luego Naruto decia

-Tranquila amor estoy contigo dime lo que te pasa

Luego Hinata se calmó y miraba a Naruto con pena aún

-Está bien, es que saber que me quedan 3 semanas aquí y que lo nuestro termine me pone así tan solo pensarlo –con puchero de que iba llorar otra vez-

-Ven aquí amor te entiendo –abrazándola- se acostó en la cama mientras que Hinata seguía llorando a sus anchas en el pecho de Naruto, él decia

-Mi vida estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida gracias a ti aunque pongan tierra o mar de por medio yo voy seguir amándote, estos 6 meses son el principio de nuestra vida juntos así que no quiero que pienses que esto va a terminar solo está comenzando mi vida –acariciando su cabello- cuando la miro estaba dormida en su pecho que le saco una sonrisa como solo élla podia hacerlo la acomodo y se durmió él también

* * *

En la casa Uzumaki estaban Minato y Kushina terminando de almorzar como siempre, pero con la diferencia que Kushina no podía mirar a los ojos a Minato ni sus hijos después de haber sabido la verdad de Shion, aunque hubieran pasado ya 5 semanas de aquello

En unos momentos hablo Minato

-Kushina sé que te sientes mal, pero callando no solucionas nada no lo digo por nosotros sino por nuestros hijos, pero en especial por Naruto

-Lo sé Minato, pero no sé por dónde comenzar

-¿Que te parece? si llamas a Naruto –pasándole su celular-

-Pero –apenada-

-Pero nada ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo? Inténtalo

Luego Kushina tomo el celular y marco a Naruto con miedo esperando que contestará

-alo –serio-

-Naruto ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, gracias ¿Y Hinata?

-Está bien, pero un poco sensible –mirandola que Hinata leía un libro en la cama-

-Qué pena entiendo que para élla no debe ser fácil estar lejos de su familia

-Puede ser, pero ¿Qué querías hablar Kushina?

-Naruto por favor no me llames así –apenada-

-Lo haré cuando tú respetes a Hinata y entiendas que élla es mi vida entera –mirando por el ventanal-

-Te prometo que lo haré solo dame una oportunidad por favor

-Está bien-suspirando-

-Gracias ¿te parece venir a casa a cenar con Hinata hoy?

-¿hoy? No sé, deja hablarlo con élla y te llamo

-Este bien nos vemos

Naruto corto la llamada suspirando Hinata lo abrazaba por detrás y hablo

-¿era tu madre verdad?

-Si, quieres que vayamos a cenar con ellos hoy –dándose la vuelta para mirar a Hinata-

-Pero si élla hace algo como la otra vez –preocupada-

-Sí élla hace algo nos vamos como esa vez porque no voy a dejar que élla haga lo que quiera con mi mujer –dándole un beso en los labios –

-Naruto –dandole una leve sonrisa-

-Menos sabiendo cómo estas amor que lo único que has hecho es desahogarte y verte darme una sonrisa después de mucho tiempo es bueno ¿no crees?

-Sí, amor gracias –dandole un beso en los labios-

* * *

Luego Naruto llamo avisando que irían mientras Naruto y Hinata estaban de camino en limosina a la casa de los padres de Naruto para cenar como habían quedado llegaron en cosas de minutos fueron recibidos por Minato

-Hola Naruto, Hinata

-Hola papá, Minato-sama –con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer-

-Linda ¿estás bien? –preocupado-

-Sí, Minato-sama –tomada del brazo de Naruto-

-Está bien, solo que esta sensible porque le queda poco de estar aquí –dandole un beso en la cabeza-

-Entiendo, eso de enamorarse tan pronto y disfrutar el amor que se tienen en tan poco tiempo no es fácil –sonriendo-

-Gracias papá –sonriendo-

Luego aparece Kushina con algo de miedo mirando a Naruto y Hinata, quienes estaban en la entrada de la casa

-Hola Naruto, Hinata

-Hola Kushina, Kushina-sama –con una leve sonrisa-

-Naruto, Hinata perdónenme por ser tan ciega y dura por favor

-Kushina no te puedo perdonar de un día para otro son casi 5 años de que tu no querías ver la verdad, pues Naruko y yo no teníamos de otra para mostrarle la verdad que veo que te hizo pensar las cosas en este tiempo

-Kushina-sama yo entiendo que quieres que Naruto la perdone, pero yo no tengo nada que perdonarle –tomada del brazo de Naruto

-¿Cómo qué no? Linda te hice daño con mis palabras cuando vinieron la otra vez –mirandola a los ojos-

Hinata quedo sorprendida por lo que decia Kushina que no supo reaccionar lo único que pudo hacer fue un leve puchero, pues cosa que noto Naruto

-Ya amor tranquila -abrazándola mirando a sus padres- Está todo bien tranquila

Luego pasaron al living para que Hinata se sentará mientras Minato le traía un vaso de agua se lo paso y Naruto hablo

-Gracias papá

Minato sonrió mientras Kushina intentaba saber lo que pasaba y Hinata tomaba el agua y abrazaba a Naruto a la mirada de Minato y Kushina, quien hablo

-¿Qué pasa Naruto dije algo mal?

\- No, es que Hinata está sensible eso es todo –sonriendo-

-¡ah! Qué bueno me asuste que había sido mi culpa

-No, no te preocupes Kushina

Luego Hinata se tranquilazo se pasaron al comedor a cenar mientras Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados al lado del lugar Minato y al frente del lugar de Kushina esperando que Kushina y Minato trajeran la cena Hinata estaba al lado de Naruto, quien estaba al lado de Minato y dijo

-Naruto –apenada-

-Dime amor

-Lo siento lo de hace un momento no era mi intención es que las emociones me ganas y no sé qué hacer –apenada-

-no te preocupes amor está bien aquí nadie te va a juzgar –tomandole las manos dándole una beso en ellas-

Mientras Minato y Kushina veían la escena de Naruto y Hinata antes de entrar a servir y Minato le decia a Kushina

-Vez que lo tu querías separar –mirándolos-

-Lo siento Minato –apenada-

-tranquila ahora trata bien a Hinata, quien está bien sensible porque tendrá que volver a Japón en 3 semanas o por lo menos déjales claro que los apoyas eso aliviará el dolor de ambos porque cuando Hinata se vaya Naruto será él que este sensible o deprimido –dirigiendose al comedor con los 2 cenas listas para servir-

Kushina quedo pensativa con las palabras de Minato

- _Es verdad tengo que demostrarles a ellos que he cambiado_

Digiriéndose al comedor con los 2 platos restantes que se lo entrego a Minato y se sentó en su lugar, comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente luego Minato hablo

-Hinata ¿te ha gustado Italia?

-Si, claro es maravilloso –sonriendo-

-Es verdad, pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Te gusta viajar? ¿Lo tenías planeado de antes?

-Pues la verdad a mí me gusta, pero la verdad fue idea de Temari y Gaara de que yo viajará a Italia –sonrojada-

-¿Enserio? –decia Minato sorprendido- cuéntame –sonriendo-

Luego Kushina hablo interesada en el tema

-Sí, Hinata cuéntanos –sonriendo

Naruto miraba a Kushina, quien había cambiado desde que se enteró de la verdad de Shion hace 5 semanas y luego miro Hinata, quien se sorprendió porque Naruto le tomaba la mano sonriéndole

-Tranquila amor si no quieres decirle está bien se lo diré yo –mirándola-

-Está bien-sonriendo- les contaré, pues verán yo después de que Naruto regresará a Italia me deprimia cosa que notaron mis amigas, pero mas Temari, quien es hermana de Gaara, que me enteré después élla me preguntaba constantemente si me gustaba viajar a lo que le respondí que si luego élla con Gaara me invitaron para que yo fuera invitaron a Tenten e Ino para que aceptará y lo hice y estoy aquí en Italia por 6 meses

-Entiendo linda, pero ¿Por qué 6 meses?

-Mmmm ¿Por qué? –Hinata no sabía que responder a lo que hablo Naruto-

-Porque Gaara siguió la sugerencia de Naruko de tomarse vacaciones Kushina

\- Ya veo, si los hermanos Kazekage son buenos para armar viajes

-¡Ni que lo digas! –decían Naruto y Hinata a la vez

Minato se reía de ellos mientras Kushina, Naruto y Hinata lo miraban

-¿Qué es lo gracioso Minato?

-Nada Kushina, es que Hinata y Naruto son tan unidos que dicen lo mismo –mirándolos mientras ellos se sonrojaban-

-Es que Minato-sama Temari es mi amiga y Gaara es amigo de Naruto, ellos hicieron este viaje

-Entiendo linda

-Amor te falto mencionar a Naruko, quien desde aquí también ayudaba para que este viaje se hiciera –sonriendo-

-¿¡Eh!?-sorprendida-

-Si, élla te ha tenido cariño antes de conocerte amor –sonriendole-

-Así que Naruko también estaba metida en esto

-Sí, papá así que no se vayan enojar con élla

-No como crees Naruto si élla es parte responsable de verte feliz de nuevo luego de años

-Gracias papá

-No tienes que agradecer

-Hinata Bienvenida a la familia linda –sonriendo-

-Gracias Kushina-sama

Eso sorprendió a Naruto porque de verdad Kushina había cambiado y sonrió por ello luego siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que se les hizo tarde se estaba poniendo el atardecer en Milán

Naruto y Hinata se estaban despidiendo de Minato y Kushina, quien hablo

-Linda nuevamente bienvenida a la familia

-Gra…cias… Kushina…sama… -teniendo un nudo en la garganta-

-Kushina está bien, pero no tenses a Hinata –abrazando a Hinata-

-Está bien Naruto

-Cuídense nos vemos pronto

-Gracias Minato-sama –con una leve sonrisa-

-Nos vemos papá, mamá

* * *

Naruto y Hinata salieron de la casa directo a la limosina para irse al departamento, pues llegaron en unos minutos al departamento ya adentro Naruto hablo

-Amor ¿estás bien? –Mirandola-

-Sí, no te preocupes solo que me tomo de sorpresa el cambio de tu madre conmigo –abrazándolo-

-Cómo no voy a preocuparme si te amo mi vida, es verdad mi madre ha cambiado desde que supo la verdad-dándole un beso en la cabeza- vamos a descansar

-Vamos

Luego se fue a la habitación a descansar se acostaron, pues Naruto tenía su pantalón negro de seda y torso desnudo mientras Hinata tenia su pijama lila de tirantes se abrazaron así se quedaron dormidos

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto y Hinata se juntaron con Naruko en el parque Cascine para contarle lo de la cena sorpresiva en casa de sus padres y como Kushina había cambiado en todo este tiempo y los apoyaba lo que le costaba creer a Naruko, porque élla conocía muy bien a su madre no es que desconfiará de la palabra de su hermano solo que no iba a creer hasta verlo con sus propios ojos

-Vaya de lo que me perdi hermanito

-Si, hermanita –sonrio-

-Pero por lo menos un problema menos

-¿Por qué lo dices Naruko?

-Porque aún queda resolver el gran problema de Hinata e Ino

-Es cierto Naruko, lo de Ino y yo es un gran problema, pero creo dejaré pasar el tiempo para ello porque no quiero pasarlo mal las últimas semanas que me quedan

-Entiendo, es lo más sensato para las dos y por lo que me contó Naruto estás muy sensible mí cuñada linda –abrazándola-

-Si, lo peor es que Naruto me aguantado mis lágrimas –mirándolo abrazada a Naruko-

-Nada de eso te lo he dicho es porque te amo

-Lo tienes a él, a mí y los libros que se hacen olvidar lo que estás pensando-abrazándola fuerte-

-Gracias a ambos por aguantarme –sonriendo-

-No, al contrario nosotros te tenemos que agradecer linda, por entrar a la vida de mi hermano y nuestra familia

-Es verdad amor además tienes la mejor terapia para desahogarte –giño el ojo-

-¡Cierto! Linda tu pasión por la lectura es la mejor terapia y mucho mejor si es un libro de mi hermano –giño el ojo-

-Gracias de verdad-abrazándolos ambos-

-Amor no dejes que nadie te prohíba hacer lo que más te gusta hacer –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Lo que dice Naruto es verdad además te conocimos por tu pasión y eso nadie lo va a cambiar –dándole un beso en la otra mejilla-

Luego los 3 se fueron del parque caminaron juntos hasta que Naruko se tuvo que ir juntar con Mirai y Ayame luego siguieron Naruto y Hinata caminado como los enamorados que eran tomados de la manos hasta llegar al departamento, pues adentro se dirigieron a la habitación se acostaron en la cama felices de estar juntos sin problemas, pasado que molestará y más sabiendo que la familia de Naruto aceptará su noviazgo en eso hablo Naruto

-Te amo hermosa –acariciando su cabello-

-Te amo hermoso –dándole un beso en los labios-

Luego de estar tan relajados se quedaron dormidos abrazados como siempre, mas enamorados que nunca con cada día que pasaba

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia, pues digamos que ya entramos en la recta final de esta historia que me alegra que les gustará ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos**

 **Mis Naruhina les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad a todos, pues desde ya gracias por seguir mi trabajo que me alegra que los sorprenda**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado este capítulo sí que me he inspirado ojala todos los capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Atte Made**


	29. Sorpresa

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **NaruHina The Last:** Gracias me alegra

 **Javipozos:** En este capítulo explico lo que quise decirte en el comentario anterior

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 29: Sorpresa

Iban pasando los días que demostraban que el amor de Naruto y Hinata iba creciendo mas también para darse cuenta que pronto volverían a casa luego pasaron las 3 semanas que tenían que regresar

Todos estaban haciendo sus maletas para regresar a Japón con gratos recuerdos y otros no tanto, pero igualmente fueron inolvidables para todos cuando tenían listas las malestas se dirigían al aeropuerto de Milán, Italia acompañados por Naruko, Naruto, Minato y Kushina en la limosina de Naruto

En unos minutos llegaron al aeropuerto todos mientras Gaara, Temari,Ino, Tenten y Hinata dejaban sus maletas en donde dejaban el equipaje para poder despejar después luego de eso todos se reunieron para despedirse de los chicos que tenían que regresar

Hablaron Minato, Kushina, Naruko y Naruto

-Espero que hayan disfrutado su estadia en Italia chicos

-Claro que si… dijeron todos

-Cuidense mucho Gaara, Temari

-descuide Kushina-sama-decian los hermanos Kazekage-

-Vuelvan pronto –sonriendo-

-Bueno mis chicos me alegro que lo hagan disfrutado –sonriendo y dándole un abrazo grupal-

-Gracias a ti, a Naruto, Gaara y Temari –decia Tenten

-De nada chicos, pero la próxima hablen algo de Italiano-giño el ojo- ustedes saben este viaje fue por cierta pareja –mirando a un lado apartado de ellos-

-¡Cierto! -Decían todos mirándola a la dirección de que miraba Naruko-

Mientras Naruto y Hinata cerca de un gran ventanal mirando el cielo que estaba despejado abrazados Naruto hablo

-Amor ¿estas mejor?

-SÍ, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –mirandolo-

-Porque estuviste todo un mes sensible y me preocupaba tu reacción cuando llegará el día que tenías que regresar –mirandola-

-Estoy tranquila no como quisiera, pero bien –con una leve sonrisa-

-Amor no tienes que mentirme te conozco –abrazándola contra su pecho-

Hinata en el pecho de Naruto comenzaba a hacer puchero pronto se escucharon sollozos que Naruto llegaba a escuchar levemente

-Mi vida tranquila siempre estaremos juntos ya lo habimos hablado –acariciando su cabello- mírame

Hinata levanto su rostro con los ojos llorosos con lágrimas correr por las mejillas y Naruto sonrío limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares luego Hinata hablo como pudo

-Naru…to… cuan…do… me… va…ya… te… vas… ol…vi…dar… de… mi… -sollozando-

Naruto sonreía a lo más absurdo que había escuchado luego hablo

-Claro que no tontita tú cambiaste mi vida como no tienes idea -dandole un beso en los labios-

Se besaron tan apasionadamnete que no le importaba el lugar en el que estaban así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que el alto parlante decia

 **El viaje a Japón está por salir los pasajeros dirigirse a su avión por favor gracias**

Pero Naruto y Hinata seguía besándose como si no hubiera mañana, pues en eso Ino grito fuerte

-¡Hinata tenemos que irnos!

-¡Ino! Está en su despedida les vas arruinar –decia Temari molesta-

-Es verdad lo que dice Temari ya arruinaste una amistad ahora quieres arruinar una despedida, porque tu novio lo tienes contigo y Hinata no lo va tener con élla cuando regrese

-Tenten, Temari lo siento es que no quiero perder el vuelo - apenada-

-Sí, como no lo que no quieres perder es a tu novio –decia Temari molesta-

-Para tu información Ino ya nos perdiste a nosotras en este viaje ya no somos tus amigas solo somos conocidas-decia Tenten molesta-

-¡Chicas! No hablan enserio ¿verdad?

-Sí, te hemos aguantado es por estábamos en un país desconocido y teníamos que cuidarmos entre todos-decia Tenten-

-Al menos que tu cambies tu manera de ser te perdonamos- decia Temari-

-Está bien –apenada-

Luego Naruto y Hinata se separaron luego de besarse se miraron y sonrieron

-Te amo hermosa

-Te amo hermoso

Se abrazaron y caminaron a donde estaban los demás y Naruto hablo

-Ya es hora de irse –sonriendole-

-Lo sé-intentando sonreir-pero no pudo abrazo a Naruto

-¿Iras a verme? –con su mirada triste

-Claro amor, pero primero tengo que terminar unos pendientes y cuando los termine ire a verte ¿está bien?

-Está bien-dandole un beso en los labios-

-Ya amor vete o me encargaré de que te quedes en Italia –cortando el beso y sonriéndole-

-Ti amo grazie

Ti amo grazie amore mio mi ragazza

Lo que tomo por sorpresa a todos que Hinata hablará italiano y sonrieron Gaara, Temari, Naruko, Minato y Kushina a lo que hablo Naruko

-Mi linda hermosa cuñada cuídate y vaya sorpresa nos diste –abrazándola-

-No es para tanto escuchar a Naruto hablar italiano aprendi un poco-sonriendo-

-Cuidate Hinata cuando quieras venir nos avisas

-Gracias Kushina-sama, Minato-sama –haciendo una reverencia-

Luego todos se fueron al avión de regreso a Japón a la mirada de la familia Uzumaki esperando que despegara el avión a Japón Hinata estaba sentada al lado de la ventana del avión pensó

- _Naruto te extrañare te amo_

Después el avión despego a Japón dejando a la familia allí de pronto Naruko hablo

-Vamos

-Vamos –decia Naruto

Luego todos salieron del aeropuerto directo a limosina de Naruto dirigirdose a la casa de la familia de camino Naruko hablo

-Naruto por favor ahora no te deprimas tu si –mirandolo-

-No, Naruko tranquila la que me preocupa es Hinata, élla estuvo un mes sensible hasta antes de regresar

-No te preocupes los chicos la cuidarán y cualquier cosa nos avisarán

-Tienes razón hermanita

-Cambiando de temas hijos

-Sí, papá- dijeron ambos-

-No nos habían contado que Hinata hablaba italiano

-Es verdad

Naruto sonría a lo que decían y hablo

-Hinata cuando llego a Italia no sabía hablar italiano que se tensaba con solo oir el idioma, pero cuando estaba conmigo era diferente y estos meses como élla misma dijo con solo escucharme aprendió algo de italiano

-Ya veo, Hinata es linda, atenta, hermosa, cuidadosa, amorosa y sobre todo te ama

-Gracias papá

Luego llegaron a la casa de familia Uzumaki a dejar a sus padres luego Naruto y Naruko se despidieron de ellos y siguieron su camino al departamento de Naruko en cosa de minutos llegaron Naruko se bajó y dijo

-Gracias hermanito –sonriendo-

-De nada hermanita –sonrio-

Naruko queda preocupada mirando a Naruto porque temia que entrará en depresión después de la partida de Hinata Naruko iba hablar cuando Naruto hablo

-Nos vemos cuídate

Y se fue en dirección a su departamento hasta perderse a la vista de Naruko, quien pensó

- _Naruto no te demores mucho termina pronto sus pendientes y ve por Hinata_

Dicho eso se entró a su departamento mientras Naruto seguía su camino a su departamento él suspiraba porque era la primera vez de 5 meses que estaría solo sin Hinata en unos minutos llego a su departamento luego entro fue directo a su habitación a descanzar se acostó en la cama pensando

- _Hinata mi vida ¿Cómo estarás? Espero que bien pronto estaremos juntos te lo prometo_

* * *

Luego de 7 horas de viaje desde Milán, Italia todos llegaron contentos, pero agotados con buenos recuerdos cada uno se iba yendo Tenten la fue a buscar Lee, Ino se encontró con Saí, quien la beso delante de los demás, quienes negaron con la cabeza a la escena por las más que evidentes razones mientras Gaara junto a Temari se ofrecieron a dejar a Hinata, ya que habían llegado un día de semana era Martes porque Hanabi estaba en el instituto , por eso, no fue a recibirla a lo que Hinata acceder con una leve sonrisa

Después todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus hogares mientras Gaara manejaba la limosina al departamento de Hinata, Temari le hacia compañía a Hinata en la parte trasera de la limosina hablo

-Hinata ¿Te gusto viajar a Milán, Italia? –Preguntaba mirándola- , quien esta mirando por la ventana-

-¡¿Eh!? –Distraida-

-Sí, ¿te gusto viajar a Italia?

-Claro que si –levemente sonrojada-

-Qué bueno hasta encontraste novio –giño el ojo-

Hinata solo sonría lo que miro Gaara por el espejo y estaba contento que la idea de ese viaje se había cumplido sonriendo en cosas de minutos llegaron al departamento de Hinata y Gaara hablo

-Llegamos señorita Hinata Hyuuga, novia del famoso escritor de toda Europa Naruto Uzumaki –sonriendo-

Hinata se posó como tomate al comentario de Gaara y Temari solo sonreía al ver la reacción de Hinata

-Gracias chicos

-Es un placer cuando quieras

Los 3 se bajaron y Gaara ayudo a Hinata entrar las maletas mientras Temari acompañaba a la cocina y las 2 prepararon té para los 3 después de unos minutos se sentaron a la mesa a conversar de todo lo que habían vivido en esos 6 meses así estuvieron horas hasta que se vino el atardecer que Gaara y Temari se despedían de Hinata en la puerta del departamento, pues Temari hablo

-Hinata cualquier cosa nos avisas a Gaara o a mi ¿de acuerdo?-abrazandola-

-Está bien Temari

-Bien tu sabes que a nosotros nos basta llamar a Naruto y ya –sonriendo-

-Lo que dice Temari es verdad Hinata –tocandole un hombro-

-Gracias a ambos por lo que hicieron hace rato en vez de irse a descansar se quedaron contigo –sonrio-

-No es nada tu eres mi amiga y la novia de mi mejor amigo –digieron ambos-

-Cuídate nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Luego los hermanos Kazekage se fueron a su casa dejando a Hinata sola en su departamento se dirigió a su habitación a descansar mientras los hermanos Kazekage seguían a su camino a casa Gaara dijo

-Hermanita tenemos que estar al pendiente de Hinata por cualquier cosa

-Estoy de acuerdo hermanito

Continuando su camino y luego llegaron a casa cada uno a su habitación a descansar de este viaje inolvidable para todos, pero especial para Naruto y Hinata

* * *

Desde que regresaron de Italia iban pasando los días Temari y Gaara temían que Hinata se deprimiera nuevamente como había pasado antes de planear ese viaje, pero no era así Hinata estaba tranquila esperando volver a ver a Naruto nuevamente

Como habían quedado las hermanas Hyuugas Hinata le contaba todo a Hanabi que ponía cada gesto a lo que le decía su hermana y hablo

-Increíble Hinata eres una afortunada de viajar alrededor del mundo, pero lo más importante eres más que afortunada de ser la novia de tu autor favorito –giño el ojo-

Hinata después de mucho tiempo cayo en cuenta lo que decía su hermana élla era la novia de su autor favorito –sonrojo-

Hanabi se reía de élla porque Hinata nunca se dio cuenta de ello hasta que Hanabi se lo dijo y hablo

-Soy tan ciega –apenada-

-Nada de eso hermanita eres una afortunada porque él te ama y estoy segura que tú serás su inspiración para sus próximos libros –tocandoles los hombros-

-¿eso crees? –mirandola triste-

-Claro, además yo seré la envidia de mis amigas que son fanáticas de Naruto, éllas seguirán siendo fanáticas mientras yo soy la cuñada de Naruto Uzumaki –orgullosa de ello con la mano en un pucho-

Hinata se rio de la manera que lo dijo Hanabi

-Gracias Hanabi

-De nada Hinata –abrazandola-

* * *

En la casa de los hermanos Kazegake Gaara y Temari estaban hablando con Naruto y Naruko por teléfono ya que Naruto estaba planeando algo para Hinata cuando él regresará a Japón

-Chicos necesito su ayuda para sorprender a Hinata

-Claro Naruto-dician ambos

-Y cuenta conmigo hermanito

-Gracias a todos

Luego de tener esa conversación los 4 amigos casi hermanos Naruko viajo a Japón sin que se enteraran las chicas cuando llego se quedo en la casa de los hermanos Kazekage para preparar la sorpresa de Naruto hacia a Hinata con la ayuda de Gaara, Temari, pues a Ino la dejaron fuera de esto para que no le dijera nada a Hinata, quien aún estaba sin hablarse con Ino

Por lo que sabían las chicas porque se habían reunido y finalmente supieron porque Ino reaccionaba así con Naruto y HInata, pero especial con Hinata porque ellos tenían un amor tan fuerte en tan solo 5 meses de noviazgo y también nunca dejan de lado su pasión por la lectura, mas sabiendo que ese motivo fue el que los uno eso era porque Ino no tenía un amor así con Sai aun llevando 3 años de noviazgo

Un tarde Temari se fue a juntar con Tenten para contarle lo que se planeaba para Hinata, así tenia a otro cómplice para esa sorpresa a petición de Naruko, quien se quedaba con Gaara para seguir la sorpresa al pie de la letra de lo que quería Naruto a su vez Gaara y Naruko fue a ver un gran jardín, que era preciso para lo que se haría a lo que comento Naruko

-Es perfecto –sonriendo-

-Cierto más con lo que quieres hacer Naruto –sonrio-

-Es cierto

Luego que encontraron el lugar perfecto comentaron a decorar con rosas rojas, aunque no hicieron mucho porque el lugar era precioso elegantes con sus rosales rojos, blancas por doquier y unas velas para ese dia solo se encargaron de poner en un rincón un gran banquete para los invitados que asistirían a ese momento sin importar el gasto porque Naruto por Hinata es capaz de hacer lo mejor para la mujer que más ama en la vida

Había pasado un mes desde que todos se habían despedido a su vez llego el gran dia era de noche que todos estaban invitados a una sorpresa los amigos y familas de Naruto y Hinata, pues todos estaban listos incluso Minato y Kushina, quienes habían llegado hace 2 días, pues también Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi, quien se podia imaginar para que tanto era esta sorpresa y sonrió

Mientras en el departamento de Hinata esta élla junto a Temari y Tenten, quienes estaban con unos vestidos de gala y peinado para la ocasión he intentado convencer a Hinata de ir, pues Temari hablo

-Vamos Hinata todos estaremos allí solo faltarás tu –tirandola de la mano para comenzar a arreglarla

-No, Temari, si ustedes quieren vayan yo tengo hagas de salir

-Hinata acompáñanos hazlo por nosotras –sonriendole-

\- No, Tenten ya les dije

-Todos preguntaran por ti –con un leve puchero-

-Por lo menos un rato el tiempo que tú digas –tomándola de las manos-

-Está bien Temari, pero solo por 2 horas y me regreso

-Trato-dandole la mano-, pero el tiempo corre cuando lleguemos –giño el ojo-

-Bien –resignada-

-Gracias Hinata –abrazándola decia Tenten mirando a Temari detrás de espalda de Hinata y ambas giñeron el ojo-

Comenzaron a preparar a Hinata para la sorpresa que le esperaba Hinata tenia un vestido rojo estilo corazón hasta las rodillas con tacos negros con su pelo suelto hasta la cintura las chicas les pusieron un maquillaje de un rojo intenso como el color de su vestido y un bolso negro

Después de que la convencieran y ayudar a arreiglarse se fueron las 3 en taxi hasta el lugar de la sorpresa

Hinata entro era un jardín amplio con un camino decorado con rosas rojas y velas encendidas luego seguida por Tenten y Temari más atrás, pues Hinata estaba sorprendida con el lugar como todos muy pocas personas sabían para que era toda esta preparación luego de salir de su asombro decia

-Esto es maravilloso –sonriendo-

-Es verdad amiga la persona o las personas que hicieron esto se esforzaron demasiado para dejar tan elegante y maravilloso lugar –decia Tenten fingiendo

-Esto nos es nada chicas hay más –tomando a ambas de los brazos- decia Temari

Luego las 3 se acercaron a los invitados, pero Minato, Kushina y Naruko se escondían entre la gente para que Hinata no los viera y sospechara

-Hola chicos

-Hola hermanita, Hinata, Tenten –sonriendo-

-Hola hermanito, Gaara

-¿Cómo está la velada hermanito?

-Interesante –sonriendo-

-¿Neji? ¿Papá? ¿Hanabi?-sorprendida Hinata – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hola hermanita Gaara nos invitó a esta velada –decia abrazándola

-Ya veo, me alegra verlos a todos –sonriendo-

Después siguieron disfrutando de la velada conversando cosas triviales entre risas las chicas se juntaban en un rincón, pues los adultos en otro rincón a la vez Minato y Kushina estaban nerviosos que funcionara la sorpresa de Naruto, quien estaba junto en otro rincón de ese amplio jardín mirando todo a su vez Naruko estaba junto a las chicas sonriendo por lo que se venia

Mientras Hinata estaba con la intención de irse como había quedado con las chicas antes de venir, élla estaba caminando a la salida de ese lugar cuando, alguien la abrazo por detrás y decia

-Ya te vas mi vida –le hablo al oído

Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba mientras Naruto sonreía porque no necesitaba verla para ver la reacción que tenía porque el cuerpo de élla se lo decia todo luego Naruto se puso de frente a Hinata con una sonrisa

-Amor regrese –abrazandola de la cintura- para que no se cayera o desmayara

Pues a Hinata le tomo unos minutos reaccionar y lo hizo con sus ojos llorosos aguantando las lágrimas acto seguido lo abrazo

-Naruto

Él sonrió abrazándola se quedaron así un momento a la mirada de todos los presentes, quienes sonrieron al verlos juntos otra vez luego de calmarse Hinata decia

-Naruto ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón? –sollozando-

-Hace una semana –limpiándole los ojos con sus pulgares y sonriendo-

\- ¿Por qué no me digiste nada? –apenada-

-Porque quería hacerte esta sorpresa preciosa –dandole un beso en los labios-

-Naruto, tu sabes que a mí me gustan las cosas sencillas

-Lo sé hermosa, pero a mí me gusta consentirte te amo

-Gracias Naruto –abrazandolo-

Después de unos momentos Naruto sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajita roja la abrió era un anillo de plata con trozos de diamantes, rubí y esmeraldas

-Hinata ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si, quiero casarme contigo –abrazandolo luego se puso el anillo-

-Gracias mi fanática hermosa te amo –dandole un beso

-Te amo mi escritor hermoso-dandole un beso

Luego todos los presentes aplaudieron por los novios mientras Hiashi estaba sorprendido que su hija se iba a casar, pues se dio cuenta que la había dejado prácticamente abandonada a su hija por su trabajo a su vez Hanabi, quien estaba a su lado lo vio y le dijo

-Papá, no te preocupes Hinata está en buenas manos créeme Naruto ha sido un pilar importante para Hinata estos meses desde que ellos se conocieron él nunca la va a dejar sola lo único que te queda es alegrarte por élla

-Gracias hija por sus palabras, pero sé que no he sido el padre que ustedes se merecen –con tristeza-

-No es cierto si no fuera por ti Hinata y yo no estaríamos a donde estamos desde que mamá no está tú has hecho lo mejor posible por nosotras y eso se agradece –abrazandolo-

Hinata mira a Hanabi que abraza a su padre sonreía Naruto miro a Hinata

-Ve amor él te necesita –hablandole al oído-

Hinata miro a Naruto con una sonrisa le dio un beso

-Gracias Naruto

Hinata fue a donde su padre y hermana, quienes la abrazaron, pues Hiashi hablo

-Perdónenme hijas por favor –mirándolas-

-No hay nada que perdonar nosotras te entendemos –decias ambas-

-Gracias, Hinata felicidades te amo hija –dandole un beso en la frente-

-Yo igual papá –abrandole un abrazo-

-Felicidades hermanita –abrazándola-

-Gracias Hanabi

-Hinata quiero varios sobrinos –giño el ojo-

Hinata se sonrojo al comentario de Hanabi, quien se reía a carcajadas, mientras Hiashi sonreía por sus hijas a la vez Neji, quien estaba al lado izquierdo de Hiashi decia

-Felicidades Hinata-sama –sonriendo-

-Gracias Neji, pero dame un abrazo

Neji abrazo a Hinata a la mirada de Hiashi y Hanabi, Neji era tan formal para las cosas, pero por sus primas hacia el esfuerzo de no serlo y mostraba el cariño que les tenia aunque no como quisiera, pero las quería, Hanabi se las arregló para que le sacaran varias fotos a la familia, porque eran muy pocos los momentos que están juntos

Luego siguieron disfrutando la velada entre anécdotas y risas entre todos así pasaron la noche estaba que ya era tarde en un momento que Hinata estaba sola Naruto se le acerco

-Amor ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes es solo que sorprendió la actitud de mi papá y mi primo es todo –abrazandolo-

-Qué bueno, hayas hablado con tu familia mi vida

-Sí, en parte se lo agradezco a Hanabi, élla fue la que hablo con mi padre

-Me alegro por ti amor –dandole un beso- Vamos

-¿A dónde?

-Creías que esto era todo –sonriendo- Ven acompañame –tomandola de la mano-

Ambos salieron del jardín de camino a la otra sorpresa de Naruto eso lo vieron Temari, Tenten, Naruko, quienes sonrieron porque sabían en que iba a terminar la celebración ellos Naruko pensó

- _Felicidades chicos disfruten su noche_

* * *

Naruto y Hinata se fueron de allí en la limosina de Naruto de camino a la otra sorpresa después de unos minutos llegaron al departamento de Naruto que tenía en Japón Naruto decia

-Llegamos

Luego Naruto abrió la puerta Hinata entro luego Naruto entro cerró la puerta

-Bienvenida a mi departamento, perdón a nuestro departamento amor –abrazandola por detrás-

-Naruto no sabía que tenías un departamento aquí- mirándola todo el lugar-

-Sí, pero este es más pequeño que el de Italia –apoyando su cara en el hombro de Hinata-

-Ya veo –con una leve sonrisa-

Luego Hinata se dio vuelta para ver a Naruto que sonrio al verla

-Amor te ves preciosa –sonriendo-

-Gracias –con un leve sonrojo-

Naruto sonrio a este gesto de Hinata

-Sabes amor te eche de menos en Italia no sé como pude vivir sin ti, sin tus gestos, tus sonrojos, tus sonrisas me hiciste mucha falta –acariciando su cabello-

-¿En serio? Yo también te eche de menos –acariciando su mejilla-

-Mi vida, sellemos nuestro compromiso –sonriendo-

-Está bien –sonriendo-

Se miraron y sonrieron Naruto beso despacio a Hinata de a poco sus labios se juntaban hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre si haciendo que el beso se fuera haciendo más pasional y necesitado que Hinata entre lazaba sus brazos detrás del cuello de su prometido, pues Naruto se acercaba más a Hinata tomándola de la cintura para besarla más cómodamente se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que Naruto comenzó a besar su cuello con tanta necesidad que hizo gemir a Hinata que Naruto sonreía a lo que conseguía luego siguió besando su pecho con una pasión que Hinata solo podia acariciar el cabello de su prometido al placer recibido, pero a la vez volvió a gemir Naruto la miro un instante y sonrio igual élla, quien con su cara traviesa iba desabrochando la chaqueta negra de Naruto mirándolo luego se la saco con rapidez y dio una sonrisa

Luego de que Hinata le sacara la camisa a Naruto se fueron a la habitación por el pasillo Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata hasta llegar a la habitación Naruto abrió la puerta entraron de la mano luego Naruto cerró la puerta caminaron hasta la mitad de la habitación Naruto le sonrio y la beso nuevamente así comenzaron nuevamente donde sea habían quedado Naruto comenzó a besarla despacio de a poco se fue convirtiendo mas pasional que sus leguas se entre lazaban entre si Naruto la tomaba de la cintura para besarla más cómodamente, mientras Hinata entrelazaba sus brazos de Naruto, pues así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que gimieron juntos luego Naruto comenzó a lamer y luego sus asaltos de besos, pues Hinata se entregó a ese placer con un leve gemido que hizo sonreir a Naruto, quien continuaba sus asaltos de besos por su pecho, a su vez Hinata acariciaba el cabello de su prometido, Naruto continuaba besando su pecho iba bajando el cierre hasta el final lo dejo caer al suelo y Hinata quedo solamente en su ropa íntima continuaron besandose en los labios con tanta necesidad por unos momentos luego Hinata bajaba sus manos que le temblaban como pudo intento desabrochar la camisa blanca, pero no pudo e hizo sonreír a Naruto porque él ama esas cosas de Hinata cada día mas

-Tranquila mi vida te ayudaré –tomandole las manos entre las suyas-

Naruto se desabrocho la camisa mirando a Hinata quedo a medio torso desnudo Hinata le quito la camisa dejandolo a torso desnudo se siguieron besando en los labios unos momentos hasta que les hizo falta el aire y sonrieron luego Naruto ayudo a sacarse los tacos negros y él los zapatos negros Naruto decia

-Amor eres hermosa te amo

-Naruto eres guapo te amo

Naruto la tomo en brazos hasta dirigirse a la cama de 2 plazas depositándola en la cama con delicadeza él miraba a Hinata con una sonrisa lo que veían sus ojos Hinata estaba allí solamente con su ropa íntima roja con blondas negras alrededor con sus ojos perlados que brillaban como la luna, que asomaba por la ventana y una leve sonrisa-que hizo sonreír a Naruto también, quien se puso encima de élla con cuidado comenzando sus asaltos de besos en su cuello bajando por su pecho bajando más hasta los pechos que los tocaba por encima del sostén solo con tocarlos hacia que Hinata gimirá de placer cada vez que toca sus pechos con destreza, pues hacia reír a Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa mientras continuaba su asaltos de besos luego Hinata lo abrazaba para recibir más cómoda el placer que le daba con sus caricias Naruto también la abrazaba, pero se encontró con algo que le impedía continuar con sus asaltos de besos que se deshizo en un instante para quedar a la vista esos hermosos delicados pechos de Hinata que los miro por unos segundos y luego miro a Hinata, quien estaba con un leve sonrojo, pero en un instante se cubrió su rostro con sus manos por miedo a no ser lo que esperaba Naruto al ver esa reacción de Hinata sonrio que eran esas cosas simples o reacciones de Hinata que hacían que él se enamoraba mas de élla luego él se le acercó al oído y le decia

-Amor no te avergüences eres preciosa tienes un cuerpo de una diosa que me encanta siempre y saber que soy el único que te tiene así –acariando su largo cabello-

Luego Hinata de a poco sacaba sus manos de su rostro mirando con miedo a que él estuviera molesto, pero se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario él estaba sonriendo y acariciando su largo cabello mientras la mira

-¿Estás mejor mi vida? –con una mano en su mejilla-

-Sí, perdóname –con la mirada triste-

-No te preocupes amor –dandole un beso en los labios- si quieres lo dejamos esta…

Naruto fue interrumpido porque Hinata lo tiro encima de élla tomándole las manos poniéndoselas en sus pechos mirándolo con deseo a lo que Naruto sonrío a lo pedido por Hinata luego Naruto los masajeaba con sus manos que hizo un leve gemido a Hinata a ese acto de placer después él siguió succionando con tanta fuerza su pecho derecho mientras masajeaba el otro pecho con su mano haciendo gritar a Hinata a ese nuevo placer cada vez los gritos de Hinata eran más fuerte que podía dejar sordo a cualquiera luego Naruto cambio de pecho para hacer lo mismo, pues Hinata estaba tan entregada que seguía gritando a ese placer que le entregaba Naruto, luego él bajaba por su vientre con sus asaltos de besos que Hinata estaba cada vez mas excitada luego Naruto le quitó el calzón bajándolo por sus piernas hasta sacárselo lo tomó en una bolita y lo lanzo a alguna parte de la habitación mientras Hinata daba quejidos al placer, pues Naruto se levantó para mirar a su prometida completamente desnuda en la cama, quien le dio una sutil sonrisa, luego Naruto nuevamente se puso encima con delicadeza besándose con tanta entrega que Hinata lo abrazo con fuerza que enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su prometido, luego Hinata bajaba sus manos por el torso desnudo de su prometido llegando a la última prenda que quedaba eran sus pantalones negros junto a los bóxer, élla aun besándolo a Naruto intentaba sacarle el pantalón, pero no pudo hacerlo se quejaba por ello y Naruto sonria por eso luego hablo

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –dandole una sonrisa y un beso en la frente-

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo dándole a Naruto, quien se sacó el pantalón y bóxer en un solo movimiento quedando completamente desnudo con su miembro erecto a los ojos de su prometida, quien le dio una sonrisa en ese momento Naruto se volvió a poner encima de Hinata con toda delicadeza dándole un beso corto que luego bajo a su pecho con sus besos llegando a sus pechos que los apretos con sus manos que hizo gritar a Hinata, después Naruto succiono uno y luego el otro pecho que hizo gritar mas fuerte a Hinata, quien revolvía o tiraba del cabello de Naruto a ese acto de placer él siguió bajando por su vientre con sus besos a la vez acariciaba sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies Hinata gemia de vez en cuando a estas muestras de cariño de Naruto, él seguía acariciando sus piernas luego tomos sus piernas se las puso a cada lado de su cabeza atrayendo un poco mas hacia él continuando acariciando las piernas que estaban a su altura luego Naruto la miro a esos ojos perlados que brillaban como la luna que era testigo de su amor, pues Naruto sonreía al verla así y Hinata le decia con dificultad

-Naru…to…Gra…cias…por…amar…me…te…amo-excitada-

-Naruto sonreía a las palabras de Hinata y le dijo

-Amor no tiene que agradecerme el que tiene que agradecer soy yo te amo mi fanática hermosa –la voz ronca-

Hinata excitada, pero con una sonrisa por las palabras de Naruto

Luego Naruto se acerca más su miembro a la intimidad de Hinata rozando su parte intima solamente y excitaba más a Hinata, quien daba quejidos ante ese acto Hinata arrugaba lo que tenía a su paso y hablo

-Naruto te lo pido por favor

Naruto solo la escuchaba y sonrió, pero no le hizo caso seguía acariciando sus piernas besándola y con pequeños mordiscos en ellas, pero también rozando la intimidad de Hinata con su miembro que ya estaba bastante húmeda al placer que tenía volvió a hablo

-Por… favor… Naruto… ya… no… puedo…más… -casi a gritos-

Hizo sonreír a Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa

-Bien como quieras hermosa –mirándola-

-Por favor –arrugando lo que tenia a su lado-

Luego de esa suplica Naruto la miro le decia

-¿Estás preparada mi vida?

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza Naruto la miro unos momentos y vio en sus ojos miedo a lo que iba a pasar, pero Naruto le acaricio y besos las piernas que estaban en sus hombros

Naruto la acerco un poco más a él y entro con suavidad al interior de Hinata se quedó así un momento para que Hinata sintiera el placer de ser uno ambos luego salía con cuidado y veía a Hinata sin el miedo de hace un momento sino feliz con una sonrisa después de eso Hinata hablo

-Naruto quiero que sigas –con un sonrojo-

Naruto sonrio al ver a su prometida completamente desnuda excitada con un sonrojo pidiéndole que continuará en cosas de instantes Naruto la embistió con un poco mas de fuerza que Hinata le dio como respuesta un quejido a eso él hablo

-¿Así querías hermosa? –dandole mas embestidas en élla-

-Sí, mi cielo sigue así no vayas a detenerte

Naruto seguía con su labor de embestirla que Hinata a tal placer daba quejidos que de un momento a otro eran gritos, pues Naruto le seguía dando embestidas mas fuertes que Hinata gritaba

¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Aaahhh! –decia a cada embestida que le daba Naruto y él hablo

-Hinata extrañe tanto escucharte así

Naruto la embestía con más fuerza para que lo sintiera y supiera cuando la había extrañado en ese mes que no estuvieron juntos y Hinata gritaba a cada vez que Naruto entraba y salía de élla, así continuaron toda la noche Hinata con la vista nublada y sudada mientras Naruto sudado, pero feliz de estar así con su mujer entregándose sin reserva alguna, pues cada cierta embestida gemían juntos al placer que estaban dando Hinata hablo

-Naruto…te…eche…de…menos-excitada-

-Amor…ni…te…ima…gi...nas… cuan…to…te…extra…ñe…-embestiendola-

-Aaaahh Naruto aaahhh te ahhh amo

-Yo…también…te…amo…hermosa

-Aaahhh seguía tan entregada a ese momento mientras Naruto tomaba con fuerza sus piernas en sus manos embistiéndola más fuerte

-Naruto -lo único que pudo decir porque sentía que iba llegar al climax en cualquier momento

-Vamos preciosa no importa no te aguantes quiero sentirlo mi fanática hermosa

-Está…bien… se dejo llevar por el placer que Naruto le daba

-Eso mi vida hermosa sigue así quiero sentirlo vamos tu puedes –sonriendole-

Hinata le dio una sonrisa como pudo, pero a la vez se estaba aguntando porque no quería hacerlo y Naruto se desilusionar de élla

-¿Sabes amor? Te ves maravillosa así toda excitada te quiero toda para mi –embistiendola-

-Aaahhh aaaahhh aaahhh Naruto…te…amo…mi….escritor….hermoso

Tras lo dicho por Hinata, pues Naruto la seguía penetrandola con fuerza sin cuidado alguno lo único él quería que élla llegará la cima del placer junto con él

-Amor no te resistas déjate llevar estamos juntos

Dicho eso Hinata se dejó llevar a las embestidas de Naruto que la penetraba con tanta fuerza que Hinata gritaba

-¡Aaaaahhh! Naruto… no… puedo...más

-Entonces amor no te resistas deja salir ese placer

Naruto penetrándola con fuerza cada vez más miraba a Hinata que ya no se estaba resistiendo sino rindiéndose a ese placer que hizo sonreír a Naruto mientras él la seguía penetrando en ese momento llegaron juntos al climax después de estar resistiéndose tanto que Hinata se tiro a la cama con los ojos llorosos y Naruto la miraba mientras bajaba despacio sus piernas de los hombros se acostó en su pecho para recuperar la respiración cuando ya la tenía mas o menos recuperada se acostó al lado de Hinata, quien tenia los ojos cerrados con lágrimas en sus mejillas y le decia

-¿Amor que pasa? –abrazandola-

Hinata estaba en su pecho sollozando

-¿Qué pasa mi vida? –besandolo su cabeza-

Hinata abrazada a su pecho le dijo

-Es...que…no…quería…desi…lusio…narte -sollozando-

-Mi vida nunca me desilusionaría de ti te amo hermosa –acariciando su largo cabello-

-Gracias…por…querer…a...una…llorona… -sollozando-

-Amor te amo tanto como no te imaginas, pero promete que nunca mas te resistiras como hoy

-¿Por qué lo dices? –mirandolo a los ojos-

-Porque si haces eso de nuevo te puedo hacer daño y es lo que menos quiero mi vida –dandole un beso en los labios-

-No tenía idea de eso – apenada-

-Prométemelo mi vida –mirándola a los ojos-

-Te lo prometo-abrazandolo-

Naruto sonrió abrazándola tirados en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas

-Naruto perdóname es que no quería que tuvieras una mala impresión de mi, además estar 1 mes sin ti y no estar así pensé que no podría darte lo que querias –apenada y encondida en los brazos-

-Tontita, crees que por no darme lo quiero iba a dejar de desearte nunca mi vida amo cada cosa suya hasta lo que no puedes hacer te amo mi fanática hermosa

Hinata levanto su mira y Naruto la abrazaba fuerte dándole un beso en los labios

-Naruto –mirandolo a esos ojos azules-

-Te amo mi fanática hermosa

-Te amo mi escritor hermoso

Luego Naruto estiro su mano a la mesita de noche y tomo el libro que estaba arriba de la mesa luego miro a Hinata, quien está al lado abrazándolo

-Amor quiero mostrarte algo

-¿Qué es?

Naruto le mostro el libro que tenía en su mano com una sonrisa el libro se llamaba "Nuestro Amor" Hinata estaba sorprendida

-¿Y ese libro Naruto?

-Toma léelo –pasándoselo-

Hinata lo tomo y leyó el título "Nuestro Amor" luego comenzó a leer un poco y se dio cuenta que contaba la historia de ellos y dijo

-Este libro habla de nuestra relación –sorprendida mirando a Naruto-

-Claro, mi vida tú me inspiraste a escribir este libro desde que te conocí y los chicos me ayudaron un poco para ello

-Ya veo lo tenías bien planeado ¿Verdad?

-No, eso fue mérito de los chicos

-Pero lo lograste ¿no? –apenada-

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué pones esa carita?

-Porque tú siempre logras lo quieres mientras yo no tengo nada y no logro nada

-Ven, tú si lo lograste algo, pero lo más importante enamorarme e inspirarme para escribir ese libro

-Naruto –abrazandolo-

Ambos abrazados

-amor ¿Sí quieres te firmo ese libro para ti?

-¿Eh? ¿Lo vas a publicar? –abrazandolo-

-Eso lo decides tu mi vida ese libro es suyo, pero si lo llego a publicar le cambiaré los nombres de los personajes y estará listo para la venta así como mi primer libro "El amor es verdadero" que relata la historia de mis padres

-¿En serio? Ese libro habla de la historia de tus padres

-Sí, siempre quise una historia similar a la de ellos

-Cada vez que leí pensaba en encontrar alguien y vivir una historia así

-Ese libro se encargó de juntarnos mi vida te amo

-Y yo también te amo

Luego se durmieron abrazados de estar juntos y comprometidos

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, creo que lo dejaré en ustedes para ver su interés en mi trabajo, gracias por sus comentarios como han notado será capitulo semanal para ver su interés a mi historia aun así me motivan a seguir mostrándole esta historia, pues digamos que ya entramos en la recta final de esta historia que me alegra que les gustará. Además este es penúltimo capítulo de la historia a espera del final… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Espero que hayan disfrutado los capítulos de esta historia Nos vemos antes que termine el año**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado este capítulo sí que me he inspirado ojala todos los capítulos e historias sean así con esta inspiración al momento de escribir**

 **Atte Made**


	30. Siempre Juntos

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi tercer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **hime chan NH:** Que bueno, que te has dado el tiempo para leer mi trabajo, pero llegaste justo al fianl espero te guste

 **NaruHina The Last:** Gracias, aquí está la continuación mejor dicho el final de esta historia.

 **Javipozos:** Sí es verdad a Hiashi le llegó de golpe que su hija se casaría y referente al lemon siempre intento hacer las cosas diferentes en ese sentido y lo mejor posible

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 30: Siempre Juntos

Hinata y Naruto después de ese momento juntos habían pasado unos días Naruto le había propuesto a Hinata casarse en Japón y tener la luna de miel en Italia a lo que Hinata acepto, estaban preparando todo para el matrimonio que sería en unos días Hinata estaba eligiendo su vestido que usaría, pero le daba pena gastar tanto por élla no era de las cosas estaba acompañada por Naruko, Temari y Tenten en una tienda eligiendo su vestido de novia Hinata tenia un vestido blanco estilo sirena con pedrería en el cintura y en la parte inferior del vestido

Naruko, Tenten y Temari hablaron

-Estas preciosa linda

-Maravillosa Hinata

-Una reina

-Gracias chicas –con un leve sonrojo-

-¿te gusta querida?

-¡¿eh?!–sorprendida-

-¿Sí, te gusto Hinata?

-Claro Naruko, pero es muy costoso y no quiero… -interrumpida por Naruko-

-Pero nada linda es el día más importante de ambos –tomándola de los hombros- disfruta cada detalle sin pensar si es caro o no

-Sí, está bien

Luego pagaron el vestido y se fueron de la tienda felices, Hinata estaba feliz con preocupación de que iba a pensar Naruto después Hinata llego a su departamento con las cosas compradas y vio allí a Naruto, quien llego al departamento gracias a Hanabi, quien le dio la dirección y le abrió la puerta del departamento él estaba esperándola en el sofá

-Hola Naruto

-Hola amor –levantándose para ir a donde estaba Hinata-

-¿Cómo estás? –Tocándole su rostro con sus manos-

-Bien, pero nerviosa –con un leve sonrojo-

-Todo va a salir bien mi vida ven aquí –abrazándola- te amo

-te amo –sollozando en los brazos-

Naruto la abrazo más fuerte dándole un beso en la cabeza acariciando su espalda

-¿Mejor mi amor?

-Sí, perdóname

-No hay nada que perdonar amor tu eres así y eso fue que me enamoró de ti si ¿Quieres podemos posponer todo y lo hacemos cuando tú quieras? –mirándola-

-pero si todo está listo Naruto –Mirandola-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no importa lo importante es que tu estés bien mi vida no quiero que lo hagas por estar presionada sino porque quieres hacerlo –dandole un beso corto en los labios-

-Naruto, tu siempre preocupándote por mí -dándole otro beso en los labios-

-Claro, porque tú eres lo más importante en mi vida amor –abrazándolo-

-Gracias, pero dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-porque sabía que te ibas a poner así amor mío –mirándola-

-Ya me conoce bien –abrazándolo-

-Claro que si –abrazándola fuerte-

-Amor ¿te parece si cenamos juntos?

-¡Sí! –dándole un beso apasionado-

-Da gusto que te besen así

Hinata se sonrojo al comentario de Naruto, quien se reía de Hinata

-¡Naruto! No te rías

-Como no amarte amor mío amo cada cosa de ti te amo –dándole un beso apasionado-

Se separaron por la falta de aire

-Ve amor a guardar las bolsas que traías mientras yo hago la cena

-Está bien

Hinata se iba a la habitación con las bolsas mientras Naruto la veía y sonreía de solo saber que estaban a días de estar casados, pero él ya la consideraba su mujer, su esposa estando o no casados era él hombre más feliz del mundo de seguir viendo sus gestos, sus sonrojos en élla que le alegraba el día

Luego Naruto se dirigía a la cocina a hacer la cena como era costumbre para dos con una sonrisa en eso estaba cuando Hinata apareció en la cocina

-¿te ayudo?

-Sí quieres poner la mesa mientras tanto ya que falta poco la cena

-Bien

Hinata ponía la mesa para ambos en eso aparecía Naruto con 2 platos de arroz con bistec y se sentaron a cenar tranquilamente conversando de cosas triviales hasta que ya era tarde luego se fueron a la habitación Naruto hablo

-Amor ¿si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá?

-¡No! Te quiero conmigo –con un puchero-

-Está bien mi fanática hermosa tu ganas

-¡Gracias! –Abrazándolo con mucha energía-

Luego cayeron a la cama que estaba detrás de ellos Naruto abrazaba a Hinata, quien lo comía a besos

-Te amo Naruto

-Te amo hermosa

Después se acomodaron para dormir juntos Naruto desnudo solo con unos bóxer negros y Hinata con su camisa de tirantes color lila abrazados debajo de las sabanas

-Descansa amor

-Igualmente descansa Naruto

Se durmieron abrazados felices de estar juntos

* * *

Después de estar juntos en el departamento de Hinata, quien está decidida a casarse ya que todo estaba preparado para ese día había llegado era un día soleado que decidieron casarse al aire libre Hinata estaba lista con su vestido blanco estilo sirena con pedrería en el cintura y en la parte inferior del vestido tomada del abrazo de su padre entrado a un gran jardín había llegado al lado de Naruto que tenía un traje negro con camisa blanca con corbatín y zapatos negros que le sonrío al verla

-Te ves preciosa

Hinata se sonrojo que hizo sonreir a Naruto delante el padre que estaba por casar para toda la vida, pues el padre le hizo la pregunata a Naruto

-Naruto Uzumaki ¿Aceptas como esposa a Hinata Hyuuga?

-Sí acepto –mirando al padre-

-Hinata Hyuuga ¿Aceptas como esposo a Naruto Uzumaki?

-Sí acepto –mirandolo al padre-

-Los declaro marido y mujer

-Pude besar a la novia

Naruto y Hinata se miraron y sonrieron Naruto la beso despacio, pero cortito luego vinieron los aplausos de los invitados a la pareja de recién casados, pues luego Naruko, Tenten, Temari, Kushina, Hanabi, Ino , Minato, Gaara, Hiashi y Neji los felicitaron

-Felicidades chicos

-Felicidades amiga

-Felicidades linda

-Felicidades hijo, querida

-Felicidades hermanita, cuñado –sonriendo-

-Felicidades Hinata, Naruto –con una leve sonrisa-

-Los felicito hijo, linda

-Felicidades amigo, Hinata

-Muchas felicidades hija, Naruto cuídamela

-Felicidades Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama

Naruto hablo

-Gracias a todos señor Hiashi no se preocupe Hinata esta bien cuidada

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí –sonriendo-

Continuaron con la celebración de la boda de Hinata y Naruto entre risas y confesiones a mas de alguno incomodaba a excepción de los novios, quienes se reían de sus invitados, pues los novios se fueron de allí porque Naruto le tenía una sorpresa a Hinata en cosas de minutos llegaron a una casa grande y Naruto le dijo

-Toma amor –entregándole unas llaves a Hinata-

Hinata abrió

Era una casa bien amplia en cada rincón Hinata fue a ver a un ventanal un gran jardín con rosas y Naruto le decía

-Bienvenida amor a nuestra casa

Hinata quedo tan sorprendida que no pudo decir nada mientras Naruto la abrazaba por detrás mirando el jardín luego Hinata reacciono

-Naruto ¿Cómo?

-Comprándola amor para hacerte feliz y ver esa cara de sorpresa que me diste –besándole el cuello

-Gracias amor

-No es nada amor ¿quiero pedirte que te vengas a vivir conmigo a Italia?

-¿Pero? Sí tenemos esta casa

-Lo sé, tu sabes mi vida tengo toda mi vida en Italia

-Sí, pero ¿Qué hacemos con esta casa?

-Sabía que me preguntarías eso –sonriendo-

-Tú sabes que yo viajo por mi trabajo

-Sí, lo sé -resignada-

-Cada vez que volvamos a Japón tendremos donde quedarnos con nuestros hijos

-¡¿Eh?! –Sorprendida- Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo-

-Eso amor lo que escuchaste –dandole un beso en los labios-quiero una vida entera contigo y con nuestros hijos

-Está bien Naruto me voy contigo a Italia

-Gracias mi vida no te preocupes que por trabajo o por querer ver a nuestros amigos vendremos a Japón –dándole un beso en los labios-

-Naruto en Italia también ¿tenemos una casa como esta? –apenada- por preguntar lo evidente

Naruto sonreía a la cara de Hinata y tomo su mentón le decia

-Claro que si mi vida para estar juntos con nuestros hijos en Italia y Japón

-Naruto –abrazandolo- pero yo no sé hablar italiano

-Lo sé, pero te enseñare además cuentas con el apoyo de Naruko y mis padres para ello

-Gracias por amarme, preocuparte por mí y aguantar una sensible como yo –dándole un beso en los labios abrazándolo-

-De nada amor mío todo eso lo hago porque te amo –dandole un beso en los labios

Hinata y Naruto estaban en su nueva casa pasándo el día más importante juntos viendo cada detalle de la casa

Ambos con sus maletas hechas para iniciar su vida de casados en Milán, Italia con un futuro lleno de sorpresas luego Hinata le dio la noticia a su familia que se iria a Italia a vivir con Naruto, mientras él le contaba a Gaara y Temari

-Los felicito amigo

-Gracias amigo

-Cuídamela Naruto

-Sí no te preocupes Temari–sonriendo-

* * *

Luego ambos estaban en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo a Milán, Italia Hinata suspiraba y Naruto lo noto

-Amor ¿te preocupa algo? ¿Te arrepientes de ir a vivir conmigo a Italia? –mirandola-

-¿Eh? No, no te preocupes ya me conoces –con una media sonrisa-

-Mi vida no tienes que mentirme ¿dime lo que pasa?

Hinata le iba a responder, pero el vuelo había llegado

 **Los pasajeros con destino a Milán, Italia por favor a dirigirse a su avión gracias**

-Vamos Naruto –con una sonrisa-

-Vamos mi vida –tomandola de la mano-

Luego ambos estaban en el avión esperando que despegará y en minutos despego a Italia ambos estaban sentados Hinata con su cara recostada en el hombro de Naruto mirando por la ventana luego de unos minutos se durmió Naruto sonrió al verla y la cómodo un poco la cubrió con su chaqueta mientras él leia un poco luego unos minutos, pues él también se durmió

Pasaron 7 horas de vuelo y llegaron a Milán, Italia desde luego Naruto que fue a retirar las maletas mientras Hinata lo esperaba en un rincón del aeropuerto con miedo luego miro que Naruto venía con las maletas y suspiro le decia

-Al fin llegaste –tomando sus maletas-

-Si, no te preocupes amor –dandole un beso en los labios- tranquila esta todo bien

-Claro que no, si te demoras otros 15 minutos llamaba a Naruko tu sabes que yo no se hablar italiano –mirándolo-

-No sé, perdóname es que te compre esto

Era un ramo de rosas rojas que había comprado luego que le dieran las maletas

-Naruto –con ojos llorosos-Gracias no debiste

-Claro que si, es para darte bienvenida a Italia señora Uzumaki –dandole un beso en los labios-

-Vamos

-Vamos

Luego se fueron del aeropuerto tomaron un taxi estaban llegando a su nueva casa en Italia Naruto se bajó le pago al taxista mientras Hinata se bajaba ya ellos allí frente de su casa con sus maletas Naruto la miraba y sonreía extendió su mano a Hinata, quien estaba con una sonrisa y tomo las llaves abrió la puerta entrando era grande, amplia como la casa de Japón Hinata se dirigio al ventanal que podía ver un gran jardín con algunas rosas mientras Naruto terminaba de entrar las maletas la miro y sonrío

-Amor Bienvenida a nuestra casa –dándole un abrazo por detrás-

-Gracias Naruto –dándose la vuelta para mirarlo-

-No me agradezcas mi vida te amo

-Yo también te amo –dándole un beso corto-

-Mi vida ¿Qué te pasaba en el aeropuerto?

-Nada, es que mi vida a cambiando tan de golpe en estos casi 8 meses que me asusta que sea solo un sueño –con leve sonrojo-

-Amor sé que todo ha pasado tan rápido, pero no me arrepiento nada si tengo que vivir de nuevo todo lo hago con gusto porque te conocí, te conozco y te conoceré aún más –sonriendo- además no solo tu vida cambio sino también la mía y no te niego que a veces me asusta no estar sin ti –acariciando su mejilla- Gracias por llegar a mi vida mi fanática hermosa –dándole un beso-

-Naruto gracias por cambiar mi vida –dándole un beso-se que quieres tener hijos, pero dame tiempo si para asimilar todo y acostumbrarme por favor –con sus mejillas sonrojada-

-No te preocupes, amor eso va con el tiempo mi fanática hermosa te daré todo el tiempo del mundo te amo

-Gracias mi escritor hermoso te amo

Luego se fueron a recorrer cada parte de la casa felices de estar juntos casados y con un futuro lleno de sorpresas en Milán, Italia en donde comenzó todo con amor, respeto y comprensión de uno al otro con muchos sueños por cumplir juntos como pareja recién casada con el apoyo de sus amigos y familia, pero juntos para siempre mirando el atardecer de Milán por uno de los ventanales del living abrazados pensando en el futuro que les esperaba

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia que me alegra que les encantará una vez más gracias por la paciencia en estos meses dentro de la historia ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Review?**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado este capítulo siempre hago mi mayor esfuerzo en capitulo e historia para mí y ustedes. Bueno me retiro antes que me den los 5 minutos de imaginación a mi mente traicionera…. Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina con otra historia pronto**

 **Se preguntarán ¿Qué pasó con Hinata e Ino? Digamos que están empezando de cero de a poco con sutileza, perdónenme si los decepcione con este conflicto de amigas de verdad que ya no hallaba como explicarlo. Además ya mis dedos y mi mente no van para seguir la alargando este trabajo cuando lo escribí hace tiempo**

 **Mis Naruhina! Les deseo lo mejor para este año nuevo Un abrazo**

 **Pd: Me tardare en regresar porque aún no termino mi próximo trabajo va lento, pero bien en caminado por donde quiero que vaya mi próximo trabajo**

 **Atte Made**


End file.
